Donde puedas Amarme
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru se queda sola y pide un deseo, sorprendiendo a Kenshin. ¿A dónde irá? Fan fic dividido en dos partes. Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Uno**_

_**El viaje de Kaoru.**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin aquella mañana, después que Yahiko se fue a trabajar, dejándolos solos.- Me gustaría hablar algo con usted. Se trata de… un asunto muy importante para mí.-

Kaoru lo miró por unos momentos, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Sería finalmente el día en que formalizarían su relación? Quizá Kenshin iba a hablarle de sus sentimientos. Ella lo esperaba desde hacía mucho.

Cuando Sanosuke se fue, dejó entrever en sus palabras que esperaba que ellos concretaran, se casaran y tuvieran hijos. Incluso Yahiko luchaba día tras día para forjarse un pequeño capital que le permitiera vivir solo y dejarle más espacio a la pareja. Al parecer todos habían hecho algo por su relación, incluyendo Megumi que dio por vencedora a Kaoru en la lucha por el corazón del pelirrojo y regresó a su tierra a buscar a su familia. Pero también, al parecer, el único que no hacía nada al respecto era Kenshin.

Antes ella pensaba que él era amable con ella porque era especial para él. Pero con fastidio notaba que Kenshin era así con todo el mundo.

Sin embargo ese día… ese día era diferente porque él quería hablar con ella, seriamente. Y ella había despertado con una gran sensación, como un presentimiento. ¿Sería ese el día?

Dejó a un lado la cubeta con agua que llevaba a la cocina para sentarse junto a él, mirando hacia el pozo de agua.

-Señorita Kaoru… -

-Dime, Kenshin.- dijo ella sonriéndole para infundarle valor. El pelirrojo miró hacia el cielo azul buscando calma.

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor para los dos.-

-¿Si?-

-Exacto. No solo para los dos, sino para todos.-

Kaoru pestañeó varias veces. ¿Qué tenían que ver los demás en sus asuntos?

-¿De qué hablas, Kenshin?-

Kenshin se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Últimamente me he sentido muy inquieto… una vez le dije que las personas no cambian y que eso, inevitablemente, las lleva a retomar su camino.-

-Si recuerdo. Fue poco antes que nuestro grupo se separara. El único que queda es Yahiko… -

-Me temo que no es Yahiko.- dijo él, incómodo notoriamente.

Kaoru pasó saliva. Su idea de que el día podía ser maravilloso empezaba a esfumarse.

-Claro que es Yahiko.- añadió con un optimismo que ya no sentía.- porque los otros componentes del grupo somos tú y yo. Yo tengo mis raíces en este dojo, nunca me iré de aquí y tú… tú dijiste que este era tu hogar.-

La boca de Kenshin se torció en una mueca amarga y Kaoru sintió deseos de levantarse y echar a correr, pero se contuvo.

-Me hubiese gustado que fuese así siempre, señorita Kaoru. Pero lo cierto es que aunque lo he intentado, ya no me siento bien en este sitio. Es decir, usted me trata bien, me gusta mucho pero yo… yo quisiera hacer algo más que estar aquí todo el día picando leña o ayudándola con el dojo.-

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- preguntó la joven de diecisiete años.

-Quisiera ir, ayudar a los demás… aún hay guerras en diferentes lugares y yo quisiera ayudar a los heridos, a los enfermos, a los huérfanos. A quienes lo han perdido todo. No me siento bien sabiendo que podría hacer eso en vez de estar aquí todo el día. Creo, y lo he pensado mucho, que ese es el camino que debo seguir.-

-Pero Kenshin… tú… yo te gusto, te gusto mucho. Nos hemos besado, me has llamado a veces sólo por mi nombre. ¿Dónde quedamos "nosotros" en todo esto?-

-Usted ha dicho que sus raíces están aquí y eso lo comprendo. No trataré de llevarla conmigo si no quiere. Además, la vida del rurouni es muy dura y… -

-¿Rurouni? … ¿quieres volver a ser Rurouni?... por favor, no bromees… no me digas que te irás. –

-Partiré esta semana.- respondió él.

-Entonces iré contigo.- dijo Kaoru decidida.- Si es la única forma de estar contigo… -

-Quédese.- dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie.- Kaoru… mi corazón es suyo. Esa es una verdad inmensa para mí. Pero también es un corazón que pertenece a la gente. Es un corazón quebrado por el dolor y la injusticia y aún amándola, no soy capaz de compartir ese sentimiento con usted sin pensar en los demás. Usted… usted merece un hombre que sea capaz de pensar sólo en usted, de quererla, de cuidarla, haciendo los problemas a un lado…-

-No me digas eso… - suplicó Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, señorita Kaoru. Partiré mañana por la mañana. Yahiko está al tanto de la situación y se quedará con usted en el dojo. Está todo planificado.-

Kaoru comprendió entonces por qué el chico se había levantado tan temprano y por qué no quiso ni mirar a Kenshin. Eso no podía estar pasando¿o sí?

Tenía ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto a gritar del dolor pero por otro lado, si hacía eso, ya no vería el rostro de Kenshin. Debía aprovechar sus últimas horas al lado de él.

-¡No quiero llorar!- se dijo estando a solas.- Ya lloré una vez por él… y prometí no ser más llorona. Pero se va… se va… y no puedo detenerlo. Megumi no tenía razón, soy incapaz de retener a Kenshin… -

El día se pasó rápido, ya que como Kenshin se iba, decidió ir al mercado y dejar toda la despensa de Kaoru bien surtida. Llegó la noche y Yahiko mandó a decir a Kaoru que no aparecería por allí.

-"No estoy interesado en ver más a ese egoísta. Sólo piensa en él, en su dolor, pero no piensa en nosotros que lo hemos considerado en todo".- decía la hoja de papel que le llegó a la joven.

Comieron en silencio y Kenshin, después de limpiar la mesa y los pocillos, se fue a su cuarto a terminar de hacer su equipaje. Fue difícil decidir qué llevar y que no. En el año que llevaba viviendo allí, Kaoru le había regalado muchas cosas. Optó por lo más sencillo y llevar lo que él mismo había traído.

Salió al patio y la encontró sentada.

-La noche está fresca y se enfermará. Debe ir a dormir.- dijo él.

-No te preocupes por mí. Después de todo, no creo que duerma esta noche.- admitió ella sin mirarlo.- No creí que fuera cierto lo que me dijiste en la mañana… no creí que algún día podrías irte.-

-Por favor… señorita Kaoru, no me lo haga más difícil.-

Kaoru se levantó, quedando de frente a él. No se lo pensó mucho. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Kenshin, sorprendido, no pudo reaccionar.

Al separarse, la joven evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-Será como tú quieras. Pero espero que estés conciente de que lo que estás haciendo a la larga sólo nos hará daño a los dos. Por no atreverte a amarme… por irte.-

-Es mejor así. Algún día me lo agradecerá.-

Kaoru quería gritarle, zamarrearlo, golpearlo para hacerle entender, pero aún en su desesperación comprendió que ese adiós era inevitable. Kenshin era de ideas fijas y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no echaba pie atrás.

Levantó el mentón y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Hasta nunca, entonces.-

-Adiós, Kaoru.- respondió él.

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior al notar que le temblaba y corrió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y apoyándose en ella, tomó bocanadas de aire para no llorar. No señor, no lo haría. No hoy, no mañana… no nunca. No por alguien que no la apreciaba.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y al correr a la habitación de Kenshin, sólo se encontró con Yahiko que desolado, miraba el cuarto vacío y ordenado. La joven y el chico se miraron y sin decir más, se abrazaron por largo rato.

El rurouni había regresado a su vagar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru cumplió veinte años y todos sus amigos llegaron a festejarla. Incluyendo Sanosuke que esforzándose, llegó como un fugitivo, cuidando de que no lo vieran porque aún rondaba una orden de detención en su contra. Megumi también se hizo presente, como no… y Tae, Misao, Aoshi, Okina… todo el mundo llegó a festejarla al Akabeko. La pequeña Tsubame y Yahiko le prepararon un pastel enorme y siguiendo una tradición occidental, lo llenaron de velas.

-Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de apagarlas.- dijo Tsubame con esa vocecita pequeña que tenía. Kaoru, mirando golosa su pastel, sopló con todas sus fuerzas sin pedir nada porque el único deseo que tenía era imposible.

En tres años no había sabido mucho de Kenshin. Y aunque ella más que enfadada estaba dolida con él, el resto de la pandilla ya de plano lo odiaba. Megumi comentó que una vez pasó por Aizu, y que aunque ella vio de inmediato la oportunidad de seducirlo, la desechó porque después de todo "Kenshin no valía la pena, Kaoru. En el fondo tenía razón y te hizo un favor".

Sanosuke estaba picado porque él le pidió que cuidara a la "chiquilla" y no lo había hecho y en general, aunque estaba presente en la mente de todos, evitaban hablar de él.

El dojo de Kaoru tenía algunos estudiantes y ella misma seguía trabajando en el dojo Maekawa como instructora algunos días por semana. Yahiko al final seguía viviendo con ella y aunque a veces lo parecía, aún no había logrado olvidar al pelirrojo.

-¡Mañana partiremos a Kyoto!- dijo Misao entusiasta.- Es una pena que no quieras venir.- le dijo a Kaoru.- Todos la pasaremos súper.-

Kaoru sonrió mientras bebía un poco de sake.

-He trabajado mucho en estos últimos meses y he pensado que quiero descansar un poco. Si viajo con ustedes, no lograré mi descanso. Prefiero quedarme y estar de ociosa. Pero tal vez, en unos días más les de alcance.-

Misao entendió a Kaoru y no trató de convencerla más. Tenía razón, se le veía agotadísima y posiblemente un viaje, lejos de ayudar, sólo la empeoraría.

Al día siguiente, cuando Yahiko se fue junto al Oniwabanshuu y los demás, Kaoru los despidió desde la puerta de su casa. Ya a solas, regresó al interior porque decidió que ese día comenzaban sus vacaciones.

Todos sus alumnos sabían que ella no impartiría clases por ese mes y el señor Maekawa no le puso reparos cuando ella le dijo que quería no asistir por un tiempo. Kaoru, recordando esas cosas decidió limpiar su casa primero y ya luego se dedicaría a leer, cocinar, dormir… dormir…

-Soy una mujer joven que vive sola en un viejo dojo.- se dijo, suspirando.- Acá están mis raíces… y aunque este lugar es lo que más amo en el mundo, yo lo hubiera dejado todo por seguirlo a él, si me hubiese dejado… - al darse cuenta de lo que decía, Kaoru sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas.

La joven se dio un baño caliente y después de secarse el cabello se acostó. Antes estaba tan cansada que apenas apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada se quedaba dormida pero ahora, le costó un poco. La idea que tuvo esa mañana volvió a su mente.

-Tan callado… tan vacío todo. Está bien, hoy es lo que quería… pero si fuera así siempre, yo me volvería loca. No podría soportarlo. Tal vez, si yo viajara… si fuera a buscarlo… en tres años¿me recordará?... seguro que sí, él mismo admitió amarme pero… pero no se atrevió. Y yo estoy aún con estos sentimientos. ¿Los tendrá él aún?-

Se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Kenshin, Kenshin… ¿Cómo te arranco de aquí? He sido fuerte y no he llorado por ti pero si los demás pudieran oír mi corazón se darían cuenta de que llora mucho. Si tan sólo existiera un lugar… un lugar donde tú pudieras amarme, yo iría sin dudar a ese lugar. Y allí me quedaría contigo. Debo ser muy tonta¿no? Hablando sola y extrañando aún a un hombre que no me quiso. Qué patética me he puesto.-

Recriminándose por sus pensamientos, Kaoru se acostó nuevamente. Ella no tenía que sentirse así.

-Algún día alguien aparecerá y entonces formaré una familia. Y olvidaré lo que me ha pasado. Pero… ¿a quien trato de engañar? Aun espero que regrese.-

Poniendo mala cara, la joven cerró los ojos.

-Si en algún lugar él pudiera quererme… yo iría… - pensó al quedarse dormida, sintiendo el suave tic tac del reloj que marcaba las nueve.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Despertó dos horas más tarde. Sobresaltada, le pareció escuchar un ruido en la casa. Su corazón, latiendo a mil por hora, estaba a punto de estallar.

-Alguien se acerca.- se dijo. Se escuchaban claramente unos pasos venir por el pasillo. Pero ella… ella conocía muy bien el sonido de esos pasos. ¿Sería posible?

Pasó saliva nerviosa, sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta que se dejaba ver por la fuerte luz que entraba desde afuera. Kaoru de pronto se preguntó por qué estaba tan iluminado a pesar de ser de noche, pero ante la perspectiva de ver a Kenshin en los próximos segundos, apartó esa idea de su mente.

-¿Debo anunciarle que estoy aquí o salir a buscarlo?- se preguntó emocionada. Se le olvidó la rabia y la impotencia anterior. Los pasos se acercaban a su cuarto y frente a él se detuvieron. Alguien corrió la puerta y de pronto los ojos de Kaoru quedaron enceguecidos ante una fuerte luz.

Kenshin Himura se quedó de piedra al ver a la joven. Kaoru, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, trató de achicarlos para tolerar la iluminación.

-¿Kenshin?- preguntó.- Kenshin, eres tú. ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que soy yo…- respondió esa voz masculina que ella tan bien conocía.- La pregunta aquí es quién eres tú.-

Kaoru se destapó los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo enfocó la vista. Kenshin estaba de pie ante ella, vestido sólo con una yukata, con el cabello mojado. Posiblemente venía de darse un baño. Pero se alegró tanto de verlo que no se lo pensó mucho y poniéndose de pie, corrió a abrazarlo.

Kenshin quedó en shock al notar el suave aroma de esa mujer y la forma en que sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho.

-Volviste, volviste… te extrañé tanto, Kenshin… sabía que vendrías.- dijo ella.

Descolocado, Kenshin por un momento abrazó a la joven sin entender por qué, consumido momentáneamente por el deseo y unas ganas locas de hacer el amor con ella que no se podía explicar. Se consolaba pensando que después de todo, para eso la había mandado Sanosuke¿no? Esa debía ser la sorpresa atrasada por su cumpleaños que él le había prometido.

La besó. La besó con ganas. Con muchas ganas. Qué agradable era llegar al cuarto y encontrarse a una joven así. Lástima que se dedicara ella a lo que se dedicaba… si fueran otras las circunstancias, le gustaría conocerla y tratarla de otro modo.

Kaoru sintió sobre su boca los labios del pelirrojo y le encantó la sensación. Se dejó besar, feliz, pensando que todo eso se trataba de un sueño, hasta que la mano sobre uno de sus pechos se sintió muy real. Pronto comprendió que Kenshin trataba de quitarle la ropa.

Y toda la felicidad desapareció bajo la más pura indignación. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mejilla al pelirrojo que casi se le dio vuelta la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!- le gritó ella, cerrándose la bata para dormir.- ¡Eres un pervertido!-

Kenshin no entendió que estaba pasando allí.

-¿Y qué te pasa a ti¡No es así como debieras tratarme, mujer insolente!- dijo él, enfadado de pronto.

Kaoru, echando chispas por los ojos, le gritó:

-¡Y qué esperabas después de que te fuiste por tres años y luego regresas, ni me saludas y de inmediato tú… tú…!-

Kaoru, roja como la grana ni podía decir lo que ella sabía Kenshin quería hacer con ella. Su educación se lo prohibía.

De pie, a metros de él, la joven de pronto reparó en el sitio que estaba. Era su habitación, sin duda, pero había cosas raras en ella. Por ejemplo… un pequeño sol arriba de su cabeza. Se quedó contemplándolo fascinada.

Kenshin por otra parte la miraba sorprendido. Ella hablaba de una manera especial. No solo su acento era un tanto extraño, también su forma de expresarse. Era como si hablara en japonés antiguo. Además, la historia que le había contado… ¿Qué él la había abandonado? Claramente allí había una confusión, porque él no recordaba haber abandonado a nadie.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó en un tono ligeramente alto y enfadado. Kaoru, que no quitaba su vista de la ampolleta, lo miró y entonces notó un par de cosas.

Por ejemplo, que este Kenshin no tenía en la mejilla una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Quizá, en ese tiempo, la herida había cicatrizado finalmente.

Y que en el cuarto, aparte del pequeño sol, habían cosas que no eran de ella, como una extraña prenda de vestir colgada.

Miró extrañada a Kenshin nuevamente, con un dejo de temor en sus ojos, porque no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Soy Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo ella. –Pero algo pasó… me acosté a dormir y cuando he despertado, todo esto… mi habitación está cambiada.-

Kenshin hubiera pensado que alguien le estaba gastando una broma si no fuera por el modo aterrado en que la joven Kaoru miraba las cosas, incluyéndolo a él.

-Esta es mi casa. – explicó él. –Perteneció a unos antepasados. Se quemó hace veinte años y la reconstruimos tal cual a la original. A ti nunca te había visto. Estoy seguro de que no eres ni siquiera una prima mía, asi que lamento informarte que estás en un error, que esta no es tu casa y que por favor te largues de aquí.-

-No puedo irme de aquí. Esta es mi casa… - dijo Kaoru un poco aterrada, mirando en rededor y reparando en un objeto familiar.- Ese es el reloj de mi abuelo… seguramente tú me estás gastando una broma, Kenshin, y la has cambiado para confundirme. Si, eso debe ser. Has viajado tanto… - dijo más para ella que para su interlocutor, dándose valor.- Seguramente viste cosas nuevas y trajiste ese pequeño sol.-

-¿Pequeño sol?- dijo Kenshin extrañado. Al notar el modo en que Kaoru miraba la ampolleta, puso su mano sobre el interruptor, apagando la luz. Kaoru lanzó una exclamación cuando volvió a encenderla.

-Es maravilloso, Kenshin. ¿De dónde lo trajiste?-

-Oye, niña… no sé que te traes… ¿"pequeño sol"? Por favor, si esto es una broma… -

-Tú me estás gastando una broma, y muy pesada, Kenshin. Estás tan cambiado… no lo comprendo. –

A Kenshin comenzaba a martillearle la cabeza. No entendía de dónde había salido la chicuela.

-¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó.

-De Tokio… obvio… nací en esta casa. Una partera ayudó a mamá… -

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?-

-Veinte recién cumplidos.- contestó Kaoru.- Kenshin, tú sabes todo eso.-

Kenshin siguió mirándola, ignorando su comentario. Era evidente que no era una prostituta enviada por Sanosuke. Debía averiguar más cosas de ella.

-¿Estudias?-

-¡Claro que no! Todavía tengo mi dojo, Kenshin. Han llegado algunos estudiantes…-

-¿Dojo? Hum… oye, niña… ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?-

-Claro, ocho de julio de 1882.-

Kenshin la miró con rareza. Sin duda estaba loca o se había golpeado la cabeza y quizá, arrastrándose había llegado hasta allá.

-Preciosa… - le dijo él.- En el día estás bien… pero el año… estamos en el 2008. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

**Fin acto uno.**

**Donde puedas amarme.**

**Marzo 15, 2008.**

Hola!!!

Nuevo año, nuevo fic. Nada que decir.

Espero les guste la idea. Lo siento, estoy con prisas. A la otra les cuento más. Besos!!!


	2. El Mundo 2008

Donde puedas Amarme

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Dos**_

_**El mundo 2008**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¡Deja de decir locuras!- exclamó Kaoru enfadada. – ¡No sé qué bicho te picó mientras viajabas pero no eres el Kenshin que se fue de aquí!-

-¡Tú eres la que está trastornada, niña! Ya te he dicho: esta es mi casa, yo no he abandonado a nadie. Es más, a quien abandonaron fue a mí. ¡Y si alguien te ha mandado a fastidiarme, le voy a romper la cara en cuanto lo vea!-

Eso no podía estar pasando. Era demasiado extraño para Kaoru. Kenshin le hablaba de una forma rara… la tuteaba y no sólo eso. Se refería a sí mismo con gran seguridad, sin esa cuota de humildad que le caracterizaba.

Se empezó a sentir mal dentro de esa habitación. Había sido mala idea esperarlo tantos años porque sentía que no lo conocía. ¿O se trataría éste del battousai del que todos hablaban?

-¿Hey, chica, estás bien?... ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado, sorprendido él mismo por ese sentimiento hacia ella. Kaoru asintió tocándose el pecho. Pero la joven no esperó a que él le sirviera. Pasó por el lado de él. –Oye, pero, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A la cocina, claro está.- respondió la joven, caminando presurosa y seguida por Kenshin que protestaba por la intromisión de ella en "su" casa. Entró al lugar a oscuras para buscar la cubeta de agua a tientas, como siempre hacía. De repente, sonó un "clic" y todo se iluminó con una luz blanca. Kaoru dio un saltito del susto y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, notó que su mano estaba sobre una cubierta diferente a la de madera que tenía su mesa. De hecho, al mirar en rededor, todo estaba total y absolutamente cambiado.

Lanzó un grito de terror y al retroceder, chocó con el pecho de Kenshin que aún tenía su mano en el interruptor.

-Esta no es mi cocina… - dijo ella al pelirrojo, totalmente desarmada y vulnerable.

-Claro que no lo es. Ya te dije que es mía. Como el resto de la casa.-

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces y Kenshin con extrañeza notó que estaba luchando por no ponerse a llorar. Sacó un vaso de vidrio de un estante y para sorpresa mayúscula de la joven, hizo salir agua de un extraño bastón metálico. Luego se la ofreció.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor, muchacha.-

-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.- le reiteró ella. Miró con curiosidad todas las cosas de la cocina y abrió un estante grande y blanco que estaba en un rincón.- Brrr… está frío allí dentro.-

-Se llama refrigerador. – le informó Kenshin divertido, pensando que lo mejor sería seguir la corriente de la graciosa muchacha por un rato. – Y siempre está helado allí dentro.-

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron para meter el invierno ahí?- preguntó Kaoru inocentemente. Kenshin se apretó la panza para no reír. Ella le divertía.

-No han metido ningún invierno, Kaoru. Mira, en el siglo pasado… (se detuvo al comprender que la chica debía saber todo eso) pero… pero, oye, no nos desviemos de lo importante. Dime de dónde rayos has salido.-

Kaoru no le prestó atención, porque estaba estudiando el funcionamiento del bastón que escupía agua. Se trataba de hacer girar unas perillas. En un momento el agua empezó a salir tibia y después muy caliente. Retiró la mano con un gemido y dejó correr el agua. Kenshin corrió a su lado para auxiliarla.

-¿Te quemaste?-

-Ese bastón se ha enojado conmigo- dijo en tono lastimero, con los ojos húmedos y la mano enrojecida-… ¿a ti también te quema cuando juegas con él?-

Kenshin la llevó a sentarse a una silla alta, frente a una mesa en el centro de la cocina. Le tomó la mano para examinarla. Si era una actriz contratada por Sanosuke, lo estaba haciendo bien y se esforzaba mucho.

-Lo que pasa es que la presión del agua está un poco mala y de pronto sale hirviendo y luego muy fría. Hablaré con un gasfitero para que lo arregle. Parece que fue una quemadura leve… - Kenshin sintió la mirada de Kaoru sobre él. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿De verdad estamos en el 2008? Yo no creí que el mundo pasara del 1900… -

-Yo no pensé que pasara del 2000. Ni puedo creer que tú digas que eres del 1882.-

-Pero lo soy, y no sé qué pasa. Me estoy asustando.-

Kenshin suspiró al mirarla. La actriz estaba llegando muy lejos. Quizá si le hacía preguntas, ella cayera en alguna inconsistencia que la delatara finalmente.

-Kaoru, antes me has dicho que tenías veinte años.-

-Sí, los cumplí hace poco.- respondió en voz baja. No sabía qué pensar de este mundo y de este Kenshin.

-¿Y tienes familia?-

-No. Mi padre murió en la guerra hace cuatro años… o sea… (si estaban en el 2008, ¿cuántos años habían pasado?)… estee.. en 1878. Mi madre murió antes. No tengo hermanos.-

-Y algún novio o esposo.-

Kaoru lo miró intensamente, traspasando los ojos violetas con su mirada de desilusión. Por un momento Kenshin se sintió conmovido hasta que se recordó que estaba actuando.

-Alguna vez tuve un amigo con el que pudimos ser novios. Se parecía mucho a ti y se llamaba igual que tú. Kenshin Himura. Pero se fue. Y yo… me quedé esperándolo, pero no volvió. Supongo que soy una solterona, después de todo.-

-¿Solterona?- dijo Kenshin extrañado.- ¿A tu edad?... ¡Pero si recién estás empezando a vivir!-

-De donde yo vengo, a los veintidós ya se es solterona si no se está casada… -

-Pero ahora estás aquí, Kaoru.- repuso siguiéndole la corriente, impresionado de que ella tuviera esos datos.- Y aquí, a los veinte años eres una joven muy joven. Recién se empieza a hablar de solterona si llegas a los cuarenta años sin un matrimonio a cuestas.-

-¡Eso es imposible! La gente de cuarenta años ya no puede casarse. ¡Está muy vieja!-

Kenshin reprimió una carcajada al ver su cara se asombro.

-Acá están en lo mejor de la vida. Definitivamente viniste a caer en un mundo mejor.-

Kaoru miró sus propios dedos, entrecruzados.

-Pero no sé cómo, ni por qué llegué aquí. Yo te prometo que me acosté a dormir… estaba sola y de pronto desperté y te vi. Yo sólo quería ver a Kenshin pero…-

De pronto el pelirrojo se sintió un poco fastidiado.

-Por favor, no me hables más de ese Kenshin que te abandonó. Tuvo que ser un tonto para dejarte abandonada en tamaña casa. Tú seguramente lo amabas y por eso esperaste tanto, ¿no?-

La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la silla y ya iba saliendo cuando Kenshin la tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera, ¿qué harás ahora, niña?-

-Voy a dormir por ahí. Quizá si me acuesto a dormir regrese a mi mundo.-

-Eso suena bien pero no creo que resulte.- A Kenshin no le gustaba la idea de que la función terminara tan pronto.- De todos modos te ayudaré a hacerte una cama.- agregó, esperando que ella dijera que se iba a ir en serio, acabando con todo.

-¿Cama? Pero si yo duermo en mi futón.- luego Kaoru recordó.- Ah, sí, es el 2008. ¿En qué duermen ustedes?-

-A veces en cama, camarotes, literas y otras en futón. No te preocupes, eso no ha cambiado mucho. Puedes dormir en el cuarto en el que estabas. Yo duermo en la pieza del lado.-

No lo sabía, pero este Kenshin Himura dormía en el cuarto del antiguo Kenshin Himura. Kaoru no se lo dijo.

Miró hacia el cielo y le sorprendió ver tanta claridad en la lejanía. Muchos pequeños soles estaban suspendidos en el aire y preguntó a Kenshin por eso.

-En el 2008, el mundo no duerme, querida. Es por eso que han puesto esos pequeños soles, como tú les dices, para que la gente pueda transitar por las calles. Todas las calles tienen.-

-Ya veo… - dijo ella. Le dio las buenas noches a Kenshin y se metió a su cuarto, pero él la siguió hasta dentro. 

-Veo que ya habías sacado el futón, pero a veces aún refresca por las noches. Tal vez sea bueno que tengas una frazada, por si acaso.- le comentó, abriendo el armario y descubriendo… el futón de ese cuarto enrollado dentro. Miró con extrañeza a Kaoru que ya se había acostado. - ¿Reconoces el futón donde estás acostada, verdad?-

Kaoru lo miró.

-Claro, es en el cual mi madre bordó mis iniciales.-

Kenshin revisó el futón de la joven y comprobó que estaba cosido a mano. Pero no era eso lo extraño. Lo realmente raro era que él no tenía dos futones para ese cuarto. Sacó del armario una frazada para pasársela a Kaoru y después abrió el otro lado. Ahogando un gemido, sacó dos kimonos del interior.

-¿Esto también es tuyo?- preguntó.

Kaoru estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Si, lo es.-

Sólo el sonido del reloj se escuchaba en el cuarto. Al parecer, Kaoru había hecho un viaje en el tiempo con todo y equipaje.

Kenshin metió la ropa en el armario y pensó en que todo era muy elaborado para ser una broma. Por un momento hasta se le ocurrió pensar que Kaoru podía ser un fantasma pero al recordar el modo en que había estado entre sus brazos, en el contacto con su piel y sus labios, el estaba seguro de que ella era muy real.

-Ya casi es medianoche, Kaoru. Te dejaré para que descanses. Y… - agregó un poco incómodo.- te pido disculpas por… por besarte y manosearte. Lo lamento. No volverá a suceder.-

-Comprendo.- dijo Kaoru de mejor humor.- De todos modos no te preocupes porque si algo así sucede nuevamente, te volveré a golpear.-

Por un momento, Kenshin pensó que el beso que le había dado había valido la pena del golpe. Pero lo mejor era no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento o acabaría, tarde o temprano, todo machucado. Ya cuando terminara todo eso, le pediría a Sanosuke la dirección de la niña y su teléfono para invitarla a salir.

Pasada la primera impresión y los nervios y todo, Kaoru pensó que este Kenshin era en esencia, tan gentil como el anterior. De pronto se le ocurrió una pregunta para hacerle.

-Kenshin, dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Distraído, el pelirrojo contestó:

-Treinta y uno.-

-¿Naciste el 20 de Junio?-

-Sí, algo así. Oye, ¿quién te contó eso?-

-Nadie. Yo sólo lo sabía.-

El pelirrojo pensó, suspicaz, en su amigo.

Kenshin miró hacia fuera, soltando aire. Luego dio las buenas noches y se retiró.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin estaba de vacaciones. Aunque amaba su trabajo, había decidido tomárselas sí o sí ese año porque no descansaba desde que salió de la universidad. Era actualmente un profesor universitario de Historia Japonesa y francamente, le apasionaba su trabajo. 

Era por ese motivo que a veces estaba más interesado en el pasado que en el presente, y por lo mismo, su amigo Sanosuke le hacía regalos de lo más variopintos. Un día, para su cumpleaños número 29, le contrató a una geisha genuina de Kyoto y Kenshin realmente disfrutó con la compañía culta y refinada de esa hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en casa esa tarde en que él regresó. Conversaron mucho y él se relajó, especialmente con la música que ella tocó para él. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kenshin recordó que Sanosuke últimamente andaba en plan de cupido, porque le decía que lo que él necesitaba era una mujer y ya le había concertado algunas citas a ciegas que terminaban en general, desastrosamente. Como la de la doctora sadomasoquista o la chica tierna que tenía la casa llena de peluches a los que les hablaba como si estuvieran vivos… citas en las que Kenshin no pasó de un beso de despedida, antes de meterse en su auto y apretar el acelerador a fondo para salir de allí.

Tal vez por eso Sanosuke decidió contratarle a una chica actriz que se hiciera pasar por una niña venida de la Era Meiji. Hasta el momento la joven iba bastante bien… casi le creyó que en su vida no había visto un refrigerador o su entusiasmo por los faros de la calle o las ampolletas de la casa. Posiblemente ella se habría ido durante la noche: sin duda Sanosuke la ayudó a entrar y a meter su ropa en el armario. Ojala, pensó Kenshin esa mañana, levantándose, Sanosuke fuera a verlo con ella para reírse un poco y conocerla mejor porque si ella sabía tanto de la Era Meiji, tendrían tema para conversar.

Iba relajado, camino a la cocina, cuando en medio del patio vio una escena sacada de alguna película de época.

Kaoru estaba agachada, lavando ropa en una cubeta de metal, restregándola a mano. Reprimió una risita. ¡Ella seguía allí y se tomaba eso realmente en serio! Se merecía un Oscar… 

-Oye, oye, no tienes qué hacer eso… -

-Ah… hola, Kenshin. Buen día.-

Ella estaba muy animada y sonreía, a pesar de que casi lloró de la desilusión al despertar por la mañana y ver que seguía donde mismo.

-Hem… ¿Kaoru, se podría saber qué haces?-

La joven hundió la manga de un kimono en el agua jabonosa.

-Lo que sea que me mandó hasta aquí, me envió con la ropa sucia. Lavo mis vestidos.-

Kenshin tomó el jabón que ella usaba notando que era su jabón de baño. 

-Hem… Kaoru, no te apures por estas cosas. Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré algo.-

Tomó a la joven de una muñeca y con la otra se llevó la cubeta con los kimonos mojados. Kaoru vio que Kenshin metía la ropa en una caja blanca enorme con un círculo transparente al medio, en un cuarto que ella no recordaba estuviera allí antes.

-Mira, esto se llama lavadora. Le echas un poco de esto aquí.- dijo, metiendo detergente en una cajita salida del alguna parte.- Luego presionas este botón, y después la cierras. Dentro de treinta minutos tu ropa saldrá limpia y casi seca.-

-Imposible…- dijo Kaoru, acuclillándose para ver la ropa girar y girar dentro del aparato que hacía un extraño ruido después de llenarse de agua. Kenshin sonrió y pensó que no pasaba nada si la dejaba sola y se iba a vestir. Le había gustado ver que ese día seguía allí.

Al cabo de un rato regresó al cuarto de lavado. Kaoru se había sentado abrazando sus rodillas y miraba atentamente la máquina.

-Kenshin, no vas a creerlo pero de pronto esta lavadora tenía agua. Luego no y después se llenó nuevamente. Ahora se empieza a vaciar… -

Ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio al pelirrojo vestido de una forma tan diferente. Kenshin se sintió incómodo por unos momentos, levemente ruborizado bajo su escrutinio.

-¿Esta es la ropa del 2008?-

-Si.- le respondió el joven hombre.- Este es un pantalón y se llama jean.-

-Yo he visto pantalones en mi época, pero ninguna tela como ésta.- dijo ella, acercándose y tocando la mezclilla azul del pantalón. –La prenda de arriba es rara también.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Oye, Kenshin… pero en estos días también se usa kimono, ¿verdad? Y hakamas… -

-Claro que si, sobretodo para fiestas en el templo y eventos especiales. La gente importante también la usa mucho.-

El pitido de la máquina de lavar los alertó de que había terminado su trabajo. Kenshin sacó la ropa seca de Kaoru, notando que las prendas estaban hechas enteramente a mano. Ella, feliz, salió corriendo para cambiarse, porque ya se sentía incómoda con la yukata puesta.

La lavadora del 2008 le empezaba a gustar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Después del desayuno, Kenshin decidió ordenar sus libros y apuntes. Kaoru barría el patio apaciblemente.

Él sinceramente esperaba a que ella en algún minuto le dijera que la broma había terminado pero todo era muy raro con ella. A veces aún creía que se trataba de una farsa y otras, muy a su pesar, empezaba a creerle.

Y eso era lo más desconcertante.

-Señorita Kaoru.- la llamó cuando ella terminaba su labor. Kaoru se dio vuelta de inmediato con una sonrisa que al verlo se desvaneció. Ella había olvidado donde estaba.

-Dime.- contestó acercándose a él.

Kenshin pestañeó. La había llamado sólo por el impulso de pronunciar su nombre con algún honorífico. Pero no se lo diría. Decidió tenderle una trampa.

-¿Te gustaría comer un trozo de sandía?-

-Si.- respondió. Y al segundo su cara se iluminó de alegría. Kenshin regresó luego de la cocina con dos trozos de sandía y una cuchara para cada uno. La idea es que ella la tomara con naturalidad y comiera la sandía ayudada por eso. Pero Kaoru miró extrañada el sencillo elemento.- ¿Y esto?-

-Úsalo. Te ayudará a no mancharte.- Dijo al verse derrotado y sintiéndose un poco tonto por decir algo que para él era obvio.

Kaoru observó como Kenshin usaba su cuchara y luego, con cierta torpeza, inició ella. Al rato ya dominaba la técnica.

-Y dime, Kaoru de 1882… ¿qué hacías allá?- Kenshin quería ver qué historia inventaría.

La joven escupió una pepita de sandía.

-Yo soy maestra de kendo. Imparto clases en mi dojo.-

Kenshin puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Maestra de espadas?-

-Claro. Es decir… no espadas espadas así, metálicas, no. Espadas sólo de madera y bambú. Mi padre instauró esa idea de las espadas como un arte, no para matar. A Kenshin ese ideal le encantaba y decía que sería magnífico si en el mundo… -

-Kaoru.- la interrumpió el pelirrojo divertido.- Me alegra informarte entonces que el kendo actualmente se enseña con fines competitivos, para cultivar además la mente y el espíritu. Hay torneos a nivel mundial y gente de muchos países lo practica. Pero… yo pensé que ese tipo de kendo venía de principios del siglo veinte.-

-¿Es verdad?-

-Claro que sí. Yo mismo lo practico, pero por placer. No me interesa ganarle a nadie, salvo a mis propios defectos como persona.-

Kaoru sonrió. No entendió lo último que él dijo, pero sonó bonito.

A ella le gustaba mucho este nuevo Kenshin porque siempre parecía a punto de reírse con las cosas que decía y esa la hacía sentirse bien. Ella en muchas ocasiones hubiera deseado que en el pasado, Kenshin se relajara más con ella y olvidara sus penas.

-¿Y tú en qué trabajas?- preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Yo soy profesor de Historia Japonesa, en la universidad de Tokio.-

-¿Eres un maestro?-

-Oh, yes… - respondió distraído. Al ver que ella no comprendía, respondió en su idioma.- Claro que sí.-

-Entonces, tal vez, tú sepas muchas cosas de mi época. Más que el común de la gente de aquí, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es. Por ejemplo, sé muy bien que debes estar sufriendo mucho calor con ese kimono que por lo que veo, no es de verano.-

Kaoru asintió.

-Busqué esta mañana en el armario más de mi ropa, pero sólo venía esto. No comprendo nada… -

-Sabes, Kaoru, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí, y la idea es que no te mueras de calor. Mira, en estos años sucedió algo con el planeta y ahora hace mucha más calor que antes. Si no quieres rostizarte como un pollo, lo mejor será comprarte un kimono.- Total, ya se lo descontaría a Sanosuke luego.

La joven abrió sus enormes ojos oscuros. No tanto por el temor del sol, sino porque no entendía esa frase de "rostizarse como un pollo".

-Espera, no puedes hacer eso. Los kimonos son muy costosos, yo por eso tengo sólo algunos y…-

-Kaoru… este es otro mundo. Te aseguro que los kimonos no son tan caros. Aunque yo te compraría un par de vestidos que de todos modos son más frescos.-

-¿Vestidos?... Vestidos… ¿occidentales?- dijo ella con ilusión, pensando en los grandes vestidos que vio una vez, visitando cierto puerto.

-Sí, son muy lindos. Las chicas se ven guapas con ellos.-

-Muy bien. Vamos a ver los vestidos occidentales.- dijo ella con entusiasmo. Kenshin fue hacia el interior de la casa para cambiarse los pantalones largos por unos cortos y sandalias. Kaoru al verlo, pensó que nunca antes había visto las piernas de Kenshin y éstas le parecieron bonitas, bien torneadas y proporcionadas, pero nada dijo. Ni hizo comentarios de la ropa. Era otro mundo y los hombres mostraban las piernas.

Kenshin se acercó a ella con algo blanco en la mano.

-Quédate quieta. Esto es por tu bien.-

Las manos masculinas se movieron sobre la cara de Kaoru, aplicándole una extraña crema con un rico olor dulce. Ante la pregunta que ella formuló, él respondió:

-Esto protegerá tu piel. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la temperatura había subido y hacía mucho calor? Pues bien… eso nos hace daño y por eso esto nos ayuda a evitarlo.-

-Tu mundo del 2008 es práctico, pero también algo aterrador.- observó Kaoru.

-Yo también lo pienso, pero es lo que nos toca vivir. Oye, Kaoru, a todo esto, ¿no te gustaría cambiarte de ropa? Si vas a comprar ropa nueva, será incómodo ponerse y sacarse el kimono.-

-Me gustaría pero no traje nada… -

-Yo te prestaré un pantalón corto como éste y una camiseta.-

Kaoru pestañeó. 

-¿Tengo que mostrar las piernas?- de pronto pensó en Misao.

-No pasa nada, Kaoru. Todo el mundo lo hace. Nadie te molestará por eso. Y si lo hacen, yo te protegeré.-

La joven sintió como calorcito al oír a Kenshin decirle que la protegería. Sus mundos eran muy diferentes pero quizá, los Kenshin siempre eran gentiles en todas partes.

Mientras Kaoru se cambiaba, Kenshin atendió el teléfono. Era Sanosuke.

-Hola Kenshin, amigo… ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?- Kenshin iba a contestar que estaba fascinado con el obsequio hasta que Sanosuke agregó.- Lo dejé esta mañana en la puerta de tu casa. No pude ayer pero… -

-¿Qué no pudiste ayer?-

-No… es que tuve una emergencia. Mi tío Sozo se puso mal y la pasamos en el hospital. De hecho, te estoy llamando de Kobe, porque te dejé el regalo y me vine volando de regreso. No nos veremos en unos días.-

Si había alguien que para Sanosuke era sagrado, ese era su tío Sozo que lo había criado desde niño. Y él nunca inventaría una broma o una excusa con relación a él. O sea… 

Kenshin corrió hacia la puerta de su casa en cuanto colgaron, y descubrió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Con el corazón martilleándole, la abrió y sacó un traje antiguo, con un hakama y un gi y todas esas cosas que componían un traje de fiesta tradicional.

Eso costaba una pequeña fortuna… y eso excluía inmediatamente la contratación de cualquier muchachita que se hiciera pasar por una japonesita de la Era Meiji. Kenshin volvió al patio muy confundido.

Al rato salió Kaoru vestida con una polera manga corta y bermudas hawaianas. Venía descalza.

-¿Podrías prestarme algo para los pies?- Kaoru lo miró con atención.- ¿Pasa algo?... quizá ya no quieras salir.-

-No es nada… - dijo él no muy convencido.- Es decir, saldremos… - y se metió a la casa.

Kenshin buscó entre sus cosas y sacó unas sandalias que usaba cuando niño, que le quedaron a la joven. Luego le echó protector solar en los brazos y para no intimidarla, le indicó como echarse en las piernas. Sólo que había un pequeño detalle que él no previó.

-¿No traes sostén?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Kenshin pasó saliva con la idea de… movió la cabeza molesto con él mismo.

-Hem… por ahora no te preocupes… esteee… quiero que te sueltes el pelo y lo eches hacia delante.-

Kaoru hizo caso, pensando que el mundo 2008 era muy exigente. No sabía que Kenshin así trataba de tapar la visión de sus pezones a través de la camiseta.

-Muy bien. Ya estás lista… estee… -Kenshin estaba ideando algo.- Escúchame bien, Kaoru de 1882… el mundo ha cambiado mucho y puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa en cada esquina. Por eso, no te apartes de mí. ¿Entendido?-

-Si.- respondió ella.

La primera sorpresa fue cuando traspasaron el portón de la casa y ella vio la calle completamente pavimentada, de lado a lado. Era muy cómodo andar sobre el terreno liso. Luego vio los extraños faroles que muy alto, iluminaban la noche.

-Esos son los soles que viste ayer.- dijo mirándola de reojo. Ella abría sus enormes ojos, tratando de abarcarlo todo y él sólo pensaba en el modo de llevarla al registro civil. No sabía quien era y en estos tiempos no se podía confiar en nadie. Pediría que rastrearan su huella digital.

Para distraerla, Kenshin le explicó que los muchos cables que veían correspondían al tendido eléctrico. Kaoru le dijo que ella algo había visto de electricidad en su época, pero que no tenía tantos usos como ahora.

Pero eso no fue nada hasta que llegaron a una calle principal y Kaoru quedó aterrada con los autos y el ruido que hacían al pasar. Por eso Kenshin decidió tomar un atajo por caminos más solitarios, sin tanto tráfico.

Le compró un helado a Kaoru para seguir la incursión.

-¡Esto sabe delicioso!- dijo ella.-Y está frío… pero es rico… dime, Kenshin, ¿acá todos tienen refrigerador?-

-Claro.- respondió comiendo su helado de menta.

Kaoru se quedó pesando y luego comentó:

-Con razón pasan tantas calores, si todos han capturado un pedazo del invierno.-

Kenshin casi se atragantó con la ocurrencia de la joven, aunque en cierta forma ella tenía razón con respecto a los refrigeradores.

Iban llegando a las tiendas cuando Kaoru notó que un tipo trataba de arrebatarle su cartera a una mujer. Ella forcejeaba para conservarla y aunque la gente los observaba, nadie hacía nada.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- dijo molesta. Tomó rápido un mango de escoba y salió a la acción.

Kenshin se puso pálido al ver a Kaoru enfrentándose a un sujeto armado con un cuchillo que al menos soltó la cartera de la mujer, quien huyó luego tan rápido como pudo. Mientras, Kaoru enderezaba la espalda y se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Entrometida, hija de #&#... –

Se lanzó hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas pero la joven lo esquivó en el momento oportuno y le dio en la espalda un escobazo tal que el pobre tipo cayó al suelo. Su intuición le decía que no había acabado todo allí y rápidamente recuperó su guardia, a tiempo para darle de escobazos a otro que la atacaría por la espalda.

También quedó en el suelo, justo cuando se escucharon los pitazos de la policía. 

Uno de ellos tomó a Kaoru de un pie y la hizo caer. Luego se incorporó para huir. No contaba con que se le estrelló un puño en el rostro.

Kenshin entonces tomó a Kaoru de una mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó un oficial con un gracioso uniforme azul que Kaoru nunca antes había visto.

-Estos tipos trataron de robarle su cartera a una señora…- dijo ella.

-Mentira, señor oficial. Esa maldita mujer me quitó a mi cartera y esta imbécil se metió.-

Kaoru sintió las mejillas arderle de la vergüenza. La mujer en cuestión había salido corriendo…

-Señorita, nos tendrá que acompañar como cómplice.- dijo el policía.

-Yo también ayudé a la señorita aquí presente, asi que nos tendrá que llevar a los dos.- dijo Kenshin de pronto, poniendo las manos para que lo esposen. Ni loco la dejaba sola en esto.

-Pero si ellos estaban robando, señor policía… se lo prometo… - dijo Kaoru muy asustada.- todos lo vieron… - añadió, buscando entre la gente que miraba a alguien que avalara su historia. Pero la gente sólo dio la espalda y se fue. –Es la verdad… -

De pronto, detrás de un policía apareció la señora, jadeando.

-Ustedes me dejaron atrás, no he podido llegar antes… pero… ¡qué están haciendo!- reclamó al ver a la jovencita valiente con esposas y al pelirrojo.

-Ellos estaban asaltando.- dijo un oficial.

-Nada que ver.- dijo la señora.- ella me ayudó. A mí me atacaron entre dos hombres.-

Los policías cayeron en cuenta de su error y después de soltar a Kenshin y Kaoru, corrieron a buscar a los otros dos que ya les llevaban un par de cuadras de ventaja corriendo. Kaoru se sobó las muñecas y recibió el agradecimiento de la señora.

-Los policías son tan tontos como siempre. Eso no cambia. Y gracias por ayudarme y romperle la nariz a ese tipo.- dijo ella de buen humor. Pero Kenshin iba con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué pasa?-

El pelirrojo la miró y luego le tomó la mano con fuerza. Kaoru se ruborizó porque a ella nunca le habían tomado la mano.

-No te soltaré hasta que lleguemos a casa.-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque no puedes ir por la vida metiéndote en peleas ajenas. Si esos tipos hubiesen tenido un arma de fuego… en estos tiempos matan a la gente hasta por un cigarrillo, Kaoru. No es como antes que aún los ladrones tenían su código de conducta… Me asusté mucho cuando ese desgraciado te botó.-

-Pero Kenshin, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Me sé cuidar muy bien yo sola.-

-Tienes veinte años… -

-Si, pero en mi mundo, a los diecisiete yo participé en batallas. Y al lado del mejor. De Kenshin. Si de verdad supieras tanto de historia japonesa, lo conocerías.-

Kenshin no quiso seguir pensando en eso porque eran sus vacaciones y por ahora no quería saber nada de historia japonesa. Desvió el tema cuando llegaron a una oficina del Registro Civil.

-Kaoru.- le dijo al notar la cara de curiosidad que ella tenía.- pediré que te tomen la huella digital, ¿está bien? Luego seguiremos las compras.-

En ese momento Kenshin pensó que Kaoru se rehusaría o saldría corriendo a perderse acabando con la farsa. Pero sólo preguntó:

-¿Eso duele? No sabía que había que hacer eso en el mundo del 2008 antes de comprar ropa.-

Kenshin la llevó al interior de las oficinas, donde un amigo suyo trabajaba. Lo llevó aparte y le dijo:

-Tengo un problema… verás, mi prima se golpeó la cabeza hace un tiempo y tiene amnesia. Pero no me cree que se llama como se llama. Por eso me gustaría que ella misma viera su nombre en la pantalla de la computadora cuando le tomes la huella digital.- mintió.

El joven funcionario no tuvo problema. Hizo que Kaoru pusiera su dedo sobre una cajita muy pequeña con una luz roja.

-Con eso basta.- le dijo a Kenshin tecleando en el computador.- Ahora sólo debemos esperar unos segundos a que el banco de datos encuentre su nombre.-

Kaoru se quedó mirando los pequeños soles de la oficina mientras Kenshin miraba la pantalla. En eso, el joven fue llamado por un jefe y se levantó dejándolo solo. De pronto, el computador terminó su búsqueda y Kenshin, sin esperar a su amigo, hizo girar la pantalla hacia él, donde una frase remarcada le heló la espina dorsal.

"Huella desconocida"

Cerró el programa antes que nadie lo viera y le dejó una nota de agradecimiento a su amigo. Luego tomó a Kaoru de una mano (quien estaba interesada en unas aspas giratorias que hacían brotar viento) y salió de allí.

De pronto… no tuvo otra opción que creer que realmente ella era de otra época.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Hey, Kenshin.- llamó ella su atención.- Creo que tengo dinero y podré pagarte la ropa, si no es muy cara.-

Él la observó con genuino interés. Era muy bonita y ni tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había salido. Sin duda era japonesa. Su acento por ejemplo, sus rasgos… su contextura… y se veía muy mona con una gorra de béisbol que le compró.

Siguió pensando en eso hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa interior y él habló con una señorita.

-Necesito que ayude a mi prima. Ella vivía en las montañas con unos monjes y no sabe nada de estas prendas. Déle dos sostenes y unas siete bragas. Que ella escoja, que sea cómodo y bonito. Y recuerde usar tacto, ¿estamos?- luego se devolvió.- Ah… y muéstrele un traje de baño. Explíquele lo que es… -

La vendedora se extrañó con la petición del atractivo pelirrojo hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Kaoru. Realmente la chica no sabía nada de esas prendas y aunque la vendedora por un momento pensó que le tomaban el pelo, al ver tamaña sinceridad en los ojos de la chica, no pudo sino sucumbir ante su inocencia y encanto.

Al rato salió Kaoru de allí con una bolsa llena de cosas. Venía ruborizada pero feliz. La ropa 2008 era muy bonita y las bragas muy cómodas. Tanto así que se dejó una puesta bajo el bermuda. Y un sostén bajo la polera.

El siguiente paso fue una tienda de kimonos.

-Te compraré uno de verano. Los demás serán vestidos. Ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás… -

-Kenshin, te lo agradezco. Y te prometo que te pagaré y… -

-No te preocupes. Si en verdad eres instructora de kendo, podrás ayudarme con las prácticas. No he practicado últimamente.- dijo cortándola, sin mucho ánimo de conversar.

Pero Kaoru se animó. Su sueño de practicar con Kenshin estaba por cumplirse, aunque… aunque fuera con otro Kenshin.

Eligió un kimono sencillo pero de motivos hermosos y más tarde un par de vestidos de algodón, de modelos románticos, de falda amplia hasta la rodilla y tela vaporosa ya que era lo más parecido a los modelos que vio alguna vez. También quiso comprar unas bermudas como las que traía porque eran muy cómodas, pero no encontró una iguales a esa y al final acabó comprando unas sandalias adornadas con piedritas brillantes y esas cosas.

Por alguna extraña razón que él no quería ni imaginar, no había podido llevarla a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de la intrusa en su casa porque de pronto pensó que se confundiría y aterraría de un modo espantoso, dando por sentado que lo que ella decía era verdad y que él quería evitarle ese trauma. Y es que, para ser sinceros, Kenshin comenzaba a creerle que venía desde hacía muchos años atrás. Y aunque el "cómo" no tenía lógica para él, ya a estas alturas era lo de menos porque lo importante es que estaba aquí.

Llegaron a casa y Kenshin pensó que no importaba la época de una mujer, ésta siempre era feliz después de las compras.

Kaoru corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse y luego de mucho pensarlo se vistió con el kimono nuevo. La tela se sentía bien, muy suave… luego recordó lo del dinero y buscó dentro del armario. Kenshin llegó a verla.

-No creo que tu dinero haya viajado contigo. No te preocupes por eso. En verdad.-

-Yo tampoco creo que mi dinero haya hecho ese viaje pero… este armario es el original que estaba en mi cuarto, aunque ahora se ve más viejo. Tú me dijiste que la casa se había quemado.-

-Es cierto, aunque exageré. Se quemó un ala de la casa. Esta pieza no, aunque la madera ha sido cambiada algunas veces.-

-Lo que pasa.- explicó Kaoru.- Es que mi armario tenía doble fondo y en él yo solía guardar mi dinero. Hem… acá está.- dijo la joven sacando una pieza de madera y luego un saquito polvoriento.- acá está mi dinero.

Kenshin la miraba boquiabierto. Él… el vivía en esa casa desde que tenía uso de razón y nunca imaginó que encontraría algo en ese armario donde tantas veces se escondió jugando, cuando era niño.

-Creo que esto estará bien para pagarte por lo que has gastado en mí.- dijo Kaoru dejando caer varias monedas de plata en la mano de Kenshin quien al verlas, quedó absolutamente asombrado.

Era monedas de plata genuinas, de la Era Meiji. Miró luego a Kaoru. Estaba seguro al fin de que no se trataba de una broma ni de una ilusión. Esa chica era de otra época. Todo eso era real… 

-Toma.- le dijo, regresándole el dinero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.- Guárdalo. Es tuyo.-

-¿Acaso no alcanza?- preguntó ella.

-Es que… Kaoru.- respondió con sinceridad.- En tu mundo no sé cuánto valdrá lo que tienes ahí, pero acá, ese saquito que tienes vale millones de yens.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**1882, (En algún lugar)**_

Kenshin encendió una fogata, pues la noche estaba cayendo y quería asarse un pescado. 

Como muchas veces, a lo largo de los últimos años, pensó en Kaoru y en la decisión que había tomado hacía cosa de un mes: regresar al dojo Kamiya. Ya le quedaba más o menos una semana de viaje hasta allá y aún iba pensando en lo que iba a decirle. No estaba muy seguro de cómo tenía que empezar para disculparse, o decirle para que lo aceptara de nuevo, pero si estaba seguro de lo que quería encontrar: A una Kaoru aún soltera y con ese corazón de oro que tenía. Porque sabía muy bien que con esos dos requisitos, podría volver a estar con ella. 

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, ahora que estaba decidido a recuperarla. No se podía arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado antes, ya que había ayudado a mucha gente a sobrellevar sus penas y enfermedades y él mismo se sentía liberado ahora que pudo llevar a cabo su nueva misión. Pero aunque sabía que la extrañaría y estaba dispuesto a asumir ese costo, nunca pensó que la echaría tanto de menos y de un modo que le llegaba a resultar doloroso.

Se acostó rato después con la panza llena y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios: pronto la vería y gracias a eso, el futuro se veía luminoso, como nunca antes en su vida. Esta vez sentía que tenía la felicidad cerca y lucharía por ella, porque la mereciera o no, todos tenían el derecho a disfrutar de ella.

Incluso alguien como él.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Fin Acto Dos**_

_**El mundo 2008**_

_**Marzo 22, 2008.**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

Hola!!

Les cuento: Me quedé sin Internet para siempre por culpa de mi hermano menor que no hace tareas y está totalmente fanatizado. En fin, ahora hay que convencer al chico de que se ponga las pilas para que podamos tener conectividad en casa.

Eso es para explicarles por qué no he podido poner sus nombres en el apartado de los agradecimientos: Estoy trabajando y tengo sólo quince minutos para subir esto… y en quince minutos no se puede editar.

Bien, pero en fin, vamos a los detalles escabrosos de este nuevo cuento. Hum… veamos, la idea estaba del año pasado e incluso había un capitulo piloto, que dejé olvidado hasta que un día… vi la película "Encantada" de Disney. Y no sé por qué, decidí retomar la idea. Asi que le hice un par de correcciones a la idea y acá está.

Me he entretenido mucho escribiéndola aunque enalgunas partes me complica porque si esto pasara en la vida real, tendría muchas más aristas. Kaoru tendría muchísimas cosas que descubrir y si el fic se tratara sólo de eso, no habría mucho espacio para el amor y vivencias que tanto nos gustas. Por eso puede resultar quizá un poco liviano el modo en que Kenshin, por ejemplo, se toma las cosas. Pero, es que si lo hago como debiera ser, ¡el fic acabaría con cuarenta capítulos y no es la idea!

El final está escrito y sellado bajo quince llaves para que no se pierda ni se me olvide. Asi que ya sé hacia donde quiero llevar la historia. Sólo hay que escribir lo del medio.

En cuanto tenga tiempo les subo el epílogo de "En tu Corazón". No pensaba hacerlo pero han insistido tanto…

Yap, les dejo. Disculpas por lo escueto, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y besitos a todas y todos. Los quiero.


	3. Kenshin

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Tres**_

_**Kenshin**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin se levantó para ir al baño y al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Kaoru, recordó con una sonrisa lo mucho que a ella le costó quedarse dormida, además de todas las preguntas que le hizo con respecto a algunas de las cosas que vio en su paseo, tratando de asimilar los grandes cambios.

-Esa cosa que según tú hace brotar viento se llama ventilador. Y lo que hace es moverlo más rápido hacia ti para que te refresque, como lo que hacías tú con tus abanicos. Pero mejor duerme para que descanses y yo mañana te enseñaré más. ¿Está bien?-

Kaoru había asentido y de inmediato se metió al dormitorio. Él se había quedado afuera pensando un poco más aunque no en las maravillas de este siglo, sino en ella. Y después se había ido a acostar.

-No sé de dónde ha salido… o más bien, no tengo idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Ni siquiera tiene una identidad en este mundo y eso puede acarrearle problemas. Si la encuentra la policía, pueden pensar que es una extranjera ilegal… tal vez lo mejor para ella sea que regrese a su época.- pensaba Kenshin mientras venía de regreso por el suave pasillo de madera pulida.

Estaba acostándose de nuevo cuando cambió de idea. Corrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y con un suspiro de alivio notó que seguía allí. La observó unos momentos pensando que si bien sería bueno para Kaoru regresar a su época, si se quedara unos días de más con él, no nada de estaría mal.

Le gustó verla dormir tranquila pero sobre todo, le gustó verla y descubrir que aún no había desaparecido. Ella era todo un enigma para él. Algo que motivaba su curiosidad y que no quería compartir con nadie. Recordó la historia norteamericana de "Dreamming Jennie" (Mi Bella Genio), donde el protagonista se encontraba a una genio en una botella y hacía lo posible para que nadie lo descubriera a pesar de los problemas que ella le ocasionaba. Claramente Kaoru representaba un problema ahora que él estaba de vacaciones y quería visitar algunos lugares, teniendo quizá, que cargar con ella. No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Estaba la posibilidad de que ella nunca se fuera…

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que Kaoru abría los ojos y se sentaba en la cama, restregándoselos.

-¿Kenshin… eres tú?-

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, Kaoru. Acá estoy.-

Al escuchar su nombre sin el honorífico, aún cuando era la misma voz, Kaoru supo que seguía atrapada en el nuevo mundo.

Ella siempre odió que Kenshin la llamara "señorita Kaoru", poniéndola a ella como un ser inalcanzable para él. Pero ahora, la verdad, extrañaba esa forma de llamarla porque quien lo hacía no era el Kenshin del que se enamoró aunque fuera como la misma persona.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella protegiéndose los ojos de antemano por si él encendía el pequeño sol. Pero Kenshin, al verse sorprendido se ruborizó un poco y decidió seguir a oscuras. Tenía que inventar algo ya.

-Esteee… no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que sentí un ruido y vine a ver si no necesitabas algo…-

Kenshin siguió hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido y cuando terminó y se fue, Kaoru se acostó con una sonrisa. El Kenshin del 2008 era tan tonto como el otro, que también la espiaba cuando dormía. ¿Sería esa una costumbre de todos los hombres?... ¿O tal vez sólo de los Kenshin? El Kenshin del pasado lo hacía para asegurarse en verdad de que ella estuviera bien, siempre temiendo algún ataque de sus enemigos. Pero en esta época nueva esas cosas no pasaban, sobre todo porque este Kenshin era maestro y no tenía por qué tener enemigos.

La joven se hizo un ovillo cerrando los ojos. No sabía muy bien qué pasaba con este Kenshin pero de momento se sentía bien. Muy bien…

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin despertó con el sonido de su celular. Lo contestó en cuanto pudo con el fin de no despertar a Kaoru que dormía al lado.

-Kenshin, querido… hola… muy bien, gracias… sobre la cita… ajá, que bueno que me recuerdas aún. Si, esta tarde en el Café Moon. Si, no faltaré, ya lo verás. Hasta pronto.-

El pelirrojo cortó la comunicación con la respiración acelerada. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía una cita con Megumi! Ella era una de las tantas citas a ciegas que le había concertado Sanosuke y aunque se parecía mucho a su primera esposa, a él le había gustado lo suficiente como para salir con ella y ver que pasaba. Era hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…

-Kenshin… -

Al escuchar la voz de Kaoru, el pelirrojo se levantó prontamente. Al asomarse al exterior vio a Kaoru con su kimono de verano.

-Mi cocina está tan cambiada que no sé como preparar desayuno en ella.-

-Yo creí que sabías.- repuso él.- Ayer cuando salí estabas lavando ropa y supuse que habrías comido.-

Por la cara que puso Kaoru, Kenshin imaginó que el desayuno de ella fue la sandía que él le convidó.

-Espérame unos minutos. De inmediato voy a ayudarte.-

El maestro de Historia se vistió con un pantalón de tela ligera y fresca, sandalias y camisa blanca después de su ducha matutina. Luego fue a auxiliar a Kaoru. La joven se instaló a su lado.

-Mira, esta es la cocina. Cada uno de estos círculos se llama quemador y por éstos sale un… un gas invisible. Entonces, tú enciendes un fósforo… giras esta perilla y… - Kenshin de reojo vio la cara de sorpresa de Kaoru cuando salió una llamita siguiendo la forma del quemador.- Luego pones la tetera encima y esperas a que se caliente.-

-¿Y por este gas invisible ya no usan leños?-

-Claro.- respondió Kenshin.- Pero tienes que saber algo con respecto a este gas: es nocivo para nosotros. En este momento, este gas sale y el fuego lo quema y no pasa nada, pero si no estuviera el fuego encendido y lo respiraras, podría matarte en algunos minutos. Por eso, después que uses la cocina, debes asegurarte de que todas las perillas están en esta posición.- le indicó a Kaoru una perilla "cerrada". -¿Entendiste?-

-Si.- dijo ella. – Parece fácil.-

Después del desayuno, Kaoru se dedicó a inspeccionar la casa, seguida de Kenshin que le iba explicando algunas cosas, por ejemplo, el cómo los enchufes transmitían la energía eléctrica para que funcionaran las cosas y después de eso le enseñó la radio y la televisión.

-Son personas atrapadas en una caja.- observó Kaoru.

-No es así, pequeña… - le decía Kenshin.- estoy seguro de que en tu época viste fotografías.-

-Oh, si… una vez me tomé una con Kenshin y los demás.- recordó ella.- ¿Y eso qué?-

Kenshin le explicó que lo que ella veía en la televisión era básicamente una secuencia de fotografías que al pasar rápidamente de una en una, hacían esa ilusión del movimiento. Luego le hizo un par de dibujos para que ella comprendiera mejor las bases de la animación y Kaoru pronto entendió de qué iba la cosa.

-Por eso, Kaoru, como se trata de fotografías, miles, millones de ellas, también pueden ir con algunos trucos. Dicho de otro modo: todo lo que veas en televisión es ficticio, no existe. No es real. No creas en nada de lo que veas aquí. Es sólo un objeto que sirve para entretenerte, como… como las novelas o el teatro. En la televisión se recrean muchos efectos… como los sueños que uno tiene.-

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella.- No creeré nada de lo que vea allí.-

Kenshin la dejó por un rato mientras organizaba su ropa sucia cuando, al volver al cuarto donde estaba, Kaoru lloraba sin poder controlarse. Corrió hacia ella.

-Kaoru, qué te pasa, dime… -

La joven no se podía contener.

-Es que… es que… es que esa niña iba cabalgando junto a su amado y el caballo de él pisó una trampa y lo arrojó. Y resulta que Anthony cayó mal y se ha muerto… oh, Kenshin, murió, murió, y Candy está sufriendo mucho.-

Kenshin hizo el esfuerzo más grande de su vida por no largarse a reír mientras Kaoru escondía la cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazaba tratando de consolarla. Al parecer, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un primer momento, hacerle entender eso de la irrealidad de la tv.

-Kaoru, querida… - le dijo acariciándole el cabello.- Te dije que… -

-Si ya sé que son actores, pero igual me dio pena.- repuso ella. Kenshin comprendió que lo que pasaba era que Kaoru era muy sensible aún a los estímulos que causaba la televisión y que era conciente de ello. Al menos eso lo aliviaba un poco. Cuando terminó el capítulo de "Candy Candy", Kenshin apagó el televisor y la guió hacia el patio.

-¿Qué te parece si abrimos el viejo dojo para que lo veas? ¿Te animas?-

-Si, Kenshin, por favor…- dijo ella vehemente.

El pelirrojo buscó entre sus muchas cosas las llaves del lugar y le costó dar con ellas.

-Disculpa. Lo que pasa es que hace muchos años que no se abre este dojo. A lo menos, diez años.-

-No entiendo. Tú dijiste que practicabas el kendo… -

-Lo hago, pero no aquí. Voy a otro dojo.-

Kaoru pensó con tristeza que al parecer ese era el destino de su dojo: quedar solo. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Kenshin… este dojo debe tener los registros de los alumnos y maestros. Todos los dojos guardan esas cosas. Seguramente allí encontrarás mi nombre y el de mi padre.-

Kenshin al escucharla se animó. Eso era cierto… él recordaba haberse entretenido mucho cuando niño mientras hurgueteaba esos viejos cuadernos. Eso quizá podría comprobar si Kaoru era o no una ilusión. Corrió hacia una caja especial del dojo donde estaban esos documentos y empezó a repasar sus hojas.

-Recuerda, me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo la joven.- Y mi padre fue Kojiro Kamiya… yo primero fui maestro suplente y después maestro.-

Kenshin buscó esos nombres entre los maestros y al encontrar el nombre de Kaoru, a Kenshin se le cayó el cuaderno de las manos.

La miró ya convencido de que ella era quien decía ser.

-No lo puedo creer…-

Kaoru sonriendo se acercó a Kenshin y recogiendo el cuaderno, lo leyeron juntos. En efecto, salían los nombres de los antepasados Kamiya. Pero había algo extraño.

-Kaoru, lo que no me puedo explicar es por qué, si este dojo pertenecía a tu familia, acabó siendo el dojo Himura.-

Kaoru, con emoción, repasó las páginas buscando alguna evidencia del cambio. Quizá, finalmente Kenshin regresó a casa y pudieron casarse.

-Acá dice que después de mí, Yahiko Myougin fue el maestro que me siguió. Y después de él, fue… Kenji Himura. Y que tras ese momento cambió el nombre del dojo… entonces, eso significa que yo… Kenshin, ¡¡el Kenshin al que yo esperaba regresó y nos casamos. No cabe duda de que Kenji Himura es el hijo que tuve… o que tendré con él…!!-

La joven estaba tan contenta que no notó que el pelirrojo a su lado se levantó silenciosamente de su sitio y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Eso significa que volverás… - dijo más para si que para ella. Kaoru, feliz, guardó el cuaderno en su sitio con cuidado, reparando que él no estaba a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No… nada.- dijo Kenshin volviéndose hacia ella, fingiendo una sonrisa.- Es que… hay que limpiar este dojo si quieres usarlo. Porque supongo que te gustaría hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que si! Tendré un hijo, un hijo de Kenshin y eso implica que ahora debo esforzarme más que nunca en ser una mujer fuerte. Yo sabía que él en el fondo me amaba… lo sabía…-

Kenshin la dejó sola mientras fue a buscar algunos implementos de limpieza. Al volver, Kaoru le preguntó si le podía prestar de nuevo la bermuda hawaiana.

-Es que es muy cómoda. Prometo que la lavaré y te la devolveré limpia.-

Kenshin asintió y Kaoru corrió a cambiarse. Al notar la joven que ya estaba transpirando a pesar de que se había lavado en la mañana, se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Oye… dime, Kenshin… en esta época… ¿tienen algo para el olor a sudor?-

El aludido asintió y le prestó de su desodorante prometiéndole comprar uno para ella al día siguiente. Luego la ayudó a limpiar el gran dojo barriendo primero, encerando y luego puliendo. Durante todo ese tiempo miró a Kaoru disimuladamente, notando por ejemplo que ella tenía algo especial que le atraía mucho.

"Pero se irá" concluyó. "A cumplir su destino asi que… realmente no importa lo que sienta."

-Oye, Kaoru.- dijo él de repente.- ¿En verdad me parezco tanto al Kenshin que tú conoces?-

Ella se detuvo en su quehacer y lo miró.

-Claro que si. Como si fuerais dos gotas de agua. Con la diferencia de que él tiene una cicatriz.- La joven no ahondó en el tema de la forma de ésta.

-¿Y el color de ojos?-

Kaoru se acercó y lo miró de frente. Le tomó la cara entre las manos para observarlo.

-Es idéntico aunque no sé por qué, los tuyos brillan más.-

-Debe ser que te estoy mirando.- dijo Kenshin muy bajito. Kaoru lo escuchó y lo soltó de inmediato. -¿Te enfadaste?-

Kaoru no estaba enfadada, sino confundida. Por un lado, sentía mucha confianza con este Kenshin para conversar horas y horas con él, acercarse y tocarlo. Cosas que eran impensables para ella con respecto al espadachín. Pero por otro lado, sentía que este Kenshin le aceleraba el corazón de un modo despiadado.

-No pasa nada.- repuso ella con ligereza.- es que te pareces mucho a mi Kenshin y continuamente debo recordarme que tú… eres tú y no él.-

-Yo…- dijo Kenshin tomándola por la cintura de pronto, sin poder controlarse.-Yo no he tenido la fortuna de conocer a alguien como tú en esta época. Y no sé si quiera…-

Kaoru pudo mirarse claramente en los ojos de Kenshin de tan cerca que estaban. Sentía su aliento en la cara y supo que la besaría. Y estaba bien si él no tenía a otra Kaoru. Pero ella… ella ya tenía a su Kenshin.

Volteó el rostro y los labios de Kenshin chocaron con su mejilla.

-No hagas esto.- dijo Kaoru muy seria.- Si yo te besara, no sería a ti, ¿lo entiendes?-

Kenshin entonces pareció recuperar la cordura y la soltó lentamente.

-Lo siento, Kaoru. No sé qué me ha pasado. Yo… no me estoy comportando como debiera… -

Kaoru sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho de que lo entiendas. Así podremos ser amigos y… - la joven se interrumpió cuando un beso sobre sus labios selló su boca.

El maestro de Historia había tomado a la joven por los hombros y besándola con premura, saboreando sus labios, la soltó dando un salto hacia atrás para crear un espacio que asegurara su pellejo.

-¡Oye!.- le dijo ella enfadada.- ¡Eres un aprovechado y…!-

-Te espero a la hora de almuerzo… - dijo Kenshin riendo y corriendo hacia la cocina como un pilluelo. Se sentía ligero y feliz como hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Kaoru lo miró desaparecer con el ceño fruncido. ¡No era posible que le haya robado un beso! Su Kenshin nunca, nunca hubiese hecho algo como eso. Era un caballero, un hombre educado, ¡no un patán como ese! Mientras cerraba el dojo para irse a la casa a comer, Kaoru se detuvo un poco asegurando la puerta.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el pelirrojo no la miraba, se permitió tocarse los labios con los dedos mientras muy a su pesar, éstos se estiraban en una sonrisa.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¡Prometiste ser bueno y no volver a besarme!-

Kaoru, con las manos en la cintura, regañaba a Kenshin que pacífico, trataba de aliñar una ensalada. Sus ojos redondos y enormes echaban chispas mientras él sólo la miraba divertido.

-Yo prometí no besarte ni manosearte a la vez. Ahora sólo te he besado.-

-Pero… pero… -

-Toma.- le dijo a la joven pasándole una fuente llena de ensalada.- Lleva esto a la mesa. Yo llevaré lo demás.-

Mientras comían, en silencio, a Kenshin de pronto se le escapaba una risita leve que acallaba en cuanto Kaoru le hacía una seña con el cuchillo de que le rebanaría el pescuezo. La joven sólo pensaba en el modo de vengarse y una idea luminosa acudió a su mente; se vengaría en el mismo lugar en que él la besó: el dojo.

Después de almuerzo y una merecida siesta, Kaoru regresó al lugar a reconocer terreno. Kenshin la siguió y observó con asombro y fascinación cómo ella sabía donde estaba cada cosa. Asi fue como ella dio con las espadas de madera y bambú y con algunos uniformes y protectores, comprobando que el material con que éstos estaban hechos ella no los conocía, pero se sentían más ligeros que los de su época.

Tomó una espada de bambú y dio algunos golpes al aire con ella.

-Hace mucho calor como para usar el traje. Por hoy practicaré así no más.- dijo para sí misma.

-¿Buscas un oponente?- le dijo Kenshin con otra espada de bambú en mano. Sonriendo, Kaoru lo enfrentó.

-Sólo haré algunas catas y nada más.-

-Kaoru, vamos, lucha conmigo. Sólo un poco. En verdad que quiero ver tu desempeño. Si has sido maestra de este dojo… -

Se abalanzó sobre ella con la espada en alto para asustarla pero la joven reaccionó rápido y dejó al pelirrojo en el suelo con un par de golpes bien dados.

-Eres muy violenta… y mucho más fuerte que yo…- dijo él medio aturdido. Kaoru sonriendo puso un pie encima de él.

-Eso te pasa por besarme. No debes hacerlo nunca más o ya sabes lo que te espera.-

Kenshin la miró con ojos suplicantes y ella lo dejó ponerse de pie. Él se sacudió el polvo imaginario de la ropa.

-¿Y si yo te ganara en un combate… te podría besar?-

Kaoru pestañeó.

-Claro que no.-

Kenshin le pidió permiso para practicar junto a ella con el fin de fortalecerse y ganarle en combate, según él, de modo que la joven aceptó. Estuvieron en eso cerca de dos horas y al salir del lugar, lo hicieron como amigos. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Kaoru dio un salto por el repentino sonido.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Kenshin calmándola.- Es sólo alguien que llama a la puerta.-

El joven fue a atender y Kaoru vio a una hermosa mujer hacer su entrada al jardín. Le echó los brazos al cuello al pelirrojo y de pronto, Kaoru, sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver la escena.

-Oh, Ken-san… decidí pasar a buscarte a tu casa porque temí que olvidaras nuestra cita y… y… ¿quién es ella?- dijo al advertir la presencia de Kaoru.- Parece una campesina.-

¿Una campesina? Kaoru se miró las ropas; era cierto que de bermudas y polera no se veía muy elegante. Menos con la coleta corrida luego de las horas de entrenamiento. Pero de ahí a parecer una campesina…

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Megumi? ¡Nadie te ha invitado!- le dijo sin pensar y sin reparar en la cara de asombro de Kenshin. Por su parte, la aludida ni se inmutó.

-Kenshin, por favor, no vuelvas a decirle mi nombre a cualquier chiquillita forastera como ésta. Es muy desagradable oír ese acento que tiene. Mírala, es tan desaliñada… y se ve que está celosa.-

Kaoru buscó con la mirada una escoba o algo con qué darle a Megumi por la cabeza. Ésta era mucho más desagradable que la amiga de otros tiempos.

-No molestes a Kaoru, por favor… - dijo Kenshin.- Es algo volátil y… -

-¿Y se llama Kaoru? Que nombre tan común…- dijo la bella profesora de Química sin reparar que la joven había desaparecido.- En fin, que bien que nos dejó solos, Ken-san. Tú y yo tenemos una salida y… -

Para ser sinceros, a Kenshin se le habían pasado las ganas de salir. Estaba muy a gusto con Kaoru en su casa, aunque no la veía por ninguna parte.

-Megumi, yo… no sé si pueda salir hoy… - empezó a decir cuando de pronto, una avalancha de agua cayó sobre la que pretendía ser su acompañante. Megumi boqueó y gimió desesperada mientras Kaoru sostenía aún un balde de agua.

-Siempre quise hacer esto.- se dijo feliz. La otra mujer, con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo estropeado, miró con ganas asesinas a Kaoru. Kenshin, que estaba algo mojado también, tomó por la cintura a la pobre Megumi para que no se le tirara encima a la joven.

-¡Eres una mocosa estúpida! No puedo creer que Kenshin te tenga en su casa, ¡seguramente tú te viniste de arrimada!- le gritó enfurecida mientras Kaoru saboreaba el momento y Kenshin sentía que estaba en un serio aprieto.- Dile algo, Kenshin. Echa a este insecto, no quiero verla más.-

-Megumi.- dijo Kenshin pausadamente.- No puedo echar a Kaoru porque ésta es su casa y además, porque tú te buscaste su odio.-

-Pero no puede ser tan provinciana.-

-Claro que puedo serlo.- dijo Kaoru.- En mi épo… hem, tierra, arreglamos así los problemas. Además le hice un favor porque usted estaba muy caliente y ahora se le ve más fresca donde calló su lengua de víbora.-

Megumi se soltó de un manotazo del agarre de Kenshin y se retiró del lugar mascullando maldiciones. Kaoru entonces recogió el balde y fue a dejarlo en su sitio, en el patio trasero, seguida de un Kenshin muy serio.

-No me digas que en tu mundo conociste a una Megumi.-

-Así es.- dijo Kaoru acomodando la cubeta.- siempre me molestaba y era idéntica a la mujer que entró hace un momento. Y me quería quitar a mi Kenshin, claro está…-

-Espera.- le dijo Kenshin.- ¿Y cómo se llamaba?-

-Megumi Takani. Era doctora, muy buena. Con el tiempo aprendimos a llevar la fiesta en paz, pero cuando podía me ofendía.-

-Pero Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin que aún seguía serio.- Esta Megumi no tiene nada que ver con la que tú conociste. No debiste haberla mojado. Eso está muy mal. Tú no puedes atacar a las personas que se parecen a las de tu mundo sólo porque te hayan caído mal… -

-Pero tú la viste, Kenshin. Me estaba mosqueando. Y encima te abrazaba de ese modo y yo recordé… -

-¿Te enfadaste porque me abrazaba?- preguntó Kenshin con expectativas. Kaoru pestañeó varias veces, con cierta confusión.

-No… es decir, me recordó a mi Kenshin, no fue porque me molestara que estuviera contigo. Lo que pasa es que yo… y… bah!, ¿qué te importa?.-

La joven corrió a su cuarto con rabia, porque odiaba que le hicieran esas preguntas confusas. Kenshin llegó de inmediato junto a ella.

-Vete.- le dijo Kaoru.- Ándate con tu Megumi y pásala bien con ella.-

-Kaoru, no te enojes conmigo… además, vengo a hacerte una pregunta. Y quiero que seas sincera.-

-Dime.-

-En tu época… ¿Kenshin tenía algún mejor amigo?-

-Claro que sí. Se llamaba Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara. Vivieron muchas aventuras y… ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Nada… por nada importante. Es decir, ya te enterarás… - repuso, pensando en que invitaría un día de éstos a su amigo Sano...

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Ya que estropeaste mi cita, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es salir de ese cuarto y conversar conmigo.-

-¡Púdrete!-

Kenshin miró al cielo oscuro buscando paciencia y al parecer, algo encontró.

-Kaoru, no puedo creer que sigas enfadada por eso. Sal, por favor. Lamento mucho que no te guste que haya invitado a Megumi para mañana en la noche a comer pero ¡es que tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa!-

-¡También es mi casa y no quiero a esa tipa aquí!-

-Si no la hubieras mojado, yo hubiese salido con ella a otra parte y no estaríamos en este entuerto. Además, en esta época, ¡no es tu casa!-

-No me importa lo que digas. Si la veo mañana, le tiraré agua con barro. No quiero verla a ella, ni a ti.-

Kenshin no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En cuanto esas mujeres se conocieron, se odiaron. Debía ser algo genético…

-Pero Kaoru… eso será mañana. Ahora estoy solito y me gustaría hablar con alguien.-

-Ya estamos hablando.- dijo Kaoru desde el interior de su cuarto. Había trancado la puerta con un palito, de modo que Kenshin no pudo correrla cuando quiso.- O vete y déjame dormir.-

-Por favor, Kaoru… -

La joven que se había estado cepillando el cabello después de bañarse, decidió darle una oportunidad al pelirrojo. Corrió la puerta y se dejó ver.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-

Kenshin se quedó boquiabierto al mirarla. Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos y se veía bellísima y sin querer, comparó su belleza natural con la artificial de las muchachas de hoy en día. Kaoru tenía un buen cuerpo, formado por la práctica de deportes, de músculos fuertes que no se notaban bajo sus formas suaves y redondas. El tamaño de su busto era perfecto, así como su estrecha cintura y sus caderas redondeadas. Y las piernas, que ya se las sabía de memoria, le encantaban, sin contar que tenía el peso apropiado y no parecía una flaca raquítica. Ella no necesitaba nada más para ser hermosa.

-Tanto decir que querías hablar y ahora no dices nada. ¿Quién te entiende?- dijo Kaoru mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Tu… tu ropa.- dijo Kenshin apuntando al vestido.

-¿Está mal? Tú me dijiste que es lo que se usaba en este mundo, asi que si hay algún problema con ella… - dijo a la defensiva.

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que… se te ve muy bien. Estás muy bonita.-

A Kaoru nunca le habían dicho un piropo y eso la desconcertó. Su Kenshin sólo le decía que se veía bien después que los demás apreciaban su esmero en acicalarse. Pero este Kenshin…

-Gracias. Yo… yo creí que en esta época uno debía maquillarse como Megumi para verse bien y…-

-No, no, nada de eso, Kaoru. Tú no tienes que maquillarte. Te ves muy linda.-

El piropeo continuaba y Kaoru se sonrojó. Kenshin le dijo algo sobre que la cena estaba lista y fueron al comedor.

Estaban pasando al postre (la parte favorita de Kaoru) cuando ella le preguntó si se había casado alguna vez.

-¿Acaso tu Kenshin lo estuvo?- preguntó Kenshin de vuelta.

-Claro que sí, pero quedó viudo. Ella se llamaba Tomoe Yukishiro y según Kenshin, era muy hermosa, con la piel blanca y unos ojos como gato.- explicó Kaoru haciendo la mímica de unos ojos alargados. A Kenshin por su parte se le cayó la cucharita del postre de la mano. –¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Kaoru, preocupada.

-No, nada… - dijo Kenshin aturdido recogiendo la cucharita.- Lo que pasa es que… yo estuve casado con una Tomoe Yukishiro, cuando tenía veinticuatro años.-

-¡Oh!... pero ella no ha muerto, ¿verdad?-

-Afortunadamente no. Pero… verás: nos casamos al salir de la universidad y ella… pues ella me abandonó por otro antes de cumplir los dos años de casados.-

-Lo lamento mucho, Kenshin. Estoy segura de que tú la amabas.-

-Así fue.- dijo él, saboreando su postre de helado.-Yo la amaba mucho, o eso creía.-

-¿Creías?-

-Claro. Cuando me casé con ella, pensé que sería para toda la vida y tenía toda una ilusión en torno a eso. Pero supongo, yo no era el hombre que ella realmente necesitaba, porque a ella le gustaban otras cosas. La vida más alocada, las luces, la fama… yo en cambio soy más bajo perfil y ella se aburrió de eso. Un día llegué y sus cosas ya no estaban. Me dejó una carta en la que me explicaba que se iba con un fotógrafo, (porque ella es modelo y lo conoció preparando un catálogo), y que me deseaba suerte. Además, me adjuntaba los papeles para deshacer el matrimonio. Recuerdo que ese día yo tenía mucha rabia, mucha… rompí cosas, me volví loco, creo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, a pesar del despecho y todo eso, no lloré. Nada. Ni siquiera alguna lagrimita.-

-Vaya.- dijo Kaoru.- qué fuerte eres.-

-No creo que sea fuerte.- repuso Kenshin.- Pienso que simplemente, yo no la amaba lo suficiente. Quizá, de haberla amado, hubiese estado más atento a que ella no era feliz conmigo porque aún está con él, se han casado y se la ve contenta. Y mi falta de lágrimas sólo puso en evidencia el hecho de que yo no la amaba tanto como suponía. Yo tengo la teoría de que uno puede medir su amor en lágrimas. Mientras más lloras por una persona, más amor sientes por ella.-

-Yo una vez lloré mucho por Kenshin, cuando se fue. No tenía ganas ni de levantarme de la cama.- dijo ella sintiéndose en confianza.- Hasta que saqué fuerzas de alguna parte y lo llevé de vuelta a nuestro hogar.-

-Pero tú me has dicho que él se fue de tu lado y que aún lo esperas… -

-Lo que pasa es que Kenshin se volvió a ir. Y cuando se fue, me quedé muy sola. Entonces, para no pensar en él ni deprimirme como la vez anterior, me puse a trabajar como maniática. Impartía clases diarias en mi dojo y además, iba a trabajar en otro. De ese modo llenaba todos los espacios durante el día y me cansaba tanto que en cuanto me iba a dormir, lo hacía profundamente, sin soñar. Pero… decidí que ya estaba bueno de eso. Conseguí finalmente mi título de maestro porque hasta entonces sólo era maestro suplente, y pensé que era hora de parar. En estos días yo me había tomado unas vacaciones.-

-Realmente ese Kenshin debió ser muy importante para ti si te afectó tanto su partida.- reflexionó Kenshin.

-Es que… habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Yo pensé que nunca se iría de la casa, que quería estar conmigo. –

-¿Y por qué se fue?- preguntó Kenshin muy interesado de pronto.

Kaoru torció un poco la boca, antes de seguir. Kenshin le sirvió un poco de vino y le recomendó tomar de a sorbos pequeños para no marearse.

-Porque él era un hombre que sufrió mucho, como tú no te puedes hacer una idea y sentía que no merecía la felicidad. Él participó de varias batallas, mató a mucha gente y perdió a su esposa. Por eso, se sentía siempre muy culpable. A pesar de ser el temido Hitokiri Battousai, su corazón era muy sensible.-

-¿Era un Hitokiri?... ¿Un asesino de las sombras?-

-Asi es.- respondió Kaoru.- A él nunca le interesó la fama, decía que no quería tener reconocimiento por matar gente, aunque entendía que eso era con el fin de derrotar a los Tokugawa. Nunca se metió en política ni usó sus conocimientos para obtener beneficios.-

Kenshin estaba asombrado. Él a menudo sentía, cuando leía la historia de la Era Meiji, que algo o alguien faltaba en ese universo porque era la única forma de explicar que con un ejército tan menguado, hubiesen podido ganar. Sabía de la existencia de los Hitokiris, pero al parecer, Kaoru le hablaba de algo desconocido hasta el momento, incluso para el más avezado historiador.

-Pero si era un asesino… ¿cómo le conociste? Me dijiste anoche que tenía mi edad… era muy joven para ser hitokiri.-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Él entró al ejército a los trece años. A esa edad mató a su primera persona. Se casó a los quince con Tomoe, enviudó poco después… cuando cumplió los dieciocho terminó la guerra y se inició la Era Meiji.-

-Vaya… - dijo Kenshin, interesado.- Qué intenso.-

-Después que terminó la guerra, él se puso a vagar. Iba de aquí para allá, ayudando a las personas que veía. Es que se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho y por eso, decidió redimirse de alguna forma. Vagó diez años hasta que una noche nos conocimos.-

-Apasionante… - murmuró Kenshin.

-Fue… una afortunada equivocación.- dijo ella entusiasmada al recordar ese día.- Un tipo andaba desprestigiando mi dojo, diciendo que "era el hitokiri battousai del dojo Kamiya Kasshim Ryu" y por culpa de él me quedé sin estudiantes. Entonces, yo salí una noche con el fin de cazarlo y darle una paliza. Pero a quien vi fue a Kenshin. Como portaba una espada y entonces había una prohibición de usarlas, lo ataqué… pero me di cuenta de que era una espada con el filo invertido. La sakabatto.-

-Era algo especial tu Kenshin. Y sobre todo la espada. He oído que algunas personas las usaban pero que eran poco prácticas.-

-Si. Esa espada era incapaz de cortar usándola comúnmente, pero Kenshin era un experto y podía usarla por los dos lados. De todos modos, rara vez la giraba. Él en el fondo no quería dañar a nadie pero era como tú en su contextura física. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo la canalizaba a través de su espada y podía usarla para defenderse. Sin ella quedaba desprotegido.-

-Guau… - dijo Kenshin. Esperó que ella no tuviera sueño todavía y le hablara más del pasado.

-Después de ese incidente lo invité a vivir a mi casa… o tu casa… bueno, aquí, y nos hicimos amigos. Mi padre había muerto hacía medio año y yo estaba muy sola, por eso lo invité. Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar tanto, ¿sabes? Pero así fue y fue una buena época. Al tiempo llegó un niño y otro amigo, Sanosuke, aunque no vivía con nosotros. Formamos un grupo y vivimos muchas aventuras. Pero… ah… un día comenzaron a pasar cosas malas.-

A Kaoru le encantaba hablar de Kenshin. Le brillaban los ojos recordando sus hazañas.

-Kenshin me había dicho que era un rurouni, un vagabundo que viaja sin rumbo y que se instalaría en mi casa pero que no me aseguraba que se fuera a quedar por mucho tiempo. Por eso, yo vivía con el temor de que algún día quisiera irse. Una tarde vino un tipo y lo atacó y después apareció el señor Okubo y… -

-¡¿Okubo?! ¡¿Okubo Toshimichi?!- preguntó Kenshin incorporándose, totalmente asombrado.- ¿El ministro del interior?-

-Claro.- respondió Kaoru con sencillez.- Nos sentamos a conversar en el dojo. Le pidió a Kenshin que evitara un golpe de estado que pretendía dar Makoto Shishio…-

-Estuvo en este dojo…- se dijo Kenshin con ilusión. Y luego miró a Kaoru. De pronto, el historiador que vivía en él despertó a pesar de sus esfuerzos.- Kaoru… ¿estuvo aquí?-

-Claro que si. Aunque murió a la semana siguiente.-

-¿Estuvo aquí antes que lo mataran esos samuráis?-

-No lo mataron los samuráis.- dijo ella muy seria.- Esa es la versión que llegó a la prensa local pero lo cierto es que lo mató uno de los hombres de Makoto Shishio, con el fin de facilitar el camino para el Golpe de Estado que pensaban dar.-

-Pero en la historia no se habla de un golpe de estado ni… -

-Claro que no se habla, si nosotros lo evitamos. Bueno, yo ayudé un poquito. Kenshin luchó contra Shishio y sus hombres y casi murió. Pero volvió… volvió a casa y por eso yo pensé que nunca más se iría.-

Kaoru le relató a Kenshin otros pasajes de su historia, como cuando los amigos se fueron y ellos se quedaron solos, hasta el día en que él se fue. Omitió a propósito la parte en que aparecen Enishi y la historia de la muerte de Tomoe.

-Tu historia, pequeña, es maravillosa. Y estoy seguro de que no me has contado demasiados detalles. Se merece un libro.-

La joven sonrió con tristeza, tomando un bocadito de pescado que quedó sobre la mesa.

-Quizá.-

Se quedó callada y de pronto, Kenshin sintió que no le gustaba verla triste.

-Hey, señorita Kaoru, no te desanimes.-

-Es que lo extrañé tanto. No tuvo que haberse ido.-

-Tal vez era necesario que él se fuera. Si se supone que después volverá a tu dojo a buscarte… quizá la lejanía le ayudó a darse cuenta de la tremenda persona a la que estaba dejando libre. Tal vez te aprecie más que antes.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Pero para que eso pase, debo estar en mi mundo. Y no sé cómo regresar…-

-Kaoru- dijo él animado.- hay muchas cosas, aún en esta casa, que debes conocer. Aprenderás a usarlas y te distraerás… -

-No, no te molestes en enseñarme cosas. Cuando yo regrese a mi época, no me servirá saber nada de eso.-

Por algún motivo a Kenshin ya no le gustó la idea de que se fuera.

-Tómate esto como unas vacaciones, Kaoru.- dijo tomándole ambas manos.- Relájate, quiero mostrarte como es aquí. Eres… eres una persona muy refrescante, libre de dobles intenciones… me inspiras mucha confianza y… y no sé… es agradable ver las mismas cosas de un modo diferente, con tus ojos.-

Kaoru miró sus manos apresadas en las de Kenshin y luego a él, a los ojos. La tenue iluminación que habían dejado ocultaba el tinte de sus mejillas, pero no su tierna sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería ver a Kenshin sin preocupaciones ni sufrimientos reflejados en su cara. Y te veo a ti y es muy agradable saber que en algún lugar, Kenshin Himura vive en paz. Me alegro mucho, no sabes cómo, pero lo que más me alegra es haber llegado y conocer en ti a una persona bondadosa. Gracias por ayudarme y no creerme una loca.-

La joven se puso de pie pero Kenshin no quería que se fuera a acostar todavía. Existía el riesgo de que desapareciera esa noche. La siguió a su cuarto.

-La pasé muy bien, Kenshin. Cocinas muy bien, me gustó todo lo que preparaste, sobre todo esas… hem… "selchichias"-

-Salchichas… - la corrigió Kenshin muy cerca de ella. La joven tuvo de pronto una sensación de vacío en el pecho y la próxima vez que sintió los labios de Kenshin fue sobre su frente.- Duerme bien, preciosa.-

Ella se quedó quieta, esperando a que él en un impulso la besara o dijera algo más. Pero Kenshin no se movió ni dijo nada. Sólo la miró unos segundos, en silencio, antes de retirarse a dormir. Ella entonces se entró a su cuarto, pensando que era una tonta por esperar cosas como esa, ya que ella misma le había prohibido volverla a besar.

Se quitó el vestido y se puso la yukata. Lo mejor sería dormir y ver si quizá, con suerte, regresaba a su antigua vida que ya empezaba a extrañar. Escuchando el tic tac del reloj, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Tan profundo que esta vez no despertó cuando Kenshin abrió la puerta para comprobar que ella seguía allí.

Tan profundo que no sintió su suspiro de alivio al verla antes de salir.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Fin Acto Tres**_

_**Kenshin**_

_**Marzo 29, 2008**_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Hola!!

Hum, un nuevo episodio que comentar. Kenshin por ejemplo, siente una fuerte atracción por Kaoru y ella… mou, no sabemos si siente algo por él o sólo le recuerda a su antiguo Kenshin. Por otra parte han encontrado valiosa evidencia de la existencia de ella en el dojo y de quienes sucedieron a la maestra de kendo. Seguramente encontrarán más cosas que pertenecieron a Kaoru Kamiya en el pasado, pues aún no abren la bodega. Yo me acuerdo que hace dos meses, en casa de mi abuelita, encontré documentos sobre mis bisabuelos que habían nacido en el siglo diecinueve, asi que no es difícil imaginar que en una casa antigua como la de Kenshin y Kaoru puedan tener ese tipo de cosas.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte en que aparece Megumi y más adelante aparecerán otros componentes de esta historia, tal como Sanosuke, por ejemplo. De todos modos, creo que este Kenshin no tiene un pasado oscuro como el otro ni nada de eso. Pero quizá sea un hombre especial con respecto al común de los japoneses.

Me gusta eso de que le robe besos y sea juguetón. Y me parece que hace tiempo no escribía sobre una Kaoru parecida a la original. Me gusta esta Kaoru porque parece muy fuerte y muy graciosa, con un genio endemoniado a veces, con su lado sensible (bueno, cualquiera llora viendo Candy-Candy) No sé, creo que en cualquier momento le pegará un escobazo a Kenshin si vuelve a sobrepasarse o tal vez… si la espía mientras ella se baña en la tina. Y veremos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo.

Les dejo mis besitos y muchos agradecimientos por escribirme. Gracias por seguir a esta humilde escritora.


	4. Viviendo al día

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Cuatro**_

_**Viviendo el día**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru abrió los ojos con desgano y notó que el pequeño sol seguía sobre su cabeza. Un día más atrapada en el 2008. ¿Cómo podría volver a su mundo?

Después del baño y el desayuno, se preparó para iniciar un nuevo día. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer en un mundo donde no conocía nada ni a nadie? De pronto, sentada mirando el patio, se sintió tan sola como un náufrago en una isla desierta y suspiró de frustración. Las calles estaban tan cambiadas y donde antes había prados, ahora sólo veía cemento y casas. Si salía sola, seguramente se perdería. Dependía totalmente de Kenshin en esos momentos y aunque fuera una réplica del hombre al que amaba, no le gustaba ser tan dependiente de él.

Ni siquiera era grato mirar el cielo azul, porque le parecía que el que recordaba de su época era más azul.

Estaba en eso cuando Kenshin, distraído, pasó por su lado con un libro entre las manos y una tostada con mermelada en la boca.

-Buenos días, Kenshin.-

El pareció sorprendido al verla. Estaba tan ensimismado en su lectura, que la había olvidado.

-Hola, Kaoru, ¿cómo estás?-

-Aburrida.- fue la respuesta de la chica que de inmediato volvió su vista al patio. Luego añadió.- Me siento como si estuviera atrapada… -

-Hum… ¿sabes?- le dijo él, sentándose a su lado.- Estoy leyendo un libro sobre los Hitokiris. Se menciona que oficialmente se conocieron cuatro. De hecho, hay uno que encaja con la descripción que me hiciste de tu Kenshin, y hay hasta una foto. Pero dice aquí que se llamaba Kawakami y no Himura.-

-Hasta donde yo sé, Kenshin, había varios hitokiris en esa época. No creo que encuentres a Kenshin en tus libros porque él hizo lo posible por no figurar en la historia, a pesar de sus proezas. Era muy humilde.-

Kenshin cerró su libro y miró a la joven.

-Kaoru, anoche… me quedé pensando mucho en tu historia. Y pienso que sería genial poder comprobar que tu amigo existió y darle hoy el sitio que se merece.-

-Kenshin siempre decía que no quería figurar "sólo por matar gente". Que ese no era un ejemplo positivo ni algo heroico.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con su idea, Kaoru, pero le guste o no, él fue una pieza importante, vital, en la historia de nuestro país. Sobre todo en el paso de una época feudal a un gobierno democrático.-

La joven se puso de pie sin mucho interés en lo que le decía el pelirrojo. Éste no se dio por vencido.

-Hagamos algo… cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre Kenshin y yo lo convertiré en un libro. De ese modo lo podemos dejar a la imaginación de la gente… -

-¿Crees que a los demás les interese la historia de Kenshin?- repuso Kaoru de pronto, interesada.

-Claro que si. Es una historia increíble. Anoche me tenías completamente hechizado con ella, y no sólo porque tu voz es agradable, sino porque todo es muy interesante… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a ayudarme?-

-Está bien. Pero tenemos un problema, Kenshin. No sabemos cuando volveré. Quizá yo desaparezca un día y no alcance a contarte todo.-

-Tenemos que intentarlo, Kaoru. ¿Qué te parece mañana?. Yo debo conseguir algunas cosas, un grabador de voz, algunas cintas y… -

-Deberíamos hacerlo hoy, Kenshin. Porque puedo desaparecer mañana.- le dijo Kaoru. Kenshin sólo la miró por unos segundos, en silencio, pasando saliva.

-Bueno… no sería nada raro el que me abandonaras. Después de todo, es el estigma de los hombres de mi familia.- dijo con ligereza.

-¿Cómo así?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que me abandonó mi primera esposa. Y a mi padre también le pasó lo mismo. Supe que una mañana la abuela tomó sus cosas y dejó al abuelo… no sé mi bisabuelo o mi tatarabuelo, creo que les pasó lo mismo. Es como una maldición. A las mujeres en cambio, no les pasa.-

-Pero eso es muy triste…- dijo Kaoru conmovida.- Yo sé lo que se siente que a uno lo abandonen. Yo no quisiera abandonarte pero… -

-¿Hablas en serio?-

Kaoru, al ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos violeta de Kenshin, supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Tonto… quiero decir que yo no te abandonaría a propósito antes de terminar el libro. Además, tú y yo nunca nos casaremos asi que no me puedes contabilizar… y no vuelvas a decir… oh, ¡cállate!-

-¡Pero si estoy callado!- dijo él poniendo las manos a la defensiva, hacia delante. Ya veía que ella le daba un coscorrón.

Kaoru de pronto se quedó muy seria, mirando a Kenshin.

-Oye… Kenshin… estaba pensando que tú… es decir, tú llevas el apellido Himura. Como tu padre y abuelo, ¿no?-

-Obvio.-

Kaoru miró hacia abajo mientras su mente trataba de decirle algo.

-Es evidente que tu apariencia la heredaste de tus antepasados. Entonces… si yo me caso con Kenshin y tú puedes ser como… algo así como… -

Ante el titubeo de Kaoru, Kenshin, asombrado, completó lo que ella quería decir.

-¿Quieres decir que tú podrías ser mi tatarabuela?-

Se miraron en silencio largo rato, sintiendo cada uno su corazón golpeando fuertemente en el pecho.

-Imposible…- musitó Kenshin.

-¡Te dije que no me besaras!- estalló Kaoru, con los ojos brillantes y húmedos.- No debes volver a hacerlo. ¡Está mal!.-

Kenshin salió de su estupor y se tomó las cosas con calma.

-Puede que seas mi tatarabuela aunque eso no está del todo claro porque, hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de mis antepasados se llamaba Kenshin. Por otra parte, aunque lo que digas sea verdad, tú aún no te casas con tu amado y por ende, aún no tenemos ninguna relación.-

-Pero… pero… -

Kenshin la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Cálmate, chicuela, no te atormentes con esas cosas. Además… todavía no eres mi tatarabuela, así que podrás seguir disfrutando de los besitos que te daré cuando pueda.-

Cuando Kaoru se alejó hacia el dojo para sacarse las tensiones, Kenshin estaba en el piso, totalmente machucado, con una graciosa palabra saliendo de su boca hinchada.

-Orooooo… orooo… oro…-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_1882_

Misao y Yahiko iban al mando de la expedición. Más atrás, Sanosuke, Tsubame y Megumi caminando, disfrutaban del paisaje.

Cuando llegaron a un río, pensaron en refrescarse y se metieron al agua con ropa y todo. Rato después salieron a secarse al sol y a comer fruta antes de seguir su camino, que los llevaría a un albergue donde pensaban comer comida caliente.

Conversaban y reían cuando vieron a un solitario viajero llegar al puente y disponerse a cruzarlo. Todos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡Keeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiin!-

El aludido se volvió al reconocer esas voces. Observó a Misao, a Megumi, a Yahiko… con emoción siguió aguzando la vista: Tsubame, ¡Sanosuke!... pero… pero…

No estaba Kaoru.

Kenshin regresó un par de pasos y se acercó a ellos. Quizá Kaoru estaba en otra parte u oculta por los arbustos.

-Hola a todos.- saludó sonriendo. Sanosuke se puso de pie y acercándose a él, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó al piso.

-¡Imbécil!- le dijo a Kenshin.- Te dije que cuidaras de la chiquilla. ¡Y resulta que en cuanto me fui la abandonaste!... ¡Levántate, maldito seas, y arreglemos esto como los hombres!-

Sanosuke iba a seguir dándole al que antes considerara un amigo digno de su respeto, pero Megumi rápidamente se interpuso.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo, gran idiota!- dijo la doctora. Kenshin a duras penas trataba de levantarse y con asombro, por primera vez, los demás notaron que ese simple trabajo para Kenshin ya no era algo tan simple. Megumi ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse y le revisó la mandíbula.

-¿Pero qué le pasó?- preguntó Misao.-¿Himura, estás enfermo?-

El rurouni se limpió la ropa y recogió su bolso, mirando a Megumi. Misao notó una cierta complicidad entre ellos; había algo que sabían esos dos que no les estaban contando.

-Deja de defender a este sujeto, Megumi. Pensé que era cierto lo que dijiste, que ya no te interesaba porque no valía la pena.- dijo Sanosuke con rabia.

-No molesten más al señor Himura.- dijo Tsubame.-Es una persona adulta y no tiene que estar dando explicaciones. Sabe lo que hace.-

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de la tímida niña. Yahiko entonces se adelantó.

-Kenshin, ¿regresarás donde Kaoru?-

El pelirrojo, limpiándose la ropa, los miró a todos.

-Si. Voy a verla. Pensé que estaba con vosotros.-

-Nosotros vamos de vacaciones a Kyoto, con Misao.- le dijo Tsubame, contenta de verlo después de tantos años, sin guardarle rencor como los demás.- Kaoru se ha quedado en su dojo, descansando. Y creo que estará feliz de verlo.-

-¿Tú crees eso?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Si. Estoy segura.- contestó la jovencita.

Kenshin sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a la joven.

-Has crecido mucho. Yahiko también está muy grande con respecto a la última vez que nos vimos. Y Misao… te ves muy bien.-

-Gracias, Himura. Pero antes de que nos dejes, de nuevo, mejor quédate con nosotros un poco. Después de todo, Tsubame tiene razón en eso de que no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie pero tal vez a nosotros nos debas una. Para tratar de entenderte. Después de todo, somos o fuimos tus amigos y de un día para otro desapareciste.-

Tenían razón. Ellos tenían razón. Les debía una explicación. Quizá podía quedarse durante la tarde con ellos.

-Está bien… podríamos conversar. Y enterarme yo también qué ha sido de vuestras vidas. Además… estoy un poco cansado.- admitió.

Dejando su bolso en el suelo, Kenshin se sentó entre ellos.

-Muy bien, pero antes de que eso suceda, explícanos que demonios te ha sucedido para que no puedas responder ante mis golpes.- dijo Sanosuke mirándolo con desconfianza.- Dímelo de una vez.-

El pelirrojo suspiró, nuevamente mirando a Megumi.

-Si quieres les explico yo, Ken-san.-

Él asintió.

-¿De qué están hablando?- inquirió Misao. Megumi entonces tomó aire.

-De lo que le pasa al cuerpo de Himura.- Sano quiso decir algo pero Megumi lo acalló con un ademán.- Guarden silencio y escúchenme bien, porque esto no lo volveré a repetir. Es algo que sabemos sólo Kenshin, Kaoru y yo.-

-El cuerpo de Kenshin nunca estuvo adaptado para los tremendos despliegues de fuerza que realizó en el pasado. Por eso, su vida como espadachín y luchador serían menores que los de una persona normal. Si bien Kenshin tuvo una habilidad superatlética en su momento, ahora todo eso ha empezado a decrecer. Sus habilidades no desaparecerían, pero si la fuerza para ejecutarlas. Es decir, que si sacamos cuentas a partir de hoy, a Kenshin le quedan dos años antes de que no pueda sostener una espada.-

-Imposible.- dijo Yahiko.- No puede ser. Kenshin, tú eres el más fuerte… -

-Durante todas las batallas a lo largo de su vida, Kenshin realizó grandes esfuerzos y recibió innumerables heridas. Podemos decir que ha sido el más fuerte, pero ya no lo será.-

-No puede ser…- dijo Misao. – Y Kaoru sabía todo esto… -

-Sí, sabía eso.- dijo Kenshin.- Y me apoyó cuanto pudo. Pero yo… estaba conciente de que había un problema y pensé que lo mejor sería irme de allí.-

Megumi nuevamente tomó la palabra.

-Kenshin aún tenía enemigos y gente que le guardaba rencor. Sabía que pronto no sería contrincante para ellos, asi que fue a cerciorarse de que nadie le guardara rencor al punto de querer matarlo y poner en riesgo su vida y la de sus amigos. Le dijo a Kaoru que se iba para ayudar a la gente y aunque algo de cierto había en eso, también era por lo que les he comentado antes.-

-¡Pero debiste confiar en Kaoru! Si ella se hubiera casado, si hubiera conocido a alguien más…- dijo Yahiko.

-Tenía que arriesgarme. Le conté a Megumi durante la última revisión que me hizo en casa. Tsubame también estaba presente y me ayudaron a guardar el secreto. Si yo tenía que morir en manos de alguien que me tuviera odio, lo haría lejos de Kaoru y ella no sufriría. Tal vez nunca se enteraría. Era mejor que exponerla quedándome en casa. Pero ahora… ahora he terminado con todo eso y soy libre de odios, de culpas. Soy libre de volver con ella y de regresar con ustedes, mis amigos.-

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos y Sanosuke masculló un par de disculpas. Misao, luego de pensarlo un rato, se levantó de un salto.

-Muy bien, Himura. Me alegra mucho de que hayas vuelto por el buen camino. Y escúchame bien: te ayudaremos a que Kaoru te perdone y vuelva contigo. Pero eso requiere de todo un plan.-

-¿Oro?

-Claro. Ayer pasamos por un pueblo con aguas termales… te llevaremos allí para que te repongas antes de seguir donde Kaoru. Cuenta con nosotros. Te acompañaremos y todo saldrá bien.-

Sonriendo, Kenshin se sintió animado. Ya se sentía muy repuesto sólo con haber encontrado a sus amigos. Y la sola idea de ver a Kaoru lo animaba mucho más.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_2008_

-¿Una chica, dices?-

-Me dijiste que estaba soltero, que era un hombre solo. ¡Me lo aseguraste!-

Megumi, con rabia, reclamaba a Sanosuke por mentirle acerca de Kenshin al teléfono.

-Seguramente ella sería un familiar, su hermana, por ejemplo. Megumi, te aseguro que Kenshin es un hombre demasiado serio y formal como para tener a una mujer en su casa sin tener una relación con ella. ¡Lo conozco de años! Y si él estuviera de novio con alguien, me lo diría.-

La mujer siguió reclamando un rato más y Sanosuke cortó la comunicación media hora después, hastiado de las mujeres, aunque riéndose por eso de que le habían vaciado un balde con agua en la cabeza a Megumi.

-¿Quién era, hijo?-

Sanosuke se volvió y vio a su tío Soso sentado en la cama, que siempre lo trataba de hijo. Lo quería mucho.

-Una mujer endiablada.-

El joven profesor de educación física se acercó al enfermo.

-Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Mejor dime cómo te sientes hoy.-

-Mejor. Muy repuesto con respecto a ayer. No es necesario que te quedes… regresa a Tokio y planifica tus vacaciones.-

-Tío, aún no estás bien y…-

-Hijo, claro que estoy mejorando. Ya pasó lo peor, fue sólo el susto…-

-No me importa lo que digas. Me quedaré un par de días más para asegurarme de que estás bien.-

Soso Sagara sonrió. Ni sus hijos naturales mostraban tanta preocupación por él como Sanosuke.

Sanosuke se crió en la calle, peleando con quien se le pusiera por delante y robando después de la muerte de su madre. Pero un día, la paliza que le dio un grupo de hombres casi lo mató. Soso, que pasaba por ahí, tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó al hospital primero y a su casa después. Desde luego, tuvo que enfrentarse con su esposa y sus demás hijos que no querían al ladronzuelo en casa.

Pero Sanosuke no robaba por maldad, sino por necesidad y cuando supo, de boca de Soso, que tenía una oportunidad de quedarse en casa y tener educación, la aprovechó y aunque le costó al principio, mostró un comportamiento ejemplar.

Nunca quiso hablar sobre su pasado ni sobre por qué estaba en la calle desde tan pequeño. En cierta ocasión, algo le contó a su madre adoptiva y ésta, con lágrimas en los ojos, le pidió que no continuara y que para ella bastaba saber lo que pasaba con él desde el momento en que entró a su casa por primera vez. Años después, cuando Sanosuke fue a sacar su credencial de identidad, muy serio, pidió hablar con Soso.

-Tío Soso.- le dijo.- Gracias a usted he ganado muchas cosas que antes nunca imaginé pudiera lograr. Pero hay algo más que quisiera pedirle como un último favor… entraré a la universidad e iniciaré mi camino para ser un hombre independiente. Y lo único que quiero de usted es su apellido. Quiero llevar el apellido Sagara.-

-Sanosuke Sagara…- dijo Soso divertido por un momento.- Suena terrible.-

-Por favor… permítame el honor de llevar su nombre. No me importa lo mal que suene.-

-El honor será mío, al tener un hijo como tú. No te preocupes. Pediré permiso en el trabajo y haremos el trámite cuando quieras.-

Desde luego el cambio de apellidos de Obata a Sagara le trajo algunos problemas burocráticos al principio a Sanosuke, pero nada de eso le importó porque con orgullo lucía su nuevo nombre. Cuando se graduó con honores de la universidad, agradeció a su tío las enseñanzas que le había dado y aunque ahora hacía su vida en Tokio, volvía sagradamente cada fin de semana para estar con su familia.

A veces, incluso lograba olvidar los días duros de su niñez y sentía que siempre había sido así de feliz.

Con el tiempo entró a trabajar a una prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, donde conoció al que sería como su alma gemela, su mejor amigo. El compañero con el que tenían muy pocas cosas en común, pero con quien se profesaban cariño, respeto y apoyo. Kenshin Himura, el profesor de historia japonesa.

Sanosuke en general tenía fama de hombre ligero y poco comprometido a la hora de iniciar una relación. Pero era tan guapo que a las mujeres se les pasaba ese detalle por alto. Lo que no sabían es que una vez que Sanosuke lograba estrechar lazos, era más leal que un perro y alguien con quien siempre se podía contar. Todo lo que había que hacer era darse el trabajo de tratarlo y conocerlo y a veces Sanosuke pensaba con ironía que eso lo había hecho un hombre en el momento en que él buscaba a una novia.

Pero estaba bien tener un amigo en la ciudad. Hacía más llevadera la espera de una compañera.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Megumi llegó por la tarde a la casa, Kaoru se aseguró de no verla encerrándose en su cuarto a pesar de las protestas de Kenshin.

Pero aunque no la veía, escuchaba claramente su risa, su voz… la imaginaba colgando del cuello de Kenshin, rozándolo con sus labios pintados de carmín y moviéndose sutilmente para incitarlo… con rabia tomó un cojín y lo lanzó lejos, tratando de taparse los oídos con las manos.

-Kenshin no entiende que esta es peor que la de mi mundo… es más odiosa, más… aj… detestable…- se decía.

Pero nada podía hacer porque en algo Kenshin tenía razón. Aunque había sido la residencia Kamiya, en el 2008 le pertenecía a él.

-¿Así se sentirán los fantasmas cuando quedan atrapados en una casa que ya no es la suya, sin poder hacer nada al respecto?- se preguntó intentando distraerse de Megumi.

La hora pasó y las risas seguían. No escuchaba la voz de la doctora (¿o era profesora, según Kenshin?) pero escuchaba murmullos. Se estaba obsesionando y enrabiando con todo eso.

-Esto no es sano para mí. Lo mejor será que salga. Podría escabullirme a la sala de televisión.- reflexionó. Y así, con cuidado de no ser vista, rodeó la casa para no pasar por el lugar donde estaba Kenshin con su odiosa invitada, y se metió por una ventana abierta al lugar de su objetivo.

Recordó que Kenshin apretó un botón el día anterior para encender el aparato. Con suerte podía encontrar la historia de la niña rubia del día anterior, y saber si es que en una de esas, su amado revivía. Pero sólo vio un programa sobre animales.

-Atención… las leonas se agazapan para iniciar su ataque… miran con atención a los antílopes que pasan cuando uno de ellos se separa del grupo. Es la presa perfecta y ellas están dispuestas a cazarlo… -

Kaoru, con el corazón en un puño, observó al grácil animal siendo atacado por cuatro leonas a la vez. Una le mordió el cuello mientras la otra destrozaba sus ancas. Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensó que ver televisión no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Pobrecito antílope…

Se apoyó en el piso con una mano cuando ésta hizo contacto con algo duro y pequeño. Levantó una extraña cajita gris con botones de colores sobresaliendo.

Apretó uno y la cajita no hizo nada especial. Pero cuando volvió su atención a la pantalla del televisor, las leonas y los antílopes muertos ya no estaban y en cambio, alguien hablaba del clima con un gracioso mapa del Japón detrás de él.

Kaoru encontró genial eso de predecir el clima. ¡El 2008 era como un sueño! Anotó mentalmente las predicciones del hombre para compararlas al día siguiente y cuando el programa terminó, suspiró de tristeza porque estaba entretenida con eso. Pronto comprendió que al apretar un botón de la cajita, algo pasaba con la televisión y cambiaba lo que estaba pasando. En un momento dado, interesada, vio a un hombre vestido como samurai que entraba a un cuarto. Se emocionó al pensar que había gente de su época allí y dejó la cajita pequeña en paz.

El samurai dejó sus espadas en el suelo y se acercó a una bella rubia occidental vestida con un kimono semiabierto. Kaoru se extrañó porque ella había visto a poca gente con esos rasgos en su mundo y recordó que Kenshin algo le había dicho que lo que salía en la televisión no era real. Atenta, siguió mirando al atractivo samurai quien, despojado ahora de la parte superior de sus vestiduras, besaba apasionadamente a la rubia exuberante, mezclando sus lenguas…

-¡Santo Cielo!- exclamó Kaoru, sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a su cara, que le ardía. Se tapó los ojos con las manos justo cuando la rubia le ofrecía un pecho generoso al samurai y éste se lo sorbía como si fuera a sacárselo.

Una tenue música se escuchaba en el cuarto y cuando Kaoru se atrevió a separar un poco sus dedos para mirar entremedio, el samurai separaba las piernas de la rubia que al parecer, no tenía vello, y se disponía a lamerla. Kaoru se quitó las manos de los ojos, que ahora estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y con el corazón aún acelerado, observó esas partes que sabía ella también tenía, pero que nunca se había visto. No podía cerrar la boca de la impresión y apoyándose sobre las manos, se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor todo eso. Tenía mucha vergüenza, pero su curiosidad podía más.

El samurai dejó a la rubia en paz y ésta, con una mirada obscena, metió la mano entre sus ropas sueltas y sacó un miembro tan grande, que Kaoru se preguntó qué pretendía hacer con él. Cuando empezó a penetrarla, Kaoru creyó que la partiría por la mitad y se llevó una mano a los ojos nuevamente, pero se dio valor para seguir mirando mientras sentía calor bajo la panza y cuando apoyó la mano en el suelo nuevamente, lo hizo sobre la cajita mágica. Entonces apareció una raya sobre una línea en el televisor, que avanzó rápidamente hacia un costado de la pantalla y el sonido aumentó de un modo que se hizo casi insoportable.

Kenshin, que estaba pensando en irse a acostar en cuanto Megumi se fuera, mientras ésta le hablaba sobre unos perfumes, escuchó de pronto una música y unos gemidos enloquecidos provenientes del cuarto del lado. Megumi alzando una ceja, le preguntó:

-¿Tu amiga salvaje está con un compañero al lado?-

-Quédate aquí. Vuelvo de inmediato.- dijo Kenshin muy serio. Megumi le hizo caso, riéndose de Kaoru.

Mientras, Kaoru, totalmente descolocada, se tapaba los oídos con las manos y resolvió que debía encontrar el botón que bajaba el sonido. Pero no sabía cuál había apretado y se dispuso a apretarlos todos. Con uno salieron unos números, con el otro algo pasó y una sección de la pantalla se agrandó. Justamente la del pene del samurai entrando frenéticamente en…

Kaoru sintió que le arrebataban el control remoto de las manos y la pantalla quedó a oscuras. Y el silencio regresaba.

Avergonzada, cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte mientras pedía, en silencio, volver a su mundo en ese momento.

-¿Qué pretendías?- le dijo Kenshin muy serio.

Kaoru, sentada sobre un cojín, lentamente se volvió hacia él y lo miró hacia arriba. Ya que no había vuelto a su mundo, debía asumir.

-Yo… estaba aburrida y salí y… -

-¡Pero no tenías que ver ese tipo de cosas ni menos ponerle el volumen tan fuerte!- dijo Kenshin. –Te dije que cenaras con nosotros y no quisiste, insististe en encerrarte en tu cuarto y ahora te mandas este _pastelazo_… -

La joven por un momento sintió ganas de llorar. Kenshin nunca la reñía… además… ¿qué significaba "pastelazo"? En este mundo tenían expresiones tan raras…

-Así que a la niña le gusta el canal de Playboy.- dijo Megumi apareciendo con una enorme sonrisa.- Tienes una mente muy pervertida, chiquillita.-

Kaoru no soportó más y se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía mucha vergüenza aún y salió corriendo del cuarto. Kenshin entonces cayó en cuenta que no debió haberla recriminado, porque ella en el fondo no había hecho nada malo. Se había desquitado porque le había dado rabia que esa noche, no quisiera cenar con él y ya estaba arrepentido de hacerla sentir mal.

Megumi optó por retirarse. Ya era tarde, la había pasado bien con el pelirrojo y le quería dar espacio para seguir regañando a la salvaje antes que se le pasara la rabia que contenía. Le dio las buenas noches, recogió sus cosas y se fue en su auto.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Kaoru… ábreme la puerta.-

Cuando Kenshin la buscó por toda la casa, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en el dojo. Y no se había equivocado a juzgar por el hecho de que la puerta estaba trabada por dentro.

-Hazlo. Tenemos que hablar. Por favor… Kaoru, te debo una disculpa.-

La joven estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del dojo, sentada, abrazando sus piernas. Se daba leves golpecitos en la cabeza con la secreta esperanza de regresar a su mundo. Todo era tan raro, tan incomprensible…

Tan solitario aquí.

Kenshin dejó de molestarla y Kaoru pronto sintió sueño. Medio dormida, escuchó unos sonidos extraños pero no les dio importancia hasta que los pasos del pelirrojo se detuvieron a su lado. Éste se agachó y la remeció suavemente.

-Déjame en paz.- dijo Kaoru.- Yo no sabía cómo operar esa cosa y no quería perjudicarte con tu cita.-

-Lo sé, Kaoru. Lo sé… y créeme que lo lamento mucho. Yo no debí reaccionar así contigo… y no tiene nada de malo lo que estabas viendo. Sólo que aquí, las personas vemos ese tipo de cosas en solitario, en silencio… y… -

-No me gustó lo que vi. Yo siempre creí que esas cosas eran más románticas… más tiernas… no de ese modo tan… tan… burdo.- reconoció la joven. Kenshin le acarició una mejilla suavemente.

-Claro que es así, como lo describes, Kaoru. Es así cuando hay amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero esto es la televisión y ya sabes que hay pocas cosas reales en ella.- Kenshin por un momento trató de imaginar qué tipo de educación sexual tenía Kaoru porque al parecer, era la de una niña de cinco años. Quizá ver sexo explícito había sido demasiado para ella y por eso había cometido la torpeza de subir el volumen y luego no poder bajarlo, a juzgar por el modo en que apretaba los botones del control remoto cuando él la encontró. -¿Me disculpas por ser tan tonto y no recordar que eres una señorita de 1882?-

Kaoru lo miró por unos momentos. La luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las rendijas de las ventanas, bañando todo en una luz plateada, incluyendo la atractiva cara de Kenshin y de pronto Kaoru sintió una necesidad casi dolorosa de tocarlo.

Alzó los dedos hacia él, hacia su mejilla izquierda y Kenshin cerró los ojos al sentir su tenue caricia. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo allí: la piel quebrada por una cicatriz, y despertada del embrujo, optó por retirar su mano. En ese momento la de Kenshin atrapó la suya para contenerla contra su rostro mientras su otra mano se iba hacia la cintura de la joven. Y la acercó a su cuerpo y Kaoru sintió su corazón cobrar vida de nuevo.

Como una mariposa, los labios de Kenshin se posaron sobre los suyos para que conociera su contacto. Los entreabrió lentamente cuando ella se relajó, aceptándolo. Y tomó su boca con cuidado, con paciencia. Con ternura.

La apoyó en la pared de madera, mordisqueando levemente hasta que Kaoru empezó a responder, tan torpemente por los nervios que lo conmovió. Se tomaría su tiempo, porque no había apuro… Kenshin la besaría toda la noche si era preciso hasta que ella se diera con él.

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica atravesó la espalda de Kaoru. Y cuando Kenshin abandonó su boca para concentrarse en su fino cuello, empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo no le respondía… su mente le decía que no debía hacer eso aún, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba bien, que era Kenshin, el hombre al que amaba. Y sus ansias de permanecer allí, entre sus brazos, apaciguaban cualquier intento de rebelión y escape. Si en su mundo Kenshin se hubiera quedado, si se hubiera atrevido a estar con ella, todo eso tan dulce y delicioso podría haber pasado entre ellos. Si tan sólo él hubiese pensado un poco más en ella y dejado su dolor de lado…

Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas por segunda vez en esa noche. Si Kenshin hubiese sido conciente de todo lo que ella lo extrañó, no la hubiera dejado… si hubiese podido ver en su corazón cuánto amor ella tenía para el, no lo habría hecho.

Se sintió tan turbada que olvidó que estaba sintiendo placer. Puso las manos entre ella y Kenshin, apartándolo suavemente. Él no se resistió. Sabía que pasaría y debía acatar lo que ella decidiera, aunque él se muriera de ganas.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó la joven.- Yo no puedo hacer esto… - balbució. Acto seguido se fue a su cuarto y Kenshin permaneció sentado en el piso, pasándose una mano por el rojo fleco, suspirando.

-No sé qué tiene esta chiquilla. En tres días ya me tiene loco. Completamente loco… -

Salió del dojo pesadamente y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Pero se irá… tarde o temprano se irá… a casarse con ese otro Kenshin.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

A Kaoru le sorprendía poder haber dormido algo durante la noche, a juzgar por la luz de la mañana que entraba a su cuarto y que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de escudriñar el cielo de la habitación para encontrar el pequeño sol. Al parecer, iba a pasar más tiempo allí del que pensó en un momento, cuando supuso que todo eso se trataba de una mala broma o de un sueño.

Se levantó porque de cualquier modo, ni ánimos tenía siquiera de volver a dormirse. Le estaban pasando tantas cosas, tan confusas y necesitaba sacárselas de la mente. Si tan sólo tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de sus sentimientos… como una amiga.

Como Tae.

Suspiró. Tae siempre la escuchaba y entre ambas desmenuzaban a tal punto lo que Kaoru le contaba, que podían llegar a buenas conclusiones aunque otras veces quedaban en las mismas, lo que no importaba realmente porque al menos Kaoru se desahogaba y se iba más tranquila a casa.

La joven reflexionó que si en este mundo había un Kenshin y una Megumi, existía la posibilidad de que existiera una Tae. ¿Por qué no? Quizá sólo tenía que ir a buscarla a Akabeko. ¿Pero cómo llegaba hasta allí? Salió a la calle, vestida con sus bermudas favoritas y una polera con la palabra "Meiji" escrita en el pecho y miró hacia ambos lados. Sólo cemento…

Entró de nuevo a la casa justo a tiempo para que Kenshin la descubriera desde el corredor. El pelirrojo, que acababa de vestirse, la observó titubear antes de volver a salir tambaleándose por el portón. Divertido, optó por seguirla. La joven, ahora por la calle, caminaba con pasos vacilantes y Kenshin se preguntó que qué se traía. Por eso la adelantó y notó con sorpresa que Kaoru llevaba los ojos… ¿cerrados?

-¿Estás jugando al ciego?- le preguntó de pronto y Kaoru se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, la fuente de sus problemas. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Voy a buscar un lugar, pero como lo que veo me confunde, opté por hacer el camino que mi cuerpo conoce.- respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos para no desconcentrar su orientación.

-En ese caso te acompañaré, para indicarte si puedes cruzar la calle o si hay algún peligro.-

Aunque quería hacer eso sola, Kaoru conocía demasiado bien a los Kenshin como para saber que nada de lo que dijera les haría cambiar de opinión. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando con Kenshin a su lado. Al cabo de media hora, Kenshin preguntó:

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Diez minutos más.-

-Vaya, ustedes sí que caminaban.-

Después de un rato, llegaron a un sitio en el cual Kaoru se detuvo, dando un giro. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Si tenías hambre, me hubieses pedido que te trajera.- dijo Kenshin. Pero Kaoru estaba demasiado asombrada como para rebatir sus palabras.

Estaba frente a una versión totalmente 2008 del viejo y tradicional Akabeko. La nueva estructura era cuatro veces más grande que la que ella conocía, con adornos tradicionales en la entrada, letreros vistosos y plantas maravillosas en maceteros gigantes.

Se acercó al hombre de la entrada seguida de Kenshin, quien no quiso decirle a Kaoru que en ese lugar ella estaba totalmente fuera de lugar con su ropa.

-Buenos días. Quisiera saber si se encuentra la señorita Tae Sekihara.-

Kenshin llamó aparte a Kaoru.

-¿Y esa quién es?-

-Mi mejor amiga en mi mundo.-

-Pero Kaoru, no es posible que aquí exista esa persona que tú conoces… -

El recepcionista miró a la pareja con cierta curiosidad. Años mirando a la gente le daban una idea de su forma de ser por su modo de vestir. Por ejemplo, el pelirrojo vestía semiformal, lo que hablaba de una persona culta, pero su cabello rojo y largo, tomado en una coleta, le indicaba que se trataba de alguien más revolucionario, quizá. Y eso le dio la idea de que podía tratarse de un profesor de algo. Luego miró a la chiquilla junto a él y… y la encontró un poco extraña. Pero era bonita. Muy bonita. Y le sonrió.

-Señorita, la señorita Tae va saliendo en este momento. Pero le informo que ella es una mujer muy ocupada y posiblemente no la tome en cuenta, a menos que haga una cita con ella.-

Kaoru hizo una graciosa reverencia de agradecimiento mientras Kenshin sólo hacía un gesto con la mano y el recepcionista volvió a pensar en la parejita que hacían esos dos. Luego recibió a una comitiva que venía a desayunar a aquel sitio y se olvidó del asunto.

-¡Tae!-

Una elegante mujer, enfundada en un traje igual de elegante, estaba pronta a abordar un auto… elegante. Pero sintió que la llamaban y se detuvo.

-¿Quién?-

Kaoru se acercó a la exitosa mujer de negocios con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad al verla. Kenshin estaba descolocado. Tae también. Hacía años que no veía una sonrisa tan fresca y sincera hacia su persona.

-Tae, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien.-

-Perdona. ¿Nos conocemos?- respondió ella extrañada. Su chofer, expectante, salió del auto para ver de qué iba el asunto. Más que mal, también era el guardaespaldas de Tae. Por su parte, Kaoru se recordó que en este mundo las personas a quienes ella reconocía, no la conocían a ella.

-Eto… hem… no, no nos conocemos aún pero, pero yo sé que tú puedes llegar a ser una gran amiga.-

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo? Porque si es sobre dinero… -

-No, no es de dinero. Lo que pasa es que… es que… - Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin y le dio vergüenza reconocer que estaba confundida por su culpa enfrente de él, así que repuso:- es que me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y pensé que tendrías tiempo de escucharme.-

-Pequeña.- le respondió la mujer haciendo un ademán a su chofer para que volviera al auto.- No sé qué esperas que te diga o cómo quieres que te ayude en tu problema, pero yo soy una mujer de negocios, ahora mismo voy a cerrar un contrato y no tengo tiempo para escucharte. Además, no te conozco. Lo siento.-

Kaoru bajó la vista y los hombros de decepción. Tae, que la miró de reojo, desapareció dentro del auto de vidrios polarizados y se marchó.

-Vamos a casa, señorita Kaoru.- le dijo Kenshin tratando de animarla.- Hoy te prepararé una delicia del 2008. Panqueques con manjar. Así que arriba ese ánimo… mira que es la receta que me enseñó a hacer mi hermana y aunque no me quedan tan buenos como a ella, pues… saben bastante decente.-

Kaoru se interesó. Su Kenshin no tenía parientes, porque se habían muerto durante una epidemia de cólera. Pero en este mundo, Kenshin tenía una hermana…

-¿Una hermana, Kenshin?-

Caminaban de regreso a casa y al menos Kaoru momentáneamente olvidó lo de Tae.

-Bueno… es en realidad mi media hermana. Cuando mi mamá abandonó a mi padre, él se casó al tiempo con otra mujer y nos fuimos a Kyoto. Allí nació mi hermana Misao.-

Kaoru se detuvo en seco, mirando a Kenshin totalmente asombrada.

-¿Misao Makimashi?-

-No, Kaoru, Misao Himura aunque… hem… creo recordar que su mamá se apellida Makimashi.- dijo Kenshin distraído.- En fin… ¿cómo es que sabes…? Ya, no me digas… en tu época Misao era algo tuyo.-

-Si.- contestó Kaoru feliz.- Era una amiga de Kyoto. Y la mejor ninja que he conocido en el mundo. Kenshin, por favor, tienes que invitarla para que nos conozcamos, y así yo pueda tener con quien hablar.-

-Pero me tienes a mí.-

-Pero hablo de una mujer, tonto. Con una mujer yo puedo hablar de otras cosas.-

-Por ejemplo de mí, ¿no?-

Kaoru, al mirar la sonrisa de Kenshin, desvió la vista hacia la calle, levemente ruborizada. En ese momento, un auto se detuvo junto a ella. Al bajarse la ventanilla, vio el rostro de Tae.

-Oye, niña… mira, no tengo tiempo ahora, pero si aún te interesa hablar conmigo, ven mañana a las ocho de la tarde al restaurante.-

La joven, ruborizada, pero feliz, asintió de inmediato y Tae se marchó nuevamente. Kenshin, de una pieza, no podía creer lo que había pasado y Kaoru sentía que la mañana empezaba a mejorar de modo considerable.

El 2008 no era tan malo.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_1882_

Kenshin, suspirando, cerraba los ojos, sumergido hasta el cuello en una poza de agua termal.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí un rato largo, para que te haga efecto lo de las propiedades curativas de este lugar.- le dijo Sanosuke al pelirrojo.- Al menos, eso dijeron la doctora y la comadreja.-

-Yo preferiría ir a ver a la señorita Kaoru.- repuso éste.

-Kenshin, amigo… Kaoru te ha esperado cerca de tres años. Bien puede esperar un par de días más. Además, si vas a llegar todo reconfortado y relajado ante ella, los dos se beneficiarán de eso.-

Yahiko, de brazos cruzados, miraba a esos dos sin decir palabra. Estaban locos.

-Todavía hay que ir de compras para que tengas un traje nuevo. Ese que llevas siempre ya está transparente de tantos remiendos.- siguió Sanosuke.- Y yo te ayudaré para que elijas algo varonil y majestuoso, digno de ti.-

Kenshin sólo sonreía con algunas gotitas de sudor sobre la frente. Entonces Yahiko reparó en algo que no había notado antes.

-Oye, Kenshin… tú realmente has sonreído mucho en este día.-le dijo.

-Yahiko, tonto… claro que sonríe, si Kenshin siempre sonríe. Es su forma de ser… - dijo Sanosuke desparramando los rojos cabellos de su amigo con el puño sobre su cabeza.- Él es así, siempre jovial…-

-No me refiero a eso, cabeza de gallo. Lo que pasa es que es una sonrisa diferente. La otra era… cómo te lo digo para que me entiendas… como… - el chico se rascó la cabeza.-… como una máscara. En cambio ahora parece una sonrisa más genuina.-

-Eh… tienes razón, pequeñajo.- concedió Sanosuke mirando atentamente a Kenshin.- Parece que por fin te está llegando la inteligencia.

Yahiko saltó sobre Sanosuke y empezaron una guerra de agua. Mientras, apoyado en su piedra, Kenshin sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pensando que Yahiko tenía razón después de todo. Él sonreía porque le nacía. Porque se sentía bien. Porque estaba libre del Hitokiri Battousai y su pasado y por eso, ahora iba hacia los brazos de Kaoru a cumplir todas las promesas que antes quiso hacerle pero que no le pudo comunicar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto cuatro.

Abril 5, 2008

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

Resulta que (no me pregunten como), me lisiado la mano izquierda y eso se me ha vuelto un verdadero fastidio. Aparte de escribir a la velocidad divina, pero de la tortuga, se me dificultan las labores del diario vivir. Pero puedo soportarlo.

De todos modos, el fic sigue avanzando más rápido que su publicación semanal (wow, hace tiempo que no me pasaba eso) asi que no debiera peligrar su actualización. Además, mi esposo sigue haciendo méritos para ser mi fuente de inspiración... es taaaaaaaaaan lindo... aunque todavía no logro convencerlo de que se deje crecer el pelo y se lo tiña rojo. Hum... pero al menos ya hemos visto los videos de Tomoe (eso es relativo porque se queda dormido en la mitad) hem... bueno, es lo que pasa cuando una se casa con un fan de Saint Seiya y por ende, este sólo encuentra divertido un capitulo donde haya mucha sangre, frases graciosas y más sangre. (Y cursilería, porque a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que son bastante cursis esos tipos, a pesar de lo rudos que son... pero la serie igual es bacán... como que lejos me gusta Shun de Andrómeda)

Dejando de lado las peripecias de mi vida de casada, comentemos el capitulo. Mi parte favorita... hem... ¡ta taaaaan! Kaoru viendo pornografía en el televisor! Guau... se me ocurrió sobre la marcha ponerla en esa situación y creo que ha quedado muy bien. Ahora estoy pensando seriamente en mandarla al dentista y que Kenshin vea el modo de calmarle los nervios cuando la niña vea todos esos aparatos raros que le van a meter en la boca.

También me ha gustado escribir la vida de Sanosuke... Misao ya ha sido mencionada y Megumi sigue fastidiando. Lo de Tae también me gustó... y sobre el pasado... bueno, me he metido en un verdadero lío al mostrar las verdaderas intenciones de Kenshin para dejar a Kaoru. O sea, eso es verdadero amor... y no sé, hasta me está dando pena que ella en el 2008 se entusiasme con el pelirrojito revolucionado por sus hormonas de macho, que no tiene un pasado oscuro ni preocupaciones que le hagan interesarse por controlarlas.

Como adelanto, mientras, Kaou acompañará a un día de prácticas a un dojo en especial. Y desde luego habrá uno que otro combate. Eso les diré por ahora.

Un besito a todas y todos. Gracias por apoyarme y de veritas, son lo máximo. Ojalá les haya gustado este episodio.

Haro kzoids

Athena Kaoru Himura

Mego

okashira janet

Ruby P. Black

Kunnoichi Himura

Ghia-Hikari

MargoChanning

kisa-Chan-sohma

yessica

star

kaoru-uchiha

Justary

Satsuki Haru

kanke-chan

jegar sahaduta

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru

Katha

Himurita

silvi-chan

gabyhyatt


	5. No soy él

Donde puedas Amarme

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Cinco**_

_**No soy él**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Aquí practicas?-

Kenshin asintió con una sonrisa mientras Kaoru, boquiabierta, intentaba abarcar la inmensidad del maravilloso dojo en el que estaba con sus muy abiertos ojos rasgados.

-Es impresionante… -

El pelirrojo la había invitado esa tarde para que saliera y se distrajera un poco de la disyuntiva de: "cómo vuelvo a mi casa" que tenía ella y al parecer había resultado.

-Hay tanta gente… -

Kaoru se fijó en un atractivo hombre en especial, de edad madura y cabellos muy negros. Aunque en esta nueva era los llevaba cortos, ella de inmediato lo reconoció y se lo señaló a Kenshin.

-Ese tipo, en mi época, era tu maestro de espadas. Se llamaba Hiko Seijuro treceavo… aunque creo recordar que se llamaba en verdad… hem… Nitsu Kak… Kaki… Kako…-

La joven no recordaba las palabras exactas, pero Kenshin ya ni se molestó en asombrarse. Sólo completó la frase de la chica.

-Kakunoshin.-

-¡Ese!- afirmó ella dando un golpe de puño en su mano abierta.- ¿Es tu maestro aquí o tu compañero?-

-Es mi maestro.- dijo Kenshin avanzando hacia él. Era increíble todo lo que le decía Kaoru. Era como si el mundo de la Era Meiji y el que estaba viviendo él fuesen paralelos.

-Que increíble… yo no sabía que él hubiera tenido hijos. Tal vez, después de todo, se casó con alguna de las amigas de Misao… jajaja… era un pícaro.- comentó Kaoru contenta de reconocer a alguien más. Kenshin le hizo una seña para que lo esperara mientras él se cambiaba de atuendo.

Para Kaoru, rato después, fue todo un choque verlo con hakama y kendogui azules, entrando con paso seguro al salón. De pronto recordó fuertemente al Kenshin de su época y sintió mucha nostalgia. Estaba evocando sus recuerdos más felices cuando el maestro… o como sea que se dijera en ese mundo, se acercó a Kenshin.

-Vaya, pupilo, veo que es la primera vez que traes a una mujer que no es tu hermana a la práctica. ¿Es tu novia?-

Kenshin buscó con la mirada a Kaoru, que al hacer contacto visual con él se puso de pie y le hizo señas con la mano, sonriendo alegremente. El pelirrojo se ruborizó y miró a Kakunoshin.

-Si. Algo así.-

-En ese caso, pupilo… hoy le daremos motivos para sentirse orgullosa de ti. Haremos demostraciones de habilidades y todo eso para que te luzcas… -

-No, no, maestro… no. Es decir, no creo que ella se impresione con mi nivel. Ella es kendoka también, y de las buenas.- Y claro que debía de serlo, pensó Kenshin, si era una de las que manejaba una técnica cien por ciento original de combate, de una época en que realmente la vida dependía de conocerlas bien.

-Puede que sea una buena kendoka, pupilo. Pero tú tienes nivel nacional. De hecho, todavía me pregunto por qué no dejas esa farsa de jugar al profesor de historia y te dedicas al kendo y a abrir tu propio dojo. Con todos los trofeos que puedes ganar, tu reputación… -

-Me gusta más enseñar sobre la historia que practicar el arte de la espada.- dijo Kenshin levemente molesto al ver que su superior menoscababa su profesión.- El kendo sólo me gusta para mantenerme sano del cuerpo y el espíritu.-

-Por eso de todos mis pupilos, eres el más estúpido.- dijo Kakunoshin caminando con Kenshin hacia donde estaba Kaoru.- Porque no eres ambicioso. Tienes un don… una habilidad para manejar la espada que no cualquiera posee y en vez de sacarle algún provecho, te dedicas a… a… bueno, pensándolo bien, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de mirar bajo las falditas de las universitarias... pues, dicen que cada año llegan más atrevidas, jugándose las cartas para atrapar maestros… quizá yo deba ser el que cambie de profesión.-

Un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Kaoru. Kakunoshin se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita… -

-Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya.-

Algo en la cara del hombre le indicó a Kenshin que al parecer, se le hacía conocido ese nombre. Pero Kakunoshin no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

-Señorita Kamiya… me preguntaba si quisiera usted participar de nuestra práctica del día. Mi pupilo me ha comentado que usted es kendoka y tal vez quiera enseñarnos algo de su técnica.-

Kaoru no esperó a que le preguntaran dos veces y rato después, cuando ella se hubo cambiado con el traje de repuesto de Kenshin que era muy parecido en sus colores al que ella usaba en su época, iniciaron los ejercicios de calentamiento. Luego algunos movimientos y después las demostraciones.

-Como han visto, hoy tenemos a una invitada, de la escuela… - Kakunoshin se dirigió a Kaoru para que le diera una respuesta.

-La escuela "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu".- dijo ella enérgicamente.

Orgullosamente.

Kenshin nuevamente notó un tic de reconocimiento en el rostro de su superior. Algo raro había en todo eso.

-¿Alguien desearía chocar su shinai con ella?- preguntó Kakunoshin.

-Yo.- dijo un joven alto saliendo de entre los alumnos.- Yo pelearé. Aunque sea una mujer, quizá me venga bien medir fuerzas con ella.-

-Muy bien. Será una lucha de tres golpes.- respondió Kaoru, apretando con fuerza el shinai que también Kenshin le había prestado. Aunque si hubiese sido una escoba, por ella hubiera estado bien.

-¡Hajime!- dijo un estudiante, iniciando el primer ataque entre los contendores.

Saigo salió volando hacia atrás cuando la espada de Kaoru hizo contacto con él. Se produjo un silencio general y luego se escucharon algunos murmullos.

-Creo que me pilló desprevenido.- comentó él tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, si bien ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar a Kaoru con su shinai. Se colocó en posición y esperó la seña para el segundo golpe.

No tuvo mejor suerte que en el primero y rojo de vergüenza, insistió en pelear el punto que quedaba, pero Kakunoshin lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Ella ganó, Saigo. ¿Alguien más que quiera ser su oponente?-

Cinco jóvenes más pasaron y los cinco terminaron acabados sobre la brillante y pulida madera del piso. Kenshin miraba a la joven con admiración.

-Por lo visto hoy ha venido a masacrar a mi escuela.- dijo Kakunoshin de buen humor.- ¿Desde cuándo practica, señorita Kamiya?-

-Desde los siete años, señor Nitsu.-

-Vaya, con ese nivel que tiene, debería tener primer lugar a nivel nacional. Quizá usted quiera abrir un dojo.-

-Yo ya tengo uno. Es el dojo Kamiya, del que soy maestra.- dijo Kaoru sin pensar, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata en cuanto veinte jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre ella para pedirles que les enseñe su arte. Pero Kaoru no podía aceptarlos porque el dojo actualmente era de Kenshin y porque ella podía un día despertar y aparecer en su propia época, dejándolos solos y sin guía. –Por favor… me siento muy honrada de que quieran aprender mi técnica pero… ustedes deben esforzarse más y si alguno logra vencerme en combate, yo lo instruiré.- acabó diciendo, muy segura de sí misma, con la intención de desanimarlos.

Lo que no previó es que los veinte sacaron sus espadas de bambú para atizarle a la pobre joven, de modo espontáneo, con la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

Kenshin, asombrado, miró a su maestro.

-Esos imbéciles se han cegado ante la expectativa de tener a una bella instructora, y la atacan entre todos perdiendo el sentido del honor.- comentó Kakunishin evidentemente molesto. Con sus ojos puestos sobre la joven, notaba como ella girando y golpeando en los lugares precisos, derribaba a varios. No gastaba energía de más y por alguna razón, algunos movimientos que ella hacía se le hacían muy familiares. Kenshin se adelantó para ayudarla pero el maestro lo detuvo.

-Déjala. Ella estará bien.-

El pelirrojo siguió atento la desigual batalla hasta que los últimos tres acabaron en el suelo y Kaoru se sacudió las manos, dándose hasta la maña de bostezar. Kenshin no sabía si reír o llorar por todo eso. ¡Tamaña mujer a la que tenía en casa!

Kakunoshin se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Por favor, disculpe el comportamiento impropio de estos pupilos estúpidos. Serán debidamente sancionados.- giró luego para decirles que durante dos meses limpiarían los baños y las duchas.- Y si no está demasiado cansada, me gustaría preguntarle si conoce usted el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.-

-Claro.- respondió Kaoru secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.- Lo he visto en acción hace años.-

-Usted usó movimientos de esa escuela, ¿no?-

-Si.- respondió Kaoru, sintiendo a Kenshin a su espalda escuchando la conversación.- Yo… la persona que manejaba esa técnica nunca quiso enseñármela, pero yo recordé los movimientos y traté de fusionarlos con mi técnica para que sea más efectiva.-

-Entonces tal vez no sea bueno que pelee usted con Kenshin.-

-¿Ehh?- Kaoru no entendía.

-Heredé de mis ancestros una técnica, hem… "resumida", por así decirlo, del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, la escuela de la velocidad divina. Sospecho que por alguna razón el tatarabuelo no quiso entregar la técnica completa pero con el tiempo, según la habilidad de los hombres de mi familia, cada uno ha aportado en completar el rompecabezas de los movimientos que faltaban. Dicho de otro modo, el Hiten Mitsurugi que yo manejo es más completo que el que entregó mi ancestro… y es el que sólo le he enseñado a un alumno muy destacado: Kenshin, que con una habilidad vista en pocas personas, ha logrado sacar un movimiento que sólo mi padre y yo conocíamos, de modo espontáneo. Mi hijo mayor ya está siendo instruido en el Hiten Mitsurugi porque aunque Kenshin lo maneja, no tiene interés en preservarlo. Es un pupilo estúpido que no aprecia mi regalo.-

La joven miró a Kenshin que se notaba un poco molesto con las palabras que oía y regresó la vista a Kakunoshin.

-Yo no soy historiador como mi pupilo aquí presente, pero sé muchas cosas del pasado, relacionadas con mi escuela. Sé por ejemplo que yo manejo el arcano secreto, por ende, podría ser algo así como Hiko Seijuro quinceavo, ya que mi padre con su habilidad pudo descubrir ese movimiento, siendo el Hiko Seijuro catorceavo. Sé también que mi tatarabuelo fue el treceavo y que trató de pasar su técnica a una persona que si bien la aprendió correctamente, al final rechazó el nombre y título que ahora pertenecen a mi padre. De hecho, por alguna razón, tampoco mató a mi antepasado como era la costumbre, al ejecutar el arcano secreto… -

Kaoru y Kenshin miraban a Kakunoshin mientras el hijo mayor de éste les indicaba los movimientos a practicar al resto.

-Usted me ha interesado, señorita Kamiya, porque siempre me pregunté los motivos que tuvo ese desertor del Hiten Mitsurugi para rechazar el poder y todo lo que conlleva el manejo correcto de esta técnica. Según mi abuelo, se dice que esa persona destruyó su vida a causa de la espada y por eso juró nunca más matar a nadie y por ende, rechazó llevar nuestro nombre y nuestro orgullo. Y lo último que se supo de él es que acabó viviendo pacíficamente en Tokio, en el dojo Kamiya. Posiblemente usted, que lleva el apellido y la técnica de ese dojo pueda saber algo más… -

Kaoru no sabía qué decir y Kenshin estaba más que asombrado. Todo lo que le había dicho Kaoru…

-Usted conoce movimientos de mi escuela. Es posible que usted sea descendiente de ese desertor en especial ya que todo coincide.- Luego Kakunoshin se llevó una mano a la frente.- Oh… disculpe usted, me he enredado con todo esto. Es que me encanta hablar de la historia de mi familia. Sólo quería decir que usted sería un oponente de temer ante Kenshin porque podría anticipar sus movimientos.-

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Kaoru.

-Pierda cuidado.-

-Si tiene deseos de hablar de su familia y su técnica, me sentiría muy honrado de escucharla. Kenshin le indicará cómo encontrarme.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin y Kaoru, rato después, optaron por retirarse y por el camino, Kenshin llevó a Kaoru a un centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas.

La joven trataba de no poner cara de sorpresa ante las cosas que veía. Los enormes edificios, el tráfico, la gran cantidad de gente… nada comparado al barrio tranquilo donde vivían. Pronto entraron a una tienda donde vendían cosas de última tecnología y Kenshin pidió ver un grabador de voz o un dispositivo con mucha memoria.

-Quiero grabar horas… semanas de conversación.- le dijo al vendedor. Kaoru, a su lado, se acomodó para ver las maravillas del siglo XXI, pensando que debían ser cajitas mágicas a juzgar por su exterior sencillo, plateado y muy, muy pequeño. Parecía que todos los allí presentes querían tener una de esas y escuchó que a uno le llamaban "ipod"

-Con esta además puede escuchar lo grabado, almacenar música y todo tipo de información adicional… - le decía el vendedor mientras Kenshin buscaba con la vista otro producto de su interés. Eso, hasta que su vista se topó con un espejo de seguridad colocado en una esquina de la tienda y vio algo que lo dejó helado.

Un sujeto, de espaldas a Kaoru, estiraba disimuladamente la mano bajo la falda del vestido de ella para tomar fotos con la cámara de su celular.

Al parecer, ni los guardias se habían percatado, lo que ya no importaba porque Kenshin estaba enceguecido de furia.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- murmuró en un tono glacial antes de tomar la muñeca del sujeto ese y retorcérsela hasta que del dolor éste botó el teléfono. Kenshin lo recogió con una velocidad supernatural y de inmediato buscó los archivos de las fotos para borrarlos.

-¡Hey, que te crees, maldito "yankee"!- dijo el sujeto a Kenshin cuando se vio liberado de él, pero la mirada de demonio que le echó este lo dejó incapaz de articular más palabras. Kaoru no entendía nada pero estaba asustada porque no sabía cómo manejarse en este nuevo mundo y sentía que todos la miraban.

-No soy un yankee. Este color es natural, gran imbécil.- dijo Kenshin apenas conteniendo sus ganas de darle un puñetazo al pervertido. En eso un guardia los alcanzó y Kenshin le explicó en voz baja, para que Kaoru no escuchara, lo que había pasado, dándole el teléfono para que lo examinara. El guardia vio un par de fotos y reconoció, por los colores, las faldas de dos clientas que estaban allí en ese momento. Llamó a su colega y custodiaron al pervertido a las afueras del centro comercial, donde estaban unos policías que se hicieron cargo de él.

-Eres una vergüenza para los hombres… un incapaz de conseguirte mujer a la que mirar.- le dijo un policía enfurecido al recordar que el día anterior le había pasado algo similar a su hija.

Fuera del centro comercial, Kaoru le preguntó a Kenshin que qué había pasado para que reaccionara así y Kenshin, escueto, le dijo que ese hombre sacaba fotos bajo las faldas de las mujeres y que por eso lo había acusado. Kaoru quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta, murmurando que ojala y lo molieran a patadas en la cárcel.

-No creo que le den cárcel, Kaoru. Pero sí una multa con amonestación.-

-Por eso lo vuelven a hacer. Deberían golpearlos brutalmente y… y… ¿Oye, Kenshin, por qué te dijo yankee? ¿Es una palabrota?-

Kenshin sintió que su mal humor desaparecía.

-Claro que no, pequeña. Pero… verás, si te fijas, algunos jóvenes son extravagantes, se tiñen el pelo, amarillo, rojo, verde, azul… -

Kaoru se abrazó a Kenshin cuando en efecto, hicieron su aparición unos jóvenes sacados de las imágenes de sus pesadillas.

-Son horribles… - dijo ella, mirando de reojo a uno que tenía un ojo amarillo y otro rojo furioso, vestido de negro. Pero Kenshin sólo era conciente del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Pasó saliva y trató de seguir explicando.

-Lucen mal, pero en su mayoría no son malos. Sólo quieren verse diferentes y tener un estilo como esas chicas de allí, llenas de lazos de colores… bien… en fin… como te decía, cuando uno se pinta el pelo de un color, los demás te insultan diciéndote "yankee", haciendo alusión a los estadounidenses que por naturaleza tienen ese color de pelo. En el fondo, es como decirte "antipatriota" o… -

-¿Los estadounidenses son como esos chicos?- Kaoru se imaginó un país lleno de gente extraña.

Kenshin por su parte suspiró. Tendría que explicarle mejor a Kaoru. Aunque mirándola a los ojos, esa tarea se convertía en todo un placer…

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿El desertor del que habló mi maestro… era Kenshin, verdad?-

Tomaban un te para antes de dormir y Kaoru asintió.

-Dijo que esa persona había destruido su vida. Y a juzgar por lo que me contabas, que Kenshin nunca estaba en paz, debía de ser cierto.-

Kaoru se sentía cansada. O más bien agobiada con todas las cosas que había visto en el centro de la ciudad y por eso ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Sólo de estar en silencio. Kenshin, luego de mirarla, dijo:

-Este mundo, Kaoru, es muy confuso. Aún la gente que ha nacido en esta época se siente apabullada ante los inmensos cambios que se dan en corto tiempo. Todo va muy rápido, las ciudades no duermen y las personas cada vez están más desesperadas por hacerse notar con sus acciones o su aspecto en vez de sentarse a dialogar. Todos tienen miedo… y se sienten solos.-

-No sé si me guste tu mundo. Tiene cosas prácticas, pero hoy, viendo a esos seres extraños en el centro, no supe qué pensar. ¿Cómo pueden hacer amigos si se ven tan aterradores?-

-Debe ser que en el fondo son muy amables.- dijo Kenshin.- Tú me contaste que aún cuando creíste que Kenshin era un asesino, le brindaste un lugar en tu casa.-

-Pero Kenshin me ayudó y por otra parte, parecía persona.- repuso Kaoru muy seria. Luego se puso de pie.- Tengo mucho sueño, hoy me divertí mucho en el kendo, y mañana me toca ver a Tae. Pero estoy nerviosa, porque ella es muy elegante y no sé si estaré acorde al nivel del nuevo Akabeko.-

-Si te sientes más segura, Kaoru, mañana te puedo llevar de compras para que escojas algo. Yo te aconsejaré qué vestir.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Te lo agradecería mucho. Pero… Kenshin, tú me dijiste que estabas de vacaciones y creo que te estoy dando muchos trabajos.-

-Tú también estabas de vacaciones en tu mundo y no puedo imaginar todo lo que debes estar pasando. Tal vez debamos planificar algo para divertirnos los dos, aunque, estando estos días contigo, he descubierto que la puedo pasar muy bien en mi casa.-

Kenshin se puso de pie y llegó hasta Kaoru, que apoyaba su cuerpo contra un pilar que había sido restituido recientemente. Aromas de distintas flores llenaban el lugar y la noche estaba deliciosamente fresca. Pero para Kenshin, la flor más hermosa que había en su jardín era la que despedía el más dulce perfume. Y la tenía frente a él, vestida con un alegre kimono, mirándolo hipnotizada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos en una inconciente invitación.

Kaoru percibió el movimiento de Kenshin hacia ella y movió la cara, sintiendo los labios de él sobre su mejilla.

-Lo siento… no debes hacer eso… - dijo ella débilmente. Kenshin apenas separó la boca de su suave piel.

-Si no quieres que te bese, retírate.- murmuró. Pero Kaoru, a pesar de la lógica recomendación, fue incapaz de moverse. Kenshin sintió su leve temblor y rodeándola con sus brazos, se apegó a su cuerpo.-No te comprendo. No eres coherente.-

-Lo que pasa es que eres un tonto.- respondió ella cuando pudo sacar el habla.- Eres un gran tonto. Por eso no me puedes entender… -

-Claro que no puedo entender… tú me gustas, Kaoru. Me gustas tanto que no puedo dejar de decírtelo. Me gusta estar contigo y escuchar tu voz, acercarme a ti, olerte, besarte… y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo.-

-No.- dijo ella con firmeza, descolocando al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo amo a otro Kenshin.- Kaoru, con el rostro ladeado, miraba hacia el jardín.- Es el de mi mundo… al que yo conocí. Con el que viví aventuras. Él… mi primer amor.-

-Pero te abandonó, Kaoru. Se fue. Y no te dio mayores explicaciones.-

-Ya te he dicho que él tuvo sus motivos. Vivía con muchas culpas… -

-No es excusa, Kaoru. Una persona debe ser capaz de mirar hacia delante. ¿De qué le sirve a él sentir tanta culpa si nada de eso le va a devolver la vida a las personas a las que mató? Lo único que ha causado con ese autocastigarse fue ser infeliz, y hacerte infeliz a ti. Y seguramente amargar al resto de sus amigos que lo ven lamentarse sin poder hacer nada por él.-

-¡Tú no lo puedes entender porque eres un egoísta!- dijo Kaoru, soltándose de su abrazo de un modo violento.- ¡Tú nunca sabrás lo que sufrió Kenshin porque tú naciste en otro mundo, donde no tuviste que matar para vivir!. Quizá nunca has visto una revuelta… quizá nunca te has sentido solo ni has seguido viviendo cuando para ti la vida ya no tenía sentido. Tú nunca has sufrido el tener un demonio dentro de ti, ni has tenido miedo de hacer amigos que pueden ser el blanco de enemigos que buscan vengarse de ti. ¿Te conté que me raptaron dos veces sólo para atraerlo a él y hacerle pelear? Kenshin era conocido en ese momento como el más grande asesino y no faltó el imbécil que quiso pelear con él solo para medir fuerzas. Hoy le dijiste a tu maestro que el kendo sólo te interesaba para fortalecer tu mente y cuerpo; ¡Kenshin hubiera respondido que quería seguir aprendiendo para proteger a las personas que amaba!-

Estupefacto, Kenshin no sabía qué decir. Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miraba con furia.

-Tú nunca podrás entenderlo. Sois iguales por fuera, pero distintos, completamente distintos por dentro.- terminó diciendo la joven.

Kenshin pasó saliva con dificultad, mirándola atentamente. Ella estaba ruborizada debido a la pasión de su discurso y se veía adorable.

-Tienes razón. No somos iguales. No soy él y no me interesa parecerme a alguien que fue tan tonto como para dejar a una mujer como tú. Si yo hubiese sido él, me hubiera quedado a tu lado por siempre. ¿Y sabes? Yo creo que aquí hay algo, un motivo por el cual viniste a este mundo. Dices que Kenshin fue tu primer amor y yo sé, por experiencia, que el primer amor no es necesariamente el definitivo. Por eso creo que viniste para que nos conociéramos… no sé cómo pero estoy seguro de que no es casualidad que hayas viajado en el tiempo.-

Kaoru tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Kenshin. De pronto recordó los pensamientos que tuvo la tarde anterior a su viaje.

"Si tan sólo existiera un lugar… un lugar donde tú pudieras amarme, yo iría sin dudar a ese lugar. Y allí me quedaría contigo".

"Algún día alguien aparecerá y entonces formaré una familia. Y olvidaré lo que me ha pasado"

"Si en algún lugar él pudiera quererme… yo iría…"

Kaoru se puso pálida al recordar con exactitud esas palabras. No podía ser. ¿Realmente ella había provocado eso?

Kenshin la vio tan descompuesta de pronto que se acercó y a tiempo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando las piernas de la joven empezaron a fallarle.

-¿Qué pasa?... dime, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Kenshin asustado.

-¿De verdad tú me quieres?- dijo ella en un tono apenas audible, con la cabeza refugiada en el hombro del pelirrojo. Éste la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sé que suena apresurado pero siento… siento que si tú me lo permitieras, yo dedicaría mi vida a hacerte feliz. Y es muy raro porque con un matrimonio fracasado a cuestas no me hacía mucha ilusión enamorarme… y sin embargo yo por ti… esto no tiene lógica y quizá no la necesita.-

Habían pasado años desde que Kaoru llorara por última vez, a causa de algo que estaba viviendo. Pero en ese momento comprendió que si el destino la había enviado a ese mundo donde Kenshin ya la estaba amando, era porque en Meiji el Kenshin al que esperó nunca lo haría.

-Tal vez tengas razón y yo soy un egoísta… - comenzó Kenshin un poco inseguro, abrazándola tiernamente, intentando encontrar un modo de consolarla.- No he tenido demasiados problemas a lo largo de mi vida y por eso me cuesta comprender los sentimientos de tristeza y frustración de los demás. En este momento… me siento un poco tonto porque no entiendo el por qué de tu llanto pero sé que si de mi dependiera… yo te cuidaría para que nunca más llores por un desamor.-

Con cuidado, Kenshin guió a Kaoru hasta el pasillo donde estaban, para que se sentaran. La joven, apoyándose en él, sintió que el vacío que tenía en el alma empezaba a llenarse y las lágrimas se retiraron. El pelirrojo entonces le limpió la cara con un pañuelo y permanecieron allí hasta que Kaoru se quedó dormida.

Cuando una hora más tarde ella despertó, Kenshin dormía también profundamente, sin soltarla de la cintura.

-No desaparezcas.- murmuró en sueños.

Kaoru sintió un calorcito en el pecho al oírlo y aunque lo correcto hubiera sido despertarlo para retirarse cada quien a su habitación, la joven se acomodó con cuidado, un poco mejor, bajo su abrazo.

Se sentía muy bien estar allí y escuchar el fuerte corazón de Kenshin, con su ritmo tranquilo a esas horas. Kaoru aspiró su aroma y trató de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Kenshin en el pasado la había tenido así, de esa forma. Pero a su memoria llegaron recuerdos vagos, que no estaba segura habían salido de la realidad o de las ilusiones que había mantenido día tras día para un amor que esperó fuera correspondido. Vivió casi un año con Kenshin Himura y a lo más había recibido un par de castos besos y algunas frases amables que le auguraban que él se quedaría con ella.

Se dio cuenta, de pronto, que nunca había escuchado el latir del corazón de un hombre porque ni de Kenshin había estado tan cerca como lo estaba ahora de este moderno pelirrojo. Lentamente llevó una mano hacia la piel que la camisa semiabierta de él dejaba al descubierto y con los dedos, insegura, la tocó. Paso saliva al sentir su calor y su textura suave, ligeramente húmeda por el sudor que le producía el calor nocturno y posó la palma en un acto de atrevimiento.

En ese momento, una mano atrapó la suya. ¡Kenshin había despertado!

Kaoru abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa, algo que disculpara su reprobable acción, pero fue incapaz de decir algo. La garganta se le había cerrado y estaba muy asustada hasta que notó que Kenshin presionaba su mano contra su pecho para que se quedara allí.

Ella lo miró confundida y nerviosa, musitando una disculpa. Pero Kenshin no le estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿Notaste cómo se aceleró por ti?- dijo un poco ronco, por el sueño.

Kaoru puso atención a los latidos que su palma percibía. ¡Era cierto! Su calmo corazón se había desbocado.

Lo miró a los ojos y esta vez, cuando él buscó sus labios, ella no ladeó la cara.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_1882_

Misao sufrió un leve mareo y Kenshin se dio cuenta.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó.- ¿Estás bien?-

Megumi, que desayunaba con ellos, respondió por la joven ninja.

-No le pasa nada que no se pueda resolver dentro de unos meses.-

Sanosuke, zampándose una taza de arroz, continuó.

-Amigo Kenshin, por irte a recorrer el mundo te has perdido de muchas cosas.-

-¿Oro?-

-Misao se casó con el señor Aoshi.- respondió Tsubame.- e hicieron una gran fiesta. Ahora Misao está embarazada.-

Yahiko le dio unos fuertes palmazos a Kenshin en la espalda cuando se atragantó. Al recuperarse, rato después, con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Misao buscando una afirmación a todo eso.

-Jajaja… Tú me dijiste, Himura, que hiciera sonreír al señor Aoshi. ¡Y resultó tan bien que me propuso matrimonio! Se enredó bastante el pobre; yo nunca había visto a un hombre sudar y atorarse tanto con las palabras pero qué va, ahora es mi esposo.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo te dejó venir sola a ver a Kaoru y luego este viaje?-

-Hem… es que soy una mujer muy moderna y… -

-Deja de mentir, comadreja.- dijo Sanosuke.- El cubo de hielo le puso una condición. Por eso, todas las noches Misao escribe en un papel lo que hizo durante el día y una paloma mensajera le lleva el mensaje a su esposo.-

-Vaya… - dijo Kenshin asombrado de la relación de esos dos.

-Pero lo de mi embarazo lo he sabido durante estos días de viaje y no he querido decírselo por mensaje. Le he dicho que cambiamos de planes y regresaremos a Tokio, asi que uno de estos días nos dará alcance. Le he pedido que venga.- dijo Misao después de atizarle a Sanosuke por bocón, con un pocillo vacío.- Cuando nos encontremos, no le comentéis nada. De eso me encargo yo. Le diré que será papá.-

Todos sonrieron y empezaron a planificar el nombre que llevaría el bebé. Yahiko proponía un nombre que sonaba bien, pero cuyos kanjis significaban "Hijo del Hielo", "Cubito junior" o cosas así. Sanosuke decía que podría llamarse "Cubicomadreja" o "Hijo de petiza y gigantón" y desde luego eso le agrió el carácter a Misao, que acabó pateando a ambos.

Kenshin los veía hacer, pensando que tal vez a él le gustaría ser padre y qué mejor que con Kaoru. Tendrían un hijo pequeño… quizá de cabellos rojizos y ella le enseñaría un arte de espadas que protegiera la vida. Sería un buen hijo. Cada día él le mostraría las cosas del mundo y sus maravillas… y lo vería dormir tranquilo y feliz en su futoncito mientras Kenshin se ocupada de hacer feliz a mamá.

Una familia. Qué dulce sueño.

Y estaba tan cerca.

Generalmente Kenshin no era muy dado a soñar tanto como en los últimos días, pero sus amigos le daban tantos ánimos y pistas de que Kaoru aún lo esperaba, aunque no lo dijera, que él estaba confiado.

Una paloma llegó a la ventana del lugar y Misao sacó un mensaje adherido a su patita.

-Aoshi dice que se ha puesto en camino y nos encontraremos en un pueblo vecino dentro de dos días. Nos podremos en marcha este atardecer.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_2008_

Dos besos.

Dos besos. Pequeños, suaves, dulces.

Dos besos que no le hicieron sentir estar robándose algo. Se los había ganado. Ella se los dio por gusto la noche anterior, antes de dormir.

¿Pero se los dio a él, Kenshin del 2008 o veía a su protector Kenshin del pasado?

Esa idea lo fastidiaba.

-Te pasaré a recoger a las diez.- le dijo a Kaoru cuando la dejó en Akabeko, al cuidado de Tae.

-Te esperaré.- dijo ella, entrando al lujoso restaurante custodiada por el anfitrión.

El pelirrojo decidió ir a tomar algo por ahí mientras esperaba. ¡De veras le gustaba esa mujer y últimamente no se estaba comportando como era él frente a ella! Nunca antes había besado a una chica al pillarla desprevenida, ni había sido tan osado de abrazarla y expresarle sus sentimientos a la menor oportunidad. Kaoru lo trastornaba y ahora que se daba cuenta de que verdaderamente se estaba enamorando de ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si no hubiera otras mujeres para Kenshin Himura, le empezaba a dar miedo de que ella se fijara más en su imagen que en él mismo.

-No soy ese Kenshin al que ella esperó y se lo demostraré.- Se dijo con convicción apurando una copa de sake, rato después.

Mientras, un anfitrión guiaba a Kaoru por el Akabeko. Llegaron a un pequeño salón privado y éste le dijo a Kaoru:

-La señorita Sekihara vendrá dentro de unos minutos. Espérela, por favor.-

Kaoru, nerviosa, repasó mentalmente la historia que le contaría a Tae para obtener su consejo. No era muy distinta a la realidad. En eso, algo, un cuadro que colgaba de la pared llamó su atención.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó con pasos lentos. Era una foto… ¡una foto de Tae, su amiga!

-Durante la Era Meiji, el primer Akabeko fue destruido por un atentado. Tiempo después se inauguró un nuevo local, por mi tataratía. También estaban sus amigos.- dijo la nueva Tae del 2008, apareciendo por la puerta.

Kaoru, con sorpresa, recordó que en esa foto debían salir ella con Kenshin y los amigos. Estaban todos y la joven sintió ganas de gritar de la alegría. ¡Había rastros de ellos en el nuevo mundo!

Se giró hacia Tae muy emocionada después de haber visto a Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao, Kenshin... Kenshin…

-Es una foto muy hermosa. Debe ser un tesoro para usted y su familia.-

Kaoru se dirigía con respeto a Tae. Así sería hasta que su relación se volviese más informal.

-Desde luego. Esa foto representa el empuje y determinación de la familia Sekihara. El Akabeko y Shirabeko abrieron sucursales a lo largo de la historia hasta que la Segunda Guerra Mundial obligó a cerrar muchas de ellas. Otras tantas fueron destruidas. Pero el Akabeko que estaba emplazado en este lugar jamás cerró sus puertas. Los tiempos cambiaron, Japón se modernizó y nosotros con el país. Nuevamente somos una cadena de restaurantes, de comida tradicional y buena. Conservamos el orgullo de no rendirnos y esa foto permanecerá en ese sitio por siempre, recordándonos su lección.-

-Señorita Kamiya, es un agrado verla esta noche y descubrir que es una joven puntual. Quería conversar conmigo… y me muero de la curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.-

La guió a la mesa y apareció un joven con bebidas.

-Desde luego, beberemos y cenaremos para hacer más grata la velada.- dijo Tae. Kaoru pidió algo sin alcohol y Tae un vino para abrir el apetito. –Dígame. Soy toda oídos.

Por un momento, Kaoru no supo como empezar su historia. Estaba un poco cambiada, pero estaba segura de que en el fondo decía lo que ella quería decir.

-Lo primero es darle las gracias por haberme recibido. Imagino los inconvenientes que puedo causarle y… pues… verá. Yo tengo un problema… hem… del corazón.-

Tae alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás enferma?- ya sabía ella que al final de todo, le querían pedir dinero. Era así todos los meses: alguien llegaba a contarle una historia dramática, cual más trágica que la anterior.

-No, no… no estoy enferma de ese modo, no. Lo que pasa es que yo… creo que me he enamorado de dos hombres. Y estoy confundida.-

-Esto si que es nuevo.- dijo Tae en un suspiro. Kaoru no la escuchó.

-Verá. Yo… conocí a un hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente. Él vivió en mi casa por un tiempo, pues yo estaba sola y mi padre había muerto. Entonces cuidaba de mí.-

-Vaya, vaya… ¿era mayor que tú?... ¿cuántos años te llevaba?-

-Once.- respondió Kaoru.

-Son bastantes años pero dicen que el corazón no manda. ¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Bien. Él… él me quería. También se enamoró de mí, pero nuestro amor era imposible porque no podía estar conmigo.-

-Dices que vivían en la misma casa y que estabas sola y huérfana. Él… algunas vez ustedes… perdona que sea tan directa, pero ¿intimaron?-

Kaoru se puso roja por un momento. Incómoda, por el repentino recuerdo de cierto programa de televisión, murmuró.

-No. No ha pasado nada de eso entre nosotros. Esperaríamos al matrimonio.-

-Vaya. Eres una chica especial. Y él de verdad debería haberte querido para respetarte.-

-Sí, me quería mucho. Siempre me protegía de todo. Pero un día dijo que quería ayudar a las personas, que era su misión, y se fue. Yo pensé que algún día volvería y pasaron tres años hasta que hace pocos días… me he topado con un hombre idéntico a él. Con su… su… su hermano gemelo.-

Tae miró a Kaoru, que parecía bastante confundida.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con el hermano? ¿Intimaron?-

-¡No, no, nada de eso!- se apresuró en aclarar Kaoru.- el hermano gemelo es muy amable conmigo, me cuida y me dice que me quiere. Me lo demuestra siempre que puede y es muy paciente. –

-¿Y acaso el que te dejó no te decía palabras lindas?-

Kaoru bajó la cabeza, analizando la situación.

-No. Era muy parco para eso.-

-¿Y qué sientes por el gemelo, con el que estás ahora?- preguntó Tae muy interesada y pidiendo la sopa.

-Pues yo… yo siento que también me gusta, pero temo que es porque me recuerda a mi primer amor.-

-Definitivamente ustedes las jóvenes tienen una obsesión con eso del primer amor.- replicó Tae muy seria.- Sufren años por alguien de quien se enamoraron antes, sin permitirse mirar hacia delante. Quizá, si cerraras los ojos cuando estás con el gemelo y dejaras de ver su apariencia, puedas notar lo que realmente sientes. Al parecer, tiene una forma de ser distinta al de quien te dejó.-

-Olvida a ese que te dejó por subirse al "Greenpeace"- siguió Tae, descolocando a Kaoru que no entendió a qué se refería.- y vive tu vida con ese que te ofrece algo mejor. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y uno nunca debiera desechar las oportunidades de amar. Quizá el paladín de la justicia te veía como a una hija o hermana menor y en cambio el hermano gemelo te ve como una mujer. Elige tú qué es lo que quieres ser.-

Kaoru recordó que en su época, Tae a veces le comentaba que Kenshin parecía más su protector o hermano mayor que un prospecto de marido.

-Pero él… el que se fue se merece que lo espere un poco más. Volverá. Yo sé que lo hará y entonces… - dijo Kaoru aferrándose a esa esperanza.

-Querida… has vivido muy poco aún.- dijo Tae abanicándose.- Si sabes que el otro va a volver, ¿por qué has puesto los ojos en su hermano? Si estás tan enamorada y decidida a esperarlo, ¿dónde está tu disyuntiva? A veces pienso que las personas, en realidad tienen miedo a amar y por eso se enredan tanto en estas cosas. Si tú fueras más valiente, te arrojarías a los brazos del gemelo sin dudarlo un segundo, porque con él serías feliz. En cambio, esperas al chico UNICEF con un sentimiento vago de lealtad que te mantiene segura, sin emociones que te causen mayor problema. Para ser feliz hay que atreverse a serlo aún sabiendo que el amor te puede hacer sufrir nuevamente. Es todo lo que puedo decir.-

Kaoru recordó la noche anterior y las promesas de Kenshin de que la cuidaría y la haría feliz de tener la oportunidad. Y por más que hizo memoria, no recordó ninguna promesa del Kenshin de su época. A todos les decía que los protegería pero a ella no. Una vez le dijo que él también quería estar con ella siempre… bueno, en verdad no se lo dijo, lo dejó entrever en el contexto de su conversación.

-Sabes, Kaoru, yo me he casado dos veces. Mi primer marido era muy amable, leal y respetuoso y pensé que eso era lo que yo quería. Mi vida sería estable y podría dedicarme a manejar el negocio de la familia sin mayores preocupaciones. Pero al final me aburrí de él cuando llegué un día a casa y descubrí que todos los días eran iguales. Con el tiempo conocí a otro hombre: Era un cliente que venía a comer todos los días y que inició un plan para conquistarme. Yo no estaba interesada en el amor, menos siendo una mujer casada aún y reñía siempre con él hasta que un día le prohibí el ingreso a este Akabeko, que es mi centro de operaciones. Mis guardias lo ponían en la calle en cuanto él atravesaba el umbral, pero ¿sabes? Nunca dejó de venir. Yo lo sabía porque lo veía desde mi ventana y él siempre era puntual.

Un día dejó de venir y pensé "se habrá cansado". Creí que era feliz. Mi vida era tranquila nuevamente. Pero he aquí la sorpresa: lo empecé a extrañar. Aunque yo no lo reconocía, verlo cada día afuera, parado media hora en la vereda esperando una oportunidad para entrar hacía que cada jornada para mí fuera diferente. Y era muy tonto… pero eso me obligó a tomar una decisión. E inicié los trámites de divorcio. Entre tanto, apareció de nuevo y esta vez pudo entrar a Akabeko para comer conmigo.

Mi familia dejó de hablarme por mucho tiempo, pero no me importó el escándalo ni nada de eso. Me atreví a ser feliz y ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Estoy casada nuevamente… y mi amante misterioso resultó ser el dueño de una cadena de comida rápida. Es muy gracioso porque es de la competencia pero… bah! El amor no conoce esas cosas.-

Kaoru miraba a Tae fascinada. Esta Tae era mucho más feliz que la de su época que aún estaba soltera y lamentando esa suerte. Tal vez la gente del 2008 en general estaba más abierta a buscar la felicidad y luchar por ella porque vivían en un mundo muy caótico.

-Es muy fácil hablar contigo, Kaoru. Y es raro porque yo no le cuento mi vida privada a cualquiera. Tal vez quieras volver otro día a comer conmigo… pero yo debo retirarme porque mi esposo y mi bebé me esperan.-

-¡¿Tiene un bebé?!- preguntó Kaoru.

-¿Y por qué no? Y ya, chica, tutéame de una vez. No te preocupes de la formalidad conmigo. Tengo una beba hermosa de un año.-

Tae sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Tu cara me parece familiar, Kaoru, aunque aún no sé de dónde. En fin, no importa ahora… ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo.-

Kaoru miró a Tae y a la foto que estaba colgada en la pared donde aparecía su tataratía y el resto de la pandilla de Kenshin. Se puso de pie también para irse.

-Tu kimono es hermoso… tienes muy buen gusto.- le dijo Tae, admirando la prenda que Kaoru compró esa mañana.

-Gracias. Usted… hem… tú también te ves muy elegante. Esto… Kenshin me ayudó a elegirlo.-

-Hum… es el gemelo del que me hablabas, ¿no? Vamos, Kaoru, debes atreverte a vivir. Mira, el verano acaba de empezar y es la época en que las personas viven de amores y sueños. Piensa en ello.-

Las dos horas se habían ido volando y cuando Kaoru salió de Akabeko, Kenshin la esperaba con una hermosa flor en las manos. La joven apretó nerviosa el cordelito de su bolso, ruborizada.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la conversa?-

-Bien. Muy bien.- dijo Kaoru, tomando el brazo y la flor que Kenshin le ofrecía.-Gracias, es preciosa.-

-¿Te gustaría caminar o prefieres ir en taxi hasta la casa?-

-¿Qué es un taxi?-

-Pronto lo sabrás.-

Kenshin estiró la mano y un carro se detuvo junto a él. Le dijo a Kaoru que subiera y cuando lo hizo él, le dio la dirección de su casa al chofer. Luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Esto va un poco rápido, no te asustes.-

Cuando el auto se puso en movimiento todo estuvo bien, pero al tomar velocidad, Kaoru se agarró del brazo de Kenshin y cuando se bajaron, sentía como le temblaban las piernas. Pero luego no importó porque Kenshin la levantó en brazos y así entraron a la casa, riéndose ambos de la primera incursión de Kaoru en un taxi.

-Y el tren es más rápido.- dijo Kenshin sin soltarla, empezando a correr con ella a cuestas, por el jardín.

-No puede ser tan rápido, yo he andado en tren.- respondió Kaoru.

-¡Pero no en nuestro tren bala!- dijo él corriendo más rápido.- Y ya te quiero ver volando en avión.-

-¡Pero sólo las aves vuelan!-

-Las personas también. Arriba de las nubes y debajo del Sol. ¡Kaoru, Kaoru, tenemos que subir a un avión!.-

Kenshin sentía a Kaoru aferrada de su cuello, riendo, y se sintió bien. Muy feliz, como nunca se había sentido.

Dejó de correr y la dejó en el suelo, sin soltar su cintura.

-Kaoru, tienes que conocer el mundo. Mi mundo. Hay cosas maravillosas.-

-Pero… ¿y si me voy un día?-

-No te irás, no te irás porque viniste aquí para estar conmigo. Por eso te enseñaré cómo es todo aquí. Son nuestras vacaciones de verano. ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!-

Kaoru sonrió de buen humor. Tae tenía razón. Kenshin tenía razón… Aceptaría lo que el destino le estaba brindando.

-Enséñame tu mundo… quiero verlo. Vamos a aprovechar cada día.-

-Muy bien, preciosa.- respondió Kenshin. Cuando miró a Kaoru ella tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada.- ¿Pasa algo?-

Ella no contestó. Simplemente le pasó los brazos tras el cuello y Kenshin por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se puso nervioso.

-Espera, pequeña… no soy el hombre que ves tras esta cara… no soy él.-

-Lo sé… - respondió la joven, cerrando los ojos…

"Quizá, si cerraras los ojos cuando estás con el gemelo y dejaras de ver su apariencia, puedas notar lo que realmente sientes"

…y levantándose levemente, lo besó.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto cinco

"No soy él"

Abril 12, 2008

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

Este capítulo no ha tenido partes chistosas en comparación a los anteriores, pero ha sido grato inventar una historia para cada personaje que ha aparecido. Esto es, el maestro de Kenshin y Tae, la amigui de Kaoru.

Por otra parte, creo que Kaoru está decidiendo tomar la relación que le ofreció la suerte y unos cuantos besitos no le hacen mal a nadie, ¿verdad? Pero no esperen un lemon entre Kenshin y Kaoru porque esas cosas para ella pasarán después del matrimonio, aunque ya haya tenido un adelanto en el canal del playboy.

Aún no decido bajo qué circunstancias traer a Misao y su cubo de Hielo. Pero lo haré en el próximo episodio. Pero para que no sufran, ya les he puesto algo de ellos, aunque sea en el siglo 19.

Yo sigo bien, la mano sanando… y con un resfrío y pues, mejorando las habilidades culinarias. El otro día estaba acomplejada porque haciendo unos fideos instantáneos a prueba de tontos (sólo eche agua y revuelva) no sé cómo me envolé tanto y quedaron horribles. Ni el perro se los quiso comer. Y pues… mi esposo se tuvo que conformar con un tecito y pan. Pero ahora me he superado y quedan bien.

Dentro de sus reviews, me he dado cuenta que los sentimientos con respecto a los Kenshins están divididos. Algunas quieren que le dé mucho sufrimiento al Kenshin del pasado y que igual se quede con Kaoru. Otras que se quede con el del futuro… pero como sea, quieren que Kenshin del pasado sufra… hum, ¡como si no hubiera sufrido bastante a lo largo de todo el manga y este fanfic y todos los que se han escrito! Ha... pero sufrirá un poco, ya lo verán, aunque no sé si en la forma que se imaginan.

Bueno, creo que eso sería como un Jinchuu para el personaje.

Sobre los malos muy malos, lo estoy meditando seriamente… es decir, aparecerán, pero será también una sorpresa.

Besitos y agradecimientos, como siempre a:

_Satsuki Haru_

_Pauli/Himurita_

_bandida-ciega_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_Justary_

_kanke-chan_

_gabyhyatt_

_MargoChanning_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_kisa-Chan-sohma_

_kagomekaoru_

_okashira janet_

_silvi chan_

_kaoru-uchiha_

Haro kzoids

Mei Fanel

Puka

Besitos!!


	6. La Partida

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Seis**_

**La partida. **

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru cerró los ojos, decidida. Besaría a Kenshin, ¡lo haría! Y trataría de descifrar sus sentimientos siguiendo los consejos de Tae.

Le pasó los brazos tras al cuello y con sus labios, tocó los de él. Luego empezó a presionar lentamente y estaba en eso cuando un fuerte sonido que la asustó, la hizo saltar hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

Kenshin, desconcertado por todo eso y maldiciendo en voz baja por la interrupción, sacó su teléfono celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Algo le había explicado a Kaoru sobre esos aparatos el día anterior, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada al timbre que tenía.

-¿Hola?.-

-¡Hermaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanooooooooooooooooooo!-

Kenshin sonrió a pesar de su frustración mientras Kaoru, con las manos sobre el pecho lo miraba a prudente distancia.

-¿Cómo estás, Misao?-

-Muy bien, muy bien. Jajajajajaja, ya sabes que siempre lo estoy. ¿Y tú?… mmmh, estás muy callado. ¿Interrumpí algo?.- preguntó la joven curiosa con cierta malicia.

-Hem… no, nada.- contestó Kenshin, imaginando la batería de preguntas a las que lo sometería su hermana si respondía que estuvo a punto de ser besado por una belleza salida de un libro de historia japonesa. Misao siempre trataba de estar al tanto de su vida amorosa, con la esperanza de que encontrara a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz. Y que le de la posibilidad de ir a una boda ultra fastuosa que ella misma se encargaría de organizar.-Estaba… leyendo, muy concentrado. Me sorprendió tu llamada. Y … hum, ¿cómo estás?-

Misao se extrañó de la pregunta formulada por segunda vez.

-¿Y estás leyendo solo o acompañado?-

-Misao, ¿para qué me llamas?- contrapreguntó Kenshin para desviar su atención. Misao, imaginando que su hermano mayor no estaba de humor, a juzgar por el tono de su voz, decidió no mosquearlo por esa vez.

-Quería saber de ti. Ya estamos en vacaciones y me preguntaba cuando vendrías a vernos. Papá te extraña y estábamos planificando un viaje espectacular a la playa por un par de semanas…-

A Kenshin le gustó la idea de la playa y pensó en Kaoru. ¿Qué diría ella al ver los trajes de baño de está época? ¿Accedería a ponerse un bikini?. ¿Cómo se vería con uno puesto? Seguramente hermosa.

-… además, es una buena ocasión para animarlo después de la muerte de su amigo.-

Kenshin prestó atención. Era cierto. Hacía un par de semanas había muerto un buen amigo de su padre y él no había podido ir a acompañarlo porque estaban en época de exámenes y no podía descuidar sus labores de profesor.

Pero ahora podía ir con su padre, acompañarlo y animarlo. Por otra parte, tenía que llevarse a Kaoru con él, no podía dejarla sola. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su familia la procedencia de la joven? ¿Y si estando allá, de repente Kaoru desaparecía sin dejar rastro?

Necesitaba un par de días para pensar en esas cosas y de paso, para inventar una buena historia sobre Kaoru.

-Por ahora estoy tomando unos apuntes sobre un trabajo que estoy desarrollando sobre… la Era Meiji. Dame unos días para terminar de ordenarlos y te aviso para decirte cuando voy y por cuantos días.

Misao suspiró. Su hermano era exasperante. Siempre concentrado en su trabajo.

-¡Pero cómo es posible que ni siquiera en verano dejes de lado tus libros! Kenshin, los meses de trabajo están para eso, pero el verano… el verano es para salir, divertirse, conocer chicas o chicos guapos en mi caso, disfrutar de la vida y ver cosas nuevas. No para encerrarte en tu habitación a escribir sobre gente muerta!-

Kenshin alejó un poco el celular de su oreja. Miraba a Kaoru que se había ido a sentar a un columpio que algún Himura instaló en un enorme cerezo del patio. Ella era de la época Meiji y estaba muy viva, con él. Y era maravillosa. Y lo había tratado de besar cuando Misao los interrumpió.

-… y por eso no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para encerrarte en vez de salir a buscarte una novia…-

"No tuve que salir a buscarla. Ella apareció solita en mi casa. Y por mi, pasaría encerrado con ella todas las vacaciones. Y el resto de mi vida también." pensó Kenshin con una sonrisa, ignorando los retos de Misao. Se acercó lento a Kaoru, sin soltar el teléfono.

-Misao, por favor, deja de regañarme y dime cómo está tu madre.-

-Mi mamá está bien, ya sabes como es ella. Una fuente inagotable de felicidad. Por eso me alegro mucho de haber heredado esos rasgos de ella. Ustedes los Himura son un poco parcos y depresivos.

Kaoru contemplaba a Kenshin mientras éste, sosteniendo un pequeño aparato contra su oreja, hablaba con monosílabos. Sin duda estaba un poco molesto con la interrupción pero no lo decía. En ese sentido, era como el Kenshin del pasado, que sonreía ante todo aunque no le gustara.

Mmmm, Kenshin, su primer amor. Un adulto que llegó inesperadamente a su vida y del que se enamoró. Un hombre gentil, bueno, tierno, con un corazón fragmentado. Un hombre misterioso, del que nunca se sabía en qué estaba pensando o con qué cosas realmente soñaba, que hablaba muy poco de si. Que dormía sentado y que en el dojo Kamiya, estando con ella, al parecer encontró cierta paz.

¿Cómo estaría Kenshin?, ¿Qué cosas estaría haciendo ahora?. ¿Habría llegado a otra casa donde una jovencita se enamoró de él o seguiría vagando por los muchos caminos de tierra de Japón, ayudando a la gente ? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Cómo la recordaría?

Que triste debía ser sentir que uno no merecía estar en un lugar específico, recibiendo cariño, siendo incapaz de disfrutar de las cosas simples por un arraigado sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si Kenshin le hubiese dado la oportunidad, ella hubiera visto el modo de hacerlo feliz, de hacerlo olvidar. Lo hubiera acunado por las noches contra su pecho y restregado su mejilla contra los cabellos rojos de él. Y le hubiera dicho "todo está bien, mi amor. Ahora estoy aquí contigo." Le hubiera alegrado las mañanas con un "buenos días" y le hubiera sonreído tanto, aun cuando no tuviera ganas, que Kenshin al final olvidaría todas sus penas y pensaría "ahh, la vida es buena".

Pero él no le había dado esa oportunidad. Simplemente se fue un día y ahí se quedó ella, viendo sus sueños derrumbarse como un castillito de arena azotado por las olas.

-Hasta pronto, hermana.-

Kaoru volvió al presente para encontrarse a Kenshin frente a ella. Pero no era el hombre en el que pensaba, sino uno igual en apariencia, que vestía sentadores pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa que le quedaba muy bien. Que tenía el cabello un poco más corto pero muy bien peinado y hablaba por un aparatito misterioso llamado "celular".

Un Kenshin que no era su Kenshin. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió que algo entre ellos podía funcionar? Si el otro Kenshin le llevaba once años y ya eso era un problema, ¿cómo le hacía con este que le llevaba al menos como ciento diecisiete años?

Suspiró frustrada sin darse cuenta y decidió que se sentía muy cansada. Se levantó para irse a dormir.

-Espera.- dijo Kenshin al detenerla por el brazo, suavemente.-¿Ya te vas?

Kaoru sonrió.

-Tengo mucho sueño. Ya sabes… no tengo costumbre de trasnochar.-

-Pero… ¿pero y nosotros?- Kenshin sólo pensaba que ella iba a besarlo y que quería repetir la experiencia. Completa, por cierto.

-¿Me disculpas? Estoy agotada.

Kaoru pasó por su lado derecho a su cuarto, donde se encerró. Y aunque minutos después estaba acostada, era impensable dormir.

-Eres un estúpido, Kenshin Himura. Aun cuando estoy en otra época, en otro mundo, me haces sufrir. Y no es justo, no lo es. Soy una mujer joven, linda, que quiere una oportunidad para estar feliz con alguien, pero al parecer me gustan demasiado los pelirrojos. ¡Cómo te odio! Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.- pensaba.

Mientras, en el cuarto del lado, Kenshin estaba aún desconcertado por la actitud de la joven. En un momento parecía que estaba a punto de derretirse entre sus brazos y al siguiente parecía un gran bloque de hielo. Qué frustrado estaba.

Porque era evidente para él que un hombre con su misma apariencia y que estaba en otro mundo, de una u otra forma se interponía entre ellos. Y de repente, aumentó su curiosidad por él.

-¿Quién eres, Kenshin Himura?-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Cómo está Kaoru, Tsubame?

La jovencita dio un respingo al encontrarse a Kenshin que caminaba a su lado, rumbo al lugar donde se encontrarían todos con Aoshi. El espadachín se había rezagado a propósito para hablar con ella, mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke iban canturreando a la cabeza de la comitiva.

-¿Kaoru?- atinó a decir Tsubame.

-Sí. Quiero que me cuentes cómo ha estado en estos años. Todos me dicen que aún me espera pero tal vez… no sé, le hayan pasado cosas. Haya conocido gente… -

Tsubame detectó un leve tono de inseguridad en la voz del pelirrojo. Y en verdad que tenía razones para estar preocupado.

-Tal vez me estoy ilusionando de más con nuestro encuentro y existe la posibilidad de que ella no quiera nada conmigo.- le dijo él con sinceridad, muy preocupado. -Sé que tú puedes decirme la verdad de lo que pasa con ella. Y yo así podría prepararme.-

-Ella sufrió mucho, señor Himura.- comenzó la jovencita, mirando el maravilloso camino que tenían ante ellos, bañado en las luces doradas del amanecer. - Ella trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta entrada la noche, muy duramente, tanto así que los primeros meses bajó mucho de peso. Con Tae tratamos de ayudarla para que se alimentara mejor, Yahiko estaba muy preocupado por eso también y aunque ella no hablaba mucho de usted, las pocas veces que lo hacía era para decir que no lo entendía, que quizá usted nunca la quiso y que posiblemente sus sentimientos por ella eran fingidos. Decía "Kenshin es tan amable con todos que quizá, por ser amable conmigo, fue incapaz de decirme que no me quería".

-Pero eso no era cierto, Tsubame. Tú lo sabes.- dijo Kenshin sintiéndose mal.

-Claro que yo lo sabía, señor Himura. El problema es que quien no lo sabía era ella. Usted nunca se lo dijo.-

Kenshin se quedó pensando en las palabras de la joven.

-Después de esos primeros meses de su ausencia, Kaoru empezó a ganar peso, aunque quedó más delgada de lo que usted recuerde. Volvió a ser la que conocíamos, simpática, graciosa, buena amiga. Salíamos mucho de paseo, incluso Misao venía tres veces al año a verla y se quedaba varios días y en apariencia estaba todo bien. Pero Kaoru no disminuyó su ritmo de trabajo y cuando Tae le organizó citas con jóvenes atractivos de su edad, ella no asistió a ninguna de ellas. Por eso Tae los envió a casa de la joven y algunos de ellos incluso se anotaron en el dojo para las prácticas, pero todos fueron rechazados y el que más tiempo duró como estudiante, aburrido de las negativas de Kaoru, conoció a otra joven dentro del grupo de kendo y están a punto de casarse, por estos días. Asi que por lo que se ve, en cierta forma Kaoru no lo ha olvidado. Y a la vez, dice que le da miedo volver a enamorarse de nuevo.-

-¿Y qué piensas tú, Tsubame?-preguntó Kenshin sorprendido de la sinceridad de la joven.

-Yo pienso, señor Himura, que más allá del miedo que pueda sentir, simplemente aún no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada. ¿No fue eso lo que le pasó a usted? Quiso mucho a su primera esposa y se pasó quince años pensando que no merecía amor, hasta que conoció a Kaoru y eso se le olvidó por completo, ¿no? Tanto como para hacer un sacrificio por ella y poner todas sus cosas en orden, para quedar libre y comprometerse. Tal vez Kaoru esté enfadada con usted, pero nadie ha podido hacerla olvidarlo. Yo creo que usted tiene una oportunidad con ella, pero no va a ser fácil.-

Kenshin suspiró de pronto, frustrado. ¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de no haber sido más directo con Kaoru! A pesar de las palabras de ánimo de todos, él sentía que algo andaba mal y no podía precisarlo. Todos coincidían en el amor de Kaoru pero tal vez ella, aun queriéndolo, ya no quisiera ningún tipo de relación con él.

Y lo peor es que se lo merecía. No por haber sido el asesino Battousai o por haber matado a su esposa en un accidente. Se lo merecía por no haber sabido ser el amante enamorado de Kaoru Kamiya.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin se encaminó al cuarto de Kaoru, sonriendo. Había meditado mucho durante la noche anterior y se había hecho el firme propósito de conquistarla. Le haría olvidar a ese otro Kenshin y ese día comenzaría con la primera parte de su plan dividida en… en cuantas partes necesitara para ganársela.

No podía creer todavía todo lo que estaba pasando. Hacía tan sólo una semana se sentía feliz de su vida solitaria e independiente y ahora la sola idea de no volver a ver a Kaoru Kamiya lo llenaba de angustia.

Ella se estaba desperezando cuando él abrió la puerta. Kaoru tenía su larga trenza cayendo por sobre uno de sus hombros y encima de su seno. Era adorable.

-Buen día, preciosa.-

-Buen día, Kenshin.- La joven le sonrió. Se veía muy atractivo recién bañado. A veces le parecía que este Kenshin era más guapo que el otro, ya que se preocupaba de su apariencia. Un día, ella le preguntó por una cosa que estaba en su baño que se llamaba "acondicionador" y él le respondió:

"-Como uso el cabello largo, debo procurar que esté suave y que me sea fácil de peinarlo y esto ayuda mucho. Prueba un poco en ti. Debes echártelo después del champú.-" Kaoru le hizo caso y rato después, cuando salió con el cabello suave como una seda china, recordó al otro Kenshin que al bañarse también lo hacía seguido y completo, pero rara vez desenredaba sus cabellos antes de volver a atarlos en la coleta, cuando se la deshacía.

-He decidido que hoy me ayudarás un poco con mi libro contándome cosas de tu época.- dijo Kenshin acercándose y sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Pero además te tengo algunas sorpresas. La primera es que hoy he preparado "miso" para el desayuno, para que no extrañes tanto tu mundo.-

Kaoru se alegró. Le gustaba el desayuno occidental de tecito con tostadas, pero el miso… hum, era otra cosa.

-Tenemos una agenda copada de actividades, porque son mis vacaciones y empezaré a disfrutarlas contigo, así que después del desayuno haremos una lista de lo que llevar porque nos iremos a Kyoto en un par de días. Te presentaré a mi hermana Misao, a mi padre… -

Kaoru se quedó sin respirar de la emoción. ¡Vería a Misao! No supo cuanto tiempo contuvo el aire antes de soltarlo.

-… Asi que viajaremos en tren y verás lo rápido que va. Pero antes daremos un paseo en helicóptero.-

La emoción de Kaoru se disipó. ¿Qué era un helicóptero? Pero primero… ¿Qué era una agenda?

-Creo que ya arruiné las sorpresas.- dijo Kenshin pensativo.- Aunque… ¿oro? Tú no sabes lo que es un helicóptero, aún no te lo he explicado. ¡Esa será tu sorpresa!. – concluyó satisfecho.

A Kaoru le corrió una gotita de sudor por la frente. Este Kenshin era un tonto.

-Pero… ¿No serán muchas cosas en poco tiempo?- preguntó ella levantándose de la cama y ordenando el cuarto.

-Claro que no. Yo… aún no decido si volveré este año a trabajar o si me lo tomaré para dedicarme a otros proyectos. Por eso, de momento, debemos aprovechar el tiempo juntos. Y así, podrás aprender más de este mundo para, en el futuro, no sentirte tan perdida. Esta noche y mañana te instruiré más sobre el mundo moderno para realizar el viaje en que conocerás a mi familia.-

Kaoru lo miró y encogiéndose de hombros musitó un "está bien". Kenshin se encaminó a la cocina para esperarla y ella buscó su ropa. Lo bueno de la ropa moderna es que era muy simple ponérsela y dos minutos después, traía un lindo vestido de algodón.

Si en su época Kenshin se hubiera quedado, quizá hubieran ido de paseo al teatro a veces, y al Akabeko. A pasear bajo la luz de la luna, a jugar a la orilla del río en verano…

Frunciendo el ceño, movió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Ella ahora tenía unas vacaciones con un pelirrojo alegre, simpático y muy guapo. Y no lo iba a estropear por ponerse a pensar en otro que la abandonó.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¡Hola, Nishi!-

Un joven, vestido con un gracioso traje entero de color gris se volvió al reconocer la voz de su ex cuñado. Nishi le sonrió a Kenshin y amplió la sonrisa al ver que venía acompañado de una linda joven.

Pero la linda joven sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelitos de los brazos cuando vio a la imagen viva del psicópata que la raptó en su época. ¡Enishi Yukishiro! Se puso pálida y se ocultó tras de Kenshin. Desde luego sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para el joven piloto de helicópteros que se lo tomó con calma.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?- le preguntó Kenshin cuando ella no quiso seguir avanzando. Pero la joven no le respondió. Tenía su vista clavada en Nishi. -¿Acaso él te hizo algo malo en tu mundo?-

Pasando saliva con dificultad, Kaoru asintió. Le estaban sudando las manos.

-Es normal que algunas personas se pongan así ante la idea de volar. Les dejaré a solas para que se calme.- dijo Nishi sin perder su buen humor, antes de marcharse al interior de un hangar, haciéndoles una reverencia. Kenshin volvió su vista a Kaoru que seguía estupefacta.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué te pasó?-

Kaoru miró a Nishi al alejarse. ¿Cómo le podía contar a Kenshin que en su época ese hombre la raptó e intentó matar al hombre que ella amaba? La había usado de sebo después de haber causado a Kenshin un inmenso dolor por hacerle creer que había muerto… Enishi era malo, era un psicópata. Era de lo peor.

-Sólo que me asusté cuando lo ví… -

-¿A Nishi?-

-¿De dónde lo conoces?- preguntó Kaoru sin detenerse a pensar.

-Es el hermano menor de Tomoe. Es mi ex cuñado y siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Es muy amable, aunque cuando era niño era un tanto celoso con ella. Pero ya está bien… - contestó él con una sonrisa.

"¿Y nunca ha intentado matarte?" quiso preguntarle Kaoru, pero se contuvo. No quería hablarle a Kenshin de lo maldito que había sido ese sujeto en su mundo, asi que trató de desviar la conversación.

-A si que ese es el hel…tero del que me hablabas? Se ve terrible. Parece un animal de metal… -

Kenshin miró suspicaz a Kaoru por unos momentos. No quiso presionarla, intuyendo certeramente de qué se trataba en realidad su temor.

-Helicóptero, Kaoru. Ese es su nombre. Y Nishi es capaz de pilotarlo… hem…- Kaoru hizo una mueca de no entender. ¿Qué era pilotar?- Hem… conducirlo, manejarlo.-

-Ahh… o sea, es el jinete de esa cosa.-

-Claro que si.- sonrió Kenshin.- Es muy bueno en esto. ¿Y sabes? Es una gran persona. En un joven muy amable. No sé de dónde lo conoces y tal vez no quiero saberlo, pero quiero que confíes en él y en mí, porque yo nunca te haría daño ni dejaría que alguien te lo hiciera.-

Un rápido beso en la mejilla de la joven selló el pacto de Kenshin. Nishi regresó con ellos.

-¿Se sienten preparados?- preguntó al cabo de un rato. Kaoru pasó saliva mientras miraba el aparato extraño al que se subiría. ¿Cómo se "pileteaba" si no tenia ruedas ni caballo? Quizá flotaba en el agua, pero… no había ningún río cerca. O lago.

-Estamos listos.- dijo Kenshin, abrazando a Kaoru como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Rato después estaban sentados y con cinturones de seguridad dentro del helicóptero. Nishi se sentó frente a ellos y se puso a presionar botones coloridos y a accionar palancas. Kaoru comenzó a temblar.

-No pasa nada. Te gustará… - le dijo Kenshin en tono bajo, infundándole ánimo. Luego le tomó la mano.

-¿Asi que es la primera vez de la señorita?- preguntó Nishi en un tono cordial.

-S… si.- respondió Kaoru con un hilo de voz. Se sintió tentada a preguntar qué hacía esa cosa, pero le había prometido antes a Kenshin dejarse sorprender.

-Es raro que Himura venga con mujeres… de hecho, supongo que usted debe ser algo especial para él.- dijo Nishi riendo quedo. Se veía tan relajado que de pronto, Kaoru empezó a calmarse cuando en eso, una sombra arriba de su cabeza llamó su atención y al mirar por la ventana vio un par de aspas pasar sobre ellos a la vez que se escuchaba un fuerte ruido. –Ya estamos listos. Señorita Kaoru, usted ahora experimentará lo que es volar.-

¿Volar?

Kaoru abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¡Si sólo las aves vuelan! Kenshin a su lado sonreía y Kaoru casi se desmayó al ver que el suelo se hallaba cada vez más lejos y el cielo más cerca.

-Por Dios… - musitó, mirando por la ventana. Era imposible… pero… no lo era… el mundo 2008 era impresionante.

Pasearon por los aires por espacio de media hora y Kaoru tuvo una vista espectacular de su ciudad y los muchos cambios que había tenido. Vio a las personas del porte de hormigas desde arriba, y eso cuando se veían. Vio a los lejos el monte Fuji, los parques llenos de gente y niños jugando, las interminables líneas del tren y a uno pasando muy rápido. Vio el río, el gran río pasando por la ciudad y una graciosa torre de metal. Y más allá… más allá su casa.

Por alguna razón sintió ganas de llorar. ¡Qué emocionada estaba! Ella, Kaoru Kamiya, una simple joven había volado. Por un momento había estado por encima de todos, flotando como un dios, con Kenshin… con Kenshin a su lado.

-Ahora regresaremos.- dijo Nishi, girando el helicóptero de modo que Kaoru pudo ver el sol bañando en tonos anaranjados al río. Tomó aire y se abrazó a Kenshin.

-Gracias, gracias por traerme.- le dijo rato después, cuando se despidieron del amable piloto y prometieron regresar otro día.- Gracias, Kenshin… esto… yo nunca creí que algún día pudiera… -

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kaoru y Kenshin la atrapó con un dedo.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-

-Es que… yo… cuando… cuando mi madre murió, mi padre, para consolarme dijo que ella se había convertido en una estrella que me cuidaba desde el cielo. Años después él también murió, en una guerra y entonces… a veces yo soñaba que podía volar para estar cerca de ellos, que estaban brillando arriba, mirándome.-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó, mientras caminaban, sonriendo. No había de qué preocuparse. Kaoru no lloraba porque estuviera triste, sino todo lo contrario.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Volvían a casa entre risas y comiendo helados colorinches, cuando distinguieron un auto estacionar frente a ellos. Era Megumi, pero no venía sola. Un atractivo y alto joven la acompañaba y bajó del auto sonriendo. Kaoru de inmediato, sin pensarlo y contenta, lo saludó.

-Sanosuke, ¡qué alegría volver a verte!-

Desde luego el aludido quedó confundido. ¿Quién era esa belleza que decía reconocerlo? Él estaba seguro de que no olvidaría a una chica así.

-Hola… hem… es un placer verte también aunque, disculpa pero, no recuerdo tu nombre.-

-Esta chiquilla es la nueva mascota de Ken-san.- dijo Megumi con ganas de molestarla.- Se llama… ¿cómo te llamas, chicuela? Es que me cuesta retener nombres como el tuyo.-

Kaoru estaba pensando seriamente mancharla con lo que quedaba de su helado cuando pensó que no valía la pena perder su rico helado en ella. Kenshin llegó a su rescate, saludando efusivamente a Sano y desviando la tención de todos.

-Amigo, qué bueno que has regresado. Espero que tu padre esté mejor.-

-Claro que está mejorando, Kenshin amigo. Mamá le da muy buenos cuidados.-

-¿Tú también tienes unos papás?- preguntó Kaoru muy alegre por la suerte de Sanosuke en este mundo. Éste la miró extrañado.

-Sí… tengo un papá y una mamá, como toda la gente. Tú sabes.

-Qué bien. Me alegro mucho por ti. Eres afortunado.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.- respondió Sanosuke sonriendo. Qué chica tan extraña pero simpática. Se veía muy joven. -Pero aún no recuerdo tu nombre.-

-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.-

-Ya veo. Y estás con Kenshin, ¿no?-

-Claro que sí. Vivo aquí con él.-

La sonrisa satisfecha de Kenshin al mirarla le indicó a Sanosuke que ella decía la verdad. Y aunque

Megumi se acababa de atragantar con su propia saliva, nadie le prestó atención.

-Vaya, Kaoru, te felicito.- dijo Sanosuke imaginando que eran novios o algo así.- Kenshin es un gran hombre y espero que sepas cuidar de él. Y lo mismo va para ti, Kenshin amigo. Debes cuidar de esta preciosura.-

-No puede ser…- murmuro Megumi asombrada. ¿Kenshin, viviendo con esa salvaje? ¿No que estaba ahí solo de visita? Pero si Sanosuke le había dicho que llevaba años sin una relación formal.

-…qué bueno que he venido, entonces. Tienes mucho que contarme, Kenshin. Te dejo solo unos días y te encuentro con esta belleza… -

-Han pasado muchas cosas… - contestó Kenshin, hilvanando alguna historia en su mente que le permitiera contarle a Sanosuke cómo había aparecido Kaoru en su vida, sin que pareciera una historia de ciencia ficción.

Avanzaron hacia el interior de la casa mientras Megumi no salía de su estupor. No podía ser que esa mocosa campirana le hubiera ganado al pelirrojo. Pensar que esa mañana ella había convencido a Sanosuke para que viniera con el fin de salir los tres juntos. Obviamente Sanosuke se perdería en alguna parte del trayecto y ella y Kenshin quedarían solos. Pero ahora… ¿qué haría?

-Entonces vive aquí contigo.- observó Sano rato después, sentados a la mesa.

-Así es. Ella… quedó huérfana y por eso me ofrecí a cuidarla. Nos llevamos muy bien, es una agradable compañía.

-Pues… qué quieres que te diga. Ni yo imaginé que te encontraría con una chica. Es decir, era más probable colonizar Marte que esto. Y en tan poco tiempo. ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? ¿Siete días?-

Kaoru escuchaba atentamente la conversación, por si en el futuro otro amigo de Kenshin le preguntaba de dónde había salido, para que la versión coincidiera.

-¿Ella es hija del amigo de tu papá… del señor Kamiya?-

Kenshin sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Era cierto… el amigo de su padre que había fallecido tenía ese apellido. Pero realmente él no sabía si tenía hijos. O una hija.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso.

-Claro que sí. - respondió.

-Vaya… ¿Y qué haces tú, Kaoru? ¿Estudias?- preguntó Sanosuke interesado en ella.

Kenshin le había explicado a la joven, con anterioridad, que en esta época las mujeres también estudiaban hasta muy pasados los veinte años. Incluso los treinta o en la vejez. Por eso ya no se sorprendió con la pregunta. Pero de momento, no se quiso arriesgar con alguna mentira.

-Soy kendoka.-

-Guau, veo que eres una deportista. Qué bien.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con la pregunta pintada en el rostro. ¿Qué era exactamente "deportista"?

-Qué ocupación tan simple, Kaoru.- dijo Megumi, aburrida ya de la conversación.- Pero tal vez no te dio la cabeza para hacer otra cosa más intelectual. Debes de ser una cabeza de músculo.-

Kaoru no entendió parte de lo que le dijo Megumi, pero por la forma en que se expresó, intuyó que la estaba insultando. Sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir la boca para reclamarle, Kenshin salió en su defensa.

-Al contrario de lo que piensas, Megumi, Kaoru es una joven muy instruida. De hecho, su fuerte es la historia japonesa y a mí me ha sorprendido mucho con algunos razonamientos que ha tenido al respecto. No sólo tiene una memoria privilegiada, también es muy inteligente y espero poder animarla a sacar todo su potencial ingresando a la universidad.-

-Vaya, vaya… con razón atrapaste a este hombre, muchacha; su segundo gran amor es la Historia de nuestro país.- dijo Sanosuke simpatizando con ella.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Kaoru se ruborizó. La estaban halagando.

-Tal vez, si más adelante quieres hacer algo productivo, te pueda interesar entrar al equipo de kendo de la universidad en la que trabajamos Kenshin, Megumi y yo. He oído decir que Gohei no quiere seguir siendo profesor de esa especialidad y quedaría una vacante.

Kenshin rápidamente pensó en la idea y le gustó, aunque luego pensó en Kaoru, que no tenía ningún papel de antecedentes ni identificación. Las cosas podían complicarse así que lo mejor era no ir por ese camino.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos…- dijo Kenshin, cambiando el tema hacia la salud del padre de Sanosuke. Hablaban de ello muy animados, con algunas intervenciones de Kaoru, cuando Megumi dijo:

-Tengo hambre. Oye, Kenshin, dile a tu inquilina que nos prepare algo. Porque sabrás cocinar, ¿no?.- añadió mirándola con suspicacia. Kaoru enrojeció al pensar que todavía era un desastre en la cocina. Y si ya lo era con la comida de su época, ¿cómo le iría con la de hoy en día?

Recordó que durante el día anterior, Kenshin le había enseñado a preparar un sándwich de jamón, queso y lechuga que le pareció sabroso y era muy fácil de hacer. Quizá podría hacer eso. Pensaba en las posibilidades cuando Sanosuke habló.

-Megumi, querida, no me parece apropiado que exijas cosas siendo que ni siquiera anunciamos nuestra visita. De hecho, recordarás que teníamos otros planes.-

-Pero si está ella viviendo acá, lo mínimo es que nos atienda en vez de quedarse aquí sentada diciendo puras boberías obvias.- reclamó la otra de mal humor. Kaoru buscó con la mirada qué arrojarle cuando Kenshin se puso de pie.

-Megumi, agradezco tu visita pero no he dejado de notar que durante la velada te has dedicado a atacar a Kaoru sin que ella te provoque en lo más mínimo. Lamento que no te agrade, no te obligaré a ser amable si no te nace y por eso te pido que te retires si te sientes incapaz de mantenerte callada con respecto a Kaoru.-

Megumi no esperó a que Kenshin le repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Mientras Kaoru y Sanosuke miraban boquiabiertos la escena, ella salió presurosa del lugar.

-Nunca en mi vida me habían humillado tanto.- masculló entre dientes.

Sanosuke y Kaoru se miraron en tanto Kenshin los invitaba a la cocina a seguir la charla mientras preparaba unos bocadillos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras la joven lo seguía, sonriendo, pensaba que antes, cuando Megumi o incluso Yahiko la molestaban, Kenshin sólo sonreía y fingía que no pasaba nada aunque ella estuviera cabreadísima. Pero ahora, la había defendido. ¡Este Kenshin la había defendido! Tenía ganas de explotar de felicidad. Se sentía muy bien.

Posteriormente se acercó a Kenshin para buscar algo en la alacena cuando, sin dejar de hablar con Sanosuke, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella lo miraba un poco confundida. ¿Kenshin mostrando su simpatía por ella en público? Antes, en su mundo, cuando Kenshin se acercaba a ella era en secreto, cuando nadie miraba o Yahiko dormía. Siempre mantenía oculta su relación a pesar de que no había nada de malo en ello. Este nuevo Kenshin era muy distinto al otro en su forma de comportarse con ella, ¡pero le encantaba! Amaba el 2008, amaba la personalidad de su nuevo Kenshin. Ella debía de haber nacido en esa época.

Con algo de rubor se permitió apoyarse en Kenshin que seguía hablando sobre un tema interesante, ignorante de que Sanosuke la miraba con curiosidad, notando lo contenta que ella estaba. El joven de espesa cabellera castaña pensaba que esa sonrisa y esa expresión eran un buen augurio con respecto a lo que ella podía sentir hacia su mejor amigo. Ahora él también se sentía en calma.

Dos horas más tarde Sanosuke se retiró, felicitando a Kenshin por las cosas que estaba viviendo y deseándole lo mejor. Prometió regresar pronto y tal vez, salir un día de esos los tres.

-Hasta pronto, amigo. Vuelve cuando gustes.- le dijo Kaoru, agitando la mano. Lo siguiente que siguió fue un delicioso beso de Kenshin en su frente cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Eres adorable.- le dijo él antes de seguir besándola en la penumbra, sin que ella fuera capaz de oponer resistencia alguna, contento de que haya simpatizado con su amigo.- Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- añadió al soltarla.-Te comportaste bien, muy bien. Casi como una esposa.-

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, mientras Kaoru pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ella no quería que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos con este Kenshin, ¡pero cada vez le era más difícil resistirse!

"No es justo, no es justo lo que está pasando. Por años soñé con un amor que fuera asi para mí. Esperé tres años por alguien que no llegó y le fui fiel, fui leal aún cuando mi esperanza flaqueaba. Creo que he sido una buena persona y así y todo acabé sola en un viejo dojo. Pero ahora... ahora que pareciera que estoy viviendo en un sueño, con todo el amor que siempre quise para mí... con esta oportunidad, no puedo seguir con inseguridades y debo tomar lo que me ofrece el destino."

Kaoru no se lo pensó más y alzó su rostro hacia Kenshin quien, comprendiendo la invitación y feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos, la besó, saboreando sus labios y mordisqueándolos ligeramente. Kaoru esta vez no tuvo que cerrar los ojos para descubrir que cuando él la besaba se sentía como en las nubes (y ahora lo sabía porque había volado). Sintió una cosquilla en el vientre y suspirando se apoyó contra el cuerpo masculino. Kenshin intensificó la caricia a su boca y luego la extendió a sus mejillas antes de terminar el beso. Él debía controlarse un poco para no asustarla con la fuerza de la pasión que comenzaba a sentir por ella y por eso lo mejor era dejar el beso hasta allí.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.- le dijo al despedirse. - Que duermas bien.-

¿Dormir bien? ¿Él esperaba que ella durmiera después de tamaño beso? Kaoru entró emocionada a su cuarto y cuando se metió a la cama su corazón aún latía como si hubiera corrido una loca carrera.

Al cerrar los ojos, Kaoru meditó en lo que había sido su día. Kenshin le había enseñado lo que era volar, la había defendido de Megumi, le había mostrado su aprecio frente a Sanosuke, la había halagado… le había hecho muchas promesas que ya había empezado a cumplir. En su mundo, Kenshin nunca le había hecho promesas. Siempre dejaba entrever que si no le demostraba sus sentimientos, era para protegerla de los enemigos que podían intuir que ella era su punto débil pero en cambio no hacía nada cuando los demás la ofendían o molestaban, mermando su autoestima. Ella casi se había convencido de que era fea, tonta y torpe y sufría mucho tratando de ocultar esos defectos. Y este Kenshin no sólo la encontraba hermosa, sino que alababa sus virtudes.

Con algo de decepción, se preguntó si antes, Kenshin en verdad se había enamorado de ella o sólo se quedó en su casa porque era lo que los demás esperaban de él.

No quiso pensar en la respuesta porque de pronto se le ocurrió que quizá ella si era muy tonta como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. Y no quería estropear lo contenta que se sentía ahora.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Los días pasaron y el verano siguió tan caluroso como siempre. Incluso a Kaoru le parecía que hacía mucha más calor que en su época. Algo le había comentado Kenshin antes sobre el "calentamiento global" que ella recién ahora estaba dimensionando. Por otra parte, Kenshin no la dejaba ver algo como "noticierio" porque ella quedó muy afectada después de ver que en partes del mundo estaba escaseando la comida o era muy cara para que la gente la comprara. Había asesinatos, saqueos. Por ora parte, por lo que ella logró entender, Japón era una superpotencia mundial y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Pero cuando salía a la calle y miraba a las demás personas, le parecía que los demás no estaban tan contentos por eso.

"-El orgullo de un japonés ya no está en su familia o en su clan. Ahora lo está en su empresa. Las personas sienten que tienen algo verdaderamente importante sólo cuando consiguen un empleo estable, en el que pueden pasar toda su vida. Y por eso dejan a sus familias, esposas e hijos en un nivel de menor importancia y por eso, sin darse cuenta, están tristes. Otros se preocupan más de tener las últimas tecnologías en sus casas para interactuar con máquinas, no personas… en verdad que estamos viviendo tiempos un tanto caóticos en lo que a relaciones personales se refiere.- le había dicho Kenshin una tarde, mientras miraban el río desde el puente.

-¿Eso significa que yo no seré importante para ti?-

-Hay algunas personas para las cuales aún los sentimientos por los demás son algo importante, Kaoru. Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser una de ellas. Cuando llegue del trabajo cada tarde, y te encuentre aquí, me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte cerca.-"

Kenshin era genial. Él la cuidaba mucho, era galante, era guapo, ¡era todo! No tenía miedo a planificar un futuro con ella. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Kenshin la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su cuarto y luego, entre besos, se despedían. Kaoru ya no pensaba en su pasado, sino en este maravilloso presente que vivía y cada noche al cerrar los ojos, sentía que el amor era en verdad algo lindo, para disfrutar. Y no algo que tuviera que ocultarse y que la llenara de angustia e incertidumbre.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

1882

Aoshi cargaba a Misao sobre uno de sus hombros como si no pesara nada. No permitiría que hiciera esfuerzo alguno desde ahora que tenía a su hijito en su vientre. Y la joven no oponía resistencia porque estaba bien contenta de tener tantos mimos para ella.

El resto del grupo los acompañaba camino a Tokio. Se sentían parte de algo importante, puesto que llevaban a Kenshin entre ellos, con el fin de encontrarse con Kaoru para que él se declarara. Querían todos estar ahí, en ese momento, ver como ella lo abrazaba, le daba el sí y se casaban al día siguiente, pero ignoraban que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como esperaban.

El pelirrojo contenía apenas sus ganas de correr para apurar el paso. No dudaba de que Sanosuke, Yahiko y aún Aoshi con Misao en brazos le seguirían el paso. No así Megumi y Tsubame. Estaba muy impaciente.

-Lo mejor será dormir por aquí.- dijo Aoshi al ver un par de albergues a la orilla del camino.- Kenshin, comprendo que quieras seguir avanzado pero traemos mujeres y debemos descansar. Mañana a mediodía llegaremos al dojo Kamiya.-

Kenshin hubiera preferido seguir solo pero, si había esperado tres años por ese momento, un par de horas más no le haría daño. Además, no podía abandonar a sus amigos que lo habían perdonado por todo lo anterior y ahora lo acompañaban y le daban ánimos.

-Me parece bien, Aoshi.- respondió, antes de ingresar con los demás a un albergue.

Al acostarse rato después, compartiendo cuarto con Sanosuke y Yahiko, se preguntó por un momento si realmente Kaoru lo estaría esperando o si sólo era suposiciones de sus amigos. Recordó la conversación días atrás con Tsubame e imaginó que quizá Kaoru no querría nada con él. Pero si ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, esta vez él no perdería el tiempo y le pediría que fuera su esposa. Durante los años que duró su viaje, no dejó de pensar en ella ni un solo día y esperaba, después del día de mañana, no separarse de ella nunca más.

Pero, ¿para qué esperar al día de mañana? ¿Y si se levantaba de una vez y se ponía en marcha? Ya había hecho muchas concesiones que retrasaron su llegada al dojo Kamiya. Que las aguas termales para fortalecer su cuerpo, que la visita a la tienda donde finalmente cambió sus viejos gi y hakamas por unos iguales en color y modelo, pero nuevos. Que si los albergues porque venían con mujeres y ellas debían dormir cómodamente. Que si nos encontramos con Aoshi; si Kenshin hubiese viajado solo, habría llegado ya al dojo y tal vez hasta haya obtenido ya el perdón de Kaoru. Pero estaba desperdiciando su tiempo y cada vez que a alguien se le ocurría algo nuevo que dilatara más su llegada, él sentía ganas de gritar.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sanosuke ni Yahiko y rápidamente se vistió. No esperaría más. Dejó una nota dando cuenta de sus actos y tomando su viejo morral, salió del albergue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. A paso rápido llegaría como a las siete a la ciudad y a las ocho más o menos a la casa de Kaoru.

Cuando sintió el frescor de la noche en la cara, se animó tanto pensando en ella que mantuvo el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que despuntó el alba y al entrar en la ciudad no notó casi los cambios que había tenido ni se detuvo en lugar alguno para saludar a los amigos. Al doblar en una esquina y ver los muros del dojo Kamiya sintió algo muy parecido a la felicidad, a la sensación de volver a casa. Y su esperanza renacía con cada avance hacia Kaoru. No podía esperar a que ella se levantase. Saltó hacia el interior de la residencia y ya en el jardín se encaminó al dormitorio de la joven, llamándola…

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin se levantó muy animado ese día porque había decidido pedirle a Kaoru que fuera su novia. Y tenía todo un panorama planificado para ella. La llevaría de día de campo al monte Fuji que estaba muy bonito, y durante la tarde irían a una fiesta en el templo, que se seguía celebrando como en la época de Meiji. Y entonces, cuando los fuegos artificiales explotaran en el cielo oscuro, él se lo pediría. Estaba seguro de que ella le diría que sí.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y corrió despacio la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo de lado, con una mano fuera de la ropa de cama. Era tan bonita y agradable…

-Estás todo enamorado, Himura. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?.- se dijo. Luego decidió llamarla para que despertase. -Kaoru… Kaoru…-

La joven se movió en sueños sin abrir los ojos y a Kenshin le pareció que se veía un poco rara. Blanca como un papel. Encendió la luz y se acercó a ella pero la joven estaba transparente y aunque esta vez la llamó a los gritos y la sostuvo en brazos para que despertara , Kaoru se desvaneció, dejándolo desconcertado, gritando como un loco aún cuando solo el aire le quedó para abrazar.

Mientras, Kaoru en sueños sintió el llamado de Kenshin. Y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver la puerta de su cuarto correrse por completo. Se protegió los ojos ante la fuerte luz que entraba y distinguió la silueta de su pelirrojo. Pero algo la hizo sentir que no todo estaba bien.

-Kaoru… Kaoru… -

El leve acento en la pronunciación de su nombre hizo que Kaoru se sentara en la cama y entonces lo vio. Era Kenshin que estaba con ella. Pero se veía diferente. La respuesta la tuvo cuando miró hacia el cielo de su habitación y descubrió que ya no estaba su pequeño sol. Una nueva mirada a Kenshin, con el corazón acelerado, le indicó que este era el de la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-Por Dios, Kaoru, te extrañé tanto…-

Kenshin no se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta de ella. Simplemente se acercó y arrodillándose a su lado la abrazó con la nula intención de soltarla. Y Kaoru, que ya había despertado del todo y comprendía lo que estaba pasando, fue incapaz de retribuir su abrazo.

Porque aunque se había pasado los últimos tres años soñando con ese momento, aún cuando Kenshin ya no anteponía el "señorita" a su nombre, la joven no sintió felicidad. Solo un vacío. Un vacío tan grande que no supo como podría volver a llenar. Y por eso, ante la mirada estupefacta de Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro, por primera vez en años se largó a llorar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto seis.

La Partida.

Julio 31 , 2008

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

Lo prometido. Ya estamos nuevamente editando, reesribiendo y tratando de mejorar un poco las historias. Este capítulo estaba escrito desde hacía un tiempo pero la verdad, le hice tantos cambios que al final quedó bien diferente. A veces pienso que si hiciera un apartado donde mostrara "lo que no se vio" de mis historias, ustedes se sorprenderían de algunas ideas que he tenido.

Me entretuve mucho en esta ocasión pensando en Kaoru y su confusión con algunos conceptos que nos son naturales. Es decir… en el siglo diecinueve, por ejemplo, ¿se tenía una idea de lo que era el deporte, como lo conocemos hoy en día? O del piloto de avión… porque veamos, hasta el momento estaba el capitán de un barco, el maquinista de un tren, el cochero del carruaje, el jinete de un caballo. La parte en que aparece Enishi o Nishi fue graciosa, pero no creo que sea de relevancia para el fanfic, más que como una anécdota dentro de la historia.

Bah, mejor me dejo de filosofar. ¿Cómo están ustedes? Espero que se hayan entretenido con este episodio y que no hayan quedado demasiado desconcertadas con lo que ha pasado al final, porque aunque muchas querían que Kenshin sufriera buscando a Kaoru, al parecer, el que sufrirá eso será el Kenshin 2008. Y en verdad que ahora se viene un capítulo más triste, pero todavía no acaba.

Kaoru ha descubierto un hombre que la quiere y no teme demostrarlo y creo que aunque ella no estaba muy convencida al comienzo, acabó entregando su corazón a él. Y no sabemos si Kenshin de 1882 sea capaz de recuperarla a menos que pueda enseñarle a Kaoru algo de él que ella no haya visto. En general, creo que el rurouni deberá esforzarse mucho y no sabemos si ese esfuerzo valdrá la pena. Pero sufrirá y qué sádica me estoy poniendo. Deben ser los años.

Jejejeje, les dejo besitos, abrazos y buenos deseos. Me retiro a planificar métodos de tortura para todos. (debe ser que estoy viendo mucho "Señor de la Querencia")

Ánimos y besos. Por cierto, ¿les gustó las actitud de Kenshin hacia Megumi? Yo la disfruté.

Gracias a todas, pero por sobre todo, a…

_Lagrima12_

_DarkAny_

_Sakura K de Shinomori_

_Yessica_

_Pauli-Himurita_

_Okashira Janet_

_Kaoru uchiba_

_Nyachan_

_Haro kzoids_

_Silvi-chan_

_Jegar sahaduta_

_Athena kaoru Himura_

_Kanke-chan_

_Mei Fanel_

_Margo Channing_

_Kisa-chan-sohma_

_Gabyhyatt_

_DarkCam_

_Kunnoichi Himura_


	7. El regreso

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Siete**_

**El regreso. **

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Kenshin se quedó de rodillas, en medio de una habitación vacía y abrazándose a sí mismo. Cuando dejó de llamar a Kaoru y salió un poco de su estupor, se puso en pie de un salto y aunque ya sabía que no la encontraría, la buscó de todos modos por la casa. Finalmente regresó al dormitorio y abrió pesadamente el armario, notando que los kimonos de la joven también habían desaparecido, pero, dando cuenta de que Kaoru había estado allí, estaban los vestidos que él le compró.

Incluyendo las bermudas rojo con blanco que él acabó regalándole porque le gustaban tanto.

Y unas sandalias. Unas preciosas sandalias.

-No es justo.- murmuró. Y no pudo pensar en otra cosa en toda la mañana.

Entró a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno pero no se le antojó nada. Ni siquiera comer mientras leía un libro cualquiera, cosa que le encantaba unos cuantos días antes. Suspirando, pensó en la joven que tanto lo animaba no más verla de pie por ahí.

-¡No es justo!- repitió golpeando la cubierta de un mueble.- ¡No es justo, no es justo!- prosiguió.-No es justo… -

No encontró una respuesta o un consuelo a lo que estaba viviendo y salió de la cocina sin probar bocado. Se sintió triste y cansado y así llegó a su dormitorio donde se quitó la ropa y se metió en el futón para dormir. No tenía sentido seguir despierto si con un poco de suerte podía ver la imagen de la joven por última vez sonriéndole en sueños.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Kenshin estupefacto, trataba de contener a Kaoru que lloraba aferrándose a él, sin entender qué estaba pasando; cuando pensaba que la joven lo recibiría con una sonrisa, con un abrazo… quizá un regaño, reproches o hasta golpes, se largaba a llorar. Y claramente no era un llanto de alegría ante su regreso.

-Tranquila, Kaoru, tranquila… - le decía bajito. Y le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle tantas cosas, hacerle tantas promesas… pero tenía que conformarse con susurrarle palabras suaves, de aliento, como si de una niña chiquita se tratara. Y no entendía, por Dios que no entendía por qué lloraba.

Entre sus brazos, poco a poco la mente de Kaoru se fue aclarando y ella misma empezó a calmarse.

Había terminado.

Había terminado ese sueño maravilloso donde ella viajaba a un mundo magnífico, donde había casas gigantescas llamadas edificios en las que vivían muchas personas sin ser familia. Había automóviles y trenes bala y un helicóptero donde ella voló cerca del cielo.

Había acabado el sueño donde Kenshin se enamoraba de ella y hacía de todo por conquistarla.

Donde Kenshin le sonreía sin culpas y dispuesto a hacerla feliz.

Porque tuvo que ser un sueño todo aquello que su mente recordaba. Y por eso ella se obligó a calmarse y a prestar atención al presente, donde Kenshin Himura, el vagabundo, la acunaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. ¿O es que acaso seguía soñando?

-¿Kenshin?- se atrevió a preguntar cuando pudo sacar la voz en un susurro.

Él la apartó un poco y a pesar de su turbación evidente, le sonrió, mirándola a la cara, a la par que le reacomodaba un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-He vuelto, Kaoru. Volví a casa.-

Fue su voz tan suave al hablarle, que a Kaoru por un momento le pareció que era el viento el que le decía esas palabras. Pero se sintió agradable, como siempre que él le hablaba.

¿Era su imaginación o habían pasado tres años desde que se fuera? De pronto le parecía que había sido el día anterior.

-Pero tú te fuiste, Kenshin. Era tu respuesta, ayudar a las personas… irte y no volver. No entiendo.- dijo confundida, recordando las palabras que él le dijera al marcharse.

Kenshin no quería contarle a Kaoru las razones de su viaje para que ella no se sintiera comprometida con él. Haría las cosas con calma y la reconquistaría de ser necesario. Y tal vez, un día, le hablara de esas cosas.

-¿Se siente mejor?- le preguntó, alargándole un pañuelo para cambiar de tema.- Tenga.-

-Gracias.- la joven se limpió la cara y la nariz como mejor pudo.- Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Oro? yoo… es un poco largo de contar pero por lo pronto, le traigo un regalo de cumpleaños.- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo, con la esperanza de animarla. Mientras sacaba algo envuelto de una de sus mangas, Kaoru pensaba que en verdad le costaba recordar lo enfadada que se sentía con él. Buscaba la rabia por su abandono pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte de su alma .

Y debía reconocer que muy por el contrario, estaba contenta de verlo nuevamente.

El pelirrojo extendió ante ella una cinta para el cabello. Era la cinta mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, de seda china de un vivo color turquesa. Pero aunque últimamente Kaoru ya no adornaba su coleta con una cinta de esas, no quiso decírselo y pensó usarla después de peinarse.

-Gracias. Es preciosa.-

-Me alegro que le guste.- dijo Kenshin, de una forma tan sincera que Kaoru se volvió para mirarlo mejor. Él parecía diferente.

Aunque Kenshin no representaba su edad y se veía joven, Kaoru notó nuevas arruguitas en torno a sus ojos cuando sonreía. Su piel se veía incluso un poco más tostada por el sol. ¿De verdad tenía ya treinta y un años? Ahora que lo miraba mejor, notaba que su ropa era nueva y su cabello se presentaba lustroso.

Recordó de pronto a otro Kenshin de otra época y pensó que aquel se veía incluso más joven y con justa razón. En ese mundo que ella conoció, las personas no hacían tantos trabajos y tenían medicamentos para todas las enfermedades que existían. Por eso se veían tan jóvenes.

Sacudió la cabeza. Había sido un sueño muy intenso y ella debía ocuparse de la realidad que estaba viviendo, aunque tuviera una sensación de tristeza y pérdida.

-¿Puedo saber por qué Kaoru está tan triste hoy?- preguntó Kenshin casi con dulzura, de un modo en que Kaoru fue incapaz de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Pero como Kenshin, Kaoru a veces podía ser también reservada.

-¿Te parece si vamos primero a desayunar? Me muero de hambre.- mintió, para descubrir de inmediato que en verdad quería comer.

El pelirrojo asintió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, Kaoru quedó en shok.

Vio todo en el patio tal como ella lo dejara ayer, imagen que por cierto había olvidado por el vívido sueño que había tenido. La ropa tendida, la escoba apoyada contra un pilar de la casa, unos tablones tapando la boca del pozo. La luz casi cegadora de la mañana era suficiente prueba de que estaba en un mundo sin esa cosa llamada "polución" que hacía las mañanas un poco más sombrías. No estaban los cielos surcados de cables del tendido eléctrico ni los montones de pequeños soles, esperando la noche para brillar intensamente con su luz amarilla.

Kaoru, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido. ¿Realmente soñó todo eso? ¿Podía la soledad volverla loca a una? Parecía tan real

Miró hacia atrás, a su futón y pensó con cierto desespero que tal vez si se acostaba en él y dormía otro poco, aparecía en ese maravilloso 2008 donde un aún más maravilloso Kenshin la esperaba para salir a pasear y comer helados de colores. Aunque fuera soñando.

-… y un té exquisito.-

Finalmente Kaoru escuchó la voz de Kenshin Himura, el vagabundo. De aquél que la dejó porque había encontrado su respuesta para vivir la vida, lejos de ella. Lentamente se volvió para mirarlo, encontrando su mirada violeta, escudriñándola. Era cierto, ya no anteponía el "señorita", pero le hablaba aún con cortesía.

Qué raro le resultaba todo en ese día. Se pellizcó por segunda vez y sintió dolor.

Él la miró por unos instantes, reconociendo los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en ella. Como le advirtió Tsubame, Kaoru estaba más delgada y bajo la yukata se advertía un cuerpo fibroso debido al trabajo constante al que fue sometido. Su rostro estaba un poco más ovalado y sus labios más llenos, producto quizá de esa hinchazón matutina que queda después de dormir. El cabello estaba largo. Mucho más de lo que recordaba y aunque estaba un poco congestionada por el llanto, se veía que Kaoru estaba hermosa.

-Veo que se ha dedicado a descansar en sus vacaciones.- le comentó Kenshin sonriendo, acercándose a un calendario que marcaba el 8 de Julio. Kaoru lo miró sin comprender hasta que él empezó a desprender hoja tras hoja, actualizando la fecha. La joven, horrorizada, miraba los días avanzar…

-Entonces no fue un sueño…- murmuró asustada tras Kenshin que, satisfecho con su trabajo, se encaminó a la cocina hablándole de su viaje de regreso y los amigos que llegarían al mediodía.

Kaoru, algo shokeada, quitó la ropa que tenía tendida en el patio para tener algo que hacer, notándola especialmente rígida y decolorada por los días que pasó al sol. ¡Ella viajó en el tiempo! ¡El 2008 existía!… el Kenshin 2008 existía…

Miró la espalda de Kenshin que preparaba algo en la cocina, diligentemente, como siempre, silbando feliz de la vida.

-No fue un sueño… Dios… no fue un sueño…-decía sin poder comprender del todo lo que pasaba. De pronto tuvo ganas de correr a la par que miles de recuerdos de lo vivido acudían a su mente.

Pasó saliva muy nerviosa, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Kenshin nacería en muchos años más, así como su hermana Misao, su amigo Sanosuke, su cuñado Nishi, su esposa Tomoe. Los hombres se multiplicarían y harían cosas raras con el planeta. Inventarían la televisión, los coches, los helicópteros y las teleseries…

Pero ella era una mujer en una época diferente…

Kaoru pegó un grito antes de sentir que sus pies dejaban de sostenerla. Cuando su cabeza se acercó al suelo para azotarse contra él, Kenshin ya la sostenía mientras gritaba su nombre.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-No tiene fiebre ni nada anormal. Quizá se debió a la sorpresa de verlo tan repentinamente.- dijo Megumi levantándose de su sitio.- Por ahora duerme. Lo mejor es dejarla descansar.-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru dormitar en su futón. Buena la había hecho. Por apresurarse en verla le había causado una enorme conmoción. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba Megumi al desmayo de la chica. Los amigos salieron del lugar y él se quedó a su lado, velando su sueño, suspirando de frustración.

-Que tonto he sido. Que tonto, que tonto… pensar que sería cosa de aparecer y que todo sería como antes. Pero ya no… -

Tsubame y Yahiko lo escuchaban, a pesar de que él susurraba esas palabras para si. Los jóvenes se reunieron con el resto que estaba en el patio comiendo sandía.

Kaoru por su parte abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Kenshin al lado de ella. De inmediato reparó en la cicatriz que tenía en la cara. 1882...

-¿Qué me ha pasado? Me duele la cabeza.- dijo aún mareada.

-Se ha desvanecido cuando estaba en el patio. Nuestros amigos llegaron en ese momento y la hemos traído hasta aquí. Megumi dice que usted se encuentra bien y que tal vez… hem… oro… -

Kenshin no quiso seguir hablando y miró hacia fuera. Kaoru, siguiendo su mirada, observó a los demás que revoloteaban por el patio. Misao entró de repente.

-¿Kaoru, estás bien? De haber sabido que reaccionarías así al ver a Himura no hubiésemos dejado que él reapareciera en tu vida.-

Misao siguió hablando y luego Sanosuke que entró, y luego Yahiko y Megumi. Todos hablaban y todos tenían cosas que decirle, pero a decir verdad, Kaoru no dejaba de mirar a Kenshin que al parecer volvía a ser el de antes. Porque sonreía con los demás, pero evitaba mirarla a la cara.

Era cierto. Él volvería, ella lo supo al mirar los libros en el dojo Himura. Kenshin volvería y ellos se casarían y así, serían los tatarabuelos de otro Kenshin de mirada dulce y traviesa y de besos enloquecedores.

Kaoru se incorporó y se dirigió al que sería su esposo. Los demás se callaron.

-Dijiste algo de un desayuno que harías para mí y me parece bien que lo hagas, porque me muero por probar algo salido de tus manos.

Kenshin levantó la mirada y esa chispa diferente que ella notara más temprano reapareció.

-Estaré encantado de servirle lo que quiera.- dijo él, sorprendiendo a los demás con su tono ligero y alegre.

Kaoru se puso de pie y sin dudarlo lo abrazó.

-Me alegro tanto de verte nuevamente. Tanto… te eché mucho de menos. - dijo ella con algo de temblor en su voz.- Prométeme que nunca más te irás.-

Expectantes, los amigos contuvieron la respiración al ver que Kenshin correspondía al abrazo de la joven.

-Le prometo que nunca más la dejaré sola. Porque este hombre ha dejado de vagar.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin a la cara, sin poder creer lo que él había dicho. ¿No se iría? ¿Lo prometía? Sin lugar a dudas le hablaba sinceramente. Era cosa de ver su mirada. Una mirada sincera, sin nada que ocultar.

-¿Y qué desea desayunar?- preguntó Kenshin sin soltarla.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de pedir té con tostadas o sándwich de jamón y queso, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Pensaba en qué pedir cuando reparó en lo callados que estaban todos.

Y es que no podían salir de su asombro al notar que Kenshin la mantenía abrazada, frente a ellos, sin disimular, sin ponerse incómodo.

-Hem… Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru al oído del pelirrojo.- Dime que no estoy soñando. Estás tan diferente… -

-No está soñando, Kaoru. ¿Vamos a comer algo?-

Salieron del cuarto entre vítores de sus amigos y Kaoru se sintió muy bien. Era como antes, cuando el dojo estaba lleno de gente, cuando Kenshin y ella eran compañeros de aventuras, cuando Sano venía a comer gratis y Megumi lo regañaba y Yahiko peleaba con Misao mientras Tsubase me reía discretamente de ellos y Aoshi lo contemplaba todo apoyado en un pilar, como si le diera lo mismo.

De pronto le pareció a la joven que siempre fueron las cosas así y que el tiempo que estuvo sola de trató de un mal sueño. Pero también pensó en otras cosas y trató de dejarlas de lado para probar el rico miso que Kenshin tenía para ella.

Los días empezaron a sucederse y Kaoru despertaba por las noches, buscando afanosa un pequeño sol en el cielo de su dormitorio que la alertara de dónde se encontraba esa vez. Por las mañanas despertaba animosa, para encontrar a Kenshin en la cocina, o tras la puerta, sonriéndole. Él se esforzaba mucho en ser amable con ella para demostrarle sus sentimientos aunque no hablaba abiertamente de ellos y con la noticia del bebé de Misao y Aoshi las cosas mejoraron aún más.

Pero la sorpresa más grande se la dio Kenshin una noche, después de una fiesta en el templo. Muy nervioso, pero seguro a su vez de la idea, le propuso que fuera su mujer. Y Kaoru, pensando que después de todo ese era su destino, aceptó. Misao dijo que ella se ocuparía de los preparativos de la boda y que el tonto de Himura por viajar ya había perdido mucho tiempo así que lo mejor sería hacerla lo antes posible. Todo se sucedía tan rápido y a veces Kaoru se sentía apabullada con todo lo que estaba viviendo que no sabía qué pensar. Pero además porque tenía un secreto que no tenía con quien compartir y que no la dejaba en paz. ¿Qué pasaba si un día se echaba a dormir y aparecía en otro lugar?

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar de esas cosas que vivió con alguien más.

Un día hizo la prueba con Tae.

-He leído una noticia muy interesante, que habla sobre la invención de un motor que mediante una explosión, es capaz de mover un carruaje. Y he escuchado que el tren irá algún día a 200 kilómetros por hora. ¿No te parece fascinante?-

Tae desde luego le reprochó el pensar en tales locuras imposibles y no poner atención en su próximo casamiento. Misao fue la siguiente de su lista.

-Misao, escuché en el mercado de un sujeto que puede enviar la voz a través de una onda que va por el aire. ¿Te puedes imaginar eso?-

-Suena genial, Kaoru. Ya me lo imagino usando eso para el espionaje. Pero es un poco raro… porque si envía la voz por el aire ¿todos lo escucharán, no?-

Kaoru pensó un poco en eso y decidió que había plateado mal su idea. Trató de hablar sobre la radio pero no encontró el modo apropiado de hacerlo y finalmente desistió también con Misao que riéndose, dijo que algo así era imposible, pero además maravilloso. Y luego inició una larga charla sobre su bebé para luego pasar al tema del matrimonio que estaba organizando para ellos.

Tsubame fue la siguiente elegida pero sólo asentía a todo lo que Kaoru le decía, sin cuestionarle nada. Con un suspiro, la joven se dio cuenta de que Tsubame era demasiado tímida o educada para decirle que hablaba locuras.

Una mañana, Kaoru observó a Sanosuke y Yahiko pelear entre ellos por un pedazo de pescado. No podía confiar en ninguno de ellos tampoco. En eso, la voz de Kenshin llamó su atención.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru?-

Iba con algunas toallas en las manos, camino al cuarto de baño para dejarlas allí.

Kenshin siempre hablaba del futuro y de lo genial que sería que tales cosas pasaran. En cierta forma, pensó Kaoru al verlo, él podría escucharla, comprenderla y creerle.

No tenía otra opción. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. ¿Y qué mejor que con su futuro esposo?

-Podríamos salir por ahí. Me gustaría contarte algunas cosas en privado.- dijo ella.

Kenshin asintió con un extraño presentimiento y rato después se encontraban a solas, sentados a la orilla del río, compartiendo una cesta con el almuerzo.

Kaoru encontró genial la idea del día de campo que nació de él. Finalmente, aunque no supo muy bien cómo comenzar, empezó a contarle desde que se acostara a dormir esa noche hasta el día en que despertó y vio su cara con la cicatriz. Kenshin en ningún momento la miró raro, ni le dijo que hablaba locuras o que se ocupara del matrimonio. Tampoco hizo reproches con respecto a los sentimientos que ella empezó a albergar hacia el Kenshin 2008. Pero es que Kaoru necesitaba hablar de ello también y una vez que encontró con quien hacerlo, no pudo parar.

Caía la noche cuando acabó la charla y Kaoru miró el fluir tranquilo del agua mientras Kenshin digería la información.

-¿Y… piensas que estoy loca?- le preguntó la joven insegura luego de un largo silencio. Kenshin entonces se volvió a mirarla.

-No creo que usted diga locuras.-

-¿Entonces, me crees?-

Kenshin pasó saliva al mirarla. Era todo lo que ella le contaba tan extraño y a la vez… imposible… ¿cómo podía volar una máquina de metal? Pero la idea del kendo como disciplina deportiva, sea lo que sea que significara eso le gustaba.

-Todo suena muy raro. Como un sueño. Pero tuvo que ser real, porque es lo único que puede explicar lo sucedido.

-¿Ehh? -

Kenshin trataba de hilvanar una frase también. No sabía cómo comenzar.

-El día de mi regreso noté la ropa muy tiesa, como si llevase días al sol. No solo el calendario me pareció extraño. En la cocina estaba todo podrido, y yo no podía explicarme por qué usted tenía las cosas así. Cuando me aparecí por el mercado todos me preguntaron por usted. Incluso Tae dijo haber venido un par de veces y no haberla visto. Todo eso me parecía raro… -

-Kenshin… yo… gracias… gracias por creerme.-

-Kaoru… yo no comprendí algunas cosas de las que me habló, pero entendí lo que había de fondo. Usted viajó de algún modo en el tiempo, conoció a un hombre idéntico a mí físicamente que la atrajo, a pesar de que usted estaba conciente de que podía volver a este mundo en cualquier momento. Y lo extraña mucho aunque no lo diga.-

Kaoru sintió como si le diera una punzada en el pecho con esas palabras. Kenshin volvió su atención al río y ella notó sus hombros ligeramente caídos.

-Ese Kenshin fue más hábil que yo, ¿verdad?. El se enamoró de Kaoru y no lo pensó mucho para buscar el modo de conquistarla. Y aunque usted no quería que pasara, sucedió y se enamoró de él.-

La joven, sorprendida, tomó aire.

-No, Kenshin, no es así… yo no… -

-¿Cree que no recuerdo el modo en que usted lloró cuando regresé? Ese llanto sólo lo escuché una vez, a mi espalda, cuando me marchaba a Kyoto. Y sin embargo pareció un sollozo en comparación al de aquella mañana. Usted no lloró por mí después que me fui por segunda vez, pero lo hizo cuando regresé. Y no fue por verme a mí, sino porque comprendió que no volvería a verlo a él.-

El pelirrojo se puso se pie y avanzó hacia el río. Apoyó una mano en el tronco de un árbol cercano y miró a algunas personas que jugaban en la otra orilla. Kaoru se le acercó.

-Yo… Kenshin… yo siempre le hablaba de ti, él sabía que tú existías. Incluso prometió escribir un libro y grabó mi voz y yo…-

-Basta.- dijo Kenshin algo cansado.- Kaoru, no sé si sea posible que vuelva a viajar en el tiempo. Pero sé que nosotros vamos a casarnos dentro de un par de días. Yo… me arrepiento de muchas cosas que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, pero también me arrepiento de las que no hice, como cortejarla antes, cuando tuve oportunidad. En este momento sé que si hay algo que deseo en el mundo es hacerla mi esposa, y hasta hace unos momentos me sentía feliz con ello. Pero ahora, cuando la he visto mientras me hablaba de otro Kenshin que fue como yo debí haber sido con usted… me pregunto si usted se casa conmigo porque está dichosa de hacerlo o porque considera que es su destino y no tiene otra opción.

-No digas eso… - dijo Kaoru, reconociéndose a sí misma que Kenshin tenía razón.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, cubriendo con una mano su cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-¿Qué ve aquí? Yo se lo diré. Esta es la imagen de un hombre que la amó, que la hizo feliz y le dio cuanto soñó y más que eso en cosa de dos semanas. Y ahora… - añadió, descubriendo la marca.- tiene ante usted al hombre que la enamoró sin proponérselo. Al rurouni incapaz de prometerle algo. Al que se fue y la dejó sola y a quien se cansó de esperar. El que volvió años después con la esperanza de que usted lo perdonara por todos esos errores y el que ante todo, quiere que usted sea feliz.-

-Pero yo… Kenshin, yo sólo puedo ser feliz contigo. Si me enamoré del otro, fue simplemente porque fue conmigo como yo siempre quise que fueras tú. Por favor, no pienses que no te quiero, yo me siento muy feliz de ser tu esposa…-

No siguió hablando porque sintió los dedos tibios de Kenshin tomando su mentón. Y posteriormente sus labios cubriendo los suyos. Fue un beso intenso, pero también algo amargo cuando terminó y Kenshin la miró fijamente.

-No estoy orgulloso de lo que he sido ni lo que he hecho. Si acepta ser mi esposa, debe estar conciente de que se casa con el hombre de la cicatriz. -

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_2008_

-Otro.-

Kenshin alargó la copa de sake para que se la volvieran a llenar.

-Amigo, para todo esto. Una mujer que te abandonó no merece que te pongas así por ella.

El pelirrojo por toda respuesta apuró de un sorbo el licor y extendió el brazo sobre el mesón nuevamente.

-Uno más.-

Sanosuke resopló fastidiado.

-No comprendo qué fue lo que te hizo esa pequeña bruja para que te pusieras así. ¡Mírate! Ni cuando Tomoe te abandonó tomaste tanto.

-Otro… -

El pelirrojo secó la copa y finalmente decidió que era suficiente. Sacó un par de billetes y se los pasó al joven que lo atendió. Luego se puso de pie y en cuanto se tambaleó, Sanosuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros para sostenerlo.

-Estás completamente jodido… - le dijo rato después cuando lo dejó caer sobre su futón.

-Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver a la mujer capaz de volverte loco. Admito que era muy bonita, pero tal vez ella no era para ti.- le dijo su amigo con poca esperanza de que él lo escuchara. Pero al parecer, Kenshin si lo hizo.

-Claro que no era para mí, si ella pertenecía a otro Kenshin. A un desgraciado que no se la merecía. Que no la apreciaba. Que prefería jugar a la guerra que darle amor.-

-Pero… si ese es el hombre al que ella quiere, no tienes mucho que hacer, amigo. Y te aseguro que tomarte todo el sake de la ciudad no te va a ayudar.-

-¡Ella no lo quiere!- dijo Kenshin sentándose. - ¡Ella me quiere a mí! Y se tenía que quedar conmigo… -

-Pero Kenshin, las cosas no pasan así… ella se fue. No está. Hace dos semanas que no está y no has tenido noticia alguna de Kaoru. Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en el asunto e ir a ver a tu familia.-

Kenshin lo miró por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer y cerrar los ojos sumamente cansado.

-Tú no me entiendes. Mejor vete. Gracias por acompañarme.-

Sanosuke lo miró con algo de pena.

-No te puedo abandonar. Tú eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y si no comprendo tu situación, como dices, es porque tú mismo no me das muchas pistas. Estos días sólo has repetido que esa joven te abandonó, que se fue, que el otro tipo no se la merece y que tú tienes que hacer un viaje a no sé donde pero que no sabes cómo.-

A decir verdad, Kenshin podía estar pasado de copas, pero estaba lejos de encontrarse borracho. Y por ello pensaba con bastante claridad. ¿Sanosuke le creería la historia de Kaoru?

Lo dudaba. Era imposible.

-Quiero dormir, Sanosuke. Buenas noches.-

Dicho esto, Kenshin se acomodó de costado y cerró los ojos. Sanosuke no le vio caso a seguir allí y se fue a su casa, prometiendo llamar al día siguiente para saber cómo estaba. Pero cuando se fue, el pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto y buscó un paquete en medio del armario.

Era el traje que le había regalado Sanosuke por su cumpleaños.

-Te voy a demostrar, Kaoru, que soy mejor que ese Kenshin. Y mejor que cualquier otro que tú conozcas.- decía mientras se vestía apresuradamente. Al terminar, se encaminó al cuarto de la joven y una vez allí se paró en el medio.

En un momento dado se sintió ridículo por lo que pensaba hacer y salió a mojarse la cara para pensar con más lucidez pero seguía obsesionado con la idea que se le había ocurrido y aunque era algo loco, volvió aún más decidido a la habitación.

-Aparece, muchacha… - dijo a las paredes.- ¡Aparece! Tienes que volver, Kaoru…

La puerta a su espalda se corrió y Kenshin se volvió esperanzado. Pero sólo vio la cara de su amigo que lo miraba estupefacto.

-Kenshin, si te estás drogando, me parece pésimo.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- le gritó el otro más enfadado que feliz.

-Regresé para buscar algo y te encuentro vuelto loco hablándole a la nada. Kenshin… -Sanosuke lo tomó de los hombros.-… dime de una maldita vez qué te está pasando. Me estás asustando.-

En ese momento Sanosuke reparó en el vestuario de su amigo y Kenshin, bajo su escrutinio, se sintió avergonzado.

-Si te lo cuento no me vas a creer.- empezó, deseando estar solo para gritarle tranquilamente a Kaoru que volviera.

-No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas.- le respondió Sanosuke.- No puede haber nada tan terrible que yo no pueda comprender.

Kenshin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió.

-De verdad, déjame solo.-

-Lo haré si me cuentas qué te pasó con la chiquilla.-

-Pero es que yo… -

Sanosuke entonces se dio la vuelta.

-Muy bien. Si no quieres decirme… -

-Lo siento, Sano…- empezó a decir Kenshin, cuando un fuerte puñetazo de Sanosuke lo hizo tambalearse.

-¡Nada de sentirlo! Me lo contarás porque me lo vas a contar o te parto la cara en dos y te hago pagarme los pasajes a Beijing, mira que muero de ganas por ir.-

Kenshin se sobó la mandíbula y soltó un par de maldiciones. Luego miró a su amigo.

-Está bien. Te lo diré. Pero si después de eso me dices que estoy loco, te partiré la cara yo a ti.-

-Ok.- respondió Sanosuke apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Kenshin suspiró.

-Verás.- comenzó, ordenando la historia en su mente.-Todo partió cuando llegué una tarde y me encontré a Kaoru aquí, acostada en un futón, en medio del cuarto. Al verme ella se puso de pie y me saludó efusivamente y yo creí que se trataba de… de alguna señorita que habías contratado para mí.-

-Vaya.- dijo Sanosuke. Hasta el momento la historia no tenía nada de raro.

-Pues… resulta que Kaoru no era ninguna señorita de ese tipo. Era más bien… ella… pues ella… -

-Dime.-dijo Sano buscando paciencia.

-Ella vino de otro mundo. De otra época. De la Era Meiji.-

Tras varios minutos de charla, Sanosuke, consternado, escuchó la parte en que Kenshin le hacía una prueba a su huella digital y el sistema del Registro Civil no la reconocía. Y después, cuando Kaoru se desvanecía entre sus brazos hasta desaparecer del todo.

-Por eso ella desapareció sin dejar huellas.- le dijo a Sanosuke al finalizar su historia.- Y por eso estoy frustrado. Ella volvió a su mundo y ahora yo quisiera ir con ella.-

Sanosuke meditó en la tremenda historia que acababa de escuchar y no sabía si creer en ella o en tomar al pelirrojo y llevarlo a una clínica psiquiátrica. Pero la seriedad de Kenshin, el modo en que la joven apareció de pronto y luego desapareció… ¿Qué podía decirle a Kenshin para consolarlo?

-Hem… pues Kenshin… si ella… hem… - el joven se rascaba la cabeza y no sabía con certeza qué decir.

Una vez escuchó que a los locos había que seguirles la corriente. Lo mejor sería hacer eso con Kenshin hasta encontrar una mejor forma de ayudarlo.

-Kenshin.- dijo esta vez más seguro de lo que decir.- Tú debes saber que si esa mujer es para ti aparecerá nuevamente y volverán a estar juntos. Pero si ella ha regresado con ese otro Kenshin del que me hablas, entonces… pues… tú me dijiste que según ella, todos nosotros de alguna forma teníamos un símil en su mundo. Por eso, es probable que en este mundo haya una Kaoru dando vueltas por ahí, para ti.-

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Sanosuke se arrepintió. En el fondo, le dijo a Kenshin que su Kaoru aparecería para reunirse con él, cuando en verdad quería hacerle ver que ella no volvería.

-De todos modos, no lo resolverás emborrachándote, vistiéndote de samurai y hablándole a las paredes.-

Kenshin intuyó que su amigo no le decía que estaba loco para que no le partiera la cara. Por eso se dio la media vuelta y empezó a vociferar.

-¡No sé quién eres, ni por qué la trajiste, pero quiero verla de nuevo! ¡Quiero ver a Kaoru otra vez! ¡Quiero que me la traigas, o que se aparezca… no quiero a otra que no sea ella!

Sanosuke miraba consternado la escena, pensando en darle un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo dormir. Pero Kenshin ni se daba por enterado.

-Kaoru Kamiya, aparece. Aparece. ¡Aparece! No tenías por qué hacerme esto… ¡yo soy mucho mejor que él… deberías regresar!-

De pronto, vino a la mente de Sanosuke una idea luminosa. Era lo justo que haría desistir a Kenshin de la idea de hacer aparecer un fantasma o lo que sea que fuera Kaoru Kamiya.

-Kenshin… si tu amiga aparece y vuelve contigo… tú una vez me contaste que en América, muchos indígenas murieron a causa de las enfermedades que les llevaron los colonizadores europeos.-

El pelirrojo dejó su gritadera para prestarle atención.

-¿Y eso qué?-

Sanosuke siguió con su idea.

-Que en la época de Kaoru no existían cosas como el sida… o los mismos virus de la gripe, que han mutado a lo largo de los años. Si Kaoru volviera y se resfriara, moriría antes de que pudieras llevarla a un hospital.-

Kenshin quedó absorto con su idea. No lo había pensado. Pero pronto dio con la solución y siguió hablándole a la pared.

-¡Kaoru, mi amor, si te asustan los virus, yo me ocuparé de vacunarte contra todo lo que se pueda… !- insistió. Sanosuke lo veía hacer hasta que Kenshin, cansado de jurar, prometer y maldecir, acabó cansado y sin aire, de rodillas en el suelo.

-Vamos a tomarnos un café, Kenshin. O leche tibia, o lo que sea… ya mañana será otro día y nos iremos por ahí, a ver a tus padres, conocer chicas… -

-Yo sólo la quiero a ella.- dijo Kenshin deprimido sin levantar la cabeza.

-Yo te ayudaré, vamos.- dijo Sanosuke tomándolo de un brazo para ponerlo de pie. En ese momento le pareció que podía ver a través de la ropa de su amigo.

Pero no sólo eso. Kenshin estaba… ¿transparente?

-¡Qué rayos! Kenshin… qué demo… -

-Es lo que le pasó a ella.- dijo el pelirrojo mirándose asombrado, comprendiendo que finalmente la vería una vez más.- Sanosuke… si no regreso, quiero que busques en el fondo de ese armario.- habló apresuradamente, emocionado.- Me comunicaré contigo… -

Sanosuke, impresionado, lo sostuvo de las manos hasta que Kenshin finalmente desapareció. Sin salir de su estupor, tomándose la frente, Sanosuke se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Tenía razón el muy maldito…-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru acabó su baño antes de lo previsto y salió al pasillo. Al pasar frente a la habitación de Kenshin rumbo a la cocina, escuchó voces.

-Pero no lo entiendo, Himura. ¿Para qué quieres retrasar el matrimonio? Es lo que has estado esperando todo este tiempo.- decía Misao.

A Kaoru su padre le había dicho innumerables veces que era mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero pensó que por ahora pasaba. ¿Kenshin quería retrasar la boda? ¿Habrá sido por lo que le contó ella?

-Kaoru ha estado sometida a mucha presión y no es bueno agobiarla. Podemos esperar unos días más…-

-No hay nada que esperar.- vociferó Misao.- Ella te ama, Himura. Ha estado un poco rara, es cierto, pero también tienes que pensar que en tres años las personas cambian y ella, bueno, se ha calmado un poco.-

Kenshin en verdad no quería decirle a Misao que lo que pasaba es que él notaba a Kaoru insegura con sus sentimientos debido a otro hombre, para no exponerla a los retos de la chica.

-Estoy segura de que Kaoru muere de ganas de casarse contigo. Además, no me puedes pedir eso ahora, cuando está casi todo listo. Incluso hoy llegó tu traje ceremonial, el de Kaoru está listo y el sacerdote… -

-Misao, quizá debas atender las razones de Kenshin.- dijo Aoshi impávido como siempre.- Un matrimonio es un compromiso que se adquiere con la otra persona de por vida, no una función para entretener a los demás, aunque así lo pareciera.-

-Yo entiendo todo eso, pero está bien si me piden retrasar la boda con un mes o dos semanas de anticipación, ¡no con dos días!-

Kaoru sintió su corazón muy acelerado. ¡En dos días se casaba con Kenshin! No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la fecha.

-Misao.- dijo Kenshin, inclinándose ante ella.- Te pido por favor que retrases el matrimonio. Kaoru necesita estar tranquila para dar ese paso.-

Pero Misao no atendió al gesto de Kenshin y se puso de pie.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kaoru no quiere casarse contigo? Pero Himura, tú no puedes permitirlo. Ella te ama, no puede seguir enfadada por tu abandono. Además, fue por una buena causa. Gracias a tu sacrificio, ella tendrá una vida tranquila.-

Kaoru pestañeó varias veces. ¿Sacrificio? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Misao? Kenshin se fue porque quería irse.

Porque era su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué no se lo has dicho?! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!

-Misao, por favor, cálmate.- dijo Aoshi. Kenshin nos pidió guardar ese secreto y tú no puedes ponerte a gritarlo. Dimos nuestra palabra de callar porque él vería el momento de revelar esa verdad.-

-Pero es que no puedo permitir que este tonto esté tan tranquilo con la idea de perder a Kaoru sólo porque él no quiere contarle un par de cosas. ¡Reacciona, Himura! A ti hay que salvarte de ti mismo. En este momento le contaré a Kaoru lo que pasa y luego… -

Cuando Misao se movió, no pudo avanzar porque Kenshin la sostenía de la falda del kimono.

-No lo hagas, Misao.- dijo muy serio.- No quiero que ella se sienta comprometida conmigo.-

-Pero… -

-Misao.- dijo esta vez Aoshi.- No es algo que te corresponda a ti. -

-Aoshi, aunque yo no se lo diga, ¿qué crees que pensará Kaoru cuando vea el cuerpo de Himura? Obvio que le va a preguntar qué le sucedió y él tendrá que confesar que hubo un atentado y… -

Kaoru no podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo.

-Yo me ocuparé de ello a su debido momento. Pero por ahora, no quiero que le comenten nada.- dijo Kenshin. Luego añadió.- Misao, yo no obligaré a Kaoru a casarse conmigo si no está segura o no quiere. Y me importa un pepino que la fiesta y lo demás se pierda. Así que tú verás cómo te las arreglas más tarde.- terminó, poniéndose de pie. El matrimonio Shinomori salió del cuarto en momentos en que Kaoru ya había llegado al propio, demasiado asombrada con lo que había escuchado.

En dos días se casaría con Kenshin, porque era lo que tenía que hacer y ahora… ¿había un secreto? Al salir de su habitación, Kenshin le pidió que se reuniera con él, en secreto. En verdad, no quería que Misao se inmiscuyera.

-Kaoru… he pensado y he decidido aplazar el matrimonio. No se preocupe de nada más.-

-Pero… Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru algo confusa.- Es tarde para hacer eso. En dos días… -

-Es un compromiso de por vida. Debe ir segura a él.-

-Pero tú quieres casarte conmigo… -

La verdad, Kenshin trataba de hacerse el duro y el seguro, el que llevaba la situación, pero una mirada a los ojos de Kaoru y estaba perdido. Por eso la tomó de las manos y la acercó hacia él.

-Claro que quiero casarme, Kaoru, pero si usted no puede, o no quiere, yo sabré esperarla.-

-Yo… yo necesito pensarlo, Kenshin… -

Al pelirrojo le dolió esa inseguridad, porque tenía la secreta esperanza de que ella le pidiera seguir adelante con los planes que tenían. Pero se tragó sus sentimientos y la besó en la frente, con ternura.

-Tómese el tiempo que necesite. Buenas noches, Kaoru.-

-Buenas noches, Kenshin.- respondió ella, regresando a su cuarto.

Al acostarse en el futón, decidió no pensar en nada. Ya resolvería al día siguiente lo de su compromiso. Por ahora, quería dormir y olvidarse de lo demás.

Durmió profundamente y despertó horas más tarde, sobresaltada.

-¡Kaoru!-

La voz de Misao la sacó de su ensueño.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo protegiéndose la vista con las manos.-

-Este prometido tuyo, que no puede esperar a que veas su traje de ceremonia.-

-¿Kenshin? Pero si él no quiere… - respondió la joven extrañada.

-Claro que quiere casarse. Míralo, el muy pervertido, se escabulló en tu habitación y lo he descubierto.- comentó la otra entre risas.

Kaoru prestó atención a Kenshin. Él primero decía una cosa y luego otra.

-Kenshin.- se levantó enfadada para hacerle pagar.- Tú me dijiste que nosotros no… -

Kaoru se quedó de piedra al contemplar el rostro de Kenshin Himura sin su cicatriz, que sonreía burlón mientras escuchaba los retos de Misao que decía algo sobre que los novios no podían meterse en los cuartos de las novias.

-En verdad ella es como mi hermana.- le comentó a Kaoru bajito. Pero Kaoru no se iba a poner a cuestionar lo que era real y no, porque pegando un salto, lo abrazó.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto siete

El regreso

Agosto 20, 2008

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

Jajajaja, un nuevo capítulo, de esos que escribo dos veces. Pero aunque inicié con falta de inspiración, luego me gasté catorce hojas de word en este episodio. Pero me he entretenido.

Bueno, no sé qué más comentar, fuera de que el viernes iré al Eurocentro a comprarme una figurita de Kenshin. Estoy entre Enishi y Aoshi, aunque Shishio igual se ve bacán con sus llamas rondándole y todo eso. Desde luego que si encuentro a Kenshin, me lo compraré a él.

Nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia… ahora que lo pienso, una vez dije lo mismo en Actuación sin Libreto, por ahí por el capítulo seis y terminó en el treinta y uno. Pero bueno… me he enternecido con ambos Kenshin que, cada uno a su manera, sufren por Kaoru. Me gustó escribir de Sanosuke y sus deducciones -en el fondo él es genial- y pues, la parte en que Misao, Tae y Tsubame dejan a Kaoru marcando ocupado cuando les trataba de contar su historia. También me gustó lo del rápido compromiso de Kenshin y Kaoru. En verdad, yo pensaba que algo así era imposible hasta que recordé que, después de años sin vernos, cuando me reencontré con mi Rober él me pidió matrimonio la tercera vez que nos vimos. ¡Y también había mucho que resolver!

Cuando empecé a escribir este cuento, hice casi al tiempo el final. Y aunque a estas alturas hasta yo estoy dudando de con quien dejarla, pues ya se verá si lanzo el capítulo final preescrito o le hago uno nuevo.

Besitos y más besitos. Como siempre, saludos a mis queridas lectoras y lectores. Hoy estrenaremos nueva sección. Les dejo sólo un pedacito de lo que escribí antes para este capitulo y deseché, ya que el resto del diálogo lo usaré más adelante.

_**Acto siete**_

_**Lo que no se vió.**_

_-¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó él._

_"No, me siento pésimo y no entiendo qué rayos haces aquí" quiso decirle Kaoru. Pero se contuvo. No tenía ganas de ser desagradable con Kenshin, aunque se lo mereciera. Porque era la imagen de otro que la hizo sentir la mujer más importante sobre la faz de la tierra._

_-No pasa nada. Es sólo que… anoche me di un baño, me acosté y dormí muy profundamente … hem … y tuve un sueño. Es todo. Parecía muy real y sentí, al despertar mucho… hum, desespero.- dijo, tratando de convencerse de que eso que le decía era cierto.- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_Kenshin no entendía mucho de lo que le hablaba Kaoru. Pero entendía que lo mejor era no presionarla. Además, ¿qué podía decirle sobre su presencia en esa casa? No podía llegar y decirle "Acabé de resolver unos asuntos pendientes y me vengo a instalar aquí contigo. ¿Te casas conmigo? Te amo" Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese fuera el orden de las frases que tenía que decirle._

_Nyachan_

_dragossmaster_

_Katherine_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_Kaoru-Uchiha_

_Lola1655_

_Okashira Janet_

_Hit chan_

_Sakura K de Shinomori_

_One_

_Pauli_

_Kaoru Layer_

_Yessica _

_Katha_

_Margo Channing_

_Mei Fanel_

_kaoss Quen_

_Kanke chan_

_Jegar Sahaduta_

_Alisse_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Haro Kzoids_

_Gaby Hyatt_

_Dana Zuster_

_Syren888_

_DarkCam_

_PatriHimura_

_Lagrima12_

_¡¡Gracias por escribirme!!_


	8. Un paso al Lado

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Ocho**_

**Un paso al lado. **

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Misao miraba a Kenshin y Kaoru abrazados, sonriendo como si en años no se hubiesen visto y tras el reencuentro, todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Y le gustó verlos así.

-Eres un exagerado y un pesimista, Himura. Desde luego que Kaoru está feliz de volver contigo. Ojala esto te enseñe a ser más feliz.-

A decir verdad, la pareja no la tomaba mucho en cuenta, porque él enmarcaba la cara de Kaoru entre sus manos y le repetía cuanto la había extrañado.

-Pensé que iba a volverme loco, pero todo esto es real, Kaoru.- le decía entre risas, para luego besarle la frente y las mejillas. Y como no, también como al descuido, sus labios.

-Ya, Himura, ya… - decía Misao, contagiándose con sus risas.- suéltala. Debes dejar que se vista. Hay mucho que hacer hoy, como ir a la estación por los Oniwabanshuu y visitar a Tae…-

La joven ninja tomó a Kenshin del gi y lo tiró un poco. En ese momento el pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella y Misao notó que faltaba algo.

-¡No puede ser!… Himura, tu cicatriz… está curada… -

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron por unos momentos, imaginando el lío que se armaría en unos cuantos segundos.

-Oye, comadreja, qué te pasa.- dijo Sanosuke entrando al cuarto. Se había quedado a pernoctar allí, en el pasillo, aprovechando el buen clima y el mucho sake gratis que tenían para la celebración del matrimonio. Cuando Kenshin lo vio, quedó estático por unos momentos. ¡Ahora entendía tanto a Kaoru y sus reacciones!

Tenía ganas de saltar hacia donde Sano y decirle: ¡Ja, y tú que no me creías!

Pero sabía que no le entendería. Porque ese Sano no era su amigo Sano, así como Misao no era su hermana en esta época. ¡Era todo muy enredado para él! Qué perdida se tuvo que haber sentido Kaoru en su mundo. Él al menos venía a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar y cómo eran las cosas.

-Míralo, cabeza de gallo. Kenshin no tiene la cicatriz. O Megumi lo curó o realmente le hicieron bien los baños termales que lo obligamos a tomar.-

-Jeje… Kenshin…- dijo Sanosuke mirándolo. - Nunca te había visto vestido tan formal. Hasta pareces persona.-

-¡Claro que se ve bien, si yo lo ayudé a escoger el traje.!- reclamó Misao.

Kaoru por su parte no pensaba en nada más que en Kenshin frente a ella.

-Viniste… -

Kenshin sonrió.

-Creo que grité y mosqueé tanto que al final, lo que sea que te mandó a mi mundo, me ha traído al tuyo. Todavía no sé qué pasa, pero no importa si ahora estoy contigo. Pero todo esto es tan… impresionante. - añadió mirando en rededor.- Se ve muy diferente.

-Ya lo creo. Allá, donde hay un cerezo, acá hay un pozo. ¿Lo quieres ver?-

-Claro que si.- respondió Kenshin. Y tomando la mano de Kaoru, salieron a recorrer el patio, dejando a Sanosuke y Misao peleándose entre ellos. - La luz de la mañana… es muy intensa.-

Kaoru rió por toda respuesta y en eso, Yahiko, que se levantaba, vio desde la puerta a Kenshin caminando por el patio, en traje de fiesta. Luego salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina y en eso, algo no le cuadró con la escenita. Por eso se devolvió al dormitorio que momentos antes compartía con… Kenshin.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- exclamó.- ¡¡Keeeeeeeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!-

Todos corrieron a ver qué le pasaba, con excepción de Kaoru que le mostraba a Kenshin su patio y otras cosas en él.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!- dijo Sanosuke con Misao siguiéndole. Aoshi por otra parte venía saliendo del baño.

Cuando Yahiko abrió la boca para decir algo, apareció Kenshin en yukata a su espalda.

-¿Me llamaban?-

Esta vez fue el turno de Misao y Sanosuke que, mirando alternamente al patio y luego al Kenshin ante ellos, no podían hablar de la impresión.

Y eso sí que era algo raro en ellos.

-Pero si tú estás aquí… entonces ese Himura… y tú tienes la cicatriz.- dijo Misao a punto de perder la conciencia. Kenshin, que no comprendía nada, miró hacia el frente y se quedó helado con lo que vio.

Porque en el patio, Kaoru paseaba del brazo de… ¿de otro Kenshin? Hablaban muy animadamente y reían, como si existieran ellos en un mundo aparte. Y al ver eso Kenshin sintió en el cuerpo una punzada de dolor. Y algo muy intenso, algo como los celos.

-Señorita Kaoru.- la llamó, usando de forma inconsciente su modo de antes. Kaoru se volvió hacia él y el pelirrojo, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos, avanzó hacia ella.

Mientras Kenshin, que aún sostenía la mano de Kaoru, simplemente no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Él siempre pensó, en cierta forma, que Kaoru exageraba cuando hablaba del parecido que existía entre ellos. Quizá se trataría de que claro, ambos tenían algunos rasgos en común, color de pelo, ojos y estatura. Pero no estaba preparado para sentir de pronto que le ponían delante de un espejo.

Soltó la mano de Kaoru y se paró bien derecho. Con un poco de suerte, le ganaba algunos centímetros de estatura a ese otro Kenshin Himura. Pero no lo consiguió.

Kenshin se paró delante de… de Kenshin y lo saludó con cordialidad, como a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera se veía sorprendido.

-Veo que la señorita Kaoru tenía razón. Usted y yo somos muy parecidos.-

¿Parecidos? ¡Eran iguales!

Desde luego, Kenshin pensó que ese otro Kenshin no tenia un espejo de cuerpo entero para contemplarse todos los días. Por eso no estaba tan conciente como él de que eran como hermanos gemelos, como dos gotas de agua. Como una fotocopia a colores del otro.

-Jejeje… - sonrió nerviosamente Kaoru, mirando al Kenshin del traje de fiesta.- Yo le hablé de ti y de… de nosotros.-

Kenshin miró nuevamente al recién llegado en yukata, que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, pero no con sorpresa, mientras él todavía se sentía un poco petrificado con su imagen. Reflexionó un poco sobre su actitud y llegó a la conclusión de que cuando Kaoru le contó a Kenshin sobre sus aventuras, este simplemente hizo algo que él mismo no había hecho: Le creyó cuanto le había dicho.

-¿Te habló de mí?- Qué raro era hablarle a alguien que tenía hasta su mismo tono de voz.

-Ayer por la tarde hablamos de ello.-

-¿Y le creíste que… que viajó… -

-Al año 2008.- completó Kenshin.- Claro que le creí. A lo largo de mi vida he viajado mucho y he visto cosas increíbles. ¿Por qué no habría de creerle a mi… -Kenshin pasó saliva.- … a la señorita Kaoru?.-

Para Kaoru no pasó desapercibido el que él volviera a su modo antiguo de referirse a ella, y que además, evitara llamarla como su "prometida" como en días anteriores.

Y debía reconocer que le dolió.

-Dentro de media hora desayunaremos todos.- dijo Kenshin.- eso nos dará tiempo para vestir apropiadamente y entonces, podremos conversar. ¿Les parece?-

Kenshin asintió y Kaoru se soltó de su mano para ir a asearse y vestirse, no sin antes dejarle algunas recomendaciones.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, mira que todo es diferente, pasan esteros donde en tu mundo ya no están y además, no hay GPS ni celulares para ubicarte por si te pierdes.- le comentó divertida.- Luego nos vemos.-

Kaoru desapareció y Kenshin mientras se quedó junto a él.

-Si no le molesta, estaré a su lado hasta que Kaoru regrese.-

-No te molestes.- le dijo Kenshin.- No saldré ni me perderé. No te preocupes.-

Kenshin sonrió un poco al mirarlo nuevamente.

-No es por eso. ¿Ve usted a las personas que están allí? Ellos se mueren de ganas por preguntarle cosas, todos a la vez. -

-No necesito que me cuides de ellos. - replicó Kenshin un poco arrogantemente. No quería que ese pelirrojo, al que pensaba quitarle a Kaoru, fuera amable con él.- Créeme, sé apañármelas solo.-

Kenshin intuyó lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro Kenshin e hizo ademán de retirarse.

-Muy bien. Si cree que podrá responder a sus preguntas que de dónde ha salido… con permiso.

Kenshin avanzó hasta la casa donde Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao y Aoshi lo miraban con preocupación mientras el otro se quedaba de pie al lado del pozo. Cuando se metió a su cuarto para vestirse, sintió los pasos del resto correr hacia el patio.

Y por primera vez en años, sonrió maliciosamente.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Kenshin vio como una avalancha de gente correr hacia él y de pronto tuvo la idea de esconderse en alguna parte. Incluso se arrepintió de desdeñar la gentil ayuda de su otro yo. Pero como a lo hecho, pecho, tomó aire y vio el modo de salir de esa situación mientras aparecía Kaoru.

-¡Pero de dónde has salido tú!- Le dijo Sanosuke.- Eres igual a mi Kenshin amigo.

-¡Lo que yo exijo saber es qué hacías tú en la habitación de Kaoru!.- gritó Misao.

-¡¿Qué estaba en el dormitorio de Kaoru?! ¡¿Oye, quién rayos te crees que entraste ahí?!-replicó Yahiko molesto.

Kenshin los miraba uno a uno, bastante confundido.

-Pues yo… -

-Escucha.- le dijo Misao.- Aunque seas igual a Himura, no eres él, y debes saber que Kaoru es su prometida. Ellos se casarán mañana, asi que tú no puedes mostrar interés en Kaoru porque ella ya está reservada para él!-

A Kenshin de pronto ya no le estaba haciendo gracia la situación. ¿Qué Kaoru se casaba al día siguiente?

-Claro que si.- dijo Yahiko.- Tú debes saber que él y ella han esperado mucho por este matrimonio, Kenshin ha hecho enormes esfuerzos para estar con ella y tú no puedes pretender aparecer y quedártela.-

-¿Esfuerzos?.- dijo burlón Kenshin.- ¿Acaso bromean? Él la abandonó por ir a recorrer el mundo. Perdónenme, pero hasta donde yo sé, él no ha hecho nada más que hacerla sufrir y pasar malos ratos. -

-¡Pero cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Sanosuke.

-Kaoru me lo contó.- respondió el pelirrojo.- y no sé cómo es eso de que se casa. Sea como sea, yo estoy enamorado de ella y si he venido hasta acá, es para ver el modo de llevármela.-

**-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ??- **dijeron todos al unísono, con Aoshi incluido.

-¡¡De dónde demonios has salido?!- explotó Misao.- ¿Acaso no escuchaste que Kaoru se casa mañana con Himura? Pero antes acláranos de dónde la conoces.-

-¿¿Oro?? Pues yo… -

En realidad, Kenshin no alcanzó a decir gran cosa porque el puño de Sanosuke se estrelló contra su mandíbula, haciéndole tocar con una rodilla el suelo.

-¡No digas estupideces! Kenshin y Kaoru se casarán y si de nosotros depende, nadie se interpondrá en su camino.- le gritó Sano.- Menos un imitador como tú.-

Aún sobándose la quijada, Kenshin le plantó cara.

-Pues tendrán que matarme si quieren que deje de hacer algo con respecto a Kaoru. He viajado mucho sólo para verla y no me iré con las manos vacías.-

Yahiko se dispuso a darle con un boken por la cabeza mientras que Misao sacaba algunos kunais que tenía ocultos en el lazo de su kimono. Aoshi por su parte solo se limitó a observar la escena.

-No me importa lo que piensen ustedes. Yo… yo sólo quiero estar con Kaoru y sé que ustedes son muy amigos de Kenshin y sobretodo, leales a él. Pero deben reconocer que no es el esposo apropiado para ella. Porque siempre antepondrá a los demás antes que su relación. Porque nunca le dirá lo que siente. Porque es incapaz de decirle cuanto la ama, o lo importante que es ella, o lo bonita que es. Si ustedes son leales a Kenshin, muy bien, atáquenme. Pero si son además, amigos de Kaoru como me imagino que son, piensen en mis palabras.-

El grupo de amigos se detuvo en sus ademanes y se quedaron reflexionando en las palabras del pelirrojo. Porque ese extraño aparecido tenía razón.

-Misao.- continuó Kenshin.- Tú viste a Kaoru cuando me reconoció, viste su reacción. ¿Crees que si yo fuera alguien inapropiado para ella, hubiera reaccionado así?-

Misao recordó el cálido abrazo que ella le brindó, además de sus muestras de cariño. Entonces guardó sus kunais discretamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó la joven embarazada.- ¿Por qué sabes tanto de Kaoru y de nosotros y sobre todo, de Himura?-

Kenshin no supo por donde empezar. Lo mejor sería contar parte de la verdad.

-Nos conocimos en esta casa, hace cosa de un mes. Ella… ella me dejó quedar aquí porque yo le recordaba mucho a Kenshin, un hombre que según me contó, la abandonó. Yo me quedé con ella dos semanas, tiempo en el que la conocí y me enamoré de ella, porque es una persona bellísima. Ella me habló mucho de todos ustedes y por eso siento que… que los conozco desde siempre.-

-Vaya.- dijo Yahiko.- Realmente es impresionante el parecido entre ustedes.-

-Me fui y regresé porque me di cuenta, a poco andar de mi viaje, que la extrañaba demasiado. Y por eso estoy aquí y he pensado pedirle Kaoru que sea mi novia. Pero me he sorprendido con eso de que se casa y sobretodo, con ese hombre que sólo le ha causado malos ratos. Ella… estaba muy mal por eso cuando la conocí.-

Kenshin notó como el semblante de todos cambiaba y ahora le miraban diferente. En efecto todos ellos se encontraban divididos entre la lealtad a Kenshin, el rurouni, y Kaoru, su amiga.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo Kaoru apareciendo alegremente, caminando apresurada hacia Kenshin, para tomarle de una mano y arrastrarlo al interior de la casa. -Vamos a desayunar. Tenemos sandía y muchas otras frutas. Y hay miso, muy rico… no extrañarás los sándwich de jamón, te lo aseguro.-

Misao reparó en el lazo del kimono de Kaoru que estaba un poco desarmado, notando que realmente ella se había apresurado en vestirse para encontrarse con ese otro Kenshin. Entonces, pensó, él no podía ser una mala persona.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos a desayunar. Así podremos hablar todos.- dijo Aoshi, intuyendo que había algo raro en toda esa historia.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

-¡Qué suerte la de Kaoru!- exclamó Megumi cuando, rato después, los amigos la pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.- Tiene a dos Kenshin enamorados de ella. Espero que sea generosa y deje uno para mí.- comentó con cierta travesura.

-Ahora ha ido al pueblo con Kenshin, con el que no tiene la cicatriz, porque dijo que quería mostrarle algunas cosas.- le contó Sanosuke.- Y yo no comprendo como ese tonto de ahí se queda tan tranquilo.- añadió al ver a Kenshin ocupado en reparar una puerta.

-Himura.- dijo Misao apareciendo de pronto.- Recuerda que debes ir a ver al sacerdote con Kaoru para explicarle lo del matrimonio y terminar con eso de una vez. Okina ha recibido mi mensaje y dice que ya no vendrá. Tu maestro también está al tanto.-

-¡¿O sea que no se van a casar?!- preguntó Tsubame que había llegado con Megumi.

-Claro que no lo harán.- dijo Misao molesta con Kenshin.- Ese tonto parece que hace a propósito eso de correr a Kaoru de su lado. ¡Deberías reaccionar de una buena vez, Himura! ¿Qué no lo comprendes? No vas a encontrar a otra Kaoru para ti en todo el mundo. Y quizá esta sea tu última oportunidad de formar una familia.-

-Déjalo…- dijo Sanosuke mordiendo el tallo de una espiga de cebada.- ese tipo es un caso perdido.-agregó al ver que Kenshin seguía trabajando como si no los oyera, aunque lo hacía.- En realidad, comprendo a Kaoru. Es decir, ¿vieron la decisión del otro Kenshin de luchar por ella? Ese tipo estaba viendo que lo íbamos a matar entre todos y no le importó, y nos dijo que la amaba. Realmente tiene las pelotas bien puestas.-

-No tienes que ser tan vulgar, Sanosuke.- le espetó Megumi.- Kenshin tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.-

-Pues por más que lo pienso, no me puedo imaginar la motivación que tiene ahora para dejar ir a Kaoru con ese otro.- dijo Yahiko.- Tal vez a Kaoru se le acabó el amor… después de todo Kenshin tenía claro que podía pasar eso.-

-Yo no creo que a Kaoru se le haya acabado el amor por el señor Himura.- dijo Tsubame.- Por lo que ustedes nos cuentan, Kaoru estaría contenta con el otro señor Kenshin. Quizá a ella le gusta que él sea como el señor Himura no es con ella.-

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Misao.- Porque el otro fue muy enfático en mostrar su simpatía por ella, en dedicarle piropos… tal vez él sea mejor…-

Kenshin terminó con la puerta y enseguida guardó sus herramientas de trabajo. Entonces se fue a arreglar un poco para ir a hablar con el sacerdote y presentarle sus excusas.

-¿No esperarás a Kaoru?.- preguntó Yahiko al verlo salir. Como todos, se sentía un poco incómodo al verlo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Seguro la encontraré en el camino.- respondió el pelirrojo.- ella me informó donde estaría .-

-Pero… ¿acaso no estás molesto con ella?- preguntó Megumi.

Kenshin se volvió hacia ella, porque ya iba saliendo, y sonrió como si nada.

-La conozco bien. No se preocupen por mí, por favor. Todo estará bien.-

Kenshin siguió su camino y al salir de la casa, lejos de la vista de todos, se apoyó en un árbol al sentir que se derrumbaría por un intenso dolor en el alma. Hizo acopio de toda su entereza para erguirse y seguir con sus planes para esa tarde.

Trataba de seguir confiando en Kaoru cuando la vio aparecer un poco más allá del brazo del Kenshin del futuro. Tomó aire y puso su sonrisa de "todo está bien".

-Te dije que el Akabeko ya existía en mi mundo. Es muy lindo, aunque pequeño en comparación al que existe en el tuyo.- le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin que venía riendo por sus descubrimientos del día.

-Créeme, debo ser el historiador con más suerte en el mundo. Viajé al pasado, estoy viendo Tokio antiguo, viviendo en la Era Meiji y es todo increíble acá… ¿Sabes? Tengo una teoría con respecto a tu habitación. Quizá, si uno tiene un deseo muy intenso estando allí, ese deseo se cumple al verbalizarlo.-

Kaoru pensó que por años ella deseó que Kenshin apareciera y nada de eso sucedió. Y cuando lo hacía… bueno, no quería pensar en ello.

-Buen día, señorita Kaoru… ehh… Kenshin.- dijo Kenshin al encontrarlos.

La pareja lo saludó cordialmente. Y Kenshin se dirigió hacia ella.

-Voy al templo a hablar con el sacerdote. Pero debemos ir los dos. ¿Me acompaña?.-

Kaoru lo miró.

-Entonces… ¿realmente lo haremos?-

Kenshin sólo asintió.

-Usted quedará en libertad de acción para decidir qué quiere hacer y con quién. Si quiere ir con Kenshin, no tendrá problemas porque no se deberá a un esposo.-

-Pero… Kenshin, tú y yo nos debemos casar. Es decir, Kenshin es nuestro tataranieto. Él… él tiene que nacer y si nosotros no… -

-Hasta donde yo sé, yo no tengo ningún tatarabuelo que se llame Kenshin Himura. Después de que desapareciste, Kaoru, yo revisé con cuidado los registros de mi familia y no salía ese nombre.- dijo el pelirrojo sin ganas de ser pariente del sujeto al que tenía en frente.

-Y claro que no saldrá nunca.- dijo Kenshin.- porque mi nombre, "Kenshin", no es el real. Es uno que uso desde que me nombró así mi maestro. Mi nombre verdadero es Shinta. Quizá ese nombre si le suene, Kenshin.-

En efecto, Kenshin recordó ese nombre… incluso su abuelo se llamaba Shinta también, en honor a ese antepasado.

-No puede ser… - dijo Kenshin admirado.- Entonces tú realmente eres mi tatarabuelo… esto es algo complicado porque Kaoru… ustedes… -

-¿Lo ves, Kenshin? Nosotros nos tenemos que casar. Es la única forma de asegurar a Kenshin que nacerá.-

-No es la única forma, señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin mirando a ambos.- si de verdad usted quiere irse con él, yo veré el modo de conseguir una esposa y asegurar la descendencia. De ese modo ustedes podrían estar juntos donde quisieran.-

-Pero, Kenshin… - empezó Kaoru.

-¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros?.- preguntó Kenshin a su igual, que asintió.- Pero… ¿por qué lo haces?-

-Porque si ella es feliz, si está segura de que sería feliz con usted, entonces yo procuraré ayudarla en lo que pueda.-

-¿Pero acaso no la amas?- replicó el otro un poco molesto, a pesar de la nobleza de su tatarauelo.

-¿Acaso amarla significa que necesariamente debo atarla a mi lado, aunque ella no quiera? Yo creo que cuando uno ama, hace lo posible por hacer feliz al otro. Algunos lo logran estando con esa persona hasta que un día, el amor se va. Otros hacen lo que pueden por facilitarle las cosas, para que sigan su camino sin culpas.-

Kaoru quedó un poco shokeada con esas palabras y fue incapaz de reaccionar a ellas.

-No se preocupe, Kenshin. Cuidaré de Kaoru, pero por ahora, debemos ir al templo. En casa lo esperan nuestros amigos, a quien usted se ha ganado. Vaya con ellos, que nosotros lo alcanzaremos en un par de horas.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kenshin, pensando en las palabras de su antepasado sobre el amor.

Porque le había dicho, entre líneas, que uno por amor era capaz de hacerse a un lado para que el otro sea feliz.

Quizá, en el fondo, él si había amado a Tomoe. Porque él la dejó ir a sabiendas de que ella no era feliz con él. Firmó el divorcio sin rabietas, sin peticiones imposibles. Y le había dolido, sí que lo había hecho aunque no lloró ni quiso reconocerlo. Y se sintió muy bien al saber que ella estaba contenta con su esposo actual, Kiyosato.

Dejó atrás a la pareja… y cuando ellos doblaron en un recodo, empezó a seguirla.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban en silencio. Al final del sendero que seguían junto al río, se veían las escaleras que parecían interminables y que marcaban la entrada al templo.

-La corriente viene muy fuerte- dijo Kaoru por decir algo.

-Así es.- la siguió Kenshin.- Posiblemente entre los deshielos del verano y la tormenta que ha habido en la montaña se ha acrecentado así. Es muy peligroso caer al agua.-

Siguieron caminando y Kaoru miraba la espalda del pelirrojo. ¿De verdad él iba a dejarla ir?

-Hem… uh… Kenshin.-

-Dígame.-

-Tú… realmente te casarías con otra mujer y tendrías un hijo?-

-Si usted se va, es lo que haré.-

-Ah…-

Kaoru se miró los pies, la tierra bajo ellos y las briznas de pasto seco alrededor del camino.

Llegaron al inicio de la escalera y cuando Kenshin iba a comenzar a subir, Kaoru lo sostuvo de la ropa.

-Espera.-

Kenshin no se volvió a mirarla.

-Vamos, señorita Kaoru. Es lo mejor para todos.-

Con esas palabras Kaoru recordó su despedida años atrás. Y no le gustó.

-Pero por qué… ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser lo mejor para todos y no lo mejor para ti?.- dijo ella. -Kenshin, sino quieres hacerlo, no tienes por qué.-

Kenshin puso un pie en la escalera y luego subió otro peldaño.

-¡Maldición, Kenshin, dime de una maldita vez lo que piensas!- dijo ella con desesperación.

El pelirrojo bajó lo poco que había avanzado y en vez de encararla, se fue hacia el río. Apoyó una mano en el tronco de un árbol, gesto que Kaoru ya le había visto en días anteriores, y miró el ir de la corriente.

-¿Para qué hablar?… ¿Para hacerle más pesada la carga? Decida con libertad.-

-No, no puedo decidir con libertad, Kenshin. Tú no me dejas hacerlo porque no me dices qué sientes por mí. Se supone que yo tengo que decidir por el hombre que más me quiere y me lo demuestra, ¡¡y tú nunca lo haces!!-

Kenshin iba a decir algo hasta que su vista se topó con unos niños que jugaban en la otra orilla. Y sonrió hasta que uno cayó al agua. De inmediato se lanzó al río al ver que el chico era incapaz de luchar contra la fuerza de la corriente que no lo dejaba salir a la superficie.

Kaoru corrió por la orilla, río abajo, con el fin de ayudar a Kenshin si es que salía del agua por ese lado. El pelirrojo, en efecto, una vez que tomó al niño bajo su cuidado, encontró más fácil mantenerse a flote y moverse hacia donde Kaoru corría, ya que había menos rocas que sortear o que lo golpeaban cuando chocaba contra ellas, protegiendo al chico.

-¡¡Kenshin!!- gritaba Kaoru, llamándolo.- ¡¡Aquí, Kenshin, aquí!!

La joven, corriendo, chocó entonces con Kenshin que alertado por los gritos de ella, apuró el paso para encontrarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?- le dijo, tomándola por los brazos.- ¿Por qué gritas?

-Kenshin se lanzó al río para ayudar al niño y… oh, ¡alli viene!.- dijo la joven, corriendo hacia un lugar donde las ramas de un árbol rozaban la superficie del agua y de las que Kenshin, con una mano, se agarró.

-¡Ayúdenme!.- gritó Kenshin para que tomaran al chico que traía en brazos.- ¡Ayúdeme, Kenshin, por favor!.-

Kenshin de algún modo se alzó sobre la rama que supuso él, sería capaz de sostener su peso y de inmediato recibió al niño que le pasaba su tatarabuelo.

-Resiste, Kenshin… dejaré al niño en un lugar seguro y te ayudaré a ti.-

Kaoru miró a los dos Kenshin cooperar en el rescate del infante y notó como sus amiguitos cruzaban corriendo un puente próximo para llegar hasta ellos. Cuando el chicuelo quedó acostado en el suelo, Kenshin empezó a hacerle unos masajes en el pecho para que botara el agua que había tragado hasta que reaccionó. Kaoru en tanto, corrió a las ramas para ayudar a Kenshin que luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

-Váyase, señorita Kaoru. Dígale a Kenshin que me ayude… la… la corriente está muy fuerte y no creo… - tosió un poco de agua.- ehmm… no creo que aguante más.-

Kaoru miró hacia atrás y Kenshin ya iba trepando la rama para ayudar al pelirrojo. Después de todo no podía dejarlo a su suerte porque si Kenshin moría, él desaparecería.

Las manos de ambos pelirrojos se estrecharon cuando un tronco chocó contra el cuerpo del Kenshin que estaba en el agua. Las manos se separaron y con un grito ahogado, Kaoru vio como el de la cicatriz en forma de cruz era arrastrado por la corriente mientras un manchón rojizo quedaba en su lugar.

-No… no… - atinó a decir.- Kenshin no… -

La joven miró la corriente. Realmente era demasiado fuerte pero por un momento se imaginó encontrándose con el cuerpo muerto de Kenshin río abajo. La imagen le pareció demasiado fuerte y por un momento no pudo reaccionar ante el intenso dolor que sintió. Era mejor imaginarse a Kenshin viajando por ahí que muerto, porque entonces nunca más podría verlo, o abrazarlo, o reclamarle cosas. Luego de ese par de segundos que a ella le parecieron horas, Kaoru se quitó las sandalias, se levantó las faldas del kimono y las fijó con el lazo del cabello a su cintura y de inmediato, ante la mirada atónita de Kenshin, se lanzó al agua.

-Ve a buscar a los demás. ¡¡Apresúrate!!- le gritó antes de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

El sol caía, bañando las aguas del río en unos maravillosos colores anaranjados, y kilómetros más abajo Kaoru logró salir a una orilla donde el agua formaba un pequeño remanso al que ella nadó con todas sus fuerzas junto a Kenshin, a quien ahora ella servía de apoyo para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta tierra firme.

Se tendieron sobre la hierba, exhaustos, y en cuanto la joven se recuperó un poco, se incorporó un tanto y se volvió hacia él, que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

Le acarició el rostro, a la par que sentía que el sol la empezaba a entibiar.

-Kenshin.- le dijo.- Eres un idiota. No vuelvas a hacer eso… yo… ¡Cómo te odio!-

Kenshin por toda respuesta, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

-No fue a propósito.- dijo cansado.- Realmente no lo fue.-

-Pero es que no lo comprendes… ¡te pudiste haber muerto, grandísimo tonto! Y si eso hubiera pasado, yo no… -

Kenshin iba a decir algo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Kaoru… ¿llorando?

-Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡tonto!.- repitió ella sin dejar de llorar. Entonces, la mano de Kenshin llegó esta vez a la mejilla de la chica.

-Gracias por rescatarme.- le dijo él, aprestándose a caer en un profundo sueño. Pero Kaoru no lo iba a dejar. Se limpió como pudo las lágrimas porque ahora tenía que examinarlo.

-No se te ocurra dormirte, Kenshin. Oh, Dios… no se te ocurra morirte ahora porque no te lo perdonaría… - dijo Kaoru. De inmediato puso sus manos sobre la ropa que le quedaba a Kenshin, ya que con la fuerza del agua, su hakama seguramente viajaba río abajo, así como la liga de su coleta. Ella misma no había quedado mejor: le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes que recibió de diversos objetos que se estrellaron con ella, así como algunos magullones que tenía en el rostro. También había perdido el lazo de su kimono, aunque el que se ató antes a la cintura seguía en su sitio.

Descubrió el torso de Kenshin y encontró, en su costado derecho, un enorme golpe que fue seguramente donde le dio el tronco que lo derribó. Había además un rasgón donde se rompió la piel y de allí comenzaba a manar sangre. Kaoru se quitó el lazo de la cintura y lo usó como venda en él.

-Ahora estarás mejor hasta que llegue Megumi con los otros.- dijo Kaoru. Entonces, ella vio algo que no le cuadró en el cuerpo de Kenshin. ¿Por qué su torso se veía tan deteriorado? Tenía una quemadura inmensa entre el pecho y el ombligo. Extrañada, movió la yukata de Kenshin notando que la quemadura reaparecía en uno de sus brazos.-Kenshin… ¿qué diablos te pasó?-

La joven recordó entonces la conversación con Misao la noche anterior.

-"Aoshi, aunque yo no se lo diga, ¿qué crees que pensará Kaoru cuando vea el cuerpo de Himura? Obvio que le va a preguntar qué le sucedió y él tendrá que confesar que hubo un atentado y…"-

Claro, ella iba a hablar de ello con Kenshin esa mañana pero luego había aparecido el otro

Kenshin.

A lo lejos, sobre el cielo, vio la primera estrella de las miles que aparecerían esa noche. Pensó por un momento que no los encontrarían aún… lo mejor sería preparar una fogata para secarse porque en la noche ya no tendrían calor. Kenshin no se veía en buen estado para ponerse de pie. Por otra parte, no tenía ganas de que llegaran los demás porque antes, ella quería estar a solas con él y conversar sobre las cosas que escuchó anoche.

La joven, media hora después, ya estaba lista con sus ramas y su fogata. Pero se sentía agotada. Por eso se sentó al lado de Kenshin, en momentos en que éste abría los ojos.

-Kaoru… - dijo.

-Ehh, ya despertaste, que bien.- dijo ella, recuperando de golpe su energía.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Como si hubiera dado tumbos en un remolino.- respondió él.

Sonrieron ambos al ver que había pasado el peligro y de pronto Kenshin reparó en el lazo que estaba atado a su cintura.

-Gracias.- le dijo a Kaoru.

-Está bien.- respondió la joven. -Kenshin… hum… me gustaría que habláramos.

-¿De qué?.-

-Yo… verás… desde que llegaste a casa, he querido hacerte muchas preguntas, pero no he podido porque hay mucha gente siempre a nuestro alrededor.-

-Ya veo. ¿y de qué quiere hablar?- Kenshin aún se sentía un poco mareado y quizá por lo mismo, estaba un poco sin ese filtro al hablar que lo caracterizaba.

-Tú… cuando te fuiste, me dijiste que era lo que querías hacer, eso de ayudar a los demás y llevar a cabo una respuesta que habías encontrado a tu vida. Entonces… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado desde que volviste, no me cabe en la cabeza el por qué de tu regreso. ¿No estarás enfermo de algo grave, verdad?- preguntó asustada, pensando por un momento que él moriría y se venía a despedir.

Kenshin rió con esa idea y a Kaoru le pareció que su risa era distinta. Como el canto del agua de un manantial.

-No estoy enfermo, señorita Kaoru. Me encuentro en perfecta salud. Bueno… dentro de lo que cabe con el baño que nos acabamos de dar.-

Era diferente. Kenshin estaba diferente, como antes que apareciera el Kenshin del 2008 . Su actitud era relajada. Kaoru no podía comprenderlo. Quizá se debía a que nuevamente estaban solos.

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces nada, Kaoru. Yo sólo quería verla.-

Kaoru aprovechó de mover un poco las brasas de la fogata.

-Temo que no te entiendo. Hace tres años te fuiste de aquí a pesar de mis ruegos y yo pensé que era para siempre.-

-Hubiera sido para siempre si me hubiesen matado por ahí.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso pensabas regresar?-

Kenshin estaba poniéndose nervioso y es que la conversación que tenía pendiente con Kaoru desde que se fuera de la casa finalmente se estaba dando. ¿Cómo se tomaría ella lo que tenía que decirle?

- Si no moría en el camino, claro que sí.- Empezó a decir con cautela.- Pensé que me demoraría más años en volver pero fui afortunado. Y ahora, en paz, puedo regresar para… - Kenshin tomó aire, dándose valor.-… para decirle… para pedirle, Kaoru, que me dejara quedar en casa, con usted.-

-Bien… al menos eso lo hiciste.- dijo Kaoru recordando esa mañana dos semanas atrás.

-No me marché porque quisiera hacerlo.- prosiguió Kenshin, tratando de que su voz no delatara la profunda emoción que estaba sintiendo.- Me fui porque tenía que saber si había gente aún que me guardara tanto rencor como para querer matarme o hacerle daño a la familia que yo… - pasó saliva.-… que yo pensaba formar con usted, Kaoru. Porque… porque después de lo de Enishi comprendí que esa era un posibilidad muy real y entonces yo…-

A Kaoru de pronto le pareció que viajar en el tiempo era lo más natural al lado de todo lo que le estaba diciendo Kenshin.

-Espera. Espera Kenshin. ¿Me estás diciendo que eso de querer vivir tu vida ayudando a los demás y todo eso que me dijiste era una mentira? Y además, ¿tú querías formar una familia conmigo?- ella se llevó una mano a la frente, dimensionando el peso de esa verdad.

Kenshin asintió.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste… -dijo ella cuando pudo sacar la voz.- Yo me convencí de que tú fingías quererme por ser amable conmigo, lo pensé tanto tiempo… yo… si acepté casarme contigo estos días, fue porque pensé que eras muy amable conmigo y que era mi destino y que… no creí que me amaras hasta hoy que te oí responderle a Kenshin su pregunta.-

-Señorita Kaoru, no fue mi intención que pensara eso y me disculpo. Sé que puede ser tarde para decírselo ahora, pero yo la amaba. La amaba para cuando terminó lo de Shishio y aquella noche en que celebrábamos en Akabeko pensaba confesárselo con nuestros amigos como testigos. Bebí un poco para darme valor porque nunca he sido muy dado a decir esas cosas y cuando estábamos en el río, descansando con los demás, empezó la venganza de Enishi contra mí. ¿Lo recuerda?-

Kaoru no necesitaba hacer memoria para recordar la bomba que cayó sobre Akabeko. Sintió entonces una mano de Kenshin posarse sobre la suya.

-Nunca imaginará la terrible impresión que me llevé cuando vi a aquella Kaoru muerta, con la mejilla desfigurada en medio del dojo, la desolación, el pensar que era incapaz de proteger lo más sagrado y amado que tenía. Aun cuando el jinchuu terminó y las cosas volvieron a la calma, no pude quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Me obsesioné con la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño y cuando no pude soportarlo más, decidí irme de aquí.-

-Pero tú me dijiste… -

-Eran mentiras. Señorita Kaoru, yo la amaba y partir aquella vez fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida… -

-Pero podrías habérmelo dicho. Haber confiado en mí, Kenshin.- replicó Kaoru molesta, quitando su mano debajo de la de él.- Tú dices que me amabas pero me hiciste a un lado en esa ocasión. No me consideraste, no me preguntaste. Te fuiste simplemente, haciéndome creer que nunca sentiste algo por mí. No pensaste en mí ni en lo que sentiría… -

-¡Si lo hice!- estalló Kenshin.- ¡Sí pensé en usted !, yo lo hice durante cada segundo desde que se me ocurrió esa idea hasta este momento! Yo pensé en usted aún en sueños, cada noche, Kaoru. Y si no le dije nada fue porque era la única forma de asegurarme de que si a mí me pasaba algo, o no volvía, usted rehiciera su vida tranquila, sin culpas, sin sentirse mal.-

-Pero podías haberme dicho… - porfió Kaoru aunque menos convencida ante la explicación de él.

-No tenía por qué decírselo si esas culpas eran sólo mías y usted no tenía por qué cargar con ellas. Y estaba tan claro para mí: Si yo fallecía, tal vez nunca se hubiera enterado. Pensaría que yo andaba por ahí ayudando a las personas. Pero si salía con vida, regresaría a buscarla, Señorita Kaoru.-

Kaoru no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Kenshin le estaba diciendo entre líneas que había hecho un sacrificio por ella? ¿Era eso de lo que hablaba anoche con Misao y Aoshi? Se sintió mareada. Por otra parte, recordó lo que ella había pensado de Kenshin antes de lanzarse al río. Lo de preferirlo viajando por ahí que muerto ante sus ojos. Realmente él la conocía.

-Pasaron tres años, Kenshin. Tres largos años. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo me hubiese casado? ¿Si tuviera hijos? ¿Si te hubiese olvidado? ¿Si me hubiese quedado con Kenshin en ese otro mundo?-

-Era un riesgo que tenía que correr.-dijo con franqueza, mirándola a los ojos.- Si estuviera casada no tendríamos esta conversación. Pero usted no lo está. Y si me hubiese olvidado, como dice, le aseguro que yo venía dispuesto a reconquistarla.-

La joven sintió un golpe en el pecho al escucharlo hablar con tanta determinación.

Kaoru se levantó intempestivamente de su lugar, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Kenshin, pasaron tres años. Largos, inmensamente largos como no te haces una idea. Yo cambié y tú cambiaste. ¡Mírate! !Has hablado conmigo esta tarde más de lo que lo hiciste antes en una semana y estoy segura de que ha sido por los golpes que te diste en el río! No puedes llegar aquí un día, pretender que nada pasó y decirme que vienes a reconquistarme simplemente porque me amas. Eso no es justo conmigo. Dices que te alejaste de mi para arreglar tus asuntos y asegurarte de que, eventualmente nadie me hiciera daño y te lo agradezco pero, ¿y todo el daño que me hiciste al marcharte? ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso? Y eso sin contar que has tenido suerte y no me he casado ni me he ido a otra parte y por ende, tu plan te está resultando hasta aquí pero no puedo dejar de sentirme manipulada y eso no me agrada.-

Kenshin no se levantó. Se quedó mirando sus pies desnudos como si allí se encontraran las respuestas que le pedía Kaoru.

Suspirando, abrió la boca.

-Cuando yo luchaba en la guerra, podía planificar hasta unas pocas horas más delante de lo que estaba viviendo. No podía pensar en el siguiente día porque no sabía si estaría vivo para verlo. Y verdaderamente no me importaba mucho. Eso cambió un poco cuando me casé, pero años después, cuando me encontré con usted me descubrí planificando cosas concretas para la semana siguiente, el mes siguiente, el año siguiente. Y también descubrí el pánico, el miedo a morirme y no alcanzar a disfrutar de la vida al lado suyo. Por eso pensé que debía asegurarme que al menos su vida al lado mío fuera algo seguro. Perdóneme si no pensé en esas cosas que dice. Tal vez si lo hice pero le aseguro que todas mis acciones fueron pensando a futuro, en usted.-

Kaoru no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente a pesar de que la historia de Kenshin era muchísimo más de lo que antes esperaba oír.

-Pero Kenshin, ¿verdaderamente creías que había gente que quería matarte?. Es decir, Enishi era un psicópata y Shishio, ese lo quería hacer porque te oponías a sus planes. Saito te dejó en paz hace años. Eran casos aislados y… -

Por toda respuesta, Kenshin se descubrió el torso por completo, cubriendo sólo su cintura y piernas. Y Kaoru enmudeció al ver un sinnúmero de magullones y las quemaduras que antes notó. Kenshin nuevamente se acomodó la ropa.

-No eran casos aislados. Di con hombres que me buscaban simplemente para tener un último combate e iban camino al dojo Kamiya. Otros que querían matarme si o si. A pesar de ellos pude mantener mi promesa de no matar y me despedí de todos en paz. Estas heridas que ha visto tienen cerca de tres meses cuando sobreviví a un atentado. Quienes querían matarme se llevaron la peor parte porque murieron en una explosión que ellos mismos causaron. Yo alcancé a sacar del lugar a la mujer de uno de ellos con sus hijos porque no les importaba sacrificar a sus familias por vengarse de mí. La casa estalló cuando regresé a buscarlos para convencerlos de que salieran y la fuerza de la detonación me lanzó lejos. Muchas cosas como trozos de vidrio y maderas me causaron estas llagas, además del fuego que me dejó estas quemaduras.-

Kaoru pudo comprender finalmente lo que había tenido que pasar Kenshin para estar con ella nuevamente.

-Señorita Kaoru… se puede decir que he regresado de la muerte con sólo una cosa en mente. Hacerla mi esposa. Pero al ver a Kenshin y su determinación de hacerla feliz mis planes cambiaron. Porque él verdaderamente es como siempre quise ser yo. Siempre quise ser más alegre, más decidido… un poco como Misao, o Sanosuke, incluso como usted. Quizá lo hubiera sido de no haber cometido tantos errores, porque sería libre para hacerlo. Por eso yo pensé que lo mejor era dar un paso al lado y dejarla ir. No es que no la quiera, señorita Kaoru. Es simplemente que la amo demasiado. Por eso sería lo mejor para todos. Mejor para Kenshin, mejor para usted… y mejor para mí, que sabría que usted estaría a salvo y contenta. Quizá es lo que merezco por dejarla tanto tiempo sola, como dice.-

Kaoru ya no podía hablar de la sorpresa que le causaban esas palabras. Además, tenía un apretado nudo en la garganta.

-No puede ser… - murmuró.

Kenshin se reacomodó con cuidado, para que no se volviera a abrir su herida. Y se acercó a la fogata buscando calor, evitando mirar a Kaoru a la cara.

-Kenshin.-

-¿Oro?-

Kaoru jugaba con un palito que metía en el fuego.

-Tú me hablas distinto… has vuelto tan diferente… hasta ayer al menos me llamabas sólo por mi nombre, sin el "señorita"-

-Usted siempre odió que le hablara con tanta ceremonia.-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Bastaba ver su cara cada vez que le decía "señorita Kaoru"-

-¿Y entonces, por qué lo haces?-

-Porque siempre pensé llamarla como quisiera el día en que pudiera empezar a prometerle, con certeza, todas las cosas que deseara

-Tú… dejaste de llamarme sólo por mi nombre esta mañana… ¿por qué?-

-Ya hay un Kenshin que lo hace y que le puede prometer cuanto usted quiera. Y ahora… ahora ya tiene toda esa verdad que usted necesitaba para decidir lo que hacer.

-¡Aquí estaban!- dijo Kenshin apareciendo entre unos arbustos, seguido de Yahiko. -Misao, Aoshi, sigan la luz de la fogata! ¡Sano, por aquí!-

Aoshi pronto apareció de la nada con unas mantas, que Kenshin sobretodo agradeció para cubrir su falta de ropa. Kaoru en tanto también se abrigó con una de ellas. Luego Sanosuke cargó a Kenshin sobre su espalda, a pesar de sus protestas y se fueron todos al dojo Kamiya.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

_Fin Acto ocho._

_Agosto 26, 2008._

_Un paso al lado_

Felicidades, besos y abrazos a…

Okashira Janet

Patrihimura

Alisse

The Hawk Eye

One

Nyachan

Kaoru-Uchiba

Yessica

Katha

Misakikafrin

Pauli

Harokzoids

Syren888

Kanke-chan

Mei Fanel

Justary

Darkcam

Athena Kaoru Himura

Lauri

Por leerme y darme ánimos y ser tan lindaaaaaaaaaaaas

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!

Mi esposo atendió la petición de una de ustedes y ayer me ha dejado escribir a destajo, lo que se agradece. Llevaba días planificando este episodio en mi cabecita y creo que al final, ha quedado muy lindo.

Ya estamos en tierra derecha para que Kaoru tome su decisión. Yo al menos lo tengo claro… en fin, el próximo capítulo puede ser el último. Además, viene con un bonus track… algo así como un resumen de la idea original del fanfic, con final alternativo incluido por si no les gusta el oficial.

Una pregunta ¿Han leído a Okashira Janet? Yo la descubrí anteayer. (Si, ya sé, soy muy lenta, pero es que de verdad tengo poco tiempo) Hum, es muy buena y divertida. Y yo doy fe que digo esto libremente y sin presiones de ningun tipo.

Otra cosa. Estoy super contenta porque por fin, después de cinco años escribiendo fanfics escondida y solita, me atrevi a mostrarle esta historia a mi mamá!! Y le gustó!!... yo siempre quise escribir con el fin de devolverle la mano de los cuentos que me leía cuando chica, y quería hacer historias que a ella le gustaran y ahora, ella me dice "¿en qué va a terminar tu cuento, con quién dejarás a Kaoru? Quiero saber".

Pucha que estoy feliz.

Pero hablemos del fic, en la nueva sección que se llama:

"Lo que no se vio"

La siguiente escena quedaba luego de que Kaoru y Kenshin iban a cambiarse para el desayuno. Ya saben, no tiene injerencia alguna en lo que sucede en el fic porque como escena se desechó.

_El desayuno estaba exquisito, debía reconocerlo. A pesar de lo sencillo, Kenshin de Meiji cocinaba muy bien._

_Tsubame y Megumi habían llegado para comer con ellos y boquiabiertas veían a Kaoru comer en medio de un par de Kenshins._

_-Vaya__…__ ¿entonces tú eres el hermano de Himura?- Dijo Misao al recién llegado._

_-Claro que si. En verdad, yo vengo recién enterándome. Siempre creí que había muerto junto con el resto de mi familia. Ya sabes, cuando uno es niño, los recuerdos son difusos.-_

_-Pero hablas muy raro. Tu acento es muy distinto. No creo que sea de Kansai.-_

_Kaoru miraba de reojo a Kenshin. Verdaderamente el acento 2008 era distinto. Y sus expresiones también lo eran mucho. _

_-Recuerda que a mí me vendieron a una caravana de esclavos y no supe más de mi gente. Estoy seguro de que a mi hermano lo vendieron a otra y es toda una sorpresa verlo aquí.- dijo Kenshin de la cicatriz._

_Hubiera agregado __"__agradable__"__ a la frase, pero la verdad, no lo sentía._

_-Pues Kenshin, que increíble tu historia. Pero ¿por qué nunca nos hablaste de un hermano gemelo?- preguntó Sanosuke._

_-Tampoco nos habló de Tomoe hasta que las circunstancias lo obligaron.- dijo Kaoru para dar veracidad a la historia.- Kenshin es así. Una caja de sorpresas._

_-Ya lo creo.- dijo Sanosuke.- Vaya, amigo__…__ ¿cómo te llamas?-_

_-Kenshin.- respondió el otro automáticamente. Y todos quedaron estáticos, menos Kaoru y Kenshin._

_-Pero__…__ acaso sus padres les pusieron el mismo nombre?- preguntó Megumi._

_Kenshin de inmediato salió al rescate del pelirrojo más moderno._

_-No es eso. Él en efecto se llama Kenshin. Yo__…__ cuando me reuní con mi maestro, tomé ese nombre que él propuso como un recuerdo de mi hermano. Pero al nacer, mis padres me llamaron Shinta. Eso se los conté también.-_

_Algo hizo __"__clik__"__ en la cabeza del pelirrojo al escuchar el nombre real de Kenshin. Ya lo hablaría con Kaoru._

_Todos parecieron satisfechos con la historia y siguieron comiendo, hasta que Misao abrió la boca._

_-Llegaste en un buen momento, ehh__…__ Kenshin. Mañana, Kaoru y Himura se casarán y tenemos planificada una gran fiesta.-_

_A Kenshin se le cayeron los palillos de las manos y a Kaoru se le quitó el hambre. Por otra parte, Kenshin miró a Misao._

_-Te dije anoche que necesitaba más tiempo para eso.-_

_-Pero Himura__…__ Kaoru te ama, no veo por qué quieres posponer esto por más tiempo. Hoy por la mañana, Kaoru te confundió con tu hermano pero se veía tan contenta de tenerte cerca. No dejes pasar más días, no lo necesitan. Ustedes se aman.-_

_Kenshin estaba incómodo y hasta molesto con Kaoru. ¿Por qué no le dijo que iba a casarse?_

_-Lo siento, pero no he cambiado de parecer.- dijo Kenshin. _

_-¿Acaso quieren posponer su matrimonio?- dijo Megumi alarmada.- ¡No puede ser! Ustedes tienen que casarse.-_

_-Hey, Kenshin, no me digas que dejaste de amar a la chicuela, porque no me lo creo. Durante todo el camino de vuelta no hiciste más que hablar de ella, de lo ansioso que estabas por llegar y recuperar el tiempo perdido.- dijo Sanosuke._

_-Sólo necesito más tiempo.- sentenció Kenshin, comiéndose el arroz de un pocillo, dando por terminada la discusión. Pero para Misao, las cosas estaban lejos de terminar._

_-Haz lo que quieras, Himura. Pero si quieres posponer tu matrimonio, tienes que ir a hablar en persona con el sacerdote, porque yo no lo haré.- dijo la pequeña molesta.- Y tú, Kaoru, debes acompañarle y darle sus razones. No puedo creer que Himura te diga que no quiere casarse y tú estés tan tranquila. Y tú, Kenshin, debes convencer al tonto de tu hermano de que se case. ¡Kaoru es la única mujer para él!_


	9. Las Alas de la Mariposa

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Nueve**_

**Las Alas de la Mariposa. **

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

-Está deliciosa. Gracias.

Kenshin recibió el trozo de carne que le dio Yahiko, de la mucha que estaban asando en el patio. La luna brillaba arriba de sus cabezas y a pesar de lo que había sucedido, estaban todos de buen ánimo.

-Siempre es así.- dijo Sanosuke atacando a mordisco limpio una costilla de res.- Él no puede evitarlo. Si ve a alguien que necesita de su ayuda, no se lo piensa dos veces. Es muy tonto. Ingenuo. Terco… - se detuvo para tragar y prosiguió luego de apurar una botella de sake.- ¿Pero sabes? Es contagiosa su forma de ser. Y hasta hace que uno se sienta bien después de ayudarlo. Además, es del tipo de personas que cumplen sus promesas, si no, pregúntale a Aoshi. Una vez le prometió un combate y aunque la oportunidad se dio en el peor momento para Kenshin, aún a riesgo de su vida, él cumplió.-

El pelirrojo pensó en esas palabras. Kaoru siempre le había dicho que Kenshin era una persona muy bondadosa y leal; a decir verdad, él no podía imaginar a un ser así sobre la faz de la tierra.

-En mi mundo, ese tipo de gente no existe.- dijo por lo bajo, para sí. Nadie le prestó atención.

-Sanosuke tiene razón.- dijo Megumi al cabo de un rato, mientras comía con mucho más estilo y recato que los demás.- Kenshin con su forma de ser a todos nos hizo cambiar. Nos ayudó a mejorar y a encontrarle sentido a la vida. Y a hacernos amigos, por eso todos lo apreciamos.-

-Hey, pero no pueden dejar fuera de todo esto a Kaoru.- dijo Yahiko, avivando la fogata.- Después de todo, si conocimos a Kenshin, fue porque Kaoru lo recibió en casa. Si ella no hubiera creído en él, nosotros seguiríamos dispersos por el mundo.-

-¿Cómo así?.- dijo Kenshin, muy cómodo entre esos extraños a los que en cierta forma conocía, y con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Tengo una idea!.- dijo Misao.- Contémosle nuestra historia a este Kenshin. Lo haremos pro orden, según nuestra llegada a la vida de Kaoru y Himura. ¿Qué les parece? Aoshi… ¿participarás?-

Aoshi por toda respuesta asintió. Los demás se animaron.

-¡Genial!- dijo Yahiko.- En ese caso, yo seré el primero en contar mi historia. Luego viene Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi, Tsubame y Misao. Luego Kenshin nos aclarará bien cómo se conocieron él y Kaoru.-

-Me parece justo.- asintió Kenshin animado, disfrutando de la velada. Ya tendría tiempo para inventar alguna historia sobre sí mismo. No quiso preguntarse en ese momento por Kaoru, porque no venía al caso. Lo mejor sería disfrutar esa noche en compañía de los amigos.

-Muy bien. Cuando yo conocí a Kenshin, tenía diez años. Fue un poco raro, porque yo le robé algo y entonces… -

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Kaoru escuchaba las voces de sus amigos afuera y se alegró. Al parecer, estaban todos muy contentos.

De Sanosuke había nacido la idea de asar la carne que habían comprado para el matrimonio, con el fin de celebrar que estaban todos los amigos juntos y vivos y de paso, beberse un poco de sake. ¿Y por qué no? En el mundo del 2008 uno podía preservar esas cosas en las cajas que atrapaban el invierno, pero en este no. Por eso Kaoru no puso reparos en que se sirvieran lo que quisieran de la despensa.

-Además, qué agradable se siente la casa con este bullicio.- murmuró ella.

Un leve movimiento a su lado llamó su atención. Kenshin finalmente había despertado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la joven cuando él clavó su mirada violeta en ella. Kenshin sonrió como si fuese un ángel.

-Siempre se siente bien estar calentito y seco.- respondió, cambiando de posición para mirar al cielo del cuarto.- En verdad que se siente bien. ¿Llevo mucho rato durmiendo?-

-Como dos horas, te dormiste cuando Sanosuke te traía. Megumi te puso algo en la piel quemada que dijo que te refrescaría y ayudaría a su estiramiento. Luego vendó la herida que te hizo el tronco y Aoshi la ayudó a vestirte. Después te metieron en ese futón.-

-Y usted… ¿por qué… ?-

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru que estaba acostada en un futón junto al suyo. Bueno, acostada no. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

-Megumi dijo que como la casa está llena de visitas y nosotros necesitamos descanso y tranquilidad, por esta noche sería bueno que durmiéramos juntos. Así nadie nos molestará entrando, saliendo o acomodándose por ahí. Les prohibió a los demás meterse a molestarnos.-

-Ya veo.-

-En mi cuarto dormirán Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kenshin. Así le dejarán el cuarto de Yahiko a Misao y Aoshi.-

-Kaoru… -

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Ya no usaba el "señorita" ?

-Dime.-

-¿Se ha lastimado mucho en el río?-

-Un poco. Di tumbos como en una lavadora en una parte y luego…- Kaoru reparó en que había mencionado ese artefacto del siglo XXI, pero siguió hablando como si nada.- … luego sufrí algunos golpes y rasguños, pero nada de cuidado. Ya sabes, soy una mujer fuerte.-

-Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada. Yo… usted me ayudó mucho. Creo que le debo la vida. Estoy muy agradecido.-

Kaoru observó a Kenshin cerrar la boca antes de decir algo y supo que una vez más, estaba conteniendo sus emociones. Suspiró. Después de todo, así era él. Nunca iba a cambiar, por mucho que lo intentara.

Pero la había llamado por su nombre, ¿no? El dijo que haría eso cuando pudiera prometerle cosas. Vio que el pelirrojo abría nuevamente la boca y la volvía a cerrar. Al parecer, tenía un serio conflicto consigo mismo.

Ella, divertida, cerró su libro para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenshin?.-

Él la miró de una forma que atravesó el corazón de la joven. A pesar de que Kenshin era una persona pacífica la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca le pareció un hombre indefenso. Pero en ese momento estaba viendo un lado de Kenshin que claramente no conocía.

-¿Oro?… es que yo… -

-Dime.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kenshin estaba muy nervioso. Y muy afligido también. Quería decir algo pero no se lo permitía a sí mismo. Kaoru pensó que no viviría para ver algo así.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se sentó, pasó saliva, inspiró y cerró los ojos, luego de acomodarse parte del cabello que le caía frente al rostro detrás de una oreja.

-Quédese.- dijo de un modo tan suave que pareció que era el sonido del viento que entraba al cuarto.- Por favor…? - añadió, temeroso de que si sonaba como una orden ella se enfadara.

Kaoru no se esperaba ese pedido.

-Pero… ¿Qué… ?-

Y de pronto, fue como si con esa frase apenas audible, se desatara un torrente incontenible dentro de él.

-Yo pensé… yo creí que podría dejarla ir pero no puedo.- dijo Kenshin sumamente acongojado y con la cabeza gacha.- Yo no puedo porque… porque me preparé para vivir con Kaoru. Todos estos años, cada paso que daba era con el fin de reunirme con usted y así, un día, vivir juntos para siempre. Nos casaríamos y tendríamos un hijo o dos, o tres, los que quisiera. Y ahora… yo lo intento pero no puedo más… pensé que podría dejarla ir y hasta me convencí de que sería lo mejor. Yo… - como si temiera haber hablado de más, Kenshin de pronto se retrajo.- Yo lo siento. Tal vez… después de todo yo no tengo derecho a pedir eso porque la he dejado sola a pesar de sus ruegos.-

Avergonzado, el pelirrojo fijó la vista en un punto cualquiera de la habitación, menos en Kaoru. Y aún cuando ella gateando llegó hasta él, se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento. He hablado de más.-

Kaoru lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso no era en Kenshin una pose, que no trataba de chantajearla emocionalmente. Él de verdad sentía cada palabra que había salido de su boca para ella y también sentía profundamente haberlas pronunciado. Era incluso hasta un poco risorio que el hombre que alguna vez fuera conocido como el mayor asesino del Bakufu, que se hubiera puesto de igual a igual con cualquiera que quiso desafiarlo, que no temía a la muerte, estuviera aterrorizado al lado de una joven lastimada por hablarle de sus sentimientos.

-Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru sin reproche alguno, logrando que la mirara finalmente.- Me gustó eso de los hijos. -

-¿Oro?- él se veía aún bastante apenado.

Kaoru prosiguió calmadamente.

-Yo también he imaginado muchas veces que tenemos hijos. Y pensaba, a veces, que si teníamos un varón, le llamaríamos Kojiro, como mi padre. Pero… no sé… sería bueno que además llevara tu nombre o algo de él. Kenjiro sería una buena combinación, aunque suena un poco raro.- prosiguió la joven muy animada.- Y claro, si tenemos una niña, podría llamarse Ariasu. Desde luego hay muchos nombres, pero volviendo al niño, se parecería a ti y entonces podría tener tu color de cabello y de ojos. Se vería muy bien, ¿no? Pero el nombre… Kenjiro aún no me convence.-

-Kenji.- dijo Kenshin por toda respuesta. Los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron de la sorpresa. Recordó entonces. ¡Era el nombre del sucesor de la escuela Kamiya, según los registros del 2008!

-¿Kenji?… suena bien.-

Kenshin bajó la vista y habló bajito, como si lo hubiesen sorprendido en algo malo.

-Es… es un poco más corto que Kenjiro, que combina los nombres mío y de su padre. A mí me parece un buen nombre.- trató de explicarse algo cohibido.

-¡Y claro que es un buen nombre! Ni a mí se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor. Si tenemos un hijo le pondremos Kenji.- dijo Kaoru con unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo.- Oh, Kenshin, que bien se te da esto de poner nombres. Será genial criar hijos contigo. Hum… y si es una niña, quiero que también escojas tú.-

-¿Y les puedo enseñar a jugar?- preguntó Kenshin un poco más confiado.- ¿con pelotas y pajaritos de papel y un trompo? . Cuando yo era niño tenía uno y era mi pasatiempo favorito, aún durante la guerra porque yo era muy joven entonces… -

Kaoru estaba sentada al lado de Kenshin, pero de frente a él. Se apoyaba en un brazo que había pasado al otro lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo y la verdad, es que estaban muy bien así los dos.

-Y Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru sin dejar de sonreír.- … cuando estabas solo durante tu viaje, ¿en qué otras cosas pensabas?-

-Pensaba mucho estando lejos.- respondió el pelirrojo.- Pensaba mucho en los niños porque siempre soñé que formaría una familia como la que mis padres tenían para mí, esperando, claro está, tener mejor suerte que ellos. También pensaba en usted la mayor parte del tiempo. Me preguntaba cómo la encontraría y me sorprendí al verla nuevamente porque me di cuenta de que mi imaginación no le hacía justicia.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Estaba peor?… quizá no me veía muy guapa esa mañana pero… -

-No, no era eso, Kaoru.- se apresuró en aclarar el pelirrojo.- Yo la encontré más… más madura, más hermosa. Incluso me pareció más dulce que antes.-

-Ahh… - dijo Kaoru, ruborizándose.- Tú también te veías algo… diferente.-

Kenshin sonrió. Él no esperaba que Kaoru le dijera que lo había visto más guapo, porque sabía que a su edad, el tiempo empezaba a correr en contra.

-Lucías más calmado… más tranquilo. Sonreías más, como ahora. Kenshin, tú siempre has sido gentil y caballero y siempre ha sido agradable estar en tu compañía. Yo aún odiándote, pensando lo peor de ti por marcharte, no pude, al verte, hacer otra cosa que alegrarme de que regresaras. Después de la conmoción… no te imaginas… en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que te había extrañado. Me pareció que el tiempo no había transcurrido y que era tan fácil volver a vivir contigo… -

Se escucharon unas carcajadas afuera y ambos miraron hacia la puerta pero nada sucedió. Las risas se prolongaron por unos minutos más y luego se fueron apagando.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron por unos segundos.

-Es cierto.- comentó ella en voz baja.-Mañana es el día de nuestra boda. Al final no dimos aviso a nadie de no realizarla.- dijo Kaoru algo afligida.

-No se preocupe, en cuanto amanezca nos ocuparemos debidamente de eso.- respondió Kenshin acomodándose para dormir nuevamente, haciendo que Kaoru regresara a su futón.- Todo saldrá bien, Kaoru. Se lo prometo.-

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Las risas se apagaron a medida que las luces del alba empezaron a despuntar. Los amigos entonces decidieron pasar por alto la historia de la aparición de ese extraño Kenshin tan igual al que conocían y retirarse a dormir. Desde luego, tal determinación le cayó muy bien al pelirrojo venido del futuro, que se entretuvo tanto escuchando a los demás que olvidó armarse de una creíble historia propia.

Desde luego que su visión de Kenshin, o "Shinta Himura", su tatarabuelo, había cambiado radicalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que coexistieran en la misma persona una habilidad increíble para asesinar y a la vez, una bondad que no conocía un igual? Sin duda que debió ser duro vivir con esa dualidad y cargar con ella a cuestas. Si uno miraba a Kenshin Himura, fuera del cabello rojo y el color de sus ojos, no tenía nada de especial. Pero lo era, ¡por Dios que lo era! ¡Una persona fuera de este mundo! Aunque pensándolo mejor, si existiera en el 2008, quedaría muy bien como agente del gobierno si es que antes no lo metían.

Si había algo que lo había sorprendido en toda esa historia era lo relacionado con Tomoe y su hermano Enishi. Kenshin comprendió entonces la reacción de Kaoru cuando vio a su cuñado Nishi en el aeródromo y aunque entendió un poco las razones de ese joven para hacer lo que hizo (porque si alguien tocaba a su hermana Misao lo mataba) no lo justificaba por todo el daño que causó para alcanzar su objetivo. Además, lo de la muerte de Tomoe había sido accidental.

Suspirando, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha información que asimilar. Kaoru antes le había contado muchas cosas pero ahora que tenía el panorama más completo sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de información. Se dirigió al cuarto que tenía asignado para dormir pero antes, por qué no, decidió echarle un vistazo a la joven y con cuidado, corrió la puerta del dormitorio donde ella se encontraba.

Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo de espaldas con Kenshin Himura a su lado, en otro futón. La escena en sí no tenía nada de malo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella medio dormida buscaba a tientas la mano de Kenshin para dejarle la suya encima y volverse a dormir profundamente.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pasando saliva con dificultad. Sentía la garganta apretada y sin pensar, entró en el cuarto de Kaoru, donde dormían los demás. Una vez allí, buscó el enorme armario donde ella guardaba sus kimonos y donde él, de pequeño, solía esconderse.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Misao se levantó a vomitar y luego pensó que bien podría echarle algo a su pobre estómago, vacío nuevamente. Seguida de Aoshi camino a la cocina, una voz gruesa y burlona los sacó de su conversación sobre el buen clima.

-¿Dónde está mi estúpido pupilo? Debería estar en pie ya, si es el día de su boda.-

-Él duerme.- dijo Misao sin poder disimular la sorpresa ante su llegada e invitándolo a desayunar con ellos.- supongo que dentro de un rato se levantará. Pero… no que usted no iba a ve… -

-¡Misao, mi pequeño ángel!… - dijo esta vez el viejo Okina apareciendo de improviso y lanzándose hacia la joven ninja. Entonces, Aoshi tomó a la joven por los brazos y la puso sentada sobre sus piernas, a salvo del abrazo ultra apretado del viejo. Ni enfermo dejaba que molestara a la madre de su hijo o hija. Okina, parándose en seco, quedó haciendo un puchero mientras hacían su entrada los miembros del Oniwabanshuu.

-Bien, ¿Y dónde está la novia? Hoy es el gran día y debe estar nerviosa.- dijo Omasu emocionada.

Todos tenían algo que decir y Misao no sabía cómo decirles que había un pequeño gran problema con respecto a la boda.

-¿Acaso no leyeron mi mensaje, sobre lo que pasó?- preguntó Misao extrañada. Ella había enviado una paloma mensajera y se hubiera apostado la cabeza a que la nota les llegó a todos.

-¿Qué mensaje? Decidimos venir en barco y disfrutar del paseo. Es más lento, pero es divertido la pasada por los puertos.- dijo Kuro muerto de la risa.

Misao suspiró. Era evidente que salieron mucho antes que llegara la dichosa paloma.

-Escuchen, hay algo que ustedes deben saber. Es sobre la boda… -

Todos le prestaron su atención a la ninja que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

-Bien… verán… esto es raro incluso para mí, pero lo cierto es que… -

-¿Dónde está la novia?-

Tae hizo su entrada triunfal con un hermoso paquete en las manos, seguida de Tsubame que corría a duras penas tras ella. Tae no le creyó que no habría matrimonio.

-Oh, Misao, estás aquí… ¿pero qué es todo el desastre que hay afuera? -

-Es que anoche nosotros hicimos un asado y entonces… -

-¿Quieres decir que trasnocharon todos?-

-No todos, Kaoru está durmiendo en el cuarto de Himura y… -

-¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-

Los gritos de Tae y las jóvenes ninjas se escucharon por toda la casa y por eso, más allá, despertaron Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin y Kaoru.

-¡Pero cómo es posible que se haya adelantado a su noche de bodas, no lo puedo creer!- dijo Tae.- Y yo que aquí le había traído su vestido blanco, como la nieve, del color exacto que ella me pidió. Y también el kimono rojo y el blanco, para la fiesta… - dijo la empresaria con los ojos húmedos.

-No es lo que parece.- se apresuró en aclarar Misao. - Lo que sucede es que… es que… -

Desesperada, Misao no sabía que decir. Todos la miraban y ella, con el estómago revuelto nuevamente, se ponía nerviosa.

-Kenshin y Kaoru ayer sufrieron un accidente y por eso han debido dormir en el mismo cuarto, para que no los molesten.- dijo Aoshi tan calmado como siempre.- Es por eso que nosotros les mandamos una nota, diciéndoles que el matrimonio se aplazaría.-mintió.- Pero al parecer, como ustedes salieron antes, no la recibieron. Ahora no sé que determinación tendrán ellos con respecto a su matrimonio, porque el sacerdote tampoco ha sido avisado.-

Aoshi, poco acostumbrado a hablar tanto, volvió su atención al té que tenía enfrente junto a unos bombones y unas galletas. Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le metió un bombón en la boca a su esposa para que comiera así, acurrucadita contra él sobre sus piernas. Se veían de lo más tiernos.

Pero Tae, que había hecho una gran inversión para la fiesta de matrimonio de Kaoru, no iba a dejar que la cosa quedara así como así. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, partió a los dormitorios. Al abrir una puerta de pronto, Sanosuke y Yahiko recibieron de lleno todo el sol de la mañana. Reclamaron por eso, pero Tae les hizo poco caso y fue a la siguiente puerta, que también abrió de un tirón.

Kenshin estaba de pie, en yukata y Kaoru, sentada en la cama estaba estirándose.

-Hola, Tae.- saludó la joven. Tae reparó en el raspón de su mejilla y una venda que se notaba a la altura de la muñeca. Kenshin no se veía mejor.

-Así que era cierto… - dijo Tae consternada por un momento para recuperarse rápidamente.- Pero cómo se les ocurre hacer locuras el día anterior a su matrimonio. Oh, Kaoru, hoy es el día de tu boda que será dentro de unas horas, asi que debes estar preparada. Traigo aquí tu ropa y la de Kenshin, con todos los arreglos que había que hacerle.-

-Oh… - dijo Kaoru.- Hem… gracias.-

Tae los miró un momento.

-Ya sabía yo que ustedes eran el uno para el otro. No dejen que un accidente les impida dar este paso. Ustedes se lo deben a sí mismos. Hagan el esfuerzo y cásense hoy.-

Tae dejó las prendas por ahí y luego fue a levantar a Yahiko y Sanosuke para que ayudaran. Se los llevaría a Akabeko para preparar la fiesta. Los ninjas recién llegados también se ofrecieron a ayudar y Hiko… a Hiko le cayó bien Tae y decidió seguirla para ver qué pasaba.

En eso, fue Misao quien entró al dormitorio donde ahora era Kaoru quien estaba en pie, mientras Kenshin buscaba algo que ponerse.

-Kaoru, dime, ¿es cierto? ¿Entonces te casarás con Himura?-

Kaoru miró a Misao, que sonreía expectante, Aoshi y luego hacia atrás, a Kenshin que sacaba algo de un cajón.

Pasó saliva un poco confusa. No sabía qué decir.

Pero era el día de su boda. ¡¡Estaba a horas de su boda!! O sea, ¡era obvio que sí se casaba con Himura!. En eso, se preguntó por Kenshin. ¿Dónde estaría?

Cerca del mediodía llegó Tae con Tsubame, Okón y Omasu listas con los implementos para la novia. Se llevaron a Kaoru al cuarto de baño donde le dieron un tinazo con agua perfumada e iniciaron los preparativos de su persona. Le pusieron el traje tradicional de novia, cosa que les llevó varios minutos y luego peinaron su cabello hasta que secó y brilló, fijándolo con hermosos adornos. Luego se ocuparon de su cara, disimulando los golpes del día anterior con bastante base de maquillaje blanco. Finalmente pintaron sus labios con un bello rojo carmín y procedieron a dejarle algunos adornos de buenafortuna.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Estaba bien ahí donde se encontraba. Calentito, aunque algo incómodo. Desde luego, no era lo mismo quedarse dormido en un armario siendo un niño que siendo un adulto mucho más grande pero, a pesar del inconveniente, al menos Kenshin se sentía tranquilo en ese lugar más que familiar para él.

Descubrió entonces que había despertado con las voces provenientes de la habitación. Se movió con cuidado, y se dio cuenta de que en efecto había algunas personas en el cuarto. Específicamente mujeres. Las reconoció enseguida: Misao, Tsubame y la otra… mmm… no recordaba mucho su voz, pero escuchó que la llamaban "Tae".

Y también estaba Kaoru.

-Muy bien, querida.- dijo Tae suspirando.- Ya estás. Te ves bellísima.-

-Kaoru, en verdad que te ves bien. Tae tiene muy buen gusto por elegir ese traje para ti.-dijo Misao. -En fin, ya te dejamos lista. Ahora nos iremos a preparar los últimos detalles.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kaoru.

-Recuerda, Kaoru, dentro de media hora comenzará la ceremonia en el dojo, asi que no puedes salir antes de aquí.- le recordó Tae. - Pero por mientras, puedes preparar los kimonos que usarás durante la fiesta y los que llevarás a Akabeko para cambiarte. -

-Está bien.-

-Kaoru, no se te notan los raspones de la cara con el maquillaje. Eres la novia más bonita que he visto.- dijo Tsubame admirada, pensando en su propio matrimonio, algún día en muchos años más.

Las mujeres dejaron sola a la joven y ella, con cuidado de no desarmar su peinado ni los pliegues de su vestuario, comenzó a moverse por el cuarto. Estiró la ropa de fiesta para dejarla colgada y a mano, pensando en que después de la fiesta no podría volver a usarla por tradición. Entonces, haría hermosos edredones con ella, para abrigarse con Kenshin durante las frías noches de invierno, asi como con el kimono de ceremonia que traía encima.

En eso sintió un par de golpes en el armario y sorprendida, vio como Kenshin salía de ella, mirándola con una profunda admiración.

-Entonces, es cierto… Kaoru, que hermosa te ves.-

-Espera.- dijo Kaoru cubriéndose con un kimono.- tú no debes estar acá.-

-No era mi intención sorprenderte de este modo. Simplemente me quedé dormido ahí dentro y desperté recién.- dijo Kenshin señalando el mueble.

-Yo… pensé que te habías ido. Y he estado tan ocupada que no… yo… Kenshin, llegaron todos los invitados y no he tenido tiempo ni espacio de decirles lo que realmente pasa.-

-No te preocupes, preciosa, si yo comprendo. Pero no tienes por qué casarte si no quieres. Si tan sólo deseamos volver al 2008, lo haremos y no tendrás que pasar por esto.

Afuera del cuarto, Kenshin Himura estaba preparado con su traje ceremonial también. Iba a comentarle algo a Kaoru cuando se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Pero Kenshin… me tengo que casar. Y lo sabes. Tú debes nacer, yo debo tener un hijo que será tu bisabuelo. Yo no entiendo mucho cómo funcionan estos viajes en el tiempo pero es más que seguro que si yo no me caso, tú no existirás.-

-Kaoru, Kenshin prometió casarse y tener un hijo si te ibas conmigo. Después de todo, son los genes de él los que deben traspasarse.-

-¿"Genes"? qué es eso?- preguntó ella confundida con el término. Kenshin entonces reparó en que su mano estaba transparente.

-No me queda mucho tiempo para discutir esto. Kaoru, debes decidir ahora si te vienes conmigo o no.-

-Pero ¿y Kenshin?… no puedo dejarlo plantado el día de nuestra boda. Eso es terrible.-

-Deja de tenerle tantas consideraciones, Kaoru. Pequeña… debes pensar en nosotros.- dijo Kenshin tomándola de los hombros.- Nosotros seremos inmensamente felices en el 2008 y verás tantas cosas nuevas. Cumplirás cada sueño que tengas.-

-¿Acaso tú no entiendes? No puedo basar mi felicidad en la infelicidad y deshonra de Kenshin. Si me voy contigo, esto será una vergüenza para él.-

Sintieron un par de golpecitos en la puerta y temiendo que fuera alguna de las mujeres, se quedaron callados.

-Kaoru… sé que está ahí.- dijo Kenshin afuera.

-¿Kenshin? Oh, Kenshin… - dijo ella sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas.- Kenshin, ¿cuánto rato llevas ahí?-

-Suficiente.- respondió el pelirrojo mirando en rededor, pero al parecer todos estaban congregados acabando de arreglar el dojo y los que no, en el cuarto de Yahiko cambiándose de ropa.

-Yo… Kenshin, escucha… -

-Hey, Kenshin.- dijo el que estaba dentro del cuarto.- Tú ayer prometiste asegurar la descendencia para que Kaoru y yo podamos estar donde quisiéramos. Aún mantienes esa promesa en pie?-

Kenshin pasó saliva y asintió pesadamente. Cuando comprendió que no lo veían, respondió "sí" en un hilo de voz.

-¿Ves, Kaoru? No será tan terrible. Vamos.-

Pero Kaoru se acercó a la puerta para hablar con su prometido.

-Kenshin, no puedo. Sabes que no puedo. Están los invitados, los amigos… esto será penoso para ti.-

-Kaoru, puedo afrontar cualquier cosa. No se preocupe.-

-Pero ayer me dijiste que no podías dejarme ir, que no te sentías capaz… Por Kami, Kenshin… ¿acaso mentías?-

-No mentía.- se apresuró en contestar el ex vagabundo.- Pero usted ayer me pidió que le dijera la verdad. Toda la verdad y se la he dado, para que pueda decidir con libertad.-

Kaoru recordó esas conversaciones con lujo de detalles y sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

-¿Pero no me dirás algo más? ¿Qué me quede o algo… ?-

Detrás de la puerta, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Aunque ahora quiero hacerlo, no lo haría. Kaoru, si quieres irte… - la joven se sorprendió cuando él la tuteó por primera vez, hablándole con infinita ternura.-… si ese es tu deseo… si sientes que el amor para ti está en otro lugar y que allí puedes ser feliz, entonces yo dejaré que te vayas. Porque, mi amor… ¿quién soy yo para cortar las alas de una mariposa?-

-Kenshin… - susurró ella emocionada.

-En este momento.- dijo él aclarándose la voz y tratando de que sonara neutral.- Están todos ocupados. Kaoru, si van a marcharse, este es el momento. Dentro de algunos minutos se iniciará la ceremonia en el dojo y trataré de dilatarla lo más que pueda, pero si ustedes no se van ahora, ya no podrán hacerlo después. No los van a dejar. Kenshin, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para marcharte a tu mundo?-

-Ehm… unos minutos, creo.- respondió mirándose la mano transparente nuevamente.- Sólo debo concentrarme.-

-Muy bien. Entonces los dejo.- dijo Kenshin, apartándose un poco.- Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Kenshin… -dijo Kaoru comenzando a correr la puerta, pero desde fuera, Kenshin evitó que se abriera.

-No salga, por favor.- pidió él, temiendo flaquear si la veía nuevamente.- Así es más fácil.-

Kaoru sintió su garganta tan apretada por un momento, que pensó que no volvería a respirar. Escuchó entonces los pasos de Kenshin a lo largo del corredor y en un momento, la mano del otro Kenshin sobre su muñeca atrayéndola sobre él.

Enseguida la abrazó.

-Kaoru, Kaoru, no puedo creerlo… nos iremos. Vendrás conmigo.- dijo feliz.

-Kenshin… -

Kenshin, que había vuelto a lucir normal, observó sus manos poco a poco tornarse transparentes nuevamente. Kaoru también se veía un poco extraña.

-Regresaremos, mi amor.

El pelirrojo se concentró y pronto estaba aún más transparente que antes. Como una de esas bolsas plásticas que envolvían algunos confites. Como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho sólo de agua. Pero al mirar a Kaoru, ella, con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy sólida.

De hecho, lo único transparente en ella eran las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No puedo.- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-¿Qué dices?-

La joven se soltó de Kenshin.

-No puedo irme, no voy a hacerlo.-

-Kaoru, pero es lo que deseas… - dijo Kenshin estupefacto.

-Es que no me puedo ir. Kenshin… no me quiero ir de aquí. Yo… lo siento… - agregó sin saber que más decir. Él le dio la espalda asimilando la información.

-Kaoru, no tienes que quedarte si no quieres. Él lo prometió, asegurará la descendencia para que vivamos tranquilos en el 2008. Ven conmigo, Kaoru. Allá hay otra vida, no tendrás tantos trabajos… -

-Pero es que este es mi mundo, Kenshin.-

-No, Kaoru, no tiene por qué serlo.- dijo el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia ella y tomándole las manos.- Tu mundo tiene que ser aquél que tú elijas para vivir. Kaoru, tú viajaste por algo. Para conocerme… conocernos… yo soy el Kenshin que tú querías. En el 2008 también están tus amigos y yo siempre te cuidaría y protegería. Tú me amas… -

-No.-

Kenshin tomó aire ante la negativa dicha con convicción.

-Yo… - dijo Kaoru apenada.-Kenshin, yo te quiero. No negaré que me atrajiste pero siempre supiste que ya había alguien en mi corazón. No te mentí… tú sabías…-

-Pero yo creí que lo habías olvidado…-

-Yo también quise creerlo pero… no pude.

-Pero yo soy mejor… -

-Y quizá sea verdad.- dijo Kaoru, retirando sus manos de las del pelirrojo.- pero aún con sus imperfecciones y omisiones, es ese Kenshin que me mira de reojo, discreto, aquel que siempre me espía desde las sombras y me sonríe desde la luz del sol, aunque no tenga motivos, aunque no lo sienta… es ese al que yo amo. Con él quiero casarme para algún día, aunque no lo sepamos, tener un tataranieto tan dulce como tú.-

-No, no, Kaoru… -

-Kenshin, ¿de verdad piensas que yo sería feliz en tu mundo? ¿Qué sólo el amor que me tienes es suficiente? El amor es importante pero en algún momento pasa a segundo plano. Y cuando yo quiera ver a mis amigos… Kenshin, en el 2008 todos mis amigos, mis seres más queridos están muertos. Aún cuando hay gente que se les parece físicamente, no son ellos. No han compartido conmigo esta historia de amor como si lo ha hecho Misao, Tae, Sanosuke, Yahiko. Mi pequeño Yahiko… tuve que viajar para darme cuenta de que en ese mundo no hay otro como él. ¿Puedes comprenderme?-

-Si te entiendo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Quiero insistir… -

-Y yo insistiré en esta verdad, Kenshin.-

-No tienes que hacerlo, Kaoru, no tienes que hacerlo. Mira, si te da pena dejar a Kenshin, yo hablaré con él, o me quedo hasta encontrarle una novia… -

-No se trata de eso. Yo… amo a Kenshin, lo supe ayer cuando dijo eso de que buscaría a alguien para asegurar descendencia. Kenshin… yo no quiero que busque a nadie. Quiero darle yo esos hijos que él quiere. Hablamos anoche, ¿sabías? Hablamos de niños, de juegos, de nombres… comprendí que quiero ser yo la que esté con él cada día de su vida, despertar mirando su cara y adormecerme entre sus brazos. No importa lo cansando que haya sido nuestro día, quiero estar ahí para ser su apoyo… quiero estar con él todo el tiempo que pueda… quiero… quiero… yo quiero casarme con él. ¡Oh, por Kami…! - dijo ella sorprendida de sus propias palabras y sentimientos.-… no hay otra cosa que desee más en el mundo. Y no puedo irme contigo porque estoy a punto de cumplir mi sueño.-

-Te dejó libre… no te aprecia… -

-Él me aprecia, Kenshin. No sabes cuánto. Me quiere tanto que me ha dejado escoger. Tú siempre me has impuesto tu voluntad y has tratado de convencerme de que tu verdad es la acertada. Pero Kenshin… él me ama tanto que me dio la opción de buscar mi felicidad. Y tuve que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta de que la tengo cerca, tan cerca… -

Kaoru se miró de reojo en un espejo cercano y notó que el maquillaje que con tanta paciencia le había puesto Misao para ocultar las magulladuras de su rostro se había corrido debido al llanto. Afanosa, buscó la base de color blanco para volver a empolvarse las mejillas. Y comenzó a sonreír.

-Mi novio me espera afuera, Kenshin. Está esperando por mí y no puedo verme fea. ¿Lo comprendes?-

A regañadientes, Kenshin no tuvo otra opción que asentir. Kaoru acabó de arreglar lo de su cara y al escuchar voces afuera, supo que estaban empezando a entrar en el dojo, siguiendo al sacerdote. Iba saliendo apresurada del cuarto, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, para tomar la cara de Kenshin y besarlo en las mejillas.

-No sé que decidirás ahora, pero como sea, quiero que seas feliz.- le dijo ella.

-Muy bien, mariposa.- dijo él tratando de sonreír y fracasando miserablemente.- Sé feliz tú también. Y escríbeme, por favor. Promételo.-

-Te lo prometo, Kenshin.-

Ella abandonó el cuarto, levantándose un poco las faldas del kimono para correr tras su prometido.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Según las reglas de protocolo, primero entraba el sacerdote al dojo. Luego lo hacían los familiares y los amigos u otros invitados, y al final él y la novia harían su entrada. Pero la novia no estaba y Kenshin hacía acopio de todo su valor para enfrentar ese momento.

Tomó aire y se dio ánimo para avanzar al interior del dojo cuando el patio quedó vacío, mientras se inventaba algo para explicar lo sucedido con relación a Kaoru.

Dio un paso adelante y entonces sintió una mano tibia deslizarse dentro de la suya.

- Espera... yo… tengo algo que decirte antes de entrar. -

Kenshin, descolocado, miró a Kaoru que estaba algo cansada por correr y darle alcance. Dentro del dojo, algunos invitados se acomodaban con cierta ceremonia. Aún contaban con un par de minutos.

-Kaoru… - musitó asombrado, sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente.

- Yo… - Empezó Kaoru recuperando el aliento, mirando al cielo tan azul sobre sus cabezas.- Por Kami… tienes que saber que yo… Que traté de odiarte, de olvidarte por dejarme sola… tenía tanta rabia porque yo no sabía que tú… - decidió no ahondar en ese tema.- Kenshin, traté hasta de reemplazarte y aún cuando pasaron los años no pude. Y créeme que le puse empeño.- prosiguió la joven mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas.- Pero al final, comprendí que yo me enamoré de ti tal como eras. Tú nunca me engañaste, siempre te mostraste tal cual. Siempre supe que no eras libre para estar conmigo, y te disculpaba cada vez que te alejabas de mí porque yo sabía que si uno de lo dos sufría más que el otro, ese eras tú. Oh, Kenshin… - dijo con la voz ahogada, abrazándolo.- … yo no quería que pasara todo esto.

-¿Oro?- Kenshin no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Y ese Kenshin que ha venido a buscarme… Debí ser más resuelta y no darle esperanzas. Me siento muy mal porque es tan bueno como tú… no se merece esto. -

Kenshin acogió a Kaoru entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza, cuidando de no pasar a llevar sus adornos.

- Era imposible que no se enamorara de usted. Kaoru, él lleva mi sangre… y yo en mi sangre la traigo a usted.

Kaoru, sorprendida ante esas palabras, se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Kenshin… -

Él le sonrió.

-Kenshin… - dijo finalmente-… por favor, respóndeme… ¿aún te quieres casar conmigo?-

-¿Oro?-

Ambos miraron hacia el dojo, desde donde todos los observaban con curiosidad. Ya estaban más o menos retrasados.

Entonces, cuando Kaoru miró hacia la cara de Kenshin, notó una mirada que nunca antes le había visto. Sus ojos brillaban con dulzura y tan intensamente que supo, sin lugar a dudas que él estaba feliz de verla.

-Claro que me quiero casar con usted. No hay nada que desee más.- dijo un poco quebrado. Estaba preparado para afrontar el dolor porque era algo tan conocido por él, pero sabía tan poco como reaccionar a la felicidad que sólo podía mirarla con mucho sentimiento.

-Oh, Kenshin… - dijo ella muy emocionada al comprender hasta dónde llegaban los sentimientos que él tenía por ella.- Kenshin, vamos.-

Él puso una mano sobre la de Kaoru que descansaba en su brazo y aunque no le pasó desapercibido el que ella tuviera los ojos brillantes por lágrimas pasadas, comprendió que lo escogía a él y eso era lo más importante.

-Vamos.-

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

No estaba interesado en quedarse para la fiesta ni nada de eso. Por eso, concentrándose a pesar de la frustración, Kenshin logró volverse tan transparente que del año 1882, desapareció.

Él sabía en verdad que Kaoru no iba a irse con él, desde la noche que la vio dormir al lado de ese Kenshin tatarabuelo suyo. Pero había querido creer por un momento más que era posible que ella optara por él.

-Adiós.- musitó al marcharse.

_O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O_

Fin acto nueve

Las Alas de la Mariposa

Octubre 8, 2008

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

No lo puedo creer… ¡por fin terminé este capítulo!

Me costó mucho porque en un comienzo, éste era el capítulo del final y entonces había tanto que explicar y qué decir (y sobretodo, decidir) Entonces, como decidí continuar el fic un poco más, pude relajarme con respecto a lo que pondría en este capítulo.

Desde luego que escribí dos episodios y al final opté por combinarlos. Me gustó eso de Kenshin dispuesto a afrontar cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Kaoru y que ella finalmente optara por él a segundos de entrar al dojo a casarse. En realidad le dio un toque muy dramático a la situación, pero creo que quedó bonito.

Como éste no es el final y el fanfic prosigue, espero que sigan leyendo más adelante lo que sucederá, ahora con Kenshin 2008, porque en el próximo capítulo, aún hay sorpresas que develar. Por ejemplo, una relacionada con Kenshin 1882.

Como para gustos hay colores, yo tenía pensadas más opciones de "final" . Aquí les van dos.

Final alternativo Número 2

Kaoru se iba al futuro con Kenshin. Sin embargo, en el pasado, a pesar de ponerle empeño, Kenshin era incapaz de conseguir una esposa. Incluso en otra versión muere prematuramente. Por eso un día, en el 2008 Kenshin comenzaba a desaparecer. Instintivamente, Kaoru revisaba los registros de la escuela Himura y se daba cuenta de que la información con respecto a esa familia se estaba desvaneciendo. Misao llamaba alarmada a Kenshin para contarle que ella y su padre estaban transparentes, que se sentían muy mal y que no entendían lo que pasaba.

Entonces, Kaoru decidía irse al pasado para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Pero al llegar, se daba cuenta de que todo estaba pésimo con Kenshin muerto y sin posibilidades de continuar su estirpe. En eso, se daba cuenta de que estaba embarazada de Kenshin 2008 y decidía quedarse en su mundo, pensando que el hijo sería el bisabuelo de su padre. Desde luego, al final se queda sola, si acaso con un Kenshin en miniatura para ella.

Este final me pareció bueno y fuera de lo común, pero no respetaba el "final feliz" y por eso quedó descartado. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, era un desenlace un poco a lo "Terminator".

Final alternativo Número 3

Kaoru se iba al futuro y luego tenía que sacar cédula de identidad, inventarse un pasado, llenarse de vacunas y tratar de ser feliz. Posiblemente ayudaría a Kenshin con su libro de la historia Meiji, mientras en el pasado, Kenshin seducía a una mujer para hacerla su esposa. Pero… ¡qué cruel con Kenshin!. Aunque en una de esas, descubría que esa nueva mujer era el verdadero amor de su vida.

En fin, les quiero agradecer el haber seguido hasta aquí. Hace poco, una niña me preguntó sobre una escena en particular. Era cuando Kaoru va al dojo del maestro de Kenshin en el 2008, y al comenzar un duelo de espadas, alguien dice "Hajime". Pues bien, no es que se refiera a alguien de nombre Hajime que se encontrara en ese lugar, sino a que, según investigué, en kendo o en otras disciplinas, esa palabra se usa como el equivalente a nuestro "GO" o "partieron" o "inicio". O sea, se da por iniciada la partida.

También quería comentarles de un excelente fanfic que he tenido la oportunidad de leer hace poco y que se llama "Bienvenido al Anochecer", de Alisse. Es sobre Kenshin, Kenji y Kaoru y me pareció sorprendente porque es muy bonito. Está terminado y como me gustó tanto, le plagié el nombre que le ponían a la hija de Kenshin y Kaoru, "Ariasu". Espero que tengan ocasión de leerlo.

Sobre la escena del matrimonio, me tocó investigar un poco sobre boda japonesa y eso encontré: primero, que se pueden casar en el templo o en la casa, y si es en la casa, debe ser en un cuarto donde tengan una especie de altar. Me parece que en el dojo deben tener algo así, por eso de que dicen, es un lugar sagrado. Luego, hacen su entrada el sacerdote, luego los invitados y al final los novios. ( no como cuando me casé yo que iba del brazo de mi papá, mientras mi Robi me estaba esperando en el altar, ahhhhhhhhhhhh...) así que eso me dio la idea de que Kenshin ayude un poco a Kaoru en su escape, si es que ella quería irse. A hora, cualquier error que haya, espero sepan disculparme.

Alguien comentó que quería ver una pelea por Kaoru entre los dos Kenshin y a decir verdad, la idea era tentadora pero creo que Kenshin pelearía por Kaoru sólo si estuviera en riesgo su vida a manos de otra persona. Además, hubiera ganado Kenshin ´82 enseguida, así que no le vi mucho caso poner algo así.

En fin, saluditos cordiales y cariñosos a:

A KaoruHimura

Yessica

The Hawk Eye

Margo Channing

Syren888

Kaoru-Uchiha

Patri-Himura

Justary

Dark-Cam

Nyachan

Haro kzoids

One

Okashira Janet

Onashiru Okanami

Sakura K de Shinomori

Gabyhyatt

Mei Fanel

Kanke-chan

Pauli

¡¡Gracias por todo y por escribirme!!


	10. El viaje de Kenshin

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Diez**_

_**El viaje de Kenshin**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Si los padres de Kaoru hubiesen estado vivos, muy posiblemente se hubieran quedado en las afueras del cuarto de los recién casados para cerciorarse de que el matrimonio se consumaba. Pero no estaban y nadie era tan cercano a Kaoru o Kenshin para hacer eso, asi que, aprovechando esa libertad, la pareja regresó a casa en la más completa de las soledades. Allí, en un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, se quitaron sus ropas y se pusieron las yukatas.

Aún cuando al comienzo del compromiso no estuvo muy convencida, Kaoru se dio el tiempo de coser los edredones matrimoniales y ahora lucían unos muy bonitos sobre el futón. No estaba segura de quien habría organizado tan bien su cuarto para ese momento, pero ella estaba agradecida de las flores que perfumaban el ambiente y las velas que le daban un toque acogedor. Miró a su esposo con una sonrisa nerviosa y éste le tomó la mano.

-Todo irá bien. No se preocupe.-

Ya había oído eso antes y por eso se calmó. Si Kenshin era quien lo decía, entonces, realmente, todo iría bien para ella.

-Por favor, guíame y cuida de mí.- le dijo Kaoru en una reverencia a Kenshin, sentada de rodillas frente a él. Aceptando el compromiso, el pelirrojo también hizo una reverencia muy breve. Lo que siguió, ni Kaoru lo tuvo muy claro, porque sintió que de pronto entraba en un torbellino. La boca de Kenshin sobre la suya, sus brazos en torno a sus cintura y luego toda la humanidad de él recostada sobre ella, intentando de algún modo entrar a su cuerpo. Las palabras dulces, las caricias tiernas y esa sensación de vértigo tan poco conocida por ella hicieron de su noche de bodas algo digno de recordar.

Yacía en los brazos de su esposo mientras éste llenaba su rostro de besos.

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de usted.- le dijo Kenshin extasiado. Kaoru abrió los ojos y admiró su sonrisa. Luego cerró los ojos, feliz.

Kenshin tenía razón. Todo estaba bien. Y lo seguiría estando porque ella había tomado la decisión correcta, a juzgar por el fuerte latir de su corazón.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Si Kenshin se hubiera atrevido a dar su opinión, hubiera dicho que no estaba interesado en irse nunca más del dojo Kamiya. Pero Kaoru quería conocer algo de mundo y un viaje de bodas era la ocasión perfecta. Kenshin estaba cansado de tanto viaje, sin embargo se animó al recordar cosas hermosas que conocía y que podría compartir con su joven esposa.

Llevaban dos semanas de viaje cuando por primera vez desde que se casaran, Kaoru sacó a relucir el tema de "Kenshin".

-No me lo tomes a mal, por favor.- le dijo Kaoru cuando le quiso manifestar una pregunta a su esposo.- Pero es que yo he sido tan feliz contigo estos días, que no puedo evitar preguntarme si él estará bien. Aún me siento un poco culpable por todo lo que pasó y… bueno… -

-Kaoru, mi amor.- le dijo Kenshin abrazándola mientras miraban una puesta de sol en el mar.- Si yo fuera usted no me preocuparía demasiado por él.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Kenshin, él estaba muy mal y… - Kaoru se calló al ver la expresión de Kenshin. Él estaba calmado e incluso sonreía.

-Pues… -

-Dime… -

-Oro… pues… está bien. Es justo que yo le cuente mi secreto ya que usted me ha contado el suyo. Además, asi quedará más tranquila.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Kenshin reacomodó mejor a Kaoru a su lado y le dejó un beso sobre la frente.

-La amo, Kaoru.-

-Pero déjate de evasivas y dime de una vez.-

Travieso, Kenshin se rió un poco.

-¿Sabe usted por qué para mi fue tan fácil creerle lo del viaje al futuro?-

-Claro que sí. Porque eres un hombre de mente abierta y… -

-No, mi amor. No fue por eso.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó la joven, notando la seriedad que adquiría la expresión de su esposo.

-Fue justo después del atentado con explosivos del que le hablé. Fue una noche muy extraña en verdad. Luego de que me cercioré que todos estuvieran bien, fui al bosque a buscar algo. Pero no pude mantenerme en pie y caí al suelo. A pesar de que lo intenté, noté mi estómago casi destruido y supe que iba a morir a juzgar por la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Durante años me preparé para ese momento pero cuando llegó, no pude aceptarlo porque con todas mis fuerzas, quería volver a verla. Supliqué a los dioses que aunque fuera en sueños, me permitieran ver a mi señorita Kaoru. Estaba además, muy triste, porque estaba tan cerca de terminar con todo y regresar a casa… por eso no me podía resignar.

Luché con todo para no quedarme dormido pero no pude lograrlo y me sumí en la oscuridad. No supe cuánto tiempo dormí, pero al despertar estaba en el lugar más extraño del mundo. Todo estaba blanco allí pero yo estaba sobre una cama muy cómoda. Me asusté porque además noté cosas raras insertas en mis brazos. Incluso habían puesto un tubo en mi nariz que comprendí, me ayudaba a respirar. Rato después entró un doctor muy joven que se me hizo conocido. Kaoru, se trataba de un monje al que conocí durante mi batalla con Shishio, Angie.-

Kaoru, asombrada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú también viajaste a otro mundo?-

Kenshin sólo asintió.

-Me nombraron "el paciente NN" y esas personas se desvivieron mucho por cuidarme. Comprendí que esos cables que estaban en mis brazos eran para alimentarme o proporcionarle… hum… una cosa que se llamaba "suero" a mi sangre y que me haría bien. Me hicieron diversas curaciones en el estómago y cuando me preguntaron que quién era y de dónde venía, les respondí con la verdad, pero ellos sólo sonrieron y pusieron en mi expediente que había sufrido una fuerte conmoción cerebral y que posiblemente sufría de amnesia. Entonces me contaron que estaba en el 2008.-

-Ya veo… te llevaron a un hospital.-

-Si, así lo llamaron. Por eso pude recuperarme relativamente rápido de ese atentado. Pero lo más importante viene ahora. Yo estaba en un cuarto para dos personas… creo que se llamaba "cuidado intensivo" y un día, me trajeron a una compañera que estaba muy mal. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que era usted, Kaoru.-

-¡¡Queeeeee!!-

-Por lo que comprendí después, ella había sufrido un accidente, hem… ¿cómo les decían? De coche, creo. Ella salió muy mal y al parecer, además perdió a un ser querido. Ella había estado a punto de morir, como yo, pero los médicos lograron salvarla. Decían que además había estado inconciente unos días, pero que como ahora su cuerpo había mejorado un poco y ella había despertado, la trasladaron a la habitación donde estaba yo por algo de que faltaban cuartos o si no la hubieran acomodado con otra mujer.

Yo estaba asombrado y no comprendía nada. Cuando Kaoru despertó, llamó al médico para preguntarle por alguien y el doctor le dijo que lo sentía, pero que había fallecido. Kaoru lloró y lloró sin poder consolarse pero al cabo de un rato se calmó. Al día siguiente regresó el médico y ella le hizo la misma pregunta. Extrañado, él le respondió lo que el día anterior y ella tuvo la misma reacción. Al tercer día Kaoru volvió a preguntar y el médico le dijo que esa persona estaba de viaje. Luego llegaron muchos especialistas y dijeron que ella tenía un problema con su memoria y que eso era una secuela del accidente. Comentaron que con un poco de suerte podría ser temporal, pero que eso nunca se podía saber con certeza.-

-Oh, Kenshin… ¡pero eso es terrible y muy triste!-

-Claro que lo es. Ella miraba todos los días por la ventana, preguntándose cosas. Recordaba poco y estaba muy perdida. Entonces reparó en mi y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos. Conversábamos mucho y me pareció una joven encantadora. Bueno, era como es usted ahora, aunque se veía quizá un poco más joven a pesar de tener la misma edad. Al parecer, en ese mundo 2008, la gente no hace tantos trabajos como aquí.-

-Pero… y esa Kaoru. ¿qué pasó con ella? Estaba sola… qué horrible debió ser. Kenshin, yo la comprendo. Fue como cuando murió mi padre y yo supe que no volvería a verlo. Sentía tanto dolor.-

-Estuve en ese mundo como un mes, hasta que el médico me dijo que me darían de alta. Kaoru también sería dada de alta pronto y la última noche que estuvimos juntos, ella me agradeció la compañía porque nos hicimos amigos. Hubo una ocasión en que estuvieron a punto de cambiarla de cuarto pero ella insistió en quedarse conmigo. Esa última noche nos levantamos de la cama y ella me abrazó. Fue como estar con usted, pero a la vez no era. Kaoru me besó… no me lo tome a mal. Fue algo muy tierno. Y pensé que yo siempre la llevaría en mi corazón mientras ella, posiblemente me olvidara al día siguiente.-

Kaoru pensó en el beso de Kenshin con la otra Kaoru y pensó que ella no tenía nada que reprocharle. Después de todo, ella le dio muchísimos más al Kenshin del 2008.

-Regresé mientras dormía, no sé como. Aparecí en el bosque, en el mismo lugar donde me dormí. Comprendí entonces que en ese lugar, en el 2008 habrá un hospital y luego hice una plegaria para que Kaoru, esté donde esté, se encuentre bien. Después de eso, sintiéndome bien de salud, inicié el viaje de regreso al dojo para encontrarme con usted porque me urgía verla. Creo que el ver a esa Kaoru tan sola y tan perdida me hizo reflexionar mucho, y sobre todo pensar que no quería separarme de usted nunca más.-

-Pero… pero Kenshin, si hay una Kaoru como yo en el futuro, … ¿ por qué no se lo dijiste a Kenshin?-

-Si se lo hubiera dicho, él la hubiera buscado y quizá eso fuerce las cosas. Y no estoy seguro que eso sea bueno. Pero creo firmemente en el destino y tal vez ellos se encuentren y sean felices, como nosotros lo seremos. O tal vez no lo hagan nunca. Por algo las cosas son como son. Espero que Kenshin tenga paciencia y que se deje sorprender por la vida.-

Kaoru, asimilando la información, comprendió por qué Kenshin no le exigió mayores detalles de las cosas que ella le describió había en el 2008. ¿Habría albergado sentimientos él también por aquella Kaoru que conoció?… cuando ella le habló de Kenshin, él no le recriminó lo que sentía por él y hasta le había dado la opción de irse.

-Pero tú volviste… volviste para buscarme y casarte conmigo… - dijo la joven en voz alta.- Oh, Kenshin… tú nunca dudaste.-

-Kaoru, las dudas no son malas. Muchas veces nos hacen replantearnos y reafirmar nuestra convicción.- dijo Kenshin acariciándole el rostro.- Y yo estoy muy seguro de que la quiero. Y de que siempre será así.-

La joven se acurrucó contra su esposo mientras comenzaban a sentir la brisa fresca del atardecer. Volverían a la cabañita en un rato, a besarse, amarse y aprovechar la dicha de ese amor una noche más, pidiéndole a los dioses prolongar esa vida por mucho tiempo. Y siendo escuchados en el proceso.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

2008

-Kenshin, vamos a tomar helados.-

Misao miró a su hermano levantarse pesadamente de su asiento y seguirla con pereza. Ya hacía una semana que se había aparecido por allí, cerca de la medianoche, con un aspecto bastante desaliñado. Al verlo, ella y sus padres se asustaron mucho, ya que al parecer los había visitado en un impulso; normalmente Kenshin era ordenado en ese aspecto y siempre llamaba para avisar cuando llegaba y por cuantos días se quedaría.

La joven pensó que después de todo, su hermano estaba cambiado. Estaba más callado y buscaba mucho estar a solas. Aunque reía, como lo hacía a menudo estando con ellos, esa risa no llegaba a sus ojos y se podría decir que el violeta de su mirada estaba más apagado.

-Incluso los de nuestro padre brillan más, y eso que sus ojos son de un violeta más pálido.- reflexionó al salir a la cale, con Kenshin siguiéndola.

Misao le contó a Kenshin sobre muchas cosas, como sus amigas de la universidad, los chicos que le gustaron a lo largo del año y en especial de un compañero mayor que después de mucho esforzarse había logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para estudiar otra cosa distinta a lo que sus padres querían. Kenshin no le prestó mucha atención hasta que, volviendo a la casa, se encontraron con Kenjiro, su padre, que venía con la mamá de Misao.

-Hijos, mañana iremos a la playa. Asi que prepárense esta noche.-

Kenshin vio a su hermana saltar de alegría mientras él esbozó una sonrisa sencilla. Al día siguiente, frente al mar, mientras Misao y su mamá jugaban en la arena y miraban a los chicos guapos, Kenjiro se llevó a Kenshin para hablar con él.

-Estás tan extraño, hijo. Escucha, si es por culpa de una mujer, puedes confiar en mí y contarme. Ya sé que eres mayor y que seguramente te las puedes apañar solo, pero yo tenía tu edad cuando tu mamá nos dejó y pensé que nunca me recuperaría. Pero lo logré, porque te tenía a ti y tenía que cuidarte. Y luego conocí a mi querida Sakura y la vida me dio otra oportunidad. Por eso pienso que tal vez, aunque no lo parezca, yo puedo comprenderte.-

Kenshin miró a su padre, que era como una réplica de él. Tenía el cabello cobrizo desteñido por el tiempo y las canas y era un poco más alto que él, a pesar de que su estatura había disminuido un poco. Kenjiro siempre había sido una gran persona, con una bondad poco usual y Kenshin recordó a ese tatarabuelo suyo.

-Seguro lo heredó de él.- murmuró.

-¿Oro? ¿Decías algo?-

-Hem… no, nada, padre.-

-Bueno. Y entonces, ¿me contarás?-

-¿De qué?-

Kenjiro miró a su hijo y sonrió.

-¿Quién es ella?-

Kenshin se rascó un poco la cabeza y pensó. Recordó a Sanosuke la tarde de su llegada. Estaba en la habitación de Kaoru y hasta había hecho un altar para alejar los malos espíritus, porque era un hombre muy supersticioso.

-Amigo, regresaste. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero… ¿y la chiquilla?-

-No quiso volver conmigo.- le había confesado Kenshin a punto de echarse a llorar. - Prefirió casarse con ese hombre de su época.-

Sanosuke había tenido miles de preguntas que hacerle pero de momento no las formuló, porque tenía un amigo que necesitaba ser consolado. En los días que siguieron, lo había acompañado y escuchado su historia cuantas veces Kenshin necesitó contársela. Sanosuke era el único que sabía su secreto y era además, y con mucha ventaja, su mejor amigo.

Al mirar a su padre nuevamente, Kenshin se preguntó si le creería la historia de Kaoru pero lo dudó. Sin embargo, podía contarle una versión maquillada para que no pareciera algo tan descabellado.

-¿Y… ?-

Kenjiro era un hombre encantador y muy dulce. Era imposible negarle algo. Fastidiado, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que su padre era más parecido al Kenshin del pasado de lo que a él le gustaba. Suspirando, decidió contarle.

-Tienes razón, padre. Es una mujer la que me tiene así.-

-Mmmm… ¿y ella valdrá la pena?-

-Creo que sí. Pero ella no… ella… -Kenshin no encontraba las palabras.- Hum… es una mujer casada.-

-Eso es algo complicado, hijo. -

-Es que ella no lo estaba cuando nos conocimos. Lo que pasa es que ella necesitaba unas vacaciones y entonces yo… pues… la acogí en nuestra casa. Entonces me enamoré de ella. Papá, era una mujer bonita, alegre, simpática y también yo le empecé a gustar.

Ella tenía un novio al que no veía en años, porque él la abandonó ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero ella seguía enamorada de él. Entonces, cuando yo más me estaba prendando de ella y ella al parecer de mí, su ex novio apareció de la nada y le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó y aunque yo luché hasta el final por su corazón… no pude contra el otro sujeto y se casó con él. -

Una ola llegó hasta sus pies, mojándolos. Kenjiro pensó en la historia de su hijo y reflexionó en ella.

-Tú dijiste que ella seguía enamorada del novio que la abandonó. Es decir, tú sabías eso desde el principio, ¿no?-

-Sí.-

-Y él al regresar, le pidió matrimonio, ¿no?-

-Sí. Ya te lo he dicho.-

Otra ola mojó sus pies.

-Entonces ella no era para ti.-

Kenshin quedó atónito con la sencillez con la que su padre llegó a esa conclusión. Y le dio rabia.

-¡No puedes decir eso! Ella tenía que quedarse conmigo. El otro la dejó, la abandonó. ¡No se la merecía!-

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?-

-Yo luché por ella. Yo… -

-¿Sabías por qué ese hombre la abandonó?-

-Claro. Ella dijo que ese tipo tenía una misión y que… hem… no estoy muy seguro.-

-No estás seguro… -

-Es que ella me dijo que… -

-Hijo, creo que ni esa joven tenía muy claro por qué fue abandonada y creo que tú tampoco me estás contando todo como pasó realmente. Los seres humanos, cuando contamos algo que nos pasó, omitimos algunos detalles, ya sean los que no comprendemos o los más dolorosos. Tú no sabes que motivos tuvo él para dejarla. Tal vez ni siquiera lo supiera ella. Tal vez hubo un motivo noble en todo eso. Y tal vez ella simplemente nunca dejó de quererlo porque alguna parte de su mente le decía que ese hombre volvería tarde o temprano por ella. Nuestras compañeras mujeres tienen un sexto sentido muy desarrollado.-

-Pero tal vez él fuera malo con ella y no se la mereciera. Quizá no la quería tanto y al final, le pidió matrimonio para que no lo dejara el tren.-

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kenjiro.

-Tal vez nunca sepamos que pasó ahí realmente, Kenshin. Pero creo que no puedes vivir con ese rencor porque ella no te escogió. El rencor hace mal y además… creo que es más positivo pensar bien de ese hombre y de esa mujer y soñar que les va bien.-

-Pero papá… -

-¿Sabes, hijo? Hay una historia familiar que es maravillosa y es parecida a lo que tú me relatas. Es sobre un antepasado nuestro. Sobre mi bisabuelo Shinta.-

Kenshin se sorprendió con la revelación, pero de todos modos no le hizo caso.

-No necesito que me cuentes sobre eso.-

-Tal vez lo necesites. Creo que nunca en mi vida he escuchado una historia de amor más linda que esa y cuando era niño, soñaba con ser como el bisabuelo para tener una mujer como la bisabuela Kaoru.-

Kenshin apretó los puños. Y otra ola golpeó sus pies.

-No quiero escuchar… -

-Pues lo harás porque algo me dice que lo necesitas.-

-¡Pues no!- respondió el otro, terco. Kenjiro entonces le dio un tirón en su oreja y Kenshin hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Siempre has sido terco y ahora me escucharás. Soy tu padre y me debes respeto aún.-

-¡Tú eres más terco que yo!-

Kenjiro se aburrió de discutir con su hijo y comenzó su historia.

-Shinta Himura fue un antepasado que luchó en el Bakumatsu. Pero mató a tantas personas que muchos de sus familiares o amigos le guardaron rencor. Él sabía de esto y por eso, después de conocer a tu bisabuela Kaoru y enamorarse de ella, decidió hacer algo para vivir tranquilo. Durante tres años viajó por todo el Japón, buscando a esas personas que le odiaban o a las que le guardaban el rencor suficiente como para intentar hacerle algo a la familia que pensaba formar. Sin embargo, cuando se alejó de su novia, no le quiso decir nada de lo que pensaba hacer para que ella no se asustara. Incluso, él pensó que si él fallecía, ella nunca se enteraría de esto y podría seguir con su vida. -

Kenshin, atónito, escuchaba la historia que antes no quiso oír.

-Shinta Himura amó tanto a su mujer, que viajó y viajó. Dicen que estuvieron a punto de matarlo en algunas ocasiones, hasta que un día regresó a buscar a Kaoru. Ella lo recibió en casa a pesar de pensar que él no la quería y que tuvo otros motivos para irse. Incluso, contaba mi abuelo Kenji que ella estuvo a punto de no casarse con él pero al final primó el amor que se tenían. Decía también mi abuelo que Shinta la quiso tanto que estuvo a punto de perderla a pesar de todo su sacrificio, por dejarla decidir entre casarse y no con él. Y que eso fue precisamente la mayor muestra de su amor y la que ella tomó en cuenta para seguir a su lado. Dicen que al final la bisabuela fue muy feliz con el bisabuelo porque él la comprendía como nadie.

-Vaya.-dijo Kenshin.- Qué tierna historia de amor.- reflexionó con cierta ironía.- Qué suerte para Shinta.-

-No espero que lo comprendas ahora, hijo, pero tal vez, cuando se disipe tu rabia, puedas ver esta historia con otros ojos. Y sacar algún provecho de ella.-

Una ola grande los mojó hasta el muslo. Kenjiro y Kenshin decidieron largarse de ahí para reunirse con Sakura y Misao.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Después de dos semanas con su familia, Kenshin regresó a Tokio porque tenía importantes decisiones que tomar. Por ejemplo, ver lo de su año sabático. Antes le pareció una gran idea porque se suponía, Kaoru lo iba a acompañar y él podría escribir su libro, pero lo cierto es que ahora se sentía deprimido y no tenía ganas de hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera volver a la universidad a enseñar le hacía ilusión, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez fuera bueno que él hiciera algo de provecho con su tiempo libre en vez de quedarse en casa lamentándose de su suerte.

Los días comenzaron a acortarse y las vacaciones de verano anunciaban su fin. Kenshin invitó unas copas a Sanosuke y salieron por ahí, a divertirse. Repitieron la operación algunas veces más hasta que Sanosuke declinó ir a beber.

-No estoy interesado en convertirme en un alcohólico, Kenshin. Y espero que tú tampoco. Esto por una vez es divertido, pero me estás preocupando. La chiquilla era muy linda, es cierto, pero era de otro mundo. Debes aceptarlo y mirar hacia delante.-

Con una mueca de disgusto, Kenshin cortó la llamada y optó por salir solo, apagando luego su celular. Aún con todo su bullicio, la ciudad no era divertida porque ya no tenía los ojos de Kaoru para mirar a través de ellos. Pasó por el barrio rojo y se le ocurrió pasar a desahogarse con alguna señorita. Luego lo volvió a pensar y pasó de largo. Qué patético le pareció el sexo pagado.

Retrasó el momento de llegar a casa y cerca de las ocho hizo su aparición. Se sentía de pésimo humor todavía. Cierto era que la bebida y la larga caminata no le había ayudado gran cosa.

Fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua cuando tuvo una sensación extraña. Era raro de describir, pero era como si no estuviera solo. Miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie más en la cocina. Apuró el agua y salió de allí irritado, porque la sensación que tenía era la misma que tuvo tiempo atrás cuando encontró a Kaoru durmiendo en aquella habitación.

-Me estoy volviendo loco. ¡Maldición!-

Sin embargo, al salir al pasillo, notó que sus luces estaban encendidas. En apariencia estaba todo tal como lo había dejado, pero sin duda alguna había alguien en su casa. Llevado por algún tipo de presentimiento se detuvo frente al cuarto de Kaoru y de sopetón corrió la puerta y encendió la luz, notando al instante el bultito que dormía en medio del cuarto.

Un bultito de sexo femenino, según pudo notar cuando ella se dio vuelta para acomodarse. Dormía en un futón y no tuvo dudas de quien era cuanto le vio la cara.

Kenshin avanzó hacia ella, totalmente asombrado y a la vez feliz.

-Te dije que yo era mejor que él… Kaoru, regresaste.- dijo emocionado, arrodillándose al lado de ella.

Kaoru entreabrió los ojos pero tanta luz la molestó y los volvió a cerrar. Sintió entonces que la hacían sentarse en la cama y que la abrazaban. De inmediato sintió unos labios aplastarse contra los suyos y entonces despertó totalmente.

-¡Pero qué… !-

No pudo seguir hablando porque por entre sus labios, una lengua se abrió paso. Kaoru se asustó de tal modo que pensó en defenderse pero sus brazos estaban aprisionados por el sujeto que la estaba atacando. Al mover la cara, él se adaptó a su movimiento y no la dejó.

La joven empezó a desesperarse. ¡No podía defenderse! Siguió forcejeando y finalmente pudo poner las manos entre ella y el pecho de su agresor. Empujó tan fuertemente que él la soltó al caer hacia atrás y ella también quedó tendida de espaldas. Él se incorporó rápidamente mientras ella, acostada aún, ponía las manos sobre su pecho con las palmas hacia arriba y los dedos en garras, en posición de defensa.

-Pero Kaoru, qué te… -

Kenshin, descolocado, notó que Kaoru lo miraba horrorizada y temblaba visiblemente.

-No me haga daño, por favor… - le dijo la joven en un hilo de voz.

El pelirrojo no entendía nada.

-Pero Kaoru, ¿qué te pasa? Creí que estarías feliz de verme. Por algo regresaste. Seguramente la vida de casada no era lo que esperabas y apareciste aquí.-

Si Kenshin no entendía nada, Kaoru mucho menos. Y seguía sollozando.

-Yo no lo conozco, señor.-

Mientras la joven lo miraba aterrorizada, Kenshin notó algo nuevo en ella: una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de la frente, cerca de la línea del pelo.

-¿Qué te pasó, Kaoru? ¿Alguien te lastimó?-

Kenshin hizo ademán de tocarle la frente y ella cerró los ojos, como si el contacto le fuera a causar dolor. Kenshin se detuvo. Kaoru estaba muy rara.

-Señor… yo no sé quién es usted. No lo recuerdo… - dijo ella. - Quiero ver a Misao.-

-¿Oro? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Misao? ¿De cuándo que la conoces?-

Como si hubiese sido invocada, Misao apareció en el cuarto vestida con una bata de baño.

-Kaoru… ¿Kenshin?… ¡Hola, hermano!-

La joven se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo que estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Misao no le respondió porque reparó en el estado de Kaoru. Soltó a su hermano y socorrió a la niña.

-Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso Kenshin te hizo algo?-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin primero y luego a Misao. Tomó aire y se sentó en la cama.

-Yo… es que entró de pronto en el cuarto y me asustó.- mintió la joven. Ella pensó que si el pelirrojo era el hermano de Misao, lo mejor sería no causar problemas.

-Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes, Kenshin es muy gentil siempre. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con un toque de desconfianza que él supo detectar. De inmediato se acuclilló a su lado.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Kaoru. No era mi intención. Si quieres dormir, prometo no molestarte, ¿está bien?-

Kaoru lo observó con atención, notando el inusual color de sus ojos, mismos que tenía el señor Kojiro. Pero a diferencia del hombre mayor, el violeta en los ojos de Kenshin, el hermano de Misao, era muy intenso. Por un momento ella se preguntó si podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Creo… creo que si.-

Misao la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y le hizo cariños en la cabeza. Luego se levantó con Kenshin y apagando la luz, salió de allí.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Y ahora me dirás qué le hiciste a Kaoru?- preguntó Misao repentinamente enfadada con Kenshin cuando llegaron al comedor.

-¿Hacerle yo? Tú deberías responderme antes qué rayos haces acá y porqué trajiste a esa chica contigo. Porque supongo que anda contigo, ¿no?-

-Yo pregunté primero. No me trago el cuento de que ella se asustó cuando prendiste la luz.-

Kenshin pensó confesarle a Misao que había confundido a esa Kaoru con otra de piel suave, labios tiernos y mirada dulce. Pero de hacerlo, tendría que responder muchas preguntas siendo que él mismo no entendía muy bien qué había pasado. No era su estilo decir mentiras, pero por el momento, Kenshin no tuvo otra opción.

-Ya te lo ha dicho ella. Entré de repente y encendí la luz. Luego ella se ha despertado y se ha puesto a llorar. Ahora responde tú mi pregunta.-

Misao miró a su hermano cruzada de brazos, sopesando lo que le había dicho.

-Muy bien. Te contaré qué hacemos aquí, pero mejor siéntate, que va para largo.-

-Bien, comienza.- dijo Kenshin tomando asiento.

-Verás. ¿Recuerdas que el amigo de papá murió hace algunos meses? ¿El señor Kojiro Kamiya?

-Si recuerdo. Yo no pude ir a su funeral porque estaba con el periodo de exámenes y no podía ausentarme de la universidad.-

-Pues recordarás también que él murió en un accidente de coche.-

-Si.-

-Bien. El tío Kojiro no iba solo. Iba con Kaoru, su hija, cuando un trío de imbéciles borrachos en el otro auto los embistieron. Lo hicieron por el lado del copiloto y el daño más grave a nivel físico se lo llevó Kaoru. El tío no salió tan lastimado pero sufrió un infarto y luego otro. Por eso no sobrevivió.-

Kenshin estaba consternado. Kaoru había pasado por una experiencia terrible.

-Pobre chica.-

-Si, claro que si. Su madre se separó de su padre hace cinco años y se fue a Inglaterra. Pero no se interesó por ella. Tampoco fue al funeral del tío. Y Kaoru… bueno, ella tampoco pudo ir.-

-¿No?-

-Claro que no. Kenshin, Kaoru estuvo en coma durante algunos días después del accidente.-

En coma.

-No éramos muy amigas en realidad, pero las circunstancias nos hicieron acercarnos a ella. Porque si bien Kaoru tiene más familiares que se interesan por ella, hace algunos días nos visitó el abogado del tío Kojiro. Traía una carta sellada para papá. Al parecer, el abogado tenía que entregarla después de su muerte y eso hizo. En la carta, se le pedía a nuestro padre como un favor especial que ayudara a Kaoru como una hija más y eso fue lo que hizo. Kaoru despertó del coma y no quedó con mayores secuelas físicas, pero sí con problemas en la cabeza. Ella tiene algunas lagunas mentales con respecto a lo que pasó poco después de despertar del coma. En estos últimos días su memoria ha comenzado a funcionar mejor y ya puede recordar con normalidad las cosas nuevas. Pero lo demás está perdido en alguna parte de su cerebro.-

Kenshin apenas podía digerir la información.

-Pobre chica.-

- La descubrimos en su casa con una tía y un primo, ya dada de alta y tratando de vivir con cierta normalidad. Tiene dificultades con una pierna enyesada todavía, asi que usa un bastón, y anota todo cuanto le pasa en una agenda o en post it que pegaba en el refrigerador para ayudarse a recordar. Entre las cosas que están ocupando su tiempo ahora es volver a la universidad y justo el año pasado había pedido un traslado a donde trabajas tú. Al parecer le interesa la Historia del Arte.-

Kenshin no podía creerlo.

-Con todo esto de su accidente, la universidad le dio un pase especial para hacer sus trámites más tarde y por eso mañana ella va a matricularse. Se supone que ella tenía una pensión de estudiante donde iban a recibirla, pero como Kaoru estuvo fuera de circulación una temporada, la casera, al no tener noticias de ella, le dio el cuarto a otra persona. Y entonces, con papá, pensamos en ti. Hermano, por favor, ¿podrías tener a Kaoru contigo en esta casa? Ella necesita tanto un poco de ayuda.-

Estupefacto, el pelirrojo pensaba en que el destino tenía caminos misteriosos.

-Yo debo viajar mañana mismo. Sólo vine a dejarte a Kaoru y cerciorarme de que quedaba contigo, ya sabes, yo también comienzo mis clases pronto y debo estar en Kyoto. Dijo padre que él se haría cargo de los gastos que pudiera causarte Kaoru. -

Sobándose la barbilla, Kenshin miró a su hermana.

-¿De cuándo que ustedes conocen a Kaoru?-

-Yo antes la había visto algunas veces, pero muy pocas. No la conocemos muy bien, porque ella vivía con su madre y esporádicamente veía a su padre. No sé por qué la madre no quiere ayudarla, pero por eso padre se ha hecho cargo, tal como se lo pedía Kojiro en su testamento.-

-Bueno, Misao, Kaoru puede quedarse en esta casa. Dile a papá que esté tranquilo, que yo ayudaré a esa chica cuanto pueda.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru despertó al día siguiente, su desayuno estaba junto a ella, con Kenshin sentado muy derecho esperando a que ella abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días, señorita Kaoru. ¿Ha dormido bien?-

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Estaba tratando de recordar a ese hombre. Y dónde estaba.

Buscó con la mirada un pequeño cuadernillo junto a la almohada y al leerlo, se enteró de que estaba en casa del hermano de Misao, viendo lo de su universidad.

-Buen día. ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó.

Los ojos de la joven estaban llenos de incertidumbres. Kenshin se preguntó si ella recordaría el beso que le dio la tarde anterior, porque lo que era él, no había podido pensar en otra cosa durante toda la noche.

-Kenshin, el hermano mayor de Misao. Seré tu casero.-

Cuando un chispazo de desconfianza atravesó la mirada de la joven, el pelirrojo supo que ella si recordaba lo del beso.

-Y… hem… lamento lo de ayer. Lo del… hum, beso. No era mi intención molestarte ni asustarte. ¿Podrás aceptar mis disculpas con este desayuno?-

Kaoru no dijo nada y observó con atención la bandeja. Tenía cosas apetitosas.

-¿Misao?-

-Ella ha regresado temprano a Kyoto. Te ha dejado saludos y ha hablado conmigo. No te preocupes por nada. Yo te cuidaré.-

La joven, de largo cabello negro, según pudo constatar Kenshin cuando se sentó en la cama, no dijo nada. Kenshin entonces notó que el cabello de su cabeza estaba muy corto en una parte. Mirando con cuidado, descubrió que entre medio había una cicatriz enorme.

-Tec abierto.- dijo Kaoru apurando un vaso de jugo.- tuvieron que rasurar esa zona para limpiarla, drenarla y coserla. Al menos el cabello ya creció un poco y no se ve pelada.-

-Lo siento.- repuso Kenshin.- No quería ser entrometido.-

-No lo ha sido. Y gracias por el desayuno. Está muy rico.-

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¿Entonces, me disculparás?-

Kaoru lo miró con atención.

-Me parece que usted es el tipo de persona con quien es difícil enojarse.-

Después del desayuno, Kaoru precisó la ayuda de Kenshin para levantarse. Tenía una bota de yeso en el pie.

-Gracias.-

-No te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que te ayudaré en todo.-

El hermano de Misao resultó para Kaoru muy gentil. La llevó a la universidad y le ayudó con la matrícula. Luego se la quiso mostrar toda, pero Kaoru tenía un problema.

-No puedo caminar mucho. Me canso con facilidad. El yeso… -

Kenshin comprendió que entre el yeso y el bastón, Kaoru sufría para movilizarse.

-¿Cuánto pesas?-

-¿Ehh? Eso no se le pregunta a una dama.- protestó Kaoru. Pero Kenshin no le hizo caso y la tomó en brazos. Luego le enseñó la universidad, sus pisos y áreas hasta que en un momento ella le suplicó que la bajara.

El día en general fue muy animado para ellos. Kenshin simplemente hizo despliegue de todo su encanto con su joven invitada hasta que volvieron a casa y él insistió en preparar algo de cenar. Azorada, Kaoru pensó que era muy fácil enamorarse de un hombre así.

-¿Por qué usted es tan bueno conmigo?- preguntó Kaoru cuando Kenshin le sirvió un rico postre.

Kenshin le sonrió de forma seductora antes de decir:

-Pues porque siento que te conozco desde siempre. Por ejemplo… tal vez sé que te gusta mucho el color violeta.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Y tal vez, sé que adoras los pasteles.-

La misma sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Kaoru.

-Y quizá… hum… odias la betarraga.-

La sonrisa de Kaoru parecía la de un ángel, hasta que Kenshin notó que sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kaoru? Respóndeme.-

La joven bajó la cabeza, juntando ambas manos sobre su regazo.

-Es que yo… no sé lo que me gusta.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué dices?-

-Que yo… señor Himura, yo… me gustaría responderle si es cierto que me gustan los pasteles o que si odio las betarragas pero lo cierto es que yo… no lo recuerdo.-

-Pero cómo… -

-Señor Himura… me siento muy perdida porque… tengo amnesia.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto diez

El viaje de Kenshin

Octubre 14, 2008

Notas de Autora:

Hola!!

Un nuevo capítulo y estoy feliz de poder seguir con la trama. Estaba un poco indecisa sobre por cuánto continuar el fic pero como ya tenemos nueva historia, aunque relacionada con la anterior (El Viaje de Kaoru), ya también tenemos nuevo conteo de episodios.

Como han visto, una nueva Kaoru, algo mal por un accidente (si, si, Sanosuke tenía razón, había una Kaoru en este mundo) y que al parecer será el nuevo centro del universo de Kenshin. Pero, como todo no será tan fácil, veremos que nuestro pelirrojo tendrá una lección que aprender si quiere concretar ese amor que tiene. El padre ya le dio una pista que él no tomó muy en cuenta, pero que será determinante para el desenlace, en unos cuatro episodios más.

Kenshin y Kaoru en 1882 se quedaron felices y comiendo perdices por siempre, hasta que se mueran. De todos modos seguiremos teniendo noticias de ellos, porque parece que Kaoru ha decidido llevar un diario de vida, debido a una promesa que hizo a Kenshin antes de partir a casarse.

Como ya les he adelantado de más, y esperando que sigan leyendo esta historia y que les guste, se despide esta humilde escritora.

Besitos y abrazos a:

Gabyhyatt

Sakura K de Shinomori

The Hawk Eye

Pauli

Margo Channing

Alisse

White Lady EF

Haro Kzoids

Mei Fanel

Patri Himmura.

Son geniales!!


	11. Una chica Distinta

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Once**_

_**Una chica distinta**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Guau… es enorme. Y hermoso… ¿Acá practica?-

El piso del dojo Himura brillaba intensamente, a pesar de tener una ligera capa de polvo encima. Kaoru estaba anonadada admirando cada rincón y atrás de ella, Kenshin, orgulloso, se lo enseñaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo… a veces practico aquí, a solas.- mintió.- Pero también entreno en otro dojo, donde van muchas más personas. El kendo es un deporte que requiere mucha disciplina y estoy seguro de que tienes dotes para ello. -

-¿Dotes para el kendo? - Kaoru trató de forzar su memoria pero ninguna imagen o sensación relacionada con el kendo acudió a su mente.- En realidad no lo sé. No recuerdo eso.-

-Yo te puedo ayudar a recordar. Te mostraré algunos movimientos y te prestaré un shinai para que recuerdes como se siente.-dijo él con ilusión de que ella, como otra Kaoru que conoció, tuviera habilidades con la espada.

-Oh… es usted muy amable conmigo, señor Himura.-

Kenshin sonrió de un modo tan seductor que Kaoru sintió que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina.

-No me llames señor Himura. Llámame Kenshin, solamente.-

Kaoru miró hacia el suelo, un poco ruborizada.

Kenshin la encontró adorable y se preparó para mostrarle algunos movimientos, logrando que ella lo mirara extasiada. ¡Kenshin había nacido para la espada! En realidad, era muy fácil para ella imaginárselo en otra época, como samurai.

-Ahora te toca a ti.- le dijo Kenshin, alargándole el shinai. Kaoru, que estaba sentada en el dojo, se puso de pie con dificultad y se apoyó en su bastón. Luego trató de tomar la espada de bambú pero le costaba sostenerla si además debía mantener el equilibrio ayudada de un brazo. Tenía una seria disyuntiva.

-No puedo hacer esto todavía… no la puedo tomar con las dos manos.-

-Yo te ayudaré.- dijo Kenshin, poniéndose detrás de ella y tomándola por la cintura. Kaoru, con las mejillas asemejando un par de rojas manzanas, soltó su bastón y comenzó a mover el shinai hacia arriba y hacia bajo, pero su nuevo maestro la tuvo que corregir. -Espera, debes separar más las manos.-

-Creo que el kendo no es lo mío.- reflexionó Kaoru media hora después, cuando salió del dojo seguida de Kenshin que cerraba el lugar.- No tengo cualidades para esto y además, siento que mi cuerpo tampoco lo recuerda.-

-No te desanimes, pequeña. Después de todo, sufriste un accidente grave y estuviste fuera de circulación mucho tiempo. Es posible que con un poco más de entrenamiento, puedas recordar que eras una gran practicante de kendo.-

-¿Yo? No creo… no sé si lo era.-

-Claro que lo eras. Yo sé que tú eres muy buena para eso.-

-¿Si?… ¿Acaso mi papá se lo contó? -

Kenshin pensó que apenas había visto a Kojiro Kamiya un par de veces porque sólo era el mejor amigo de su padre, y él siempre estuvo muy ocupado en Tokio. Pero tal vez, decir una pequeña mentirita piadosa no esté mal.

-Claro que sí. Él me lo contó. Tú… eras una entusiasta de las espadas de madera y él tenía la ilusión de que fueras a un campeonato. Pero te faltaba confianza.-

A Kaoru le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Mi papá me quería mucho?-

-Eras lo que más amaba en este mundo.- le respondió Kenshin.- Decía que el sol de la mañana salía sólo para besarte la frente con sus rayos.-

-¿Realmente mi papá decía eso de mí?-preguntó con ilusión.

Kenshin la miró de frente a los ojos y Kaoru sintió lava ardiente correr por el interior de su pecho hacia el estómago.

-No sé si lo diría realmente. Pero es lo que pienso yo.-

-Oh… -

Kenshin se acercó un poco y Kaoru, que lo miraba embobada, retrocedió, por instinto. Pero su bastón se resbaló sobre una piedra del patio y ella perdió el equilibrio. Por eso Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Espere… yo no…-

La joven puso sus manos entre el pecho de Kenshin y el de ella, porque al parecer éste iba a besarla. Pero Kenshin no se dio por aludido y llegó hasta sus labios. La besó suavemente, dándose cuenta de que los besos de Kaoru no eran como los de aquella joven venida de otra época aunque eran igual de buenos.

Cuando la dejó, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Le pareció una joven dulce y muy tierna. Se alegró al pensar que él era el primero que la besaba y si no lo era, sería al menos el primero al que ella recordaría y con esa idea, la abrazó.

-Me gustas mucho.- le dijo.

Kaoru no sabía que responder ante eso. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar cuando no se le ocurrió nada. Luego de un rato algo vino a su mente.

-¿Usted y yo… nos habíamos visto antes?-

-Si. Nos habíamos visto una vez… y desde entonces me gustaste.- respondió Kenshin.- Y esta oportunidad de vivir contigo y cuidarte… ¡tenía que estar loco para no aprovecharla!-

Para ser sinceros, la cara de Kenshin se le hacía familiar a Kaoru, pero no recordaba de donde, aunque tal vez podía ser que se parecía mucho a su padre, el señor Kenjiro a quien había visto mucho últimamente. Y para seguir con la sinceridad, debía reconocer que a ella también le gustaba mucho Kenshin. Luego de la impresión de la primera vez que se vieron hacía algunos días (cuando él la besó sin preguntarle nada mientras ella seguía medio dormida) Kaoru había comenzado a prendarse de ese pelirrojo que hacía que su pulso se acelerara. Después de haber estado durante unos meses con una espesa bruma dentro de su cabeza, viendo tantas caras que le aseguraban ser de su familia, Kenshin le parecía un hombre encantador y muy confiable, en quien podría apoyarse en esta nueva vida. Se sintió muy afortunada.

-Me siento bien estando así con usted.-reconoció Kaoru.- Muy segura.-

Kenshin la besó entre los cabellos, loco de felicidad. Tenía una Kaoru para él. Una Kaoru suya… esta vez las cosas saldrían bien. De eso estaba seguro.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Amnesia?-

-Así es, Sano. Kaoru tiene amnesia.-

-Pero eso debe ser horrible.-

-Claro que lo es.

-¿Pero es total o parcial?-

-Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero al parecer es parcial. Es decir, ella recuerda las cosas que aprendió en la escuela, recuerda los kanjis y como escribir, pero no tiene recuerdos de ella, o de su vida anterior al accidente. Tampoco recuerda sus gustos. Dice que el médico le dice que esta amnesia puede deberse a una conmoción del accidente y que al parecer, tendría una trauma anterior al choque y por eso está bloqueando todo. -

Estaban en la hora de almuerzo y Kenshin y Sanosuke se habían reunido en el comedor de la universidad. A través de la ventana, miraron hacia el jardín, notando a la joven de la que hablaban avanzar con su bastón a través del campus.

-Vaya que es preciosa.- dijo Sano, mirándola con atención. - No puedo creer la suerte que tienes, Kenshin. Dos mujeres que se aparecen en tu casa, para ti. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quizá ese amigo de tu padre podría tener alguna relación con una Kaoru de esta época? Deberías reconocer que en el fondo, soy un tipo muy sabio.-

Kenshin sonreía mirando a Kaoru hasta que ella desapareció.

-Ahh… realmente había una Kaoru para mí aquí. Ahora sólo tengo que ver el modo de hacerle ver que ella y yo tenemos que estar juntos.-

A Sanosuke le dio mala espina esa idea.

-Hey, amigo, no puedes forzar las cosas. Esta niña ha vivido cosas terribles y por otra parte, en un acto de valentía, ha comenzado a estudiar. Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y no creo que sea buena idea que trates de enamorarla sólo porque tú piensas que es la mujer para ti. Tal vez ni siquiera exista química entre ustedes.-

-Sano, claro que hay química. Yo lo sé, le gusto. Ella me lo ha reconocido. No puede ser de otro modo.-

-Pero… ella no recuerda cosas. Quizá esté enamorada de otro hombre y no lo tenga en su memoria en este momento, pero tarde o temprano lo pueda recordar. Entonces te dejaría para ir a buscarlo.-

Tomando una bolita de arroz, Kenshin miró hacia los jardines nuevamente, disgustado. Tenía tanto apuro en tener una relación con Kaoru que sentía que si tenía que dejar de enamorarla para esperar a que ella recuerde cosas sola, se iba a volver loco.

-El médico ha dicho que existe la posibilidad de que no recuerde nunca. Además, si ella después recuerda que tiene un novio, ya estará tan enamorada de mí que no va a importar.-

-Amigo, estás obsesionado con la Kaoru de la era Meiji. Debes tener eso en cuenta y tratar de no hacerle daño a esta niña que está en una posición de indefensión. No puedes forzarla, ni presionarla.-

Kenshin se tragó de un sorbo toda el agua de un vaso y acabó su almuerzo. Le urgía reunirse con Kaoru.

-Muy bien, Sano, amo tus consejos, pero ahora yo me voy.-

-Hey, ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho. Kaoru… -

-Si, sí, no te preocupes, capté la idea.- respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de la mesa.- Hasta mañana, amigo.-

Kenshin salió corriendo y cerca de las salas de clases encontró a Kaoru que anotaba una información aparecida en un diario mural.

-¡Hola!-

La joven se volvió hacia Kenshin tan repentinamente que perdió el equilibrio. Por eso él la sostuvo, contento de tener una excusa para tenerla tan cerca. Ella pensó que él siempre la ponía nerviosa pero eso le gustaba. Al menos, en ningún ramo era su profesor o la convertiría en un desastre.

-Hola, señor Himura.-

-Ya te he dicho que me tutees. Recuerda que somos amigos y compartimos la casa.-

Kaoru se separó suavemente del señor Himura y recuperó su bastón.

-Me sonaría un poco raro. Usted es tan mayor… -

-No soy tan mayor. Sólo tengo treinta y uno. Te llevo once años.-

-¿Y cómo sabe usted mi edad exacta?-

-Hem… Misao me lo dijo.-

-Ahh…- Kaoru pensó un poco y luego preguntó.- Usted y yo, me sigo preguntando… ¿no nos habremos visto antes?-

-¿Antes? ¿Pero de qué?-

-Es que… su cara se me hace familiar. Siento que ya lo había conocido antes pero… no estoy segura.-

-Ya sabes que antes nos vimos en casa de mi padre. O tal vez es que soy parecido a él. Ya sabes, el cabello rojo, los ojos…-

-Oh, si, sus ojos, son muy bonitos. A veces me pregunto si no será que usted usa lentes de contacto.-

Kenshin rió y a Kaoru le pareció un sonido hermoso, pero decidió no comentarlo.

-¿Y hasta qué hora tienes clases hoy?-

Kaoru hizo una mueca y de inmediato consultó su agendita.

-Hasta las… dos de la tarde.-

-Vaya, qué bien… yo también termino a esa hora. Podemos irnos juntos a casa.-

Kaoru asintió y luego entró a clases. Kenshin, sonriendo, se fue pensando en que cuando matriculó a Kaoru en la casa de estudios, él se ofreció a ayudarla a armar su horario. Y desde luego que hizo todo lo posible para que coincidiera con el de él, asi que dos días salían a la misma hora y el resto él la esperaba una media hora. Como los primeros días había poco que hacer en la universidad, la invitaba a salir por ahí para conocer la ciudad.

-Hoy visitaremos las tiendas de manga. Quizá eso te guste.-

Kaoru como siempre le había sonreído y se había dejado guiar por él.

-Gracias, Kenshin. Es usted genial.-

Kenshin se dejó abrazar por ella y a su vez le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Cuando Kaoru intentó separarse, él no la soltó.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Voy bien, Sano. Muy bien. Como no te haces una idea. Vivimos juntos hace mes y medio y ya la tengo lista. Kaoru es mía.-

Sanosuke miró de reojo a su amigo. Últimamente, su tema de conversación eran los avances que tenía con Kaoru.

-¿Recuerdas que a Kaoru le sacaron el yeso del pie hace unos días? Ayer llegó hasta el gimnasio cuando yo estaba con el equipo de Voleibol. Iba acompañando a una amiga que se iba a inscribir.-

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Kenshin.

-Pues… que la pelota llegó a los pies de tu protegida-novia y ella la recogió. Luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, la lanzó pegándole con la muñeca. Cuando vi su cara de sorpresa ante eso, supe que al parecer, ella recordó algo. Quizá tenga habilidad para ese deporte. En realidad tiene la habilidad porque el golpe que le dio fue perfecto. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.-

Por alguna razón, a Kenshin no le gustó mucho esa idea. Kaoru, que los divisó, avanzó hacia ellos.

Todavía cojeaba un poco porque inconcientemente le daba miedo apoyar el pie completamente en el suelo sin su bastón. Al llegar junto a Kenshin le sonrió como si estuviera viendo la cosa más bella del mundo. Y luego a Sanosuke. Entonces, sacó un papel de su bolso.

-Maestro… la doctora me ha dicho que aún tendré que usar una venda en el pie y hacer ejercicios compensatorios. Pero que puedo practicar deporte si lo hago con cuidado y no fuerzo mucho mi tobillo. No sé si esté bien, pero me gustaría estar con su equipo.-

Sanosuke tomó el papel con las instrucciones de la doctora de la universidad y miró luego a Kaoru.

-Señorita Kamiya, usted puede venir a ver las prácticas cuando quiera y eventualmente la iremos integrando al entrenamiento. Iremos al ritmo de recuperación de su pie, ¿le parece?-

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡Oh, maestro, gracias! ¡Kenshin, Kenshin, jugaré voleibol!.- le dijo luego al pelirrojo con una inmensa alegría, al tiempo que éste se despedía de su amigo y caminaba con ella por el campus.- Ayer lo supe, cuando tomé esa pelota… ¡yo practicaba ese deporte!. Y lo he estado pensando mucho… quizá practicaba kendo para complacer a mi padre, porque no me siento muy cómoda con una espada en la mano. Pero la cosa cambia con una pelota. Ahh… tengo tanto por descubrir de mí misma.- suspiró alegremente.

Durante la tarde, en casa, Kenshin insistió en que Kaoru lo acompañara a las prácticas en el dojo de su maestro Hiko. Kaoru finalmente accedió.

-Pero debo regresar temprano, porque tengo un dibujo que entregar mañana y me queda terminarlo.-

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el dojo Nitsu y cuando salió el maestro de Kenshin, saludó contento a Kaoru.

-Hola, señorita… asi que ha decidido honrarnos con su visita.-

A Kaoru le pareció de lo más simpático y atractivo ese hombre mayor. Al entrar al dojo, notó que los estudiantes le sonreían y eran todos muy amistosos. Era como si la conocieran y no que la estaban viendo por primera vez.

-Hey, Kaoru, hemos practicado mucho. Esta vez si podremos ganarle.-

-Jajajaja, tú practicaste limpiando baños.- dijo un joven, anudándose bien el hakama, muerto de la risa. La mayoría de los estudiantes todavía estaban limpiando baños como el castigo que les impuso el maestro Kakunoshin, pero como Kaoru no tenía modo de saber eso, no entendió mucho lo que le decían y se puso la ropa que le prestó Kenshin sin cuestionarse demasiado ello. Luego lo siguió al medio del salón para hacer algunas catas con los demás. Nerviosa, notó lo mucho que la miraban.

-Lo haces muy bien.- le dijo Kenshin palmeándole el hombro. Kaoru sonrió, pasando saliva nerviosa. ¿Realmente ella practicaba antes el kendo?

Kakunoshin decidió iniciar una ronda de demostraciones. Kenshin y Kaoru salieron al frente y cuando el pelirrojo atacó a la joven, ella, que ya conocía sus movimientos, lo pudo esquivar sin mayor problema. El problema fue cuando treinta jóvenes rodearon a la joven, con sus shinai en alto.

-¡¡Ahora sí, señorita Kamiya, nos tendrá que entrenar!!- gritaron varios a coro, lanzándosele encima. Kaoru, que vio una montaña humana caer sobre ella, hizo lo que una mujer común y corriente haría en ese caso: Soltar el shinai, doblar las rodillas y cubrirse la cabeza.

Tarde comprendió Kenshin que su intento por hacer que Kaoru "despertara" sus habilidades para el kendo no iban a funcionar. Pero mientras, Kaoru la estaba pasando mal, porque sintió en sus brazos y en su tronco miles de golpes.

-¡¡DÉJENLA YA!!- Tronó una voz. Kakunoshin, enfurecido a decir basta, se abrió paso entre sus estudiantes. -¡¿Qué acaso no notaron que ella dejó caer su shinai?! ¡¡Estaban golpeando a una mujer que no se defendió!! ¡¡Qué vergüenza para esta escuela!!-

Kenshin llegó hasta Kaoru que en el suelo, seguía agachada, con la cabeza hundida y temblando considerablemente. La tomó en brazos.

-Pero Kaoru, dime, ¿por qué no te defendiste? Te enseñé ese movimiento… -

Kaoru, que ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de Kenshin y se aferraba fuertemente a él, empezó a llorar.

-No sabía… me dio miedo… ¡no me gusta el kendo, no me gusta!- replicó con vehemencia. Mientras, Kakunoshin regañaba a sus alumnos, aumentándoles la sentencia a limpiar baños y duchas con sus cepillos de dientes por un año. Luego se acercó a Kenshin.

-No entiendo qué le pasó a la señorita Kamiya. ¿Acaso tiene un problema?.-

Kenshin, que había dejado a Kaoru a solas en el baño lavándose la cara, le habló en voz baja al maestro.

-Sufrió un accidente y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. Perdió la memoria y la traje con el fin de que recordara esta práctica, pero parece ser que además perdió su habilidad.-

-Ya veo.- en eso salió Kaoru del baño.- Señorita Kamiya, por favor, reciba mis excusas a nombre mío y de mis estudiantes. Kenshin me ha hablado de su accidente y espero que usted pueda recuperarse. Usted era un gran valor del kendo… -

-¿Yo? Pero si soy tan torpe… yo no recuerdo haber venido… -

-Pero mi dama, si usted era la princesa del kendo. Yo nunca había visto nada igual. De todos modos, no se ocupe de eso ahora. Lo más importante es que se recupere.-

Kaoru subió su alicaída autoestima. ¿Ella buena en el kendo? No podía creerlo.

-Gracias por el apoyo, señor Nitsu. Tendré en cuenta sus palabras.-

-Y usted, venga cuando quiera, aunque sea sólo para mirar. Mis estudiantes no le harán daño y podremos entretenernos todos.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Kaoru aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos, pero asintió.

-Es raro para mí pensar que soy tan buena en algo que ahora no recuerdo. Es tan confuso… -

-No te preocupes por eso. Tarde o temprano recuperarás tu habilidad.-

La joven caminaba con la cabeza un poco baja. Tenía tantas preguntas y lo peor es que no había una respuesta clara para ninguna.

-Lo siento. Aún me siento avergonzada por el papelón en el kendo.-

Kenshin se paró delante de ella y le acarició una mejilla.

-Shh, no te preocupes por eso. Hazle caso al maestro Nitsu y tómate esto con calma. Ya te recuperarás.

-¿Y si no recuerdo cosas nunca?- preguntó Kaoru. Kenshin le iba a responder algo cuando una suave música llegó a sus oídos y Kaoru prestó atención. Estaban en las afueras de una disquera. -Qué tema tan bonito… -comentó distraída.

Kenshin escuchó la música e hizo una mueca, porque no era muy de su gusto. Era un tema moderno y notó que Kaoru, con una tremenda sonrisa, empezaba a tararear. Y luego se metió a la disquera.

-Señorita, ¿qué canción es esa? ¿Quién la canta?-

La dependienta de la tienda miró a Kaoru con extrañeza y buscó el disco. Luego se lo mostró y le señaló el tema.

-El cantante es Hide y la canción se llama "Hurry go Round" . Si quiere, puede escuchar el disco completo en esos audífonos de allá.-

-Gracias.-

Kaoru se puso los audífonos y siguió las instrucciones para usarlos. Kenshin, a su lado, la veía mover sus labios y tararear con una voz mucho más que armoniosa. Luego de unos minutos, Kaoru se revisó los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba y se dirigió al mesón.

-Me lo llevo.-

Al salir de la tienda, Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin mientras en la otra llevaba su bolsa con un disco adentro.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso recordaste algo?- le preguntó Kenshin ligeramente molesto.

-Claro que si. Creo que esta música me gusta mucho. No te lo tomes a mal, la tuya es muy hermosa pero pienso que antes, yo escuchaba más de esto.-

Ya en casa, Kaoru se encerró en su cuarto, poniendo su nuevo cd en un pequeño equipo que tenía. Ayudada por la inspiración que los temas le proporcionaron, ella pudo terminar su dibujo a tiempo para descansar.

Pero Kenshin, que estaba sentado en su sofá viendo distraído televisión, no estaba contento para nada. Kaoru al parecer odiaba el kendo, amaba el voleibol y la música moderna. Además, ya llevaba como un mes en su casa y nunca la había visto ponerse un kimono, y eso que él le obsequió las ropa que usara antes Kaoru que viajó en el tiempo. Pero esta Kaoru… ella prefería los jeans de mezclilla, las zapatillas y los desayunos a base de sándwiches de jamón. Era demasiado moderna y occidental ahora que lo pensaba, para su gusto.

Como si la hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, Kaoru llegó a acurrucarse contra él al sofá. La joven le hizo cariños en la mejilla restregándole la suya y luego lo besó en los labios. De inmediato le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Te quiero, Kenshin.-

-¿Oro?-

Ella, cariñosa, se quedó junto a él para ver televisión. Él la acogió bajo su brazo y no quiso pensar de momento, en lo que le molestaba de ella. Total, todo eso se podría cambiar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

1882

-Acá tiene.-

Kenshin puso un enorme paquete frente a los ojos de Kaoru. Ella no entendió nada hasta que él se lo pasó para que lo descubriera.

-Ahhhh, Kenshin… es, es… es hermoso… - dijo la joven con asombro.- Yo… ¿un diario de vida?-

-Si. Es para usted. Viene con un set de tintas y pinceles.-

-Pero Kenshin, esto debió costarte una fortuna… -

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-No se preocupe por eso. Es lo de menos.-

Kaoru abrió el diario de vida y repasó sus muchas páginas en blanco. Tenían un olor extraño, pero agradable.

-Pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué… ?-

-¿Por qué el regalo?- completó Kenshin. Kaoru asintió.- Porque no siempre tendrá la confianza de desahogarse conmigo en algunos temas y podrá escribir aquí sus cosas. Además, porque pensé que esto le gustaría y yo quería hacerle un regalo. La quiero tanto…- añadió mirándola, entrecerrando los ojos.- No importa lo que haga, me parece poco en comparación a lo que usted se merece.-

-Vaya… - Kaoru sonriente examinó el obsequio y con cuidado lo guardó. Luego se volvió hacia Kenshin, que ya se estaba recostando al lado de ella. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle tanto cariño? Por que si había algo que él le había brindado en esos días era cariño a manos llenas. Y lejos de disminuir con los días, aumentaba. Y a ella le encantaba.

Guardó su diario con cuidado y de pronto, sonriendo, tuvo un recuerdo de su viaje a otro mundo.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo en el 2008, a veces, a escondidas, le echaba una ojeada al canal ese donde la gente tenía sexo. El tipo siempre ponía caras graciosas y ella también porque al parecer, la pasaban muy bien. Y mirándolos, había aprendido un par de cosas que pensó, podía aprovechar ahora con su pelirrojo esposo. Miró a Kenshin de reojo, con la boca repentinamente seca. Él estaba recién bañado, olía muy rico y ella… tenía muchas ideas, por lo que echó los edredones hacia atrás y luego, riendo, le abrió la yukata.

-¿Kaoru?- dijo Kenshin confundido al verla actuar. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? No tuvo que esperar mucho a que ella le respondiera, porque se inclinó sobre su miembro, rodeándolo con los labios. -¿Oro… ?… Ahhhh… oh… oro…-

La erección de Kenshin apareció con la velocidad del rayo y si antes la boca de Kaoru abarcaba todo su miembro, ahora sólo lo hacía con una puntita. Notó su textura sedosa y movió la lengua entonces, acariciándolo y escuchando un suave gemido masculino, haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo viera toda una constelación de estrellitas. Kaoru pensó que nunca había sentido a su esposo así y le gustó mucho enloquecerlo un poco de ese modo. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta, porque no tenía la experiencia, que él estaba gozando de tal modo que ya estaba llegando a su límite y estaba bastante desesperado.

Por eso, cuando sintió que no podría soportarlo más, él se incorporó en un movimiento imprevisto, tomándola de las muñecas y volteándola sobre el futón.

-Creo que le gustó mi regalo… -dijo un poco descompuesto. Kaoru tenía ganas de reír con su expresión.

-¡Oh, Kenshin, que adorable te ves! Y creo que sin duda a ti te gustó el mío.-

Kenshin rió quedo y le abrió la yukata, para penetrarla en un movimiento rápido, logrando que ella se arqueara ante la embestida mientras se adaptaba a la invasión de su cuerpo. La joven sintió que él mordisqueaba apasionado su cuello, mientras ella arañaba su espalda caliente y su trasero. Ella pensó que esta versión de su calmo pelirrojo era todo un descubrimiento y le gustaba mucho y ahora que lo pensaba, podía emplear sus conocimientos para darle más sabor a su matrimonio. Estaba segura, y este fue su último pensamiento más o menos racional, de que tenía una docena de ideas más que gustosa compartiría con él y que Kenshin le agradecería haber aprendido.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

2008

Ese día Kaoru había terminado antes sus clases y decidió hacer algo nuevo. Se sentía preparada para enfrentar el mundo sola, aunque fuera por un ratito.

-Además, si llego antes de que Kenshin salga, él no se enterará.- pensó.

Había visto en su camino hacia la universidad una tienda de colchones. Decidió que los futones eran lindos y románticos, pero ella no lograba acostumbrarse aunque Kenshin le decía que eran buenos y que captaban el espíritu del japonés y otro montón de cosas. Es que él era un hombre muy tradicional.

Un adorable, sexi y atractivo hombre tradicional.

Entró a la tienda de colchones y el vendedor le sugirió, para su problema, un colchón inflable.

-Lo podrá guardar cuando quiera en un pequeño espacio, llevarlo a otros lugares, ya sabe usted, que es universitaria, pasará mucho tiempo en casa de sus compañeros. Y este es de una calidad insuperable. Además, le podrá poner su futon encima.-

-Genial.-

-Viene con un pedal para que lo infle con un motor a corriente. De todos modos, si pisa en este sector repetidas veces, estará inflado en apenas un par de minutos.-

Kaoru hizo su compra y viendo que ya el reloj estaba yendo en su contra, echó la cajita dentro de su bolso y echó a correr. Estaba más retrasada de lo que pensaba.

-Kenshin se va a enfadar si sabe que he salido sola.- Kaoru corrió más rápido y descubrió que su cuerpo era muy ágil en eso, a juzgar porque pudo cubrir una gran distancia en pocos minutos y se cansó mucho menos de lo que pensaba.

Recordó, como si una voz le llegara distorsionada desde un lugar lejano, una conversación entre hombres.

"-Posiblemente ella sea deportista. Gracias a eso se está recuperando rápido. Los niveles en su sangre son más que buenos, su musculatura es excelente.-

-Si. Es una lástima que jóvenes que desperdician su vida, estén a punto de matar a niñas sanas como ésta.-"

Kaoru se detuvo en seco de su carrera. Ya había llegado a la universidad y se metió en un baño para arreglarse un poco. Trató de ubicar la conversación que había recordado en algún momento de su vida pasada, pero al parecer, había sido después del accidente. Nuevamente eso no le decía nada sobre quien había sido antes. O tal vez si. Eso reafirmaba la idea de que antes, Kaoru Kamiya practicaba algún deporte.

-La señora que decía ser mi tía y el joven que decía ser mi primo no me ayudaron mucho en mis recuerdos, porque decían que yo había vivido en Inglaterra con mi madre y que apenas me conocían. Ni siquiera había cosas mías en casa de mi padre, aunque si gran parte de mi ropa. Parece ser que yo me mudé con él, pero… ¿por qué?. Está todo en esa horrible niebla espesa que todo lo envuelve… -pensaba la joven.

Acabó tomándose la cabeza mientras salía del baño, masajeándose las sienes. En eso la descubrió Kenshin, que la estaba buscando para irse a casa.

-Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿pasa algo?-

Kenshin abrió los brazos y ella de inmediato buscó refugio entre ellos.

-Kenshin, por lo que más quieras, no me dejes. No lo hagas nunca… estoy tan perdida. No recuerdo nada, nadie puede ayudarme y eres lo único que tengo seguro para mí, en esta nueva vida. Por favor, si un día te olvido y no te recuerdo, no me dejes sola. Aunque te mire sin conocerte, haz lo posible para que esté al lado tuyo.-

-Cuenta con ello, pequeña.- le prometió, abrazándola. -¿Quieres ir a casa?-

-Si, por favor.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Pasada la crisis, Kaoru volvió a ser la chica alegre que a él le gustaba ver. Al parecer, era además, una muchacha parlanchina. Ahora que tenía más y nuevos recuerdos sobre nuevos amigos en la universidad, tenía más temas de conversación.

-Y Tsubame tiene un papá que fue luchador de sumo. Es increíble verlos, porque él es muy grande y muy gordo, y Tsubame y su madre son pequeñas y delgadas. A veces me pregunto cómo le hace para no romperlas cuando las abraza.-

-Eso es saber medir la fuerza. Los expertos pueden hacerlo. Pero si fue luchador de sumo, ¿por qué lo dejó?-

-Hum… - Kaoru trató de recordar y luego suspiró.- Creo que no grabé esa parte de la historia.-

-Pero al menos ya puedes recordar más cosas que antes, ¿no?-

-Ajá, claro que sí. Ya sabes, soy una mujer fuerte.-

Kenshin sonrió con la frase. Fue lo mismo que le dijo Kaoru de 1882 tiempo atrás. Su Kaoru…

-… y entonces Yahiko dijo que estaba enfermo y todos se rieron mucho de él. Jajajaja, ¿no te parece gracioso?-

-Claro que lo es.- respondió Kenshin forzando una sonrisa.-¿Sabes Kaoru? Sanosuke me dijo que habrá una fiesta en Noviembre por aquí cerca. Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme. Nos divertiremos.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Una fiesta tradicional!-

-¿Acaso te gustan?.- preguntó Kenshin emocionado.

-No lo sé.- respondió Kaoru, dejando tan repentinamente su entusiasmo que resultó hasta cómico.- Pero la señora que decía ser mi tía me contó que a mi papá le gustaba mucho llevarme a las fiestas de los templos. Que me ponía un kimono, unos lazos hermosos y una coleta con un pañuelo de seda adornándola. No sé… tal vez, si voy a una de esas fiestas, pueda recordar alguna sensación relacionada con él.-

-Bien. Entonces iremos a la fiesta.-

-Hem… y Kenshin… yo… ¿puedo usar uno de esos kimonos que están en el ropero antiguo que hay en mi habitación? Son muy bonitos.-

-Claro que puedes usarlos, Kaoru.- respondió Kenshin feliz.- Son tuyos. Te los regalé cuando llegaste.-

Por la mirada que le echó Kaoru, Kenshin supo que ese momento se había borrado de la memoria de la chica. ¡Por eso no se los ponía!

-Y… si te interesa saberlo, los vestidos que están ahí son tuyos también. Si te gustan, claro.-

-¿Son míos? ¡Son míos! Kenshin, gracias… son tan bonitos. Me los había probado, pero no me los atrevía a usar fuera del cuarto. Pensé que te enfadarías por usar algo que no es mío. -

-Por si acaso, anótalo en tu agenda para que no lo olvides. La ropa que estaba en ese ropero es toda tuya y puedes usarla cuando desees.- dijo Kenshin con ligereza. - Por cierto… hem, disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿recuerdas cómo ponerte un kimono?-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru se desvaneció. Y volvió a reaparecer.

-Ya aprenderé, hay mucho tiempo. Le preguntaré a Tsubame.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto once.

Octubre 17, 2008.

Notas de Autora.

Mis muy estimadas y estimados...

Haro Kzoids

KagomeKaoru

A KaoruHimura

Nyachan

Pauli

Etterna Fanel

Gabyhyatt

MargoChanning

Kanke-chan

Dark-Cam

White Lady EF

Les queria comentar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo he tenido tiempo, entusiasmo e inspiración para seguir con un fic (creo que eso me pasó con actuación sin libreto hace años). De hecho, tengo dos episodios más escritos y me falta el último, asi que no hay que preocuparse porque antes que finalice noviembre veremos el final de esta historia. Veamos, como actualizo todos los jueves por la tarde, hem... tendremos final para el 14 de Noviembre, más o menos. Aún no decido por un epílogo, aunque estaría bien para que veamos que fue de Kenshin y Kaoru 1882.

Alguien me comentó que la idea de una Kaoru con amnesia no le hacía mucho sentido, pero como habrán notado, había un motivo para ello porque Kenshin se torna un manipulador. Dudé bastante con esta parte de la trama al hacer quedar al pelirrojo como villano, y puede que me odien por eso, pero un poco de drama de vez en cuando no está mal. Además, Kenshin aprenderá una lección importante que ya ha escuchado pero que no quiso asimilar.

Incluí algo de lemon en este episodio y en el próximo habrá más (se me suben los colores al rostro de recordarlo). Por ahora estoy corrigiendo algunos problemas de edición y decidiendo algo con respecto al final. Mi esposo me ha sugerido algo bastante sórdido, como una Kaoru embarazada, reencuentro tras muchos años... pero creo que a él le dejaré las decisiones domésticas porque en el fic mando yo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, su sugerencia es más que buena. Hum… lo envidio.

Kenshin y Kaoru 1882 siguen con sus apariciones. Mmm… que grato es escribir cosas felices sobre ellos. En fin, les mando besitos y abrazos. Les quiero. Espero terminar pronto para dedicarme de lleno a Prisionera.

Blankaoru.


	12. Si pudieras Amarme

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Doce**_

**Si pudieras Amarme**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru miró extrañada la lavadora.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?-

Apretó un botó y nada pasó. Luego otro.

-Hum… -

Salió del cuarto y fue a buscar a Kenshin que estaba absorto revisando unos apuntes.

-La lavadora no funciona.- declaró la joven un poco molesta por eso.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza de la pila de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Creo que por ahora sería bueno lavar a mano. La próxima semana vendrá el técnico.-

-¿Lavar a mano? ¿Acaso estás loco?… ¿Por qué no llamas a otro técnico y listo?-

-Porque si lo llevo a un agente que no sea el oficial, mi lavadora perderá las garantías.- explicó Kenshin como si le diera lo mismo. - En el cuarto de baño hay una cubeta y unos lavatorios. Puedes dejar remojando y luego la suciedad saldrá sin mayor esfuerzo.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra nariz. Luego suspiró y salió del lugar.

Sonriendo, Kenshin pensó que Kaoru saldría al patio a lavar su ropa como lo hizo una vez su dulce Kaoru de la Era Meiji. Pero por más que esperó, nada pasó. Y él se sentía frustrado porque sólo por eso había desconectado un cable de su lavadora. Por la tarde, la joven anunció que iría a casa de Tsubame a terminar una tarea.

-Pero Kaoru… debes ver lo de tu ropa o no se alcanzará a secar.- le dijo él.

-No te preocupes. He hablado con Tsubame y ella me ha ofrecido su lavadora mientras terminamos el trabajo. Llevo todo en este bolso… incluso un poco de detergente.-

Al pelirrojo eso no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia.

-No puedes hacer eso, Kaoru. Es muy descortés que vayas así y uses su cuarto de lavado. Es… -

-Pero ella me lo ha ofrecido. ¡Fue su idea! Yo solo le comenté lo de la máquina de lavar… -

Kaoru caminó hacia su cuarto al recordar que había algo que se le quedaba y Kenshin la siguió.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más razonable y simplemente aceptar que aquí las cosas se hacen de otra manera?-

-Porque no puedo creer que seas tan cerrado de mente como para pensar que sólo porque vivo acá contigo debo obedecerte en todo, aún cuando no me convenga.-

-¡Estás bajo mi cargo!- estalló Kenshin.

-¡Soy mayor de edad! ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo estime más conveniente!-

Kaoru dejó su bolso en el suelo y sacó del armario un par de sábanas mal enrolladas que al parecer requerían lavado. Junto con ellas, salió algo que llamó la atención de Kenshin, quien tiró de ello hasta sacarlo por completo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

La joven, que estaba cerrando su bolso, observó el colchón inflable que se había comprado.

-Es… algo mío. Un colchón que se infla.-

-¿Y para qué quieres esto?-

-Pues… yo… Kenshin… -

-No me lo habías comentado. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?-

-Hem… hace una semana. Es que yo… me cuesta, créeme, me cuesta mucho dormir en un futón. Y por eso yo, esto… en la noche lo inflo y luego pongo mi futón encima y duermo en él. Y es muy cómodo, si vieras lo rico que es… -

Kaoru cerró la boca al ver al expresión de Kenshin. Era como si el pobre colchón le hubiera hecho algo terrible, imperdonable y por eso tuviera que pagar. Con su vida.

Pero el pelirrojo no destrozó el colchón como ella creía. Lo dejó caer y salió del cuarto. Kaoru lo siguió.

-Espera… Kenshin, no me digas que te enfadaste por una tontería como esa… -

Kenshin siguió caminado. Llegó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no te enojes por eso. Yo te quiero y…-

-No mientas.-

Su voz sonó tan dura que Kaoru sintió como si le golpeara en el rostro.

-Yo… no miento… - dijo un poco nerviosa.- En verdad te quiero, Kenshin. Te amo… -

-No te creo.-

-Pero…-

Kaoru se puso en verdad nerviosa. No entendía por qué estaba enojado. Intentó sonreír.

-Kenshin… yo… en verdad dormía muy mal ahí. No podía. Me dolía mucho la espalda y por eso se me ocurrió… -

-Podrías haberme dicho.-

-Te lo comenté pero tú dijiste que debía acostumbrarme. Y lo intenté, te lo juro, pero no pude. Y por eso lo compré.-

-Entonces, ya que tienes una explicación para eso, podrás decirme también qué es todo esto.- dijo el joven hombre abriendo una de las puertas del mueble de cocina, dejando ver todo tipo de comida occidental. Lasañas para microondas, chocolate y leche en polvo, té con limón, puré de papas instantáneo, kilos de harina de trigo, manjar, galletas y papas fritas, entre otras cosas. En el refrigerador había queso, jamón por montones y en los congelados tenía papas fritas pre-hechas, algunas verduras y empanaditas de queso congeladas, potes de helado y todo tipo de delicias.

-Tío Kenjiro me asignó una mensualidad para no molestarte con la comida y por eso yo he comprado estas cosas.-

-¡Pero no puedes comer eso!-

-¡Pero es lo que me gusta! Kenshin, discúlpame, pero cuando fuimos al supermercado las vi y me parecieron muy apetitosas. La leche con chocolate es muy rica por la mañana y si le pones avena…-

-Pero el miso te hace mejor. Tiene todo lo que necesitas para iniciar tu día. Y es mucho más sano que la leche. ¿Sabías que la leche tiene mucha grasa y eso te dañará, a la larga?

Kaoru pestañeó repetidamente, espantando algunas lágrimas, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Yo… no sabía. Lo siento… no quería ofender tu comida.-

-Pero lo haces, Kaoru. Cada vez que haces algo que no corresponde a nuestra cultura, la ofendes, y me ofendes a mí. Dices que me amas pero eres incapaz de tratar de adaptarte. Ya sé que perdiste todas tus memorias pero ¿cómo pretendes recuperarte si no haces el intento de hacer las cosas que hacías antes?-

-Pero… yo practico kendo. Y voleibol.-

Kaoru supo que fue un error mencionar ese deporte cuando Kenshin dejó el vaso vacío sobre el lavaplatos y le dio la espalda para salir de la cocina.

-No me vengas a decir que practicas kendo porque tus movimientos son muy lamentables. Y lo son porque no practicas. Porque en vez de dedicarle tiempo al kendo, te empeñas en jugar con una pelota. -

-Pero Kenshin, hacer eso no tiene nada de malo. Que sea japonesa no quiere decir que tenga que aceptar todo lo más tradicional de mi cultura. Kenshin, en casa de Tsubame tienen camas occidentales y son tan cómodas. Y un comedor donde uno queda con las piernas extendidas, no dobladas como acá, donde me duelen las rodillas. ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar el futón si duermo mal ahí?l Además, el voleibol es muy bueno y yo siento que tengo una habilidad natural para él. No tiene nada de malo que yo… -

-¡Si lo tiene! Lo tiene, Kaoru. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo me enamoré de una mujer. Y creí que esa mujer eras tú. Pero estás cambiada. Muy cambiada…-

Kenshin salió del lugar y como petrificada, la joven se quedó de pie, luchando por no ponerse a llorar. Se repuso como pudo y lo siguió, tomándolo de una manga de la camisa.

-Quizá sea mi cabeza… - empezó como disculpándose.- No puedo recordar nada. ¡Esto es desesperante! ¡Todo vuelve a ser nuevo para mí!

-Deberías acostumbrarte de nuevo, porque esta es tu vida. ¡Que acaso no lo comprendes! ¡Debes ser como lo era Kaoru!-

-¿Ehh? ¿Kaoru?… ¿acaso antes yo hacía todas esas cosas de japonesa como tú dices?-

Kaoru no comprendió que Kenshin se refería a otra Kaoru. Pensó que era ella antes del accidente.

-Estás muy cambiada. Incluso escuchas esa horrible música… ese disco tuyo de Hide me lo sé de memoria. Ni hablar de ese L´arc n Ciel o Last Aliance. Pero al menos, es mejor que toda ese bodrio en inglés que escuchas. Robbie William por ejemplo… qué asco.

-Pero, Kenshin… respóndeme, ¿yo era así antes del accidente? ¿Una japonesa tradicional como tú dices?-

Kenshin no le quiso responder directamente si o no porque no tenía idea. Pero si había algo que tenía en mente. Moldear una Kaoru perfecta para él, a la que haría feliz. En su criterio, Kaoru incluso se lo debiera agradecer.

-Digamos que no creo que puedas recordar tu pasado si haces cosas tan distintas. Reflexiona en lo que te he dicho. Buenas noches, Kaoru.-

Esa frase fue como un golpe para la joven, porque quería recordar, más que ninguna otra cosa, y tener su vida de antes y sus modos de antes. A veces sentía que estaba cerca de una imagen o una sensación que luego se le esfumaba, dejándola desorientada. Pero Kenshin decía que ella antes era distinta. Kaoru sintió ganas de llorar y lo soltó, para correr a su cuarto.

La joven quedó confundida, llorando sobre su colchón y su futón desarmados. ¿Ella no era así?… ¿Quién era Kaoru Kamiya? ¿Acaso nunca recuperaría sus memorias? Y Kenshin estaba tan enfadado con ella que en vez de consolarla la dejaba sola. Quería tanto que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que se trataba de una broma, que iba a mejorar y que la quería aunque ella no fuera como la Kaoru que él conoció. La joven lloró y lloró, atravesando la pared del cuarto con sus lamentos, sin ser socorrida. Y cuando ya no pudo más, miró su cama y sacando el colchón, se acostó sobre su futón, se tapó hasta la cabeza y no quiso saber nada más del mundo hasta el año próximo.

En eso sonó su nuevo celular.

-¿Tsubame?-

-Kaoru, ¿vas a venir?-

-Hem… no… lo siento… mi cabeza… tengo un dolor terrible. Discúlpame.-

-No te preocupes. En verdad te oyes mal. Sobre la tarea, adelantamos mucho en la escuela, tanto así que el profesor me ha dicho que podemos dejarla como está hasta la revisión del jueves. Después de la corrección podemos seguir con la nueva etapa.-

-Genial.- dijo Kaoru tratando de fingir una sonrisa, aunque su amiga no la veía.- Entonces… gracias por llamar.-

-Recupérate pronto, Kaoru. Si te duele tanto la cabeza, no vayas mañana a la universidad. Tú… sufriste mucho por ella en el accidente. Descansa y reponte pronto.-

La amabilidad de Tsubame, lejos de consolar a Kaoru, la dejó peor. En cuanto cortaron la comunicación, ella volvió a llorar, sumamente confundida con las personas que conocía. Kenshin fue muy amable con ella hasta que la conoció mejor, y ni hablar de su madre que estaba en algún país europeo, que no la quería volver a ver. Suspirando, llegó al cuarto de lavado para ver el modo de lavar su ropa, aunque fuera a mano, pensando que tal vez a nadie le gustaba la personalidad de la verdadera Kaoru, y que en cuanto Tsubame pasara más tiempo con ella, posiblemente la llegue a detestar tanto como los demás.

Pero Kenshin tenía razón. Esta era la vida que le tocó… o tal vez ella si había cambiado y por eso él ya no era tan amable. Quizá, si ella actuaba como él le decía, la volvería a querer. Y las cosas mejorarían.

-Me he portado mal.- se dijo, y en cuanto acabó de tender su ropa, cerca de la medianoche, regresó a la cocina donde sacó toda la comida que había comprado y la tiró al tacho de basura. Su colchón inflable acabó en el fondo del armario y ella sobre un futón en el que hizo todo el empeño por tratar de dormir.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**1882, Noviembre.**_

-Qué lindo dibujo, Kaoru.-

Kaoru levantó la mirada y se encontró con su esposo mirando el árbol de sakura que ella dibujó en una página de su diario de vida.

-Es un dibujo tan bueno que puedo incluso sentir el aroma de las flores.-

Kenshin se arrodilló al lado de Kaoru y la besó entre los cabellos.

-¿Se siente mejor? Hice un caldito ligero para su estómago.-

-Si, ya se me pasaron un poco los ascos. Un caldo me vendría bien.-

El pelirrojo se levantó para ir por un pocillo y apareció pronto con una bandeja. Como la tinta del dibujo ya se había secado, Kaoru cerró su diario de vida e hizo espacio en su escritorio para comer ahí.

-Gracias, mi amor. Eres un sol.

Kenshin sonrió y se sentó otra vez a su lado. Mientras Kaoru comía, él inició una conversación.

-Ese dibujo era muy bueno en verdad. Nunca creí que usted tuviera dotes para las artes y en cambio, pensé que sólo le gustaba el kendo.-

Kaoru sonrió. El caldito estaba muy bueno.

-Todos tenemos un talento por desarrollar, como tú, que además de espadachín eres un excelente cocinero.-

Kenshin rió quedo. Kaoru siguió hablando entre sorbo y sorbo.

-Mi abuelo era pintor. Hacía paisajes en tinta. ¿Recuerdas una vez que yo vendí una de sus pinturas y luego nos fuimos a comer a Akabeko?-

-Si, recuerdo ese día.

-En mi familia materna había muchos artistas y cuando yo era pequeña, el abuelo me enseñó a hacer algunos trazos con el pincel. Yo tenía talento, créelo. Dibujaba, y hacía pequeños trabajos en casa para que papá y mamá me dieran papel y yo pudiera seguir dibujando. Mi madre siempre decía… "ella será una gran artista, como su abuelo" y siempre me imaginé dibujando, pintando, haciendo retratos. Ese era mi sueño.

Pero el abuelo murió y mamá también un año después. Mi padre, que ya era maestro de espadas, se quedó de pronto solo, con una niña inquieta que se metía en problemas constantemente y por eso se le ocurrió incluirme en las prácticas de kendo para disciplinarme. Las clases eran duras y yo tenía otras cosas que hacer, como ayudar mucho en casa. Nunca me gustó el kendo, nunca me gustaron las espadas, porque con el tiempo mis manos temblaban y mis trazos ya no eran perfectos, producto del arduo entrenamiento. Dejé de dibujar y quise rebelarme pero un día comprendí que mediante el kendo mi padre se acercaba a mí, demostrándome cariño y preocupación, teniéndome cerca, porque sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ya no tenía nada más a qué aferrarme, salvo eso y por eso le puse más empeño a mi aprendizaje. Aprendí los arcanos de mi escuela y ayudé a mi padre a desarrollar movimientos nuevos. Estaba tan orgulloso de mí. Tenía planeada una gran ceremonia para el día en que me nombrara maestro y después de eso, había prometido dejarme en libertad de aprender artes. Pero llegó la guerra y me lo arrebató.-

Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru.

-Me casé con una artista, pero sobre todo, con la mujer que tiene el corazón más grande del mundo. Mi Kaoru… siento que cada día, con cada cosa que descubro de usted, la amo más.-

Kaoru se dejó acariciar.

-Yo también siento que te amo más que el día que nos casamos. Kenshin, prometamos… nosotros no pudimos decidir sobre nuestro destino, porque nuestros padres nos faltaron y hubo que sobrevivir. Pero juremos que eso no le pasará a nuestros hijos. Juremos que viviremos el tiempo suficiente al menos para que ellos pueden cumplir sus sueños. Si quieren ser espadachines, lo serán. Si quieren ser artistas, lo serán.-

-¿Y si quieren ser luchadores como Sansouke?

Kaoru pestañeó varias veces. No le gustaba esa idea, pero en fin…

-Lo que sea, Kenshin, para que sean felices.-

El beso sobre sus labios fue suficiente confirmación de que así sería.

-Se lo juro.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**2008, Noviembre**_

La joven había bajado de peso en la última semana.

Hizo el intento de comer sólo comida japonesa que generalmente acababa vomitando o que le caía muy mal. Pero ella debía acostumbrarse porque era el único modo en que Kenshin no la mirara con reproche. Angustiada, contenía las arcadas ante los pulpos y otros platos que no eran de su agrado. Al menos el sushi era algo que podía tragar. Le costaba mucho pasar cerca de un local de hot-dog y no entrar a pedir uno.

Las noches no eran mejores. Trataba de acostumbrarse al futon pero no había caso. Una noche no lo aguantó más y fue a por su colchón, pero al día siguiente se arrepintió tanto de su debilidad que lo metió en un cajón, dentro de un cuarto en la casa donde se guardaban las cosas y cuya llave tenía Kenshin. Al menos en el kendo le iba mejor, aprendía rápido los movimientos desde que se dedicara más a él, descuidando sus actividades universitarias.

Con todo esto, Kenshin era el más contento. Era muchísimo más cariñoso con Kaoru desde que notó sus cambios y ella, que lo sabía, se esforzaba más por obtener su aprobación. Pero estaba minando su ánimo y su salud. Las ojeras y la bajada de peso era el primer síntoma más evidente que ella pensaba superar y que él prefería ignorar.

La gran noche de la fiesta en el templo llegó y Kenshin, que se veía muy bien con su traje tradicional esperaba impaciente junto a Sanosuke y Megumi, que insistió en ir, a que apareciera Kaoru para irse a la fiesta. Cuando finalmente la joven lo hizo, el pelirrojo pensó que la espera había valido la pena.

-Te ves preciosa.- le dijo alelado. De inmediato le obsequió una bella flor de estación que Kaoru prendió entre sus cabellos.-Tsubame te enseñó muy bien lo del kimono.-

-Iba a hacerme una coleta con el pañuelo que me regalaste, como sugeriste, pero se ve un poco raro con mi pelo nuevo que está creciendo entremedio.- dijo ella, ruborizada.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Te ves hermosa igual. Que orgulloso me siento de llevarte de mi brazo. Todos me envidiarán.-

Megumi miró de reojo a Kaoru, quien no hizo ningún comentario o mueca al verla. Lucía diferente, sin duda… como si fuera otra persona y se preguntó si Kenshin lo había notado. De todos modos le daba lo mismo porque ahora había cambiado de objetivo. Sanosuke estaba bastante guapo y le caía bien. Quizá podía pasar algo por ahí.

Los cuatro partieron a la fiesta y Kaoru, que se afirmaba en Kenshin, pensaba que el kimono tenía su lado práctico. Se veía estilizada, el obi la obligaba a mantener una postura erguida y sabía que lucía muy bien. Pero era estrecho en la falda, por lo que debía dar pasos muy cortos. Y las sandalias le resultaban extrañas. Eran rígidas en su base, lo que le dificultaba caminar.

Al llegar a la fiesta escucharon los tambores, sacaron pescaditos de colores con raquetas de papel y participaron de otros juegos. Kaoru conversó feliz de diversos temas con Megumi, encontrándola muy simpática y encantadora. Estaba comiéndose unos trozos de fruta ensartados en un palito mientras Kenshin iba al baño, cuando Sanosuke le preguntó que por qué ya no iba al voleibol.

La mirada de Kaoru se apagó un poco, pero ella intentó fingir una sonrisa.

-Yo… tengo otras actividades ahora. Creo que me retiraré. Es lo mejor para el equipo.

-Pero no entiendo.- repuso el joven.- Tú tienes una habilidad que no cualquiera posee. Un golpe de muñeca letal, siempre pareciera que sabes donde poner el balón para neutralizar al otro equipo. Kaoru, tú, sin mayor esfuerzo, podrías ser capitana si lo desearas.

-Es que ya… no quiero jugar más. Es sólo eso. Además, Kenshin… -

El aludido apareció y Kaoru se calló de pronto. Sonriendo, se encaminaron a otro stand de juegos y se divirtieron mucho mientras Sanosuke los miraba muy serio, pensando en tener una seria conversación con su amigo.

La velada pasó volando y de tanto reír, jugar y caminar, la joven llegó a la casa con los pies doloridos y se quejó de ello.

-Caminamos mucho, Kaoru. ¿Pero sabes? Tengo una pomada en mi cuarto, que te puede ayudar. ¿vamos?-

La joven lo siguió, descalza, con sus pantuflas en la mano. Kenshin sacó un tubito de un cajón de ropa.

-Siéntate en mi futón y extiende las piernas.-

-Está bien.-

Kenshin le aplicó un poco de crema en los tobillos y empezó a masajearlos con cuidado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que las piernas de Kaoru fueran tan suaves, a juzgar por la textura que sintieron sus manos cuando se deslizaron más arriba de la zona que debía atender. La joven lo miró confundida cuando Kenshin, alzándose sobre ella, quedó recostado sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a besarla.

-Kenshin… -

Un leve aroma a azahares llegó a la nariz de Kenshin y quedó desconcertado por un momento. ¿Azahar? ¿Qué el aroma de Kaoru no era de jazmín?. Optó por apartar esa idea de su mente y dejó que el perfume invadiera sus sentidos. Besó su cuello, el escote del kimono y posó una mano sobre un seno. Pero Kaoru se quejó.

-El lazo… me molesta… -

Kenshin hizo que Kaoru se sentara en la cama y sin dejar de besarla, a ciegas, desató los lazos de su ropa. Cayeron sobre el futón junto al obi y sin soltarla, deslizó el kimono dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Pero Kaoru se tensó y sujetando el escote, no dejó que su ropa siguiera cayendo.

-Espera… Kenshin… yo no… quizá sea mejor que me vaya.-

Kenshin no la soltó cuando ella trató de pararse. Estaba excitado. Demasiado excitado y quería sentirla a su lado, sudando, gimiendo, con los ojos semicerrados.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor.-

La joven lo pensó un poco. ¿Acaso Kenshin tenía en mente lo que ella estaba pensando? ¿Estaba bien que se quedara o debería irse a su cuarto a dormir?

Pero Kenshin le había pedido que se quedara. Su querido pelirrojo, aquél que la conocía y la ayudaba tanto a recordar quien era. A quien ella quería… a quién ella seguiría a cualquier parte por una mirada de sus ojos violetas, por un beso suyo sobre la frente o sobre los labios. Por un gesto de aprobación.

Asintió, abrazándolo. Y una duda cruzó su mente.

-Pero yo no sé… Kenshin… no estoy segura de que tú seas… es decir. No sé si he hecho esto antes.

Kaoru sintió sobre su espalda las manos tibias de Kenshin, acariciándola y apegándola a él.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi amor. No ahora.-

Confiada, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenshin que la siguió acariciando, a la par que besaba cu cuello y sus hombros. Bajó las manos, estrechando su cintura y pensó que la sensación de sus besos sobre su piel desnuda le era desconocida hasta el momento, pero la tenía muy nerviosa. El kimono quedó sobre el tatami y Kenshin, con la boca, succionó un pezón hasta dejarlo erecto bajo su ropa interior.

Kenshin presionó más el seno con la lengua hasta que en un gruñido le quitó la prenda, dedicándose al otro seno directamente sobre la piel. Kaoru sentía la sangre caliente moviéndose dentro de sus pechos, como si Kenshin la hiciera moverse con su succión. Pero le gustaba, ¡le gustaba tanto cómo se sentía! Sin ser del todo conciente de ello, la joven presionó un poco la cabeza de cabellos rojos sobre su pecho, mientras Kenshin, contento, notaba que ella empezaba a perder el control. Y eso, sin duda, lo excitó más.

Deslizó una mano sobre el vientre de la chica, adentrándose entre medio de sus piernas, sobre la ropa interior. Kaoru se tensó un poco y se arqueó contra él, dándole a Kenshin una primera y valiosa pista que él pronto olvidó. Presionó sobre la braga los pliegues de piel que ocultaban la entrada al cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que esta vez ella apretara las piernas.

Kenshin soltó los pechos de Kaoru y llegó hasta su oído.

-Ábrete, Kaoru. No me temas. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.-

Temblorosa, la joven hizo lo que le pedía, sin mayores cuestionamientos. Separó las rodillas y sin perder tiempo Kenshin acabó de desnudarla. Kaoru pensó que ahora se quitaría la ropa él, pero el pelirrojo hundió la boca entre sus piernas, haciéndole sentir su lengua caliente quemándola.

La joven gritó cuando un mordisco suave atrapó un montículo pequeño bajo sus labios mayores. Trató de separarse de la boca de Kenshin, desesperada, pero él no la dejó, cazándola por las rodillas. Quería llevarla al extremo y sus gemidos lo estaban orientando bien. Succionó esta vez el mismo montículo y Kaoru se arqueó. Al presionar con la lengua la misma zona, la joven gimió, llamándolo.

-Por favor… déjame… -

Haciendo caso omiso, Kenshin se adentró más en ella. Percibió que los músculos de la chica se contraían e introdujo la lengua en ella. Un leve mordisco y otro gemido más le dieron la pista de que iba bien. Ella empezó a moverse, buscando un contacto más profundo y él se adaptó a su ritmo. Lamió, succionó con fuerza y notó que ella desesperadamente buscaba aferrarse a algo.

Kaoru se tomó de la sábana, tirando de ella mientras sin piedad Kenshin seguía en los suyo. La sangre caliente fluyó hacia su vientre, hacia la zona que chupaba él y la sentía hirviente y palpitante y cuando sintió que no podría soportarlo más, sus músculos se acabaron de tensar mientras la sensación más intensa jamás experimentada hacía su aparición. Jamás pensó que pudiera ser asi y gritó. Gritó el nombre de Kenshin, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Boqueó para conseguir aire que le faltaba, sintiendo que finalmente él la dejaba y se colocaba sobre ella.

Se relajó al verlo. Pero algo en su mirada le indicó que la esperada tregua estaba lejos de llegar. El pelirrojo se quitó la ropa con la velocidad del rayo y sin mediar advertencia alguna la penetró.

Un nuevo grito llegó a los labios de la joven, arqueó su espalda de un modo casi imposible y un par de lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Consternado, Kenshin quedó estático, sin poderlo creer.

Jamás se le pasó por la mente, viendo el modo en que ella había respondido a sus caricias, que pudiera ser virgen. Tenía veinte años… en esta época eso era algo imposible de lograr pero ella lo era. Recordó que algo le había dicho su padre que ella se había criado en internados… quizá ni siquiera había tenido novio.

Para Kaoru en cambio era todo nuevo, lleno de contrastes. Placer infinito y dolor. Miró a Kenshin que le sonreía nervioso.

-Discúlpame por ser tan bruto. Ahora lo haremos bien. Relájate, mi amor. Ya no dolerá.-

Kaoru le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. El cuchillo que en comienzo sintió entre sus piernas desapareció, aunque quedó en su lugar algo caliente. Con cuidado, Kenshin siguió moviéndose hasta que ella se adaptó a su tamaño dentro de su cuerpo y empezó a seguir su ritmo, para ayudarlo.

Después de un rato Kenshin se liberó. Después de eyacular dentro de ella se recostó sobre su cuerpo húmedo sin poder creer lo vivido. Kaoru lo había esperado. Sin conocerlo antes, ella lo había esperado. Se acostó al lado de ella, la cubrió con un edredón y la abrazó.

-Eres mía, Kaoru. Ahora, más que nunca, eres mía.-

Kaoru estaba demasiado cansada como para objetar. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

-Kaoru… eres mía.- susurró Kenshin sin ser escuchado por su compañera que dormía. Le acarició la espalda con los dedos, como si tocara seda, con cuidado, y contento, la apretó contra sí.

Siguió percibiendo un dulce aroma de azahares y le pareció, por un momento, que era la más deliciosa fragancia del mundo. Lamió, como si fuera un gato tomando leche, el hombro desnudo de Kaoru que suspiró en sueños.

Qué grata sorpresa se había llevado con ella. No recordaba haberse excitado tanto ni haber disfrutado de ese modo una relación sexual, ni siquiera cuando era adolescente. Se preguntó, por un momento, cómo habría sido haberlo hecho con Kaoru de Meiji. En realidad él siempre estaba ocupado intentando besarla. Por alguna razón, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se le ocurrió ir más allá con ella, aunque era de esperarse, tomando en cuenta que ella evocaba mucho a Kenshin, su tatarabuelo. Y asi, ni a quien le dieran ganas.

Pero esta Kaoru, que parecía vivir sólo para que él la tuviera en su casa, se entregó sin mayores cuestionamientos a cuanto se le ocurrió hacerle. ¡Claro, porque ella lo amaba y era suya en cuerpo y alma! Kenshin gimió ante esta idea y una nueva erección hizo su aparición. Despertó a la joven para hacerle ver el estado en que lo tenía, para que lo ayudara a resolver eso, y ella, sonriendo con los ojos semicerrados, se dejó llevar nuevamente por él.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Kyoto.**_

Kenjiro Himura estaba durmiendo e incluso soñando, cuando le despertó el teléfono. Pretendió ignorarlo unos momentos pero ante el insistente sonido se resignó a contestar.

-Hola?

-Hola… buenos días… -

Kenjiro respingó la nariz. Una voz femenina le estaba hablando y se escuchaba nerviosa. Y desorientada, muy desorientada, sin duda.

-Buenas noches, dirá. Es medianoche. Mire, no sé con quien quiera hablar pero… -

-¿Es usted Himura Kenjiro?-

La mujer al otro lado de la línea pronunció su nombre rápidamente, como si temiera que él le cortara al no poder comprobar que le conocía de alguna parte. Kenjiro se sintió muy extrañado. Y de pronto, asustado.

-Soy yo. Pero… ¿acaso le ha pasado algo a mi hijo? Por Kami… -

-Hem… no, no… por favor, no se asuste… -

La voz femenina le sonaba conocida a Kenjiro, ahora que le ponía atención. Pero no podía ubicarla del todo. Sobretodo porque la voz tenía un leve acento, quizá extranjero.

-No se asuste, señor Himura… y por favor, discúlpeme por hablarle a esta hora. Acá en Londres son las nueve de la mañana.-

-¿Londres?- Kenjiro, del todo despierto, hizo un rápido repaso mental. ¿A quién conocía él que viviera en Londres?… ¿Kaoru?… pero ella estaba en Tokio, con Kenshin. A menos que esta mujer fuera…

-Himura… usted… era el mejor amigo de mi ex esposo. Kamiya Kojiro.-

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y al hacer esto, despertó a su mujer que le preguntó qué pasaba. Kenjiro le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio y puso el altavoz para que ella también escuchara.

-Yo… me temo que si fui muy amigo de Kojiro pero a usted no la conozco, señora. Y no entiendo…

-Señor Himura, necesito de su ayuda. Usted es la única persona que me puede dar alguna pista.-

-¿Oro?-

-Por favor, usted debe saber algo de mi hija. De Kaoru. Recurrí a usted como último recurso antes de volar para Japón. Estoy desesperada.-

-¿Acaso ella no es la mujer que despreció a Kaoru y no la quiso ver para lo del accidente?- preguntó Sakura al oído de Kenjiro. Éste asintió.

-Será mejor que ella nos cuente su versión.- le respondió en un susurro apenas audible. Luego se dirigió al teléfono. - Temo que no comprendo lo que usted me dice. Por favor, explíqueme desde el principio y yo le prometo que veré el modo de ayudarla.-

-Señor Himura… yo… yo vivo acá en Londres hace años. Kaoru se ha criado acá, al estilo occidental pero ella, como usted sabrá, mantenía fluida correspondencia con su padre. Yo… ella quería ir a estudiar a Japón, Artes como su padre, y partió de aquí hace unos meses. Ella… ella pasaría unas vacaciones con Kojiro y luego regresaría para buscar algunas cosas. Kaoru me escribía, me llamaba por teléfono pero hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella y la familia de mi esposo no quiere hablar conmigo… -

-Tendrán algún motivo… - observó Kenjiro.

-Claro que lo tienen, señor Himura. Ellos nunca me han aceptado. Cuando yo me casé con Kojiro, me miraban mal por no querer ser una esposa sumisa preocupada solo del hogar. Yo quería estudiar y ser una profesional y hacer carrera. Nunca descuidé la crianza de mi hija pero aunque Kojiro fue un esposo amable y dedicado, su familia convirtió mi vida en un infierno. Hablaban mal de mi, boicoteaban mis proyectos y siempre había una discusión ocasionada por ellos en mi hogar. Mi esposo era bondadoso, y ante ellos no tenía carácter, por eso yo tuve que asumir que no contaba con él y ver lo mejor para mí y mi hija. Me separé de Kojiro y como aún en Japón ellos me molestaban, tomé la drástica decisión de irme con mi hija a otro país. Señor Himura, mi hija y yo hemos sido muy felices acá, incluso vivimos con un hijo de mi hermana que es como un hermano para Kaoru, y ahora que no he tenido noticias de ella ni de Kojiro, he tratado de contactar con su familia pero no me dicen nada, salvo insultos.-

-¿Cómo dio con mi número?- preguntó Kojiro digiriendo la información.

-Yo… estoy a punto de volar a Japón, en un par de horas, para buscar a mi hija. Y recordé que ella había dejado su cajita con cartas de Kojiro acá. He leído y leído toda la noche, buscando alguna pista en ellas y hay una carta donde mi esposo le habla de usted. Dice que… - en ese punto la voz de la mujer se quebró.- dice que usted es una persona muy honesta que velará por ella si algo llegara a pasar, y que podrá confiar en usted ciegamente. Acá dice su nombre… salen algunos números telefónicos, creo que era por si ella llegaba al aeropuerto de Japón y no lo encontraba, así podría contactar con usted. Encontré estos datos hace solo un par de minutos… y no podía esperar más para intentar comunicarme. Por favor… ya le he contado mi historia y no sé que más hacer… -

Kenjiro y su esposa se miraron. Se escuchaban algunos sollozos.

-Dígame su nombre, señora.-

-Smith Ayako, señor Himura. Cambié mi nombre por contraer matrimonio con un inglés. Pero mi nombre de soltera es Tendo Ayako.-

Kenjiro tomó aire.

-Señora Smith… escúcheme con atención. Kaoru está bien. En efecto… yo me he hecho cargo de ella y en este momento vive con mi hijo, que tiene toda mi confianza y es un hombre honorable. Ella está estudiando y le va muy bien.-

-Pero… ¿por qué no me llama?- preguntó con cierto desespero.

Con el mayor tacto posible, Kenjiro le explicó brevemente lo del accidente a Ayako, y sus consecuencias. La mujer se quedó de piedra.

-Kojiro… muerto… no… y Kaoru, mi hija no… no… -

-Por favor, por favor… cálmese. Yo… señora Smith, no sé qué decirle. Kojiro, mediante una especie de testamento o última voluntad, me ha encargado el cuidado de Kaoru. Yo supe de esto hace poco tiempo y la fui a buscar a casa de una hermana de mi amigo, donde vivía con un primo, además. Yo indagué sobre por qué usted no estaba presente en esos momentos ya que además, Kaoru estuvo a punto de morir y en coma. Ellos me respondieron que ella se vino peleada con usted de Inglaterra y que usted había dicho que ya no le interesaba nada de ella. Por eso yo, a petición de la familia, no intenté contactar con usted. Veo… que ha sido un grave error.-

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Luego se escuchó el sonido suave de alguien que toma aire.

-Usted… ¿podría llevarme con mi hija cuando llegue a Japón?-

-Señora Smith, cuente con ello.- se apresuró a responder Kenjiro. Luego Ayako le dio el horario de llegada y el nombre del aeropuerto al que iba a llegar.- Allá estaré. Se lo prometo.-

-¿Cómo lo reconoceré?- preguntó la mujer algo más aliviada.

-Sólo… busque a un hombre de edad mediana con el pelo del color de la zanahoria.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Londres**_

Ayako cortó la comunicación sonriendo y miró a Yahiko que la observaba expectante, con las maletas listas a sus pies.

-¿Y?-

-Yahiko… oh, Yahiko… lo que ha pasado mi pobre niña allá es terrible.-

-Pero tía… -

El joven, de la edad de Kaoru, tenía el cabello peinado con mucho estilo. Y aunque el peinado era un poco raro (y picoso, con muchas puntas), se veía muy bien.

-Ya les contaré todo… Adam… ¡Adam, mi amor, por fin di con mi hija!-

El aludido, un inglés delgado y al que la gente solía confundir con Dr. House, miró feliz a su esposa.

-¿Es verdad eso?-

-Ahora si vamos a por una pista segura. El amigo de mi ex esposo sabe donde está y… y… -

Adam puso las manos sobre los hombros a Ayako que reía y lloraba a la vez. Esperaba que no se pusiera histérica.

-Cálmate… tranquila, respira, mi amor. El taxi acaba de llegar y es preciso apurarnos. Yahiko, saca las maletas, yo le daré algo de agua a Ayako.-

-Sí, tío.-

-Mi amor, ahora trata de relajarte. Veremos a Kaoru y todo volverá a estar bien. Ya lo verás.-

La japonesa respiró hondo varias veces hasta que sus manos dejaron de temblar y le hizo un resumen a su esposo sobre el accidente de Kaoru y su amnesia. Adam, que era médico (aunque mucho más atinado con sus pacientes que el personaje de ficción al que se parecía), pensó un poco.

-La pérdida de memoria es algo muy complejo. Es imposible predecir lo que pasará con ella pero te sugiero que lleves las cartas de su padre y nuestras fotos y todo lo que ayude a Kaoru a confiar en que nosotros somos en su vida quienes decimos ser. Porque un amnésico no sólo pierde sus memorias. Puede perder además los sentimientos hacia sus seres queridos y eso los hace desconfiar de las personas que se le acercan diciéndole que son familiares.-

Ayako encontró razonable la idea de su esposo y rápidamente corrió por un álbum de fotos. Luego llamó a Kenjiro nuevamente para que le consiguiera las cartas de Kaoru que guardaba Kojiro, a lo que el pelirrojo, soñoliento, aceptó. Luego la mujer guardó las cartas que tenía dispersas sobre la mesa y las metió en una cajita que hizo caber en su bolso de mano para, más tranquila, salir a subirse al taxi.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_Fin acto doce_

_Si pudieras amarme_

_Noviembre, 2008._

_Notas de autora._

_Estaba a punto de publicar este episodio cuando me arrepentí. Y de hecho, aún con esta versión (la número cinco) he tenido mis dudas. Pero, analizando lo que tiene que pasar, es mejor que las cosas se hayan ido por este lado._

_Dirán que Kaoru no se parece a Kaoru y es cierto. Quizá la de Meiji le haya partido la cabeza a Kenshin de haberle dicho algo malo sobre la comida que le gustaba, pero en fin, todo tiene un motivo y el climax, que se viene en el próximo episodio, nos develará bien por qué Kaoru es como es._

_En fin, a modo de entretención les comentaré los posibles finales para este episodio, que quedaron escritos pero que no fueron las versión oficial._

_Final 1_

_Sanosuke, preocupado, hablaba a Kenjiro y le contaba todo lo que pasaba. Kenjiro venía a Tokio y entre los dos visitaban a Kenshin para reprocharle su actitud. Kaoru los escuchaba y se enteraba de todo, entonces, le pedía a Kenjiro que la sacara de allá y Sanosuke dejaba en el piso a Kenshin de una bofetada._

_Final 2_

Kaoru se enteraba de la verdad tras levantarse para comer algo, mientras, en el salón, Kenshin y Sanosuke discutían. Como supondrán, acá nuevamente Sano le reclama a Kenshin lo que está haciendo y saca a colación a "la otra Kaoru". De este modo, Kaoru se da cuenta de que ha sido manipulada y decide quedarse en casa de todos modos para obtener el amor de Kenshin sometiéndose a sus deseos, hasta que comprende que no puede más y estalla en una fuerte discusión donde ella toma a decisión de irse. Desde luego su memoria le juega una mala pasada porque no conoce Tokio del todo y no sabe con quien marcharse.

Final 3

Quizá el que más les hubiera gustado. Kaoru se entera de todo (Sanosuke de por medio) y en eso llama Kenjiro para contarle lo de su mamá. Kaoru lo interrumpe y entre lágrimas le pide que por favor la saque de esa casa. Kenjiro se apresura en llegar y mientras, el infierno arde en el dojo Himura, cuando ella y el pelirrojo discuten fuertemente.

Final 4

Hum… creo que ese el final ha quedado de inicio para el próximo capitulo, asi que no les diré más.

Les dejo un besito, porque estoy con apuro, y mis muchos respetos. Ahora me voy a cocinar.

Sobre Kenshin y Kaoru Meiji, aparecieron para darnos una linda sorpresa, si es que lo han intuido.

Disculpen que no las salude por aquí pero ando corta de tiempo. De todos modos responderé sus reviews cuando se pueda.

Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blankaoru.


	13. Tiempo en Contra

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Trece**_

_**Tiempo en Contra**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Despertó con los besos y caricias de Kenshin sobre sus mejillas y abrió los ojos lentamente. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y sonriendo, se acurrucó contra él.

-Eres adorable.- le dijo Kenshin en un suspiro. Estaba extasiado con ella y al mirarla a la cara, reparó por primera vez en su brillante mirada azul. ¿Qué Kaoru no tenía los ojos castaños? Kenshin hizo una mueca de confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado esos maravillosos, brillantes y soñadores ojos azules?

Sentía que salía de un sueño. Incluso se sentía un poco embotado. Kaoru se hizo un ovillo contra él y abrazándola, Kenshin se obligó a reaccionar.

-Eres como una muñequita. Una preciosura.- le dijo.- ¿Tienes hambre? Esperaba a que despertaras.-

Kaoru pensó un poco. Su estómago gruñó y Kenshin, arropándola, salió del futón.

-Prepararé el desayuno. Aguarda un poco.-

La joven aprovechó para ir al baño a asearse y ordenar el cuarto. Se metió en el futón cuando Kenshin hizo su entrada con unos platos con tofu. Kaoru respingó la nariz sin darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En vez de eso, se obligó a poner buena cara y comer, pero al terminar, su estómago no toleró el esfuerzo y tuvo que correr al baño de vuelta.

Al salir, Kenshin estaba afuera, mirándola muy serio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Kaoru, muy pálida, pensó que él iba a regañarla y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Me cayó mal el desayuno. Pero no es que esté despreciándolo… - se apresuró a decir la joven cuando sintió un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Te sientes capaz de tomar una leche y unas tostadas? Creo que es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.-

La boca de Kaoru se hizo agua. Pero ella no podía flaquear.

-Quizá sólo sea cosa de que me acostumbre. Yo sé que puedo y… -

Por un momento, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía miedo a su reacción y reconoció que había sido excesiva e innecesariamente duro con ella. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Kaoru confiaba ciegamente de él porque… porque él mismo le había dado a entender que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo.

-No te preocupes por eso, pequeña. Vete a la cama y te llevaré algo para que comas. Pero tardaré porque tengo que ir a comprarlo.

A Kaoru no le hacía mucha gracia quedarse sola, pero por otra parte, le gustaba la idea de tomar leche. Regresó al futón a la par que sentía a Kenshin vestirse para salir.

-Muchas gracias.- murmuró antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kenshin contestó el celular, iba de vuelta a la casa con una bolsa de cosas para comer.

-Hola, hijo.-

-¿Papá?-

-Claro. ¿Quién otro si no?-

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-

-Muy bien, padre. Gracias.-

-¿Y Kaoru?-

-Hem… un poco enferma del estómago.- comentó Kenshin cruzando una calle con precaución.

-Vaya. Algo que habrá comido y le ha caído mal, supongo.-

-Sí. Le di tofu al desayuno y no lo ha tolerado.-

-Bueno, eso es natural porque Kaoru se ha criado en una cultura occidental, por eso su estómago no tolera nuestra comida. Mi amigo Kojiro estaba tomando un curso de Cocina Mediterránea para prepararle sus platillos a Kaoru, porque ella siempre se enfermaba cuando venía para las vacaciones a quedarse con él. Pero bueno, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que le caen mal la mayoría de nuestros platos. Especialmente el ramen y el miso.-

Kenshin se había dado cuenta. ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Pero había decidido ignorarlo porque estaba enamorado de una japonesa y no de una que lo era a medias, según su concepto.

Iba pasando frente al escaparate de una librería cuando algo llamó su atención. Entonces decidió entrar.

-Padre, estoy muy ocupado ahora. Te llamo dentro de un rato, adiós.- dijo distraído, guardándose el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ya en la librería preguntó el precio de cierto libro de cocina occidental. Como le alcanzaba, lo compró.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenjiro se quedó mirando el celular sin comunicación un poco extrañado. Qué raro que estaba Kenshin últimamente. Le hablaba muy poco, y eso que siempre fue un buen hijo con el que era fácil conversar.

"Quizá está enamorado" pensó, acomodándose en el asiento del tren. De pronto, reparó en que no le había dicho que iba a su casa y que llegaría cerca de las dos y media de la tarde. Con visitas, por cierto.

"Lo llamaré más tarde" reflexionó cerrando los ojos y en eso, su celular sonó. "Ahí está mi hijo. No está raro, después de todo".- se dijo al sacar el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Hola, tío Kenjiro.-

-Sanosuke… -

-Desde luego. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, Sanosuke. ¿Y tu padre?-

-Mejorando. Padre es un hombre muy fuerte.-

-Dile que se cuide mucho.-

-Tenlo por seguro. Oye tío, tengo algo que comentarte. En verdad, necesito de tu ayuda y eres mi último recurso. ¿Cuándo vienes a Tokio?-

-Voy viajando en este momento. Llegaré a las doce treinta. ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Escucha, no vale la pena que te haga esperar más rato asi que te adelantaré algo. Tío, estoy preocupado por Kenshin. Específicamente por Kaoru.-

-¿Oro? ¿Cómo es eso?-

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Verás, tío, resulta que durante el verano, Kenshin se enamoró.-

-Sí, algo me comentó de una joven que ahora está casada.-

Sanosuke no sintió necesario decirle a Kenjiro que se trataba de una historia sobrenatural y fue directo al grano.

-Como sabrás, ella se fue para siempre. El punto es que esa mujer era, físicamente, muy parecida a Kaoru, la chica que enviaste para que viviera con él y que ha perdido su memoria.-

¿Acaso Sanosuke le estaba diciendo a Kenjiro que Kenshin se estaría enamorando de Kaoru? ¡Genial!

-El punto, tío, es que Kenshin está obsesionado con la chica del verano. Por eso, él, aprovechando que Kaoru no tiene memorias, la está manipulando de un modo terrible y por eso me temo que ella acabará muy mal.-

Kenjiro arrugó la nariz. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo perjudique a una joven? ¿Y que se obsesionara por otra?

-Debe haber un error. Kenshin es incapaz… -

-Tío, yo también pensé que se trataba de un error pero es la verdad. Esa chica era mi alumna en el equipo de voleibol. Tenía aptitudes naturales para ese deporte, pero lo dejó porque Kenshin la convenció que debía practicar el kendo, que era el deporte que practicaba la chica de la que él se enamoró. Además, la obliga a comer comida japonesa, siendo que hasta yo me doy cuenta que a esa chica le cae mal. Ha adelgazado mucho.-

-No puedo creerlo… -

-Me siento un poco mal por contarte estas cosas, pero Kenshin no me escucha y está como loco. Ha enamorado a esa pobre niña y la está llevando al límite, incluso sé, por una amiga que tiene Kaoru, que ella ya no duerme por las noches porque tiene un problema con el futón. Parece que ella tenía un colchón que él le hizo guardar. Yo sé que algunos occidentales toleran bien el futón, pero otros no porque no están acostumbrados a dormir en el suelo. He intentado razonar con Kenshin, tío, pero no me hace caso y yo por eso recurro a ti en este momento. Quiero que me acompañes para quitarle a Kaoru. He hablado con una amiga que le puede dar alojamiento y vive muy cerca de la universidad. Debemos alejarla de él y protegerla. Quizá, lejos de Kenshin, ella logre recordar… -

-Es tan inverosímil.-

-Tío, te juro que cuanto te he dicho es verdad. Te hablo como un profesor preocupado y un amigo un tanto defraudado. Lamento molestarte con estas cosas, pero… -

-No, Sanosuke… yo… Kaoru era mi responsabilidad y veo que he hecho mal al confiar tanto en mi hijo. Escucha, los padres de Kaoru vienen volando a Japón e iré a por ellos al aeropuerto. Vienen de Reino Unido.-

-Vaya… Kenshin me comentó que sus familiares la odiaban… -

-Es una larga historia pero te aseguro que no la odian. En una de esas se la llevan de vuelta a su patria. Sanosuke, yo hablaré con ellos y veremos el modo de sacarla de la casa. Pero no sé… no se me ocurre de qué modo enfrentar este tema. Hagamos algo… dame dos días para resolverlo con mi hijo. Yo… no te delataré, voy a observar la situación y a ver el modo de ayudar a la chica.-

-Tío, yo confío en ti. Lo dejo en tus manos.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru se tomó su vaso de leche y unas galletas sonriendo. Le quedó un bigote blanco sobre el labio y Kenshin le sonrió.

-¿Está rico?-

-Si. Muy rico. Gracias.- respondió la joven, metiéndose una galletita a la boca. El teléfono sonó y Kenshin la dejó sola para contestar.

-Muy bien. Voy de inmediato.- dijo al cabo de un rato. Kaoru lo escuchó un poco decepcionada porque pensaba que pasarían ese día juntos pero él la tranquilizó. -Kaoru, no tardaré. Pero al parecer ha habido un problema con unos informes que he enviado, asi que debo ir a buscarlos a la oficina donde tengo copias. Lo haré rápido, lo prometo.-

Kenshin la besó largamente y le acarició los cabellos antes de salir.

-Pórtate bien y cuídate, pequeña.

Para desgracia del pelirrojo, tardó más en su diligencia de lo que esperaba. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, a la residencia Himura llegó Kenjiro con Ayako, Adam y Yahiko. Kenjiro llamó por teléfono a la casa para informar a Kaoru que estaba afuera esperándola y ella, pensando en darle una agradable sorpresa a Kenshin, salió a abrirle a su tío postizo, feliz. Hizo un gesto de extrañeza cuando vio a unas personas con él.

-Hola, tío.-

-Hola, Kaoru. Hem… pasemos a la casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¿Está mi hijo?-

-No, tío. Ha salido.- contestó la chica pensando que esa mujer y los hombres eran parientes de Kenshin. El hombre adulto en especial se parecía a Dr House y ella le sonrió.

Ayako, que había viajado doce horas en avión y estaba agotada, miraba a Kaoru y sentía sobre su hombro la mano de Adam, confortándola. Su esposo había tenido razón. Kaoru no la reconocía y al parecer, ni sospechaba que era su madre. Que bueno que venía advertida de que eso podía pasar.

-¿Desean tomar algo?- les preguntó Kaoru. Recibió algunos pedidos y corrió a la cocina donde reparó en una bolsa con un libro en su interior. ¿Cocina Occidental? Pensó un poco. ¿Ese libro era de Kenshin?

Esa mañana la había dejado tomar leche y galletas. En la bolsa había otras cosas, todas como las que ella tiró a la basura tiempo atrás. Papas fritas congeladas, carne de res, puré de papas instantáneo.

Kenshin… entonces Kenshin la quería. ¡La quería! Y había quedado tan contento con la noche anterior que había decidido a ella darle una nueva oportunidad con sus extraños gustos que él tanto criticaba. Kaoru sirvió algunas bebidas flotando en una nube de algodón y regresó a la sala a servir a los demás. Luego se sentó frente a Ayako y la miró de reojo. Y su cara le pareció conocida. Entonces la miró abiertamente, con curiosidad. ¿Sería que estaba a punto de recordar?

-Disculpe… ¿nos conocemos?.- le preguntó a su madre sin saber que lo era. Ayako la miró con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos hasta que Kaoru agregó.- Me parece que he visto su cara en otro sitio.-

Kenjiro miraba a ambas mujeres en tanto Adam y Yahiko bebían con cautela, observando la situación. Adam había sido muy enfático en no forzar las cosas con Kaoru.

-Kaoru, querida, claro que conoces a esta mujer. Pero antes de iniciar, debes estar tranquila y yo te contaré una historia.-

Habían acordado, en el taxi, que Kenjiro hablaría con Kaoru porque ella confiaba en él. Si venía Ayako y Kaoru no le reconocía y encima le decía que era su mamá, ella quizá no le creería. Pero a Kenjiro si.

-Verás… -empezó el pelirrojo, iniciando el relato que le contara Ayako con detalle una vez se encontraron. Un hombre extremadamente bondadoso que contrae nupcias con una mujer mitad japonesa y mitad británica. Una mujer independiente, valiente, a la que su nueva familia no tolera y le hace la vida miserable. Una mujer que un día tomó a su hija, la sacó del país y se divorció mediante abogados al no contar con el apoyo de su esposo. Kojiro era un gran hombre, pero excesivamente leal a su familia. Tanto así que perdió a la propia, Kaoru.-

-Me gustaría tanto recordarlo, pero no puedo.- confesó la joven.

-Kaoru… tu familia paterna te mintió con respecto a tu madre. Ella no te odia. Nunca te odió. Te quiso tanto que dejó que tomaras por ti misma la decisión de venir a estudiar a un país lejano y que vivieras con tu padre. Tu madre, desesperada trató de ubicarte al no tener noticias tuyas y por eso ha viajado para encontrarse contigo.-

-¿Mi mamá… ¿está aquí?.-

Kaoru miró nuevamente a Ayako, que tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-¿Acaso usted… ?

Ayako asintió, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

-Soy tu mamá, hijita. Tu mamá… y te he extrañado tanto… -

La mujer se puso en pie para abrazar a Kaoru que estática, trataba de sentir alguna emoción por ella que la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos. Pero no lograba sentir nada. Y eso la confundió.

-Lo siento. Yo… no sé… no… -

Adam tomó la palabra, en inglés, porque el japonés no se le daba muy bien.

-Tenemos como demostrar que es tu madre y es tan sencillo como que te pongas con ella frente a un espejo. Ustedes dos son increíblemente parecidas. Además, traemos fotografías y cartas. Te podemos contar cosas.-

Kaoru, sorprendida, notó que era capaz de comprender perfectamente a ese inglés. Su voz… esa voz tan profunda…

-Pero… siento que no tengo sentimientos por ella. Y si fuera mi mamá… yo debería percibir algo especial.- dijo la joven triste. -¡Cómo quisiera recordarla, señora!-

-Kaoru, por lo que he sabido, has perdido gran parte de tus recuerdos.- siguió Adam.- Y es natural que en ese caso, seas incapaz de recordar los sentimientos que tenías por tu madre y por nosotros. Tú… y yo hemos vivido como padre e hija. Yahiko es tu primo y vive con nosotros.-

Ayako, conteniendo su emoción, se dirigió a su cartera. Sacó entonces una medalla con un listón celeste y un par de fotografías de un álbum. Regresó al lado de Kaoru y se las enseñó.

-Esta medalla te la ganaste por ser la capitana del equipo de voleibol de la escuela a la que ibas. Esto fue el año pasado. Y en esta foto sales conmigo y los demás. Y tu ramo de flores. ¡Fuiste una gran capitana y tu equipo te hizo un regalo!-

Kaoru, ávida miró la foto y tomó la medalla. Sus ojos se empañaron. ¡Era ella! ¡Ella! Pero su mente seguía en blanco.

-Yo… lo lamento.- dijo la joven llorando. Salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta y encontró freno entre los brazos de Kenshin que venía llegando.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaoru? ¿Oro?- el pelirrojo reparó en las personas que había en su casa y aunque estaba su padre, se enfadó.-¿Qué le han dicho a Kaoru? ¿Porqué se ha puesto así? Padre.-

Para Ayako no pasó desapercibido el modo en que Kaoru se aferraba a Kenshin, ni tampoco el aire protector que él tomó en cuanto la acogió entre sus brazos. Kenjiro se dirigió a su hijo.

-Estos son los padres de Kaoru. Traté de explicarte en la mañana que veníamos, pero me cortaste antes.-

Kenshin digirió la información. ¿Los padres de Kaoru?… ¿Acaso se la venían a llevar? Desde luego que no iba a permitir tal cosa.

-Kenshin, mis tíos me traicionaron, me dijeron mentiras… me dijeron que mi mamá me odiaba y ahora… ahora… ella es mi mamá pero no logro recordarla. Es horrible, Kenshin. Además, me han dicho que yo jugaba voleibol y que gané una medalla pero no comprendo del todo esto.-

Ayako se acercó a Kenshin y él le hizo un leve gesto para que no se acercara más. Kaoru lloraba desgarradoramente y él trataba de consolarla.

-Cálmate, pequeña. Ella tiene que ser tu mamá porque es igual a ti. O bien tú eres igual a ella, tienen hasta los mismos ojos azules. Mi niña, esos ojos no son comunes en este país. Te lo dice alguien que sabe de tener una apariencia rara. ¿Por qué no miras a los ojos de tu madre con detención?. Quizá descubras algo.-

El tono de Kenshin era tan cálido y confortante que por un momento Kenjiro pensó que todo cuanto le había dicho Sanosuke era mentira. Pero recordó lo del voleibol. Por alguna razón Kaoru se cuestionaba el haber practicado ese deporte en el pasado.

La joven se soltó del abrazo de Kenshin y fue nuevamente hacia Ayako. La miró a los ojos y la mujer le sostuvo la mirada. Kenshin tenía razón. Eran idénticos a los suyos.

-¿Mami?- dijo en inglés, de un modo que a ella le pareció muy natural. No recordaba nada de ella, ni siquiera una imagen, pero esa palabra le había salido de alguna parte del corazón. Y Ayako sonrió.

-Claro, hijita. Soy tu "mami". Siempre me has llamado así, mi amor.-

-No te puedo recordar… -

-No importa mi amor, porque yo si te recuerdo, y te ayudaré. Todos lo haremos. He observado tu vida desde el inicio, mi cielo, y puedo llenar gran parte de los espacios en tus recuerdos.-

Kaoru se decidió y se acercó más a Ayako, retribuyendo su abrazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. ¡Todo era tan extraño! Porque aunque no podía sentir amor hacia esa mujer, al menos sentía confianza y Kaoru pensó que por algo se empezaba.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Adam recomendó tomarse las cosas con calma y por eso la familia Smith se retiró temprano a la hostería donde alojaban. Ayako regresaría al día siguiente para estar con Kaoru mientras Adam preparaba una cita con el médico que había atendido a Kaoru en Kyoto para saber más de lo que le había pasado. Yahiko lo acompañaría como traductor y guía.

Kenjiro, por su parte, alojaría en casa de su hijo, por lo que a Kenshin le tocaría dormir solo y la idea no le gustaba.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba al pelirrojo era la aparición de la familia de Kaoru. Pensó en ello mientras preparaba bistec con huevo y papas fritas para la joven que lo miraba ávida desde la mesita en la cocina, como una gata que espera a que le den su pescado. Kenshin le sonrió, a pesar de sus nervios, y le sirvió un plato contundente que ella no tardó en saborear. Kenjiro también comió un poco.

-Vaya, hijo, la carne te ha quedado en su punto.-

-Las papitas están muy ricas. ¡Oh, Kenshin, gracias!-

El pelirrojo sonrió con un dejo de tristeza que su padre detectó. Luego de comer, y tras las emociones del reencuentro con su madre, Kaoru se sintió cansada y se fue a dormir al sofá, que era tan cómodo, usando como almohada las piernas de Kenshin, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Pero él no estaba ni mínimamente conciente de ello, porque su mente estaba en otro lado.

Kaoru sabría, era cuestión de días, que él le había mentido todo ese tiempo. Nunca antes se habían visto. Ella nunca antes había entrenado en el kendo ni había sido una japonesa de tomo y lomo haciendo patria en el extranjero. Quizá nunca antes durmió en futón ni le puso buena cara al ramen. El modo en que llamaba a su madre, "mami" en la intimidad, le indicaba que ni siquiera usaba el japonés como lengua principal a la hora de comunicarse.

¿Y era eso tan malo, tan insoportable para él que la mantuvo engañada sólo para satisfacer su fantasía de que era aquella otra Kaoru que lo quería y lo seguía a pesar de sus regaños y mal humor?

Suspiró, llamando, sin notarlo, la atención de Kenjiro sobre él, y luego acarició la espesa cabellera negra de la chica. Luego sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Y cerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta de lo malo que había sido con ella, de lo injusto, de lo intransigente. ¿Por qué simplemente no se limitó a observarla, y saber bien cómo era, antes de enamorarla? No podía ser tan terrible tener bajo el mismo techo a una Kaoru con costumbres y gustos occidentales. Hacía tiempo que no oía el disco de Robbie Williams en la casa, ni el de Elvis Presley que Kaoru escuchaba antes con regularidad. Por culpa de él Kaoru no había avanzado nada en aquello que era tan importante para ella, como lo era la recuperación de sus memorias, lo que le venía bien porque no quería, en el fondo, que recordara que quizá tenía una vida mucho más fascinante en otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos.

-Hijo, vamos afuera.-

Kenshin regresó al presente para toparse con la mirada de su padre. Trató de moverse pero Kaoru se aferró a sus piernas.

-No te vayas.- murmuró en sueños. Kenshin miró a Kenjiro y este entendió.

-Muy bien. Entonces… - Kenjiro tomó aire.- Ella lo va a saber, Kenshin. Lo descubrirá muy pronto y te va a odiar. Lo sabes. Y pondrá medio mundo de distancia entre tú y ella. Es inevitable que así sea.

Sorprendido, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena el hacerse el desentendido con su padre. Por alguna razón él ya lo sabía y ahora lo mejor sería escucharlo. Pero bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de su modo de actuar.

-¿Cómo crees que se sintió hoy al saber que su familia paterna le mintió de un modo tan cruel y descarado sólo por sus afanes de venganza? ¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá cuando sepa que tú…? - Guardó silencio cuando Kaoru se movió un poco. Kenshin, que siempre tenía una manta sobre el sofá, tapó con ella a la joven y ella se quedó quieta. Al parecer, sólo tenía frío. -¿La quieres?- preguntó Kenjiro, mientras con cuidado, Kenshin elevaba la gruesa manta hasta los hombros de la chica.

-Claro que la quiero.- respondió el pelirrojo con sinceridad.- Es tierna, amorosa. Y tan frágil. Tan dulce. Y me he dado cuenta tarde de todo eso. Papá… ¿la voy a perder?-

Kaoru sonreía en sueños y Kenjiro la observó unos momentos. Luego respondió.

-Eso depende de lo elevado de tus sentimientos y de todo lo que estés dispuesto a hacer por ella. Pero por lo pronto, hay algo que es seguro. Kaoru sabrá que le has mentido y te odiará. Y puede odiarte mucho. Tanto como no te haces una idea. U odiarte un poco menos. Depende de quien ella lo sepa.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que… ?-

La sola idea para Kenshin era horrible.

-¿Se te ocurre acaso algo mejor que eso?- Contrapreguntó Kenjiro, mirándolo fijamente.- Quizá, si realmente quieres recuperarla más adelante, esta sea tu única opción. Y se te está acabando el tiempo para hacerlo, porque mañana viene su madre y Kaoru quizá quiera preguntarle cosas como si le gustaba el voleibol. Incluso puede que Kaoru no pregunte nada, pero su madre se dará cuenta de que la hija no actúa normalmente. Hoy te salvaste porque con la emoción del reencuentro, Ayako no reparó en que Kaoru está cambiada. Encima, el señor Smith, es médico. Él sabrá tratar a Kaoru. En mi opinión, no tienes muchas opciones, ni tiempo para meditarlo.-

De pronto, por un momento, Kenshin sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Sintió que su corazón se encogía pero su padre tenía razón.

-Tienes esta noche para hacerlo. Eres libre de escoger el lugar, el momento… yo no me meteré en eso y te dejaré solo. No me quedaré en esta casa. Alojaré donde un buen amigo mío, ya hice los arreglos.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru despertó, seguía acostada y estaba muy cómoda. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro, pero al parecer, por la luz de la calle que entraba, se encontraba en el cuarto de Kenshin, con él acostado a su lado, abrazándola.

Él le había quitado sus ropas, dejándola en camiseta y bragas. La chica se movió y le dio un beso.

-Hola. ¿Y tío?-

-Ha ido donde un amigo. Volverá mañana, tarde.-

-Ahh.-

Kaoru se acurrucó contra Kenshin. Era tan rico estar así con él. Y abrigarse con su cuerpo. Kaoru suspiró, sonriendo, pensando que ahora era su mujer y eso le gustaba mucho. De pronto notó algo raro con el futón.

-Está muy blando. ¿Qué le pusiste?- preguntó.

-Me topé con un colchón inflable en la bodega y lo he traído. Con razón te gustaba tanto. Es muy cómodo.-repuso él con sencillez. Pero Kaoru, emocionada, lo besó.

-Gracias, Kenshin. Oh, Kenshin… qué maravilloso ha sido este día. Despertar en tus brazos dos veces ha sido algo mágico. Y luego aparece mi mamá, mi mamita que me quiere, Kenshin, y luego tú me preparas cosas ricas para comer. Estoy muy contenta.-

A Kenshin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción que hablar con Kaoru. Ahora.

-Hem… pequeña.-

-Dime.-

-Yo… tienes que saber que yo estoy enamorado de ti. Muy enamorado.-

La emoción de Kaoru fue en aumento. Era la primera vez que Kenshin le hablaba de ese modo sobre sus sentimientos.

-Y yo de ti, mi amor.- le respondió la joven, feliz.- Siempre lo has sabido.-

-Si. Yo… siempre he sabido que me amas. Pero yo… no siempre… yo… - Kenshin pasó saliva.- No siempre he sido sincero contigo.-

-¿Hum? ¿Por qué dices eso?.-

Era el momento decisivo. Ya no podía echar pie atrás. Había comenzado, así como el dolor en el pecho.

-Kaoru, yo… he sido malo contigo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.-

La joven ya no entendía nada y su alegría empezó a esfumarse.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Yo…-

Kenshin encendió una lamparita de luz tenue, para mirar a los ojos de Kaoru.

-Kaoru, yo… no sabes… pero por favor… hagamos un trato. Yo te contaré mi historia con la condición de que no me interrumpas. O perderé el valor. Y en cuanto termine de hablar tú… podrás desahogarte.-

La joven, con mucha curiosidad, prometió cumplir ese sencillo pedido.

-Bien. Verás. Yo… durante el verano recibí a una mujer en esta casa. Ella era igual a ti, como si de una hermana gemela tuya se tratara. Y yo… ella me atrajo de inmediato. Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, sin embargo yo insistí en que tuviéramos una relación amorosa, pero esa joven se mantuvo firme y finalmente se fue para casarse con aquel a quien quería. Yo… me quedé solo en esta casona. Me iba de bar en bar cada noche con algún amigo para olvidarla y en general mi vida se estaba volviendo un caos. Entonces, una tarde, llegué a casa y me encontré contigo.-

Kaoru, callada, seguía la historia. ¿Kenshin enamorado antes de otra mujer? Eso no tenía nada de malo si ahora la quería solamente a ella.

-Cuando te vi dormida en el futón, pensé que eras esa mujer, que había vuelto por mí, y por eso te besé. Pero luego supe que se trataba de otra persona. De ti, mi Kaoru. Sin embargo, debido a mi despecho por el abandono, y mi egoísmo, vi una oportunidad para tener a la mujer que yo quería cuando supe que venías a quedarte conmigo. Y no sólo eso. Cuando supe que tenías amnesia, me vi en un escenario inmejorable para convertirme en el peor de los patanes contigo, con el fin de conseguirte.

Yo nunca antes había hecho algo así con nadie. Créeme. Pero contigo… -Kenshin cerró los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- … pero contigo se dio la oportunidad. Kaoru, tú nunca antes habías practicado kendo, y odias la cocina japonesa. Tú y yo, antes de tu accidente, nunca nos habíamos visto.-

-Pero… - Kaoru recordó su promesa y cerró la boca.

-Todo lo que yo te dije sobre ti era basado en la mujer que conocí en el verano. Todos tus gustos, tus modales, todo eso era lo que hacía ella, y lo que me atraía de ella porque eran los puntos en común que teníamos. Por eso, cuando fuimos al kendo por primera vez, esos jóvenes se abalanzaron para vencerte y tú no pudiste hacer nada. Porque esa mujer de la que te hablo era kendoka y les ganó a todos en un combate con anterioridad y ellos necesitaban vencerla. Nadie se dio cuenta de que ella y tú son personas diferentes, y nadie podría descubrirme ante ti, salvo Sanosuke, tu profesor en voleibol. Él siempre ha conocido esta historia y ha abogado una y otra vez para que yo cambie mi actitud contigo y yo no había querido escucharlo. Pero ahora, me arrepiento tanto.-

-Vi en ti la oportunidad de hacer realidad mis sueños, impidiéndote ser tu misma. Tú eres una chica de gustos europeos. Jamás habías dormido en un futón, odias el miso y tenías razón sobre el mobiliario de tu amiga Tsubame. Te acomodaba más porque es al que estás acostumbrada. Pero yo… estaba obsesionado con una mujer que comía en una mesa con las rodillas dobladas, a la que nunca le dieron calambres. Y que podía escribir con un pincel los kanjis, de una manera tan elegante que cualquier artista hoy quisiera tener. Y ahora me encuentro con que me salió el tiro por la culata porque yo quería además, enamorarte para satisfacer mi orgullo herido, para que una Kaoru me quisiera, y aunque traté de cambiarte, hubo cosas sinceras en ti que me han atraído y finalmente me han hecho darme cuenta de mi mal proceder. Kaoru… eres sencilla, eres muy dulce… y hoy sé que eres la mujer que quiero. Pero… por eso… he tenido que hablar de estas cosas contigo y decirte… que lo siento mucho. Y que aunque es mucho pedir, yo… quisiera que me perdonaras.-

Kenshin acabó su relato, sumamente nervioso y con la voz ligeramente ahogada. Miró a Kaoru a los ojos y reparó en que su mirada brillaba. Pero no por el perdón que pensaba concederle, sino más bien por las lágrimas.

-No puedo.- repuso luego de unos segundos. Y como si la quemara su contacto, se separó de él, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose de inmediato algo encima, para abrigarse. Sorprendido, Kenshin se sentó en el futón.

-Pero… yo… -

-Yo prometí escuchar tu relato hasta el final. Y hasta el final esperé que me dijeras que se trataba de una broma o que me dijeras en algún momento que me estabas probando. Pero llegar al final y saber que todo eso fue cierto… -

-Ahora te quiero, Kaoru. Por eso… -

-¡Por eso nada!… yo te quise en cuanto te conocí. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me enamorara de ti, y tú contribuiste mucho en eso si recuerdo ahora como me mirabas, me buscabas… ¡Y no te bastó con enamorarme! ¡Me hiciste sufrir mucho por tu egoísmo!-

Kaoru, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar, se limpió una lágrima que se atrevió a rodar por su mejilla.

-Tú no sabes… y es que ahora, todo cobra sentido.- divagó, secándose otra gotita sobre su cara.- No te mereces ninguna de éstas… realmente no las mereces.-

-Lo sé.- repuso Kenshin, compungido. Kaoru hizo ademán de salir del cuarto, pero se volvió repentinamente.

-¡Pero qué mierda tienen ustedes los japoneses, que basan su vida en mentiras! Tienen el mejor país del mundo pero son unas personas bajas, sin moral alguna. Yo no tenía la culpa de los problemas que había entre mi mamá y mi familia paterna, pero ellos me apartaron de ella, no la dejaron verme antes y me quitaron estos meses con mi mamita. Y tú… tú… me podía esperar cualquier cosa del resto, pero de ti…

Yo lloré mucho, angustiada por tus regaños, por no poder recordar cómo era. Nada de lo que tú me decías me cuadraba en mi modo de ver la vida, pero te hice caso, porque te amaba. Una noche en especial lloré y lloré, esperando a que vinieras a consolarme, a decirme por último que me dabas otra oportunidad o que no te importaba si yo comía un puré de patatas. ¡Pero me dejaste sola, en mi cuarto, sintiéndome como el peor de los gusanos por no ser "la mujer de la que te enamoraste"! Y dime… ¿Qué te hice yo para merecerme esto? Cuanto me pediste te lo brindé, a costa de mi propia salud. Me he enfermado, pensando que todo eso valía la pena por una mirada y una sonrisa tuya y ahora me sales con que todo esto se trató de tu orgullo herido… por Kami… te di de mi amor a manos llenas y ni eso te conmovió. Hemos pasado ya un buen tiempo juntos y recién hoy me permitiste tomar leche y papas fritas, y sospecho que no por amor, como me dices, sino porque tu conciencia finalmente te empezó a molestar. Y si lo pienso un poco más, me doy cuenta de que me hablas de esto porque sabías que mi madre te descubriría en cualquier momento.-

Kaoru cerró los ojos, apretándolos, y quedó de rodillas en el piso, apoyándose con las manos y respirando con dificultad.

Kenshin llegó hasta ella, pero Kaoru lo apartó de un manotazo, violentamente.

-¡Déjame!.-chilló ella, y se llevó una mano a la garganta. Entonces, Kenshin reparó en el silbido de su pecho.

-¿Acaso tienes asma?- preguntó preocupado. Kaoru, a pesar de que ahora lo empezaba a mirar con furia, tenía miedo.

-¿Y cómo esperas que lo sepa si no lo recuerdo?.- Alcanzó a decir antes de jadear para tomar aire. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Kenshin no esperó a que ella tratara de recordarlo. Llamó un taxi, se vistió en tiempo récord y le puso algo a la joven antes de salir con ella al hospital.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Ayako apretaba su bolso de mano cuando Kenshin apareció por el pasillo. Kenjiro la acompañaba porque Adam y Yahiko ya estaban en Kyoto.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-

-El médico dice que está estable. Le ha puesto la medicación que necesitaba para despejar sus vías respiratorias y dice que la dejará en observación un par de horas. Que pronto nos avisará en cuánto, exactamente.-

-Mi pobre niña.- dijo Ayako.- ¡Qué malos han sido esos familiares por no permitir que nos reunamos antes. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía si mi hija estaba viva! No me querían decir nada de ella. Y mi Kaoru, mi niñita…-

Ayako se quebró y se apoyó en Kenjiro, quien le hizo cariños en la espalda.

- Kaoru se pondrá bien. Lo hará, no se preocupe. El doctor dice que ya está mejor.-

-Sí, pero no dejo de pensar, señor Himura… mi niña siempre ha sufrido de asma. Y portaba a todas partes su inhalador. Y eso era algo que sólo su familia más cercana en Londres conocía. Y Kojiro, su padre. Ella incluso había aprendido técnicas de relajación para hacer frente a las crisis mientras llegaba la ayuda… y ahora, se tuvo que haber asustado tanto, sin saber lo que le pasaba. -

De pronto, Kenshin se dio cuenta del alcance que había tenido su proceder. El evitarle a Kaoru todo aquello que le recordara su vida pasada. ¿Y si Kaoru hubiese tenido un problema grave al corazón? O si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad, de esas hereditarias, ¿Cómo podría ella cuidarse?

-Señor Himura hijo.- dijo Ayako.- Mi Kaoru luchó mucho para estar en el equipo de voleibol a pesar de que los profesores pensaban que ella podría tener una crisis. Pero mi hija fue valiente y se repuso a todo eso. Si hubiera visto su carita el día que ganaron un torneo escolar. Todas las compañeras de equipo de mi hija sabían de su esfuerzo y le obsequiaron flores. Así es ella. Apasionada en todo. A todo siempre le pone mucho corazón. Pero más allá de estos recuerdos de madre, quisiera preguntarle si Kaoru quedó muy mal luego de nuestra visita.-

A Kenshin le extrañó la pregunta.

-Mmm… no lo creo.

-Es que ella… generalmente cuando pasa mucho estrés tiene estas crisis. Tal vez no fue bueno haber ido a verla sin ponerla antes sobre aviso. Yo no quería que le pasara esto a mi hijita… - dijo Ayako, quebrándose nuevamente.

Kenshin no soportó que una vez más, una mujer se echara la culpa por cosas que tenían relación con él. Se acercó a la señora Ayako.

-No fue por eso que tuvo la crisis. Ella… Kaoru y yo discutimos. Y yo no sabía… no imaginaba que… -Kenshin la miró a los ojos, sintiéndose un canalla y bajando la cabeza luego.- No sabe cuánto lo siento.-

Kenshin sintió unas palmadas en el hombro que le dio su padre.

-Señor Himura hijo… no se culpe. Usted no lo sabía, y aunque no sé de qué ha podido ser su discusión, supongo y espero que no sea nada que una pareja no pueda resolver. Pero ahora ya sabe que Kaoru tiene asma y que debe cuidarse más.-

La señora caminó por el pasillo y al ver al médico, le preguntó si podía estar con Kaoru en el cuarto. Él no le vio problema y la condujo hasta allí.

-Entonces hablaste con ella.-

La voz de Kenjiro sonó baja, aunque firme y clara. Kenshin asintió y de pronto, ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Soy un desgraciado, papá?.- preguntó, antes de abrazarlo, llorando.

-No hijo. Sólo eres humano. Nada más… -

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Kaoru?-

La joven estaba despierta. Ya le habían dado el alta y esperaba a que llegara el doctor con algunos medicamentos. Ayako y Kenjiro estaban fuera del cuarto, aguardándolos.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Kenshin.-

Kaoru sonaba calmada, aunque Kenshin sospechaba que bullía por dentro.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.-

-Yo… le he pedido a mi madre que regresemos cuanto antes a Londres. Quizá lo hagamos dentro de la próxima semana, no lo sé. Tal vez mañana mismo si hay pasajes y Adam regresa a tiempo.-

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Kenshin, incluyendo su propio corazón y su capacidad de respiración. ¿Londres? ¿Su Kaoru le hablaba de irse a Londres? Eso estaba al otro lado del mundo. Y como si a ella le diera lo mismo, simplemente se miraba los pies, pensando en que debía abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos.

-Pero… Londres… ¿Y qué harás con la universidad?.-

-Viajé a Japón para encontrarme con mi padre y ahora él no está. Y acá hay personas dañinas. No tengo a nadie y no puedo protegerme de ellos sin mis memorias. Por eso creo que lo mejor es irme y retomar mis estudios el próximo año. Me hará bien descansar esta temporada y estar con "mami". Espero que puedas comprenderlo.-

-Lo entiendo, Kaoru. Claro que lo hago pero… no sabes cómo me arrepiento.-

La joven levantó la vista para mirarlo por primera vez desde que él entrara a ese cuarto.

-Yo también me equivoqué al entregarte mi amor y mi persona sin mayores cuestionamientos. ¡Pero es que necesitaba tanto confiar en alguien! Tú no tienes ni una remota idea de lo que es perder todo lo que uno necesita para reconocer el mundo. Mirar a alguna persona y preguntarse si la habré conocido antes. O sentir a alguien que te abraza y llora y no saber por qué. No espero que me comprendas, porque creo que eso no es algo que se te dé. Pero quiero decirte que no le he dicho nada a mi madre sobre nuestra discusión. Le dije que simplemente yo me había enamorado de ti, y que esta noche tú me aclaraste que era imposible algo entre nosotros, que por eso me he puesto mal. Por favor, no le comentes nada de lo de nosotros, porque siento vergüenza de haber sido engañada así.-

-Kaoru… -

El médico carraspeó para anunciarse antes de entrar y le dio a la joven una bolsita de papel con algunos medicamentos y un inhalador. Kaoru entonces se puso de pie y tan erguida como pudo, salió de allí.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría aquí, por eso saqué pasajes sólo de ida. Pero he tenido suerte y he conseguido pasajes para mañana a las once con veinte minutos. Adam llegará dentro de un rato de Kioto con Yahiko. Había pasajes para hoy, pero el viaje es agotador y creo que después de lo de anoche, era mejor que descansaras un poco.-

-Gracias, "mami". Así está bien. Tendré tiempo de despedirme de Tsubame, una amiga que me hice en la escuela. Y de mi maestro Sagara.-

Kaoru estaba en su cuarto, acostada sobre el futón que a su vez, tenía el colchón debajo. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ninguna de las dos podía dormir. Ni tenía ganas de separarse de la otra.

-¿Quieres que prepare tu maleta por mientras?-

-Si. Tengo mucho que llevar. Después de todo, traía ropa para quedarme a vivir aquí.-

-Muy bien. Empezaremos… por tu ropa interior. Me pregunto si aún tendrás los calzones rosita que te regalé para tu cumpleaños.-

Aunque Kaoru no recordaba nada de eso, si sabía que tenía unos lindos calzones de ese color. Era maravilloso estar con alguien que hablaba tan naturalmente de su pasado. Su mamá era una mujer muy agradable.

A lo largo de la mañana, apenas intercambiaron palabras con Kenshin. De hecho, Ayako hablaba más con él. Kenjiro, que les hacía compañía, ayudaba a distender el ambiente. Y cerca de la una de la tarde, se apareció Adam con Yahiko.

-He conseguido los informes y exámenes que le hicieron a Kaoru y hablado con su médico. ¿Asi que nos vamos mañana? Y yo que esperaba conocer el Pabellón de Oro.- le dijo a Ayako mientras comía sushi. - Esto está delicioso.-

-Prueba a comerlo durante un mes.- le dijo Kaoru en inglés. Todos rieron, menos Kenshin que comprendió que esa era un alusión a su proceder.

-Podemos ir ahora al Pabellón de Oro, si lo desea. Yo se lo puedo enseñar.- dijo Kenjiro.- Usted sabe que el transporte japonés es muy eficiente y puntual. Si salimos luego, podemos estar de regreso temprano.-

Adam sonrió.

-Voy a quedar destruido. Ni siquiera he descansado y el cambio horario me tiene vuelto loco. ¡Me cuesta pensar que vamos quince horas adelantados de Londres y que además, mañana viajaré medio día, y que aunque salga a las once de aquí, ¡Llegaré a las dos de la tarde allá!.-

-Pero tío.- repuso Yahiko de buen humor.- El esfuerzo vale la pena.-

-Es verdad. No todos los días viaja uno a Japón. Señores Himura, ustedes han sido sumamente hospitalarios con nosotros. Nos sentiremos muy contentos de que quieran venir a conocer nuestro país. Cuenten con el alojamiento y guía turística gratis, cortesía de la familia Smith.-

-Tío les puede conseguir una foto con la Reina. - dijo Yahiko y todos rieron. En general, la comida fue muy agradable hasta que llegó la hora de salir. Adam, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su inmerecida fama, se colocó unos anteojos oscuros y una gorra para salir.

-Es lo malo de parecerme a Dr. House. Mis pacientes me miran aterrados, esperando a que les diga alguna sandez, y otros me cuentan un par de cosas con la esperanza de que sin exámenes les diagnostique algo terrible. -

Kenjiro rió y salieron conversando en inglés, llevándose muy bien. Kaoru no quiso perderse el paseo al que invitó a Tsubame para hablarle de su partida. Y Kenshin, que sabía todo eso, decidió ir para estar cerca de ella unos momentos más. La tarde transcurrió rápido, sin mayores inconvenientes y a la noche Kaoru regresó a la residencia Himura para llevarse sus cosas a la hostería donde estaba su familia, y que quedaba más cerca del aeropuerto Tokio Naritai.

Salía con su bolso de mano cuando se volvió hacia Kenshin. Llevaba una colorida bufanda que él le había regalado en torno al cuello.

-Entonces… esto es el adiós.- dijo él mientras Yahiko y Adam acomodaban maletas en el taxi.

-No me alcancé a despedir de Sanosuke, pero déjale mis respetos.-

Kenshin quiso agregar algo más, pero se contuvo.

-Está bien. Cuenta con ello.-

Kaoru lo miró unos momentos. Al parecer ella también quería decir algo y de pronto, tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Igual… el tiempo que pasamos tuvo cosas buenas. Y mientras mi memoria no falle, espero recordar eso.-

La joven trató de esbozar una sonrisa que a medias logró. Entonces corrió al auto y antes de subir, miró hacia atrás. Kenshin estaba muy triste y Kaoru, que pudo percibirlo, no pudo soportarlo más. Sabía que estaba mal y que no debía, pero habló con su madre. El taxi partió y su familia regresó a la hostería mientras ella regresaba apresurada hacia el pelirrojo.

-Ya sé que todo está mal entre nosotros.- comenzó apresurada.- Y aunque mi corazón dice que debería, mi cabeza me impide perdonarte. Sin embargo… me voy a ir mañana. Y tal vez no vuelva a verte. Y aunque trato de buscar mi rabia, no la encuentro y sólo sé… que me siento muy triste.-

-Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin en un suspiro, abrazándola.- Mi pequeña, mi niña… ¿cómo esperas que te saque de mi cabeza después de mañana? ¿Cómo crees que vuelva a sentirme bien después de lo que te he hecho?-

La joven se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Ya no quiero pensar en eso. Además… tú eres demasiado japonés… y yo en cambio un fracaso para esta cultura. De todos modos no iba a resultar pero… Kenshin… nos queda esta noche. No pienses que soy una mala mujer por esto pero… desearía pasarla contigo. ¿Es mucho pedir?-

Kenshin no se molestó en responderle. La besó como un loco, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Y luego, tomándola en brazos, sin dejar de besarla, la llevó al enorme sofá. Y horas después, al dormitorio.

Él no durmió, por besarla aún cuando ella cerraba los ojos, para soñar con el amor al que dejaría. Por eso al llegar la mañana, se encontró tan cansado, que no la sintió levantarse para vestirse. Ni siquiera sintió cuando ella, besándolo en la cara, se despedía.

Kaoru Kamiya salió esa mañana secándose las lágrimas, de la residencia Himura. Caminó apresurada hacia el taxi que la esperaba en la calle por temor a flaquear, y al subir, indicó la dirección a la que se dirigía. El auto se puso en marcha y sin mirar atrás, la joven cerró los ojos, para evocar por última vez la imagen de Kenshin durmiendo, sabiendo que nunca más estaría cerca de ella.

Porque pondría medio mundo de distancia para asegurarse de ello.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin Acto trece

Tiempo en Contra

Noviembre 24, 2008

Notas de autora.

No sé por donde comenzar, sin embargo estas dos últimas semanas han sido de locos. Tuve una crisis con mi enfermedad (Trastorno Bipolar) debido a unos horribles recuerdos que surgieron de mi niñez. Pasé una noche y medio día durmiendo sedada, al cuidado de mi esposo, pero era mejor que estar despierta porque sólo lloraba.

Descubrí que fui una niña abusada sexualmente, mucho más horrible de lo que yo recordaba (porque tengo por ahí una historia que nunca olvidé) y yo, que había aprendido a manejar mis emociones, no pude con eso.

A veces prefiero pensar que estoy loca y que esos recuerdos son imaginaciones mías. Pero no estoy segura. Y es tan horrible todo esto, porque vuelvo a sentir miedo, impotencia. Siento que odio mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme ahora esto? Yo sabía de gente que muchos años después recordaba esas cosas (incluso lo usé de argumento en Actuación sin Libreto con la historia de Satori) y me parecía tan inverosimil y ahora no sé que pensar, porque a menudo me siento muy confudida. Los recuerdos me saltan encima de repente y si tan sólo tuviera a alguien que me dijera: "Si, fue cierto" o "No lo es" me sentiría más segura. Ya no sé con quien compartir esto porque aunque lo hablo con mi esposo, me da algo de miedo atosigarlo con mis dudas. Sólo quisiera saber si estoy imaginando cosas o no.

Lamento comentarles esto, realmente no es para generar conmoción o que me den más reviews diciendo "pobre niña" ni nada de eso, pero me siento como una olla a presión a punto de estallar. Al menos tengo psicóloga el jueves y podrá ayudarme a manejar esto. Verdaderamente nunca antes me había sentido tan perdida, tan vulnerable, insegura. Quisiera esconderme en mi cama y no salir nunca más y no ver a nadie hasta que pase todo esto porque por momentos siento que enloquezco... y me duele mi guatita de tanta angustia, y a veces grito con esas imágenes y a veces lloro.

Esto está bastante mal... pero al menos por la noche llega mi sol personal a casa. Mi Robie, mi amado esposo. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? Estaría aún más perdida.

El amor es sumamente curativo aunque a veces tarda y me apoyaré en eso. Y en que estas cosas pasaran y todo volverá a tener un sentido, aunque sea diferente a lo de antes. A veces trato de verle un lado positivo y pienso que tal vez yo debería aprender algo de esto, aunque sea tan amargo.

Retomando el tema del fic, este ha sido uno de esos capítulos con muchas versiones, de las cuales al final quedó esta, que es la que personalmente más me gustó. El próximo episodio es el último y aún no decido si hay epílogo, aunque sería justo si es que no alcanzo a desarrollar bien los finales de todos.

No les digo más porque francamente no tengo cabeza, aunque al menos Kenshin y Kaoru me han tenido bastante distraída estos últimos días. Les dejo un beso, cuiden mucho a sus hijitas, si las tienen, y traten en lo posible de ser felices, porque en cuanto me reponga, hacia allá me encaminaré yo también, como todos los días.

Gracias por todo.

Blankaoru.


	14. Donde puedas Amarme

_Donde puedas Amarme_

_Acto Catorce_

_Donde puedas Amarme._

_(Larga duración)_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Ya pasé por esto. No será tan terrible esta vez.- se dijo Kenshin en voz alta cuando despertó esa mañana y se encontró desnudo y solo en su habitación. Pero de algún modo, las palabras dichas con mucha convicción no lograron su objetivo porque al rato se sintió muy triste y sobre todo, muy enojado consigo mismo. Supo entonces que ese sería el peor día de su vida. Y lo fue. Al menos, el peor de lo que había vivido hasta el momento, porque los que siguieron no fueron mejores.

Levantarse cada día y no ver a Kaoru en la cocina poniendo una disimulada cara de placer ante el desayuno ya era un choque. Pero lo peor era llegar por la tarde y no tenerla para besarla al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Ni para sentirla acurrucarse contra él en el sofá. ¡Como la extrañaba en ese sofá! Y su voz… esa linda voz canturreando alegre alguna de sus canciones favoritas, hasta que, claro, entraba él y la reprendía por su música, como si fuera una niña pequeña que hace algo mal.

¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de eso y de muchas cosas más!

Kenshin se atormentaba cada noche pensando que nada de lo que él pudiera hacer iba a retroceder el tiempo para enamorarla de nuevo y hacerlo bien esta vez. Si él tan solo se hubiera limitado a cuidarla, a mirarla, a ser más cariñoso con ella y menos criticón, a ser más dulce, más tolerante, las cosas serían diferentes. Le dolía saber que a esa hora ella estaba en Londres, odiándolo seguramente, y amándolo a la vez y preguntándose qué había hecho para merecerse que le hicieran daño, si como ella le había dicho, le había dado todo cuanto él pidió y más aún.

Una tarde se aburrió de sufrir y se hizo el firme propósito de seguir adelante. Siguió dando sus clases eficientemente y pensó, al cabo de unas semanas, que no estaba tan mal porque su pena no interfería con su trabajo. Y el trabajo, para todo japonés, es la base de su existencia. Desde luego que cuando estaba en casa, comenzaba a dudar de esa idea, porque no se explicaba de otra manera el que se sintiera tan vacío y tan mal a pesar de sus intenciones. Y que incluso ya se notara una cierta baja de peso en su cuerpo.

-Entre el extrañarla y este cargo de conciencia que traigo, me voy a volver loco.- reflexionó una noche, antes de llamar a Sanosuke y tomar una chaqueta para reunirse con él en algún bar.

Comenzaron nuevamente las salidas y borracheras, acompañado de su amigo. Y si antes bebía hasta embriagarse, ahora lo hacía hasta caer medio inconciente. Un día le ofrecieron una droga y pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de tomarla si así lo hacía olvidar que por estúpido había dejado escapar a una mujer excepcional. Otras veces pensaba que sólo estaba obsesionado con Kaoru por su imagen porque realmente no la conocía y nunca se había preocupado en hacerlo.

"Eres demasiado japonés y yo un fracaso para esta cultura. De todos modos no iba a resultar" le había dicho Kaoru al despedirse. ¡Ella tenía razón y no valía la pena sufrir por eso! Kenshin se levantó tambaleando de una mesa y ordenó una ronda para todos los asistentes al local, para celebrar que se acababa de reponer, en tiempo récord, del segundo abandono que experimentaba en medio año.

El problema es que cuando despertó al día siguiente, arrojado sobre su futón, y vomitando, se sintió nuevamente insignificante, miserable y muy triste por ser abandonado.

Fue por la tarde, cuando su estómago mejoró un poco gracias a las tizanas de Sanosuke y su cabeza dejó de martillearle inmisericordemente, que recordó algo. Antes de que se fuera Kaoru de Meiji, él escribía un libro sobre su vida. Incluso recordó, que al despedirse de ella en esa época, la joven le prometió que le escribiría.

-Entonces… esas cartas deben estar en alguna parte.- reflexionó.

-Amigo… no te entiendo. Sufres por una mujer y encima quieres enterarte de lo que fue de otra mujer por la que también sufriste. Debes ser una especie de masoquista.- observó Sanosuke mientras movía una tabla dentro del ropero que alguna vez fue de Kaoru para buscar en su interior.

-Claro que no lo entiendes. Lo que yo necesito es distracción para esto que me pasa y creo que tener noticias de Kaoru quizá me motive a retomar el proyecto del libro.-

Los dedos de Sanosuke dieron con un grueso libro en el fondo del ropero, escrito a mano con tinta, y que tenía hermosos dibujos. Todo eso proveniente de la pluma de una Kaoru que había vivido hacía 126 años, más o menos. El joven profesor, asombrado y maravillado con el descubrimiento, comenzó a leer en voz alta la primera hoja, donde Kaoru narraba la historia de cómo había llegado el cuaderno a sus manos. "Mi amado esposo me lo obsequió" explicaba. Unas páginas más adelante contaba algunas anécdotas de su vida cotidiana. Pero había una en especial que llamó la atención de los dos hombres en el cuarto.

"Siempre me apasionó el arte" o "Llegué a practicar kendo más por decisión de mi padre y por años, contra mi voluntad y sin embargo, fue lo único que me quedó cuando se fue." "Si hubiera tenido los medios hubiese sido una chica más coqueta, más elegante, alegre y despreocupada, pero tuve que madurar cuando él ya no regresó"

Kenshin sentía que estaba conociendo a una Kaoru nueva para él.

"A veces Kenshin me dice que cada día que pasa aprende algo nuevo de mí, y sin embargo, lejos de decepcionarse, se adapta y me ama más cada día. Mi querido esposo… ha traído a mi vida las risas y el apasionamiento que me fueron prohibidos en mi juventud."

-Imposible… - dijo Kenshin que escuchaba la narración de boca de Sanosuke, quien seguía absorto la lectura.

-Parece ser que Kaoru no era como tú creías. Te quedaste con lo que se veía a simple vista y no te ocupaste en indagar más en sus sentimientos. Y por eso casi le destrozas el corazón a otra niña que no tuvo culpa de nada en todo esto.- dijo Sanosuke con el diario de vida aún abierto.

-Oh… no me lo recuerdes, Sano…-empezó Kenshin sentado en el tatami y masajeándose las sienes.

-Creo, amigo Kenshin, que siempre tuviste, en esa niña, a la verdadera Kaoru ante ti. Y si no te diste cuenta de ello a tiempo… en fin, ya no vale la pena hablar de eso, porque ella debe estar

haciendo su vida en Londres, hablando inglés, tomando té con limón y soñando con conocer a la Reina mientras tú te conviertes día a día en un obsesivo, alcohólico y amargado. Si no fuera porque sé que dentro de toda esa mierda que eres ahora existe un hombre bueno, te habría abandonado también.-

-¿Podrías cerrar el pico?- replicó Kenshin molesto pero procesando lo que le decía su amigo.

-No. Soy el único capaz de decirte tus verdades. ¿Sabes? Si tanto estás sufriendo, deberías hacer algo por ti. ¿Por qué no te vas a Londres a buscar a Kaoru para pedirle perdón? O por último, vete a Meiji. Sabes cómo hacerlo. Rapta a la Kaoru original de la que te enamoraste y… -

-No.- dijo Kenshin con firmeza, poniéndose en pie.- No es de ella de quién me enamoré, porque ella fue siempre una ilusión. La ilusión de algo que estaba por llegar. Si hay un lugar al que tengo que irme, es a Reino Unido.-

-Piensa bien en lo que harás, amigo. Porque esa Kaoru es una chica que no tolera la vida en Japón. Además, debe estar recordando su vida pasada… debe gustarle el pop británico y tú te morirías con eso.-

Kenshin le quitó el libro a Sanosuke.

-Pero ahora lo comprendo, Sanosuke. Siempre amé a una Kaoru que tenía las cosas que me gustaban a mí como la tradición y el kendo en vez de ver más allá. Ya no quiero esa apariencia… quiero a una chica tierna y amorosa. A una chica tan generosa que aún odiándome, me dio lo más preciado para ella. Esa es a la que quiero. Y no me importa si por fuera es toda una occidental. Yo me enamoré de los sentimientos de esa chica porque ahora comprendo… que es lo que más extraño de ella.-

-Vaya, estamos progresando. Pero la pregunta es si serás capaz, en ese caso, de dejar el Japón.-

Poniéndose de pie, Kenshin dijo:

-Ella perdió todo antes de nuestro encuentro. Creo que es lo justo que entonces… yo deje atrás lo mío.-

Hablaba con tal seriedad, que Sanosuke se puso de pie.

-Hey, amigo, no puedes estar hablando en serio… -

-Creo que eso es algo que hasta ahora, no había hecho.-

Kenshin corrió a su pequeño despacho a buscar una agenda. Se iba de Japón, lo acababa de decidir, y necesitaba poner sus cosas en orden antes de marcharse. Abrió su notebook y en cuanto cargó, se dirigió al procesador de texto.

-¡No puedes irte así como así!- espetó Sanosuke al darle alcance.

-Claro que puedo. Es la única forma de recuperar mi corazón… y volver a ser el hombre bueno que conociste alguna vez.- dijo el pelirrojo tecleando apresurado, una carta de renuncia. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

-Pero… Kenshin, amigo… acuéstate, duerme un poco. Después de eso verás las cosas con más claridad y desistirás de esta locura.-

-No es ninguna locura, amigo mío. Y créeme que estoy muy lúcido. Lo primero es anunciar que renuncio, que no renovaré contrato para que busquen un reemplazo con tiempo para el segundo periodo. Luego, debo ir a ver a mi familia y discutir con mi padre lo que haremos con esta casa. Después, seleccionar lo que llevaré a Londres o dejarlo aparte para que me lo envíen cuando me establezca. Y claro, averiguar cómo conseguir ser residente allá.-

Sanosuke suspiró resignado. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que era de ideas fijas.

-Recuerda cambiar algunos yens a euros e investigar sobre hoteles o lugares donde puedas quedarte mientras encuentras a Kaoru. Porque supongo que sabrás dónde encontrarla, ¿no?-

-Eso es lo de menos, Sano. Créeme. Porque lo único seguro que tengo de este viaje, es que voy a encontrarla como sea.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Los días transcurrieron agitadamente para Kenshin luego de tomar su decisión e iniciar los preparativos para su radical cambio de vida. Sanosuke tenía razón en que era mucho más fácil planificar que tomar las medidas necesarias para el tipo de viaje que pensaba hacer. Por ejemplo, Kenshin se puso realmente triste con la despedida que le dieron sus compañeros de trabajo y se preguntó como iba a sobrevivir sin su querida universidad, sin dar clases…

Todo se le hizo pesado esos días. Como ir por la calle y darse cuenta de detalles que antes no había notado. Como un árbol nuevo que crecía en algún lugar, o que la chica que fue su primera novia de adolescente ahora tenía una hija de 12 años igual a ella.

Su vida estaba ahí. Todo lo que él era, lo que había sido. Se preguntó si tendría la fuerza necesaria para irse y al entrar a su casa se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente se iniciaba su viaje. Todos sus objetos personales se encontraban en cajas con etiquetas, y la casa relucía como esos hogares de catálogo, con cosas lindas pero con nada que les diera identidad. Su ropa ya estaba casi en su totalidad en las maletas y por la mañana partía a Kyoto.

Prometió a su familia, a modo de despedida, pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con ellos y luego, el 2 de Enero del 2009, partiría sin mirar atrás. Suspirando, y recordando aún las palabras de buena fortuna de sus compañeros de trabajo, Kenshin descubrió una tarjeta de estudiante que Kaoru había dejado allí, donde salía una foto de su linda carita sonriendo a pesar que su vida era un caos. "Nos veremos pronto, mi amor. Ya lo verás" y se obligó a dejar de pensar en que irse era algo triste. En cambio, recordó lo mucho que le había dolido hacer los trámites para la cancelación de estudios de Kaoru.

-Yo sé que me dolerá marcharme, pero no creo que eso duela más que estar sin ella.

Por la mañana salió cargando sus bolsas y maletas y echó llave a la puerta con un nudo en la garganta. Echó una última mirada al que había sido su hogar durante toda la vida, y aguantándose las ganas de cancelar sus planes, tomó el taxi que lo llevaría hasta la estación de trenes a cumplir su promesa. Y así los días de fiesta pasaron entre reuniones familiares, obsequios y abrazos.

Caminaba con su padre el 1 de Enero por la tarde, por la orilla de una playa a la que se escaparon, refrescándose con la helada brisa marina y despejándose de los días de fiesta, recordando las risas de la familia. Kenjiro lo acompañaba.

-Entonces, hijo, este es nuestro último día. -

-Así es, papá.- repuso el pelirrojo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.- Dos meses sin ella han sido muy dolorosos. No puedo imaginarme pasar el resto de mi vida con este sentimiento y creo que debo hacer algo.-

-Me parece bien al menos, que me hayas prometido regresar si las cosas no te iban bien. Porque si Kaoru finalmente no quiere regresar contigo, siempre tendrás a tu familia que te acogerá. Misao alucina con la idea de que te vengas con nosotros.-

Kenshin sonrió. El mismo día que se le ocurrió viajar dejó de tomar. Y ahora se sentía tan limpio, tan desintoxicado.

-Acompáñame mañana, papá. Sé que es mucho pedir y que te va a dar pena. A mi también pero… aunque estoy decidido, me siento asustado… y te necesito.-

Kenjiro abrazó a su hijo.

-Claro que voy a ir mañana, Kenshin. Y me despediré de ti con una gran sonrisa, porque no hay mayor satisfacción para un padre ver lo mucho que su hijo ha crecido. Aún cuando te casaste con Tomoe me parecías tan joven e inmaduro y ahora, finalmente, me pareces todo un hombre.

Eres un Himura, y nosotros siempre nos hemos destacado por sobre el resto por tener sentimientos elevados. Y ya me estaba preguntando, con lo que pasó con la niña Kaoru, qué había pasado con los tuyos. Kenshin, no es el trabajo ni la cultura ni los modales los que te darán mayor satisfacción, aunque te engañes a ti mismo con eso. Es el amor… el amor que puedas sentir por una mujer lo que te convertirá en un constructor, dejando de lado el ser estéril que es un hombre solo. Finalmente veo que aprendiste la lección en la historia de mi bisabuelo Himura… que estás siguiendo los pasos que dio él y que alguna vez di yo, y mi padre, y mi abuelo. No podía ser de otro modo.-

-¿El bisabuelo?-

-Bueno, es tu tatarabuelo.- dijo Kenjiro soltándolo para seguir caminando.- Él en un momento dado estuvo a punto de perder a Kaoru, su novia. Nunca le demostró lo mucho que la amaba hasta el día en que la dejó tomar sola una importante decisión.-

-Ah, ya recuerdo esa historia. Me la contaste hace tiempo.-

-Claro que sí. Entonces pensarías que Kaoru se quedó con él por lástima, pero lo cierto es que ella supo leer entre líneas, que él le decía con sus actos, que sin importar la decisión que ella tomara, él seguiría amándola, porque la quería. Y la respetaba. La amaba a tal punto que la aceptó tal y como era ella. Por eso no podía presionarla, a pesar de sus deseos, porque eso sería como tratar de cambiarla. Su amor por Kaoru era absoluto y se arriesgó por completo… y el de ella por él también lo fue. Por eso le enseñaron a mi abuelo a buscar su felicidad en el respeto hacia sí mismo y en el amor por otra persona. Y eso el abuelo Kenji se lo enseñó a mi padre y él a mí. Y yo ahora te lo digo a ti.-

Kenshin recordó el día en que Kaoru optó por Kenshin en Meiji. Recordó el modo conmovedor en que su tatarabuelo se hacía a un lado y el día de la boda cuando él la estaba presionando para que se viniera al 2008 y dejara todo tirado. El brillo en los ojos de la joven cuando decidió quedarse para casarse con ese hombre al que estuvo esperando y la felicidad que había entrevisto en cada línea que ella escribió en su diario.

Al día siguiente viajaron a Tokio y de ahí al aeropuerto Tokio Naritai. Sanosuke no quiso estar ausente y poco antes de que Kenshin se despidiera de ellos, Kenjiro le preguntó.

-¿Cómo era la mujer de la que te enamoraste en Julio? Nunca me lo has dicho.

-Hem… -Kenshin estaba descolocado con la pregunta.- Ella era muy bonita y alegre.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y Tomoe? ¿La recuerdas?-

-Claro, papá. Ella era hermosa, como la nieve sobre la tierra en un amanecer. Resplandecía.-

-¿Algo más que tengas que agregar?-

-Hem…- Kenshin pensó un poco.- No. La verdad no.-

-Y Kaoru… ¿Cómo era contigo?-

Los ojos de Kenshin se iluminaron al empezar a describirla.

-Era alegre, simpática, muy ocurrente. Y tan tierna, papá, tan dulce. Y tenía una risa que era como canto de ángel. Además, su voz tenía algo y sus ojos, papá, eran sorprendentes. No sé, como que tenían unos brillitos que yo nunca antes… -

Kenshin se calló cuando sintió unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Realmente estás listo para ir a buscarla, hijo.-

-¿Oro?-

-Viviste con una mujer a la que solo la encontrabas guapa y de otra te enamoraste por su belleza y alegría. Pero de Kaoru, de una niña que no conocías nada, te prendaste de sus sentimientos. Ahora me siento más seguro para dejarte partir. Realmente espero… que puedas encontrar a tu Kaoru.-

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke que asintió y abrazó a su padre.

-Te quiero, papá. Siempre has sido el mejor conmigo.-

Luego abrazó a Sanosuke.

-Y tú, mi amigo… has sido esa lucecita constante que he vislumbrado en mis días más oscuros.- Luego lo soltó cuando hicieron el último llamado a bordo.- Gracias a los dos, por todo.- agregó, cuando ya se iba por el pasillo que lo conduciría al avión.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

El vuelo salió puntual, y Kenshin trató de relajar sus agarrotados músculos. Es que eso de viajar en avión por primera vez y a un lugar tan lejano era para ponerle a cualquiera los nervios de punta. Cuando finalmente se calmó, pudo entretenerse un poco mirando por la ventana, leyendo revistas o coqueteando inocentemente con la azafata.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Londres, Kenshin recogió su equipaje y nervioso y expectante, reparó en el mar de gente que hablaba distintos idiomas. Sin embargo, se sintió muy solo, porque nadie lo esperaba, nadie le conocía ni hablaba con él. Toda esa sensación era nueva y atemorizante a la vez, pero se repuso como puso y fue a un sitio donde podía hacer llamadas al extranjero. Agradeció las clases intensivas de inglés que había tomado cuando habló con la señorita que le ayudó a hacer la llamada al Japón.

-Hola, padre. Acabo de llegar a Londres.-

-Hijo… vaya… hem… hum… - bostezó Kenjiro.- Es medianoche, según el reloj… disculpa que no esté muy despejado pero… ¿todo va bien?-

-Al menos la parte fácil si. Pero mi reloj biológico me está molestando. Tengo mucho sueño y acá son recién las tres de la tarde.-

-Trata de aguantarte hasta que sea hora de dormir allá o después te costará adaptarte. Por cierto, Sakura encontró el papelito con el número de teléfono de Adam Smith, para que contactes con él. Anota.-

Kenshin hizo caso, feliz.

-Hijo, llámame, cualquier cosa. Y… sólo por si acaso y no es muy urgente… recuerda que estamos nueve horas delante de ti. Para que calcules.-

-Desde luego, papá. Saludos a Misao y Sakura. Dale las gracias de mi parte.-

La llamada fue breve pero Kenshin se sintió con energía y valentía renovada para seguir su viaje. Tomó sus maletas y salió del aeropuerto a buscar un taxi. El choque al verse en la calle fue aún más fuerte que estar adentro.

"Qué extraño se siente ser extranjero. La gente pasa y me mira de reojo por mis ojos redondos y mi nariz chata. ¿Y ahora?… Misao me dijo que antes de cualquier cosa comprara un paraguas, porque aquí el clima es muy cambiante."

El pelirrojo encontró una tienda de paraguas a la salida del aeropuerto, y eligió uno café con rayas rojas y negras que se cruzaban formando cuadrados. "Esto realmente es muy británico" meditó, y tomó un taxi que paró cerca de él.

- "Al hotel Palace"- le dijo al taxista, y se reclinó en el asiento. Pensó en Kaoru. "Pobrecita. Debió sentirse mil veces más perdida que yo en este país, cuando recuperó la conciencia y no reconoció nada de lo que había alrededor. Al menos yo sé quién soy y de donde vengo y he hecho investigaciones y reservaciones por internet. Sé que puedo moverme bien en este sitio."-

Después de registrarse en el hotel, Kenshin se acomodó en su nuevo cuarto y se dio un baño. Sintió que debería dormir pero no debía. Lo mejor sería esperar un rato más hasta que den las nueve. Además, tenía una cosa en mente: Encontrar a Kaoru en esa enorme ciudad y eran recién las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo lo haría? Tenía que contactar con Adam. Kenshin se asomó a la ventana y miró a lo lejos el Big Ben. Y luego reparó en el color del cielo. ¿No era azul y brillante cuando él llegó al hotel? ¡Ahora estaba totalmente nublado! Al parecer empezaría a llover… y estaba oscuro. Lo mejor sería posponer la búsqueda en terreno hasta el día siguiente, pero por el momento, llamaría a recepción para anunciar que haría una llamada telefónica.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Luego de bañarse, Kaoru se aplicó crema para peinar en el cabello y se entretuvo haciéndose algunos rulos, fijando parte de su cabellera en un lugar estratégico con una hermosa traba y contenta con su imagen, bajó al primer piso a comer panqueques americanos con manjar que le encantaban y que le estaba haciendo su mami para mimarla. La joven, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a retorcerse uno de los rulos. Al parecer, era una de sus costumbres cuando estaba pensativa.

Al llegar de Japón y descansar adecuadamente, Kaoru le había comentado a Ayako que quería cortarse el cabello. Su madre la miró con sorpresa y de inmediato sacó un álbum de fotos.

-Si me permites opinar, siempre te gustó el pelo largo. Lo que más querías de ti era precisamente tu cabello porque lo cuidabas mucho y te gustaba probar peinados diferentes y bonitos cada día. De hecho, estas fotos las agrupaste tú y muestran tus diferentes estilos. A veces las usabas cuando no te decidías por un peinado.-

Kaoru había observado las fotos, sorprendida por lo bonita que se veía.

-Nunca necesitaste teñírtelo o ir a cada rato a la peluquería como otras chicas. Tú tenías un estilo sencillo y femenino. Quizá quieras probar un poco lo que se siente hacer eso nuevamente antes de decidir cortarlo por completo.-

La joven le había hecho caso a su madre y había descubierto en su cuarto una cajita llena de pinches, trabas, listones y chapitas entre otras cosas. Realmente ella era una chica alegre y con estilo, y optó por dejarse el cabello largo como siempre lo había llevado.

Su cuarto era todo un sueño. Tenía un póster de Robie Williams, de las Spice Girls, de la película "Amelie" y en algún rincón, una interesante colección de películas románticas. Tenía peluches, muchos colores por doquier… de hecho, había un mural con fotografías con su madre, su padre japonés, su padrastro y su primo Yahiko. Había fotos con algunas chicas y chicos, supuso que amigos suyos y familiares. Al parecer no sólo había sido una chica alegre y despreocupada, sino una muy querida y apreciada por los que la rodeaban.

Los días pasaron y había mucho que aprender, como muchas historias familiares que memorizar para no sentirse perdida en las comidas de fin de año a las que había venido su abuela materna que estaba radicada también en Londres, o la mamá de Yahiko. Además, a veces venía a verla Sidonie, su mejor amiga quien no se desanimaba con ella a pesar de su falta de recuerdos. Kaoru estuvo muy ocupada aprendiendo toda su historia de nuevo, conociendo a conocidos y paseando por Londres, redescubriendo su ciudad. Al menos, por alguna extraña razón, las calles y edificios, incluso la contaminación le daban una sensación de pertenencia, de que ella era de aquí. Los parques, las personas, la etiqueta…

-Londres es mi hogar.- reflexionó la joven mirando el Támesis desde el Puente de Londres, mientras Ayako compraba rosados algodones de azúcar para compartir.

Kaoru regresó al presente y descubrió que su plato de panqueques estaba lleno. ¡Qué cosa más deliciosa que eran! Ayako se quitó el delantal y notó con una sonrisa que su hija estaba engordando.

-Ahora si iré a ponerme mi vestido. Adam llegará dentro de un par de horas. Cuento contigo para que me hagas un lindo peinado.- le dijo al salir del lugar.

-Claro, mamita.-

La joven se sentó a la mesita redonda y atacó sin piedad sus panqueques.

"Llegué tan flaca… a veces me parece que todo lo de Japón se trató de un sueño. No sé si malo o bueno, porque llegué a querer tanto a Kenshin… tanto. Mami me decía que aunque a veces me gustaban chicos, nunca fue del modo en que yo le he descrito mis sentimientos por él."

Hacía tiempo que no estaba a solas y ahora no paraba de pensar en Kenshin. Lo extrañaba, mucho. Y no lo entendía, porque no debería ser así. Pero lejos de disminuir esa pena con la distancia, cada día que pasaba la sentía más grande y a él, por alguna razón, más cerca.

Recordó la primera vez que estuvo con el pelirrojo en la intimidad, y la segunda y última vez. Recordó su expresión tranquila mientras dormía esa mañana en que ella se fue. Y aunque había ingleses más altos, fuertes y con una apariencia más varonil, ella no podía olvidarse de su pelirrojo, ni de sus maravillosos ojos violeta, que aunque en Japón podían ser una cosa rara, en Inglaterra no.

-A veces me pregunto qué me hizo ese hombre. Tuvo que haberme hechizado de alguna manera porque lo cierto es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.-

El teléfono sonó y ella contestó. Una voz varonil la saludó.

-Hola, Kaoru.

-Albert… -

-Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo a dar una vuelta.-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Es el cumpleaños de mami y tenemos planes.-

-Y… ¿mañana? Tengo tantas ganas de verte.- la voz del joven delataba cierta emoción. Pero Kaoru, francamente, no estaba para esas cosas.

-Lo siento… hem… Albert… las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes. Yo lo lamento mucho pero la verdad es que no siento ninguna emoción por ti. Y por ende preferiría que… no nos veamos más.-

- Pero Kaoru… nunca me recordarás si no pasas más tiempo conmigo. Nosotros teníamos algo, tú eras mi novia y yo no puedo olvidarte.

-Albert… aunque mi familia ha hecho lo posible, no he podido recordar absolutamente nada en este tiempo y de verdad, ¿tú crees que podrás ayudarme a recordar lo nuestro? Ni siquiera Sidonie, o Fergie han podido y yo por otra parte sólo quiero seguir adelante y generar recuerdos nuevos con personas agradables. Por favor, ya no insistas más, porque lo que hayamos tenido ya no existe.-

-Conociste a alguien, ¿verdad? ¡Yo tenía tanta razón en no querer que te fueras a Japón!-

Albert era uno de esos chicos guapos que a una le cortan la respiración no más verlo. Y Kaoru descubrió muchas fotos con él en un álbum. Sus amigas mismas corroboraron que se querían mucho y planeaban ir a la universidad para casarse algún día al salir. Sidonie le dijo a Kaoru que ella una vez le confidenció que a pesar del tiempo juntos, ellos no habían intimado aún.

-Lo querías, pero nunca te sentiste muy segura con él.- le había dicho la joven del cabello del color del trigo y ojos dulces color miel. Por otra parte, Ayako le contó que Albert había rogado mucho para que no se fuera a Japón.

-Perdóname, Albert. Y por favor… no llames más.- dijo ella débilmente.

La comunicación se cortó de repente y Kaoru imaginó que Albert estaba enfadado. Y era entendible pero, ¿qué sacaba ella si volvía con él, mientras pensaba en Kenshin? No le parecía honesto.

Ayako apareció con un vestido maravilloso y Kaoru comenzó a maniobrar en su cabello mientras le relataba la conversación de hacía unos momentos.

Era muy fácil hablar con Ayako. Siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharla aunque le contara veinte veces la misma anécdota. Y era tan cariñosa… Era grato estar con ella.

-Mami, te quedaron ricos los panqueques.-

-Ay, mi princesa, ¿cómo no iba mimar a mi única hija?… bueno… eso no será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué dices, mamá?

-Kaoru, mi niña… esta noche le daré la sorpresa a Adam. Ya lo confirmé… ¡estoy embarazada! No puedo creerlo. Después de tantos años… -

A Ayako se le quebró la voz y Kaoru la rodeó para abrazarla.

-Mamita, mamita… ¿tendré un hermanito?… oh, mami, mami… eres aún tan joven y tan linda… -

-Llevamos años intentándolo. Tú sabías que yo me sentía mal por no poder darle un hijo a Adam y ahora… tengo un poco más de dos meses. Y dentro de unas semanas será la primera ecografía… ¡oh, Kaoru! Seré mamá nuevamente y estoy tan feliz, y asustada… tengo cuarenta años y… -

A Kaoru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Lo harás bien. Todos te ayudaremos. Mami… -

Las mujeres estuvieron abrazadas un rato, llorando y riendo a la vez, y luego, retomando la compostura, Kaoru se esmeró en embellecer a su madre, preguntándose, por un momento, qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera quedado embarazada de Kenshin. Parece que su madre pensó lo mismo.

-Tú no te cuidaste esa noche.-

La joven le había contado a su madre que había pasado la noche con el pelirrojo. Pero siguiendo la mentira que le había dicho en el hospital de Tokio, la joven la convenció de que esa noche ella sedujo como pudo a Kenshin, con el pretexto de que no se iban a ver más y que ella estaba muy enamorada de él aunque no fuera correspondida.

-No pasó nada, mamá.-

-Arriba dejé un test de embarazo. Háztelo. Las instrucciones son muy simples…

-Pero mami...-

-Mi intuición me dice que algo no anda del todo normal en ti. Vamos, hazte el test. No te demorarás nada.-

-Pero yo tuve una regla… -

-Tú misma me comentaste que apenas y manchaste tu toalla. Eso no cuenta como regla.-

La joven meditó en las palabras de su madre y subió al segundo piso, donde encontró el test. Entró al cuarto de baño y siguiendo las instrucciones, se sentó junto a su madre que había llegado, a esperar el resultado.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¡Qué hermosas se ven!-

Adam miraba completamente alelado a Ayako. Algo tenía la japonesa, porque se ponía más guapa con los años.

Kaoru se adelantó a saludar a Adam, que se veía muy atractivo en su traje, para luego dejarle espacio a su madre para que se demorara todo lo que quisiera en abrazar a su esposo. Avanzó a la mesa y empezó a saludar a sus parientes.

-Hola, tía Akiko, tío Akira… Yahiko, primo, qué bueno verte. ¡Abuelita!-

Estaba toda su familia japonesa reunida en el elegante restaurante. De inmediato se sentó.

-Te ves muy linda, Kaoru.- le dijo Akiko.- Realmente sacaste lo mejor de mi hermana.-

-Y ustedes sacaron lo mejor de mí, claro está.- dijo la abuela, tocando uno de los rulos de Kaoru.- ¡Qué feliz me siento de tener tan buena familia!-

La abuela fue tan efusiva en su gesto, que dejó caer la cartera que tenía sobre sus rodillas, que se abrió dejando salir algunas cosas. Kaoru se ofreció a recogerla y estando debajo de la mesa, vio un par de elegantes zapatos negros y brillantes detenerse al lado de los de Adam. Tuvo un presentimiento repentino.

-Buenas noches a todos. Espero haber llegado a tiempo.-

Kaoru reconoció la voz. Aunque hablaba un inglés perfecto, ella reconocería ese tono y ese acento en cualquier parte. Tomó la cartera de una vez y metió en ella todo lo que encontró, apresuradamente.

-¡Señor Himura hijo! ¡Qué sorpresa más grande! No puedo creer que usted haya venido!- dijo Ayako pensando de inmediato que si Kenshin había venido, era por Kaoru. ¡Qué alegría para su hija!

-He llegado ayer y contacté con el señor Smith. Él me ha invitado y me siento muy honrado de poder acompañarles en este momento especial.-

La abuela hablaba sin cesar del cabello rojo del señor Himura y bajo su zapato había un labial. Kaoru trató de tirar de él pero la abuela no aflojó el pie y el labial se trizó.

-Pero qué muchacho tan guapo.- dijo la mujer, moviéndose y dejando a Kaoru lista para emerger con todo reunido. Cuando la joven lo hizo, vio que Kenshin… ¿Por qué ese era Kenshin, no? Le pasaba un ramo de flores blancas a Ayako.

-Lamento no traer un presente más apropiado.-

-Son hermosas, señor Himura.- dijo la mujer aceptando el obsequio.- Muchas gracias.-

Entre las flores blancas había una roja y dos rosadas. Kenshin tomó las tres rosas y las separó con cuidado del resto de las flores.

-Señoras.- dijo de un modo galante, obsequiando una a Akiko y otra a la abuela. Cuando Kaoru finalmente se acomodó sobre su asiento, Kenshin quedó como congelado un momento mirándola, antes de pasarle la rosa roja.

- Kaoru.-

Su voz sonó tan suave que por un momento la joven pensó que ella lo había imaginado.

-Kenshin… qué bueno… verte por acá.-

Las mejillas de la joven se llenaron de rubor en tanto el mozo acomodaba a Kenshin junto a ella. Ayako los miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Kaoru por su parte, miraba a Kenshin sin podérselo creer. ¿Era él? Estaba más delgado, pero su apariencia era muy cuidada. La piel de su mentón se veía suave y Kaoru se preguntó qué se sentiría acariciarla de nuevo. Apartó esa idea de su cabeza y se dedicó a estudiarlo a hurtadillas. El traje era impecable, de un corte que le sentaba muy bien al japonés, oscuro. La corbata no pudo haber sido mejor elegida. La camisa resplandecía de blanca. ¡Estaba de comérselo! El cabello…

-¡Te cortaste el cabello!- exclamó Kaoru. Kenshin, que hablaba algo con Adam sobre el Pabellón de Oro, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Es que quería cambiar.- explicó con sencillez. Pero la joven intuyó que él no se refería a un cambio de apariencia.

-¿Y cómo está Japón?- preguntó la abuela.

-Bien. Es decir, aguantando los embates de la crisis financiera. Aún con su economía estable no pudo dejar de sufrir ciertas consecuencias, pero en general aún se puede vivir más o menos tranquilo.-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo pretende quedarse en Inglaterra?- preguntó Akira, padre de Yahiko.

-Eso depende de una respuesta que he venido a buscar.- respondió el pelirrojo. En eso, fueron interrumpidos por el maître que traía una botella de vino, del cual le dio a probar una copa a Adam. Éste le preguntó a Kenshin si deseaba catar él mismo el vino.- Lo lamento… no tengo dotes de enólogo. - Akira si las tenía y también pudo probar el vino.

El maître llenó las copas de todos para el brindis en honor de la cumpleañera. La de Kaoru en cambio tenía jugo de frutas, así como una copa que apareció sorpresivamente para Ayako. Adam la miró con extrañeza y ella, con los ojos brillantes respondió:

-Querido esposo… me temo que ya no podré beber durante un tiempo. Y es que… hay una noticia que quisiera darles a todos esta noche. Espero que sepan apoyarme… -

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Ayako giraba entre los brazos de su marido y la abuela estaba enfrascada en una interesante discusión con Kenshin sobre la Era Meiji. Yahiko escuchaba entretenido mientras su padre sacaba a bailar a su madre a la enorme pista.

-Abuela, no podrás ganarle al señor Himura, porque él es historiador.- dijo el muchacho al cabo de un rato.

-¿Historiador? Usted es un tramposo, señor Himura. Con razón sabía tanto de historia japonesa para ser tan joven. ¿Realmente es historiador?-

-Soy profesor de Historia Universal, con mención en Historia japonesa.-

-Entonces, sabrá cosas también de la historia de Londres.-

-Desde luego.-

-Yo llevo acá quince años viviendo con mi hija Ayako y Akiko, que se vino a vivir hace cinco con su familia. Sé mucho de esta ciudad y tiene lugares interesantes por conocer. Pero… ya no soy una jovencita. Y por eso creo que Kaoru podrá enseñarle nuestro atractivos históricos mejor que yo.-

Kaoru soltó el tenedor donde aún había un trozo de pastel y Kenshin reprimió una risita al verla.

-No dudo que ella será una compañía perfecta.- comentó el pelirrojo.

-Abuela…- comenzó Kaoru, pero la abuela la detuvo.

-Señor Himura, mi nieta Kaoru es preciosa y sin embargo está muy sola esta noche. Sáquela a bailar para que luzca su juventud. Supongo que usted sabe bailar, ¿no?-

-Desde luego.-

Kaoru iba a protestar, pero Kenshin rápidamente se puso de pie y extendió su mano. La joven no se pudo negar.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó ella en japonés cuando llegaron a la pista de baile. Kenshin colocó una mano en su cintura, porque la música que tocaba la orquesta era lenta.

-Vine por ti.- respondió en el mismo idioma.

Kaoru de inmediato se puso a la defensiva

-Yo no voy a volver a Japón. Este es mi hogar.-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a bailar y Kaoru a seguirlo. Realmente él bailaba bien y ella se sentía de maravilla entre sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos, la música cambió a un tono más alegre y rápido y Kaoru lamentó tener que separarse.

-En verdad te ves preciosa.- le dijo Kenshin al oído cuando el estilo del baile los obligó a juntarse nuevamente, casi rozando sus mejillas.- Realmente te extrañé mucho.-

-¿Viniste por eso?-

Se volvieron a separar y al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a reunirse.

-¿Y por qué otra cosa si no? No me interesa la arquitectura londinense, aunque es atractiva.-

La música cesó y Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada a Kenshin por unos segundos. Entonces, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-La rosa estaba muy bonita.- comentó, para decir algo y desahogar el nudo en su garganta.- En verdad lo era.-

-¿Y sabes lo que significa una rosa roja?-

-No.-

Kenshin le tomó una mano y se acercó a su oído.

-Te amo.-

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar con fuerza. Contuvo a duras penas sus ganas de abrazarlo. La etiqueta británica exigía contención de los sentimientos en público.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que odias todo lo relacionado a la cultura occidental. Seguramente estarás asqueado de nuestra comida, nuestra música y nuestra historia. Kenshin… no va a resultar. Además tú me… dañaste. Yo no sé si pueda olvidar…-

Otra pieza de baile empezó y Kenshin comenzó a moverse con Kaoru. Un tema lento era ideal para conversar sosteniendo el corazón de la otra persona.

-No te pido que olvides nada si no puedes o no quieres. Esta vez no te pediré nada, Kaoru, porque vengo a darte todo.-

-¿Ehh? No… no puedes. Extrañarás tu país, te devolverás… yo no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo.-

-Pequeña, no vengo a ilusionarte. Vengo a mostrarte realidades. Y créeme, tengo toda mi vida para demostrarte cuánto te amo y cuánto te puedo llegar a amar. Sólo vuelve a creer en mí.-

-Pero… -

-Kaoru, vengo dispuesto a todo para que vuelvas a creer que puedo ser el amor de tu vida.-

-No es así. Quizá viniste porque como yo soy una chica fácil… -

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente en su baile, repentinamente enfadado.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de ti. Nunca más digas eso de ti. Tú no eres una chica fácil. Sólo fuiste una muchacha inocente a la que seduje. Por otra parte, si sólo hubiera querido sexo, no me habría tomado la molestia de viajar por medio planeta para ganarme a tu familia y conseguir su apoyo por si tú no querías volver a verme.-

Kaoru bajó la vista y nuevamente Kenshin comenzó a guiarla.

-No eres una chica fácil…- dijo él cerca de su oído, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.- Eres… eres la niña más maravillosa que he tenido oportunidad de conocer. Y tengo tantos adjetivos para definirte… que no puedo creer que seas tanto en mi vida. Quiero… que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que aunque no lo parezca, te conozco mejor que nadie, y que puedo hacerte feliz. Y borrar de alguna manera todo lo malo que haya podido hacerte.-

Kaoru cerró los ojos, bailando. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

En un momento, Kenshin sintió un repentino pánico al pensar que ella, después de todo, podría rechazarlo. Algo profundo dentro de él lo hizo decir lo siguiente:

- Pero… no tienes que responderme ahora. ¿Te parece si mañana voy a tu casa y allá hablamos más tranquilos? -

Sin mirarlo, Kaoru asintió. Y siguieron danzando hasta que llegó la hora en que todos se retiraron a sus casas y Kenshin a su hotel.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Indecisa, se aplicó un poco de rubor en las mejillas y luego algo de brillo labial. Kaoru acarició la rosa que tenía en un florero delgado al lado de su cama y corriendo, bajó las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Albert… - dijo sorprendida al abrir la puerta. El joven traía un enorme ramo de rosas y unos chocolates de regalo.

-Kaoru… necesito… que por favor… tú vuelvas conmigo.-

Por inercia, Kaoru recibió los obsequios. Pero su respuesta fue tajante.

-No puedo.-

-Pero ¿por qué no?-

-No te recuerdo.-

La joven entonces devolvió las flores y chocolates.

-Lo lamento.-

-Pero yo no necesito que lo lamentes. Necesito que hagas algo al respecto. ¡Tienes que hacerte cargo de tu pasado, de tu relación conmigo!-

-¿Pasa algo?-

Ayako, que lavaba unos platos, se asomó.

-¿Está todo bien, hija?-

-Me temo que no, mami.- contestó Kaoru mirando fijamente a Albert.- Yo no me tengo que hacer cargo de nada, como dices. ¿Qué acaso no puedes respetar mi decisión?-

-Buenas tardes.-

Kenshin llegó puntual, en el momento exacto en que el reloj de la sala dio las dos con treinta minutos. Traía un ramo de flores, pequeño en comparación al de Albert, pero de muy buen gusto. Y tras el ramo, un leoncito de peluche con un moño rojo. De su brazo colgaba un paraguas.

Albert lo miró con odio.

-No sé quien es usted ni me interesa, pero mi novia y yo estamos hablando.-

Kenshin palideció por un momento. Miró a Kaoru.

-Albert, gracias por tu visita. Desgraciadamente has sido inoportuno… - dijo Ayako saliendo a recibir a Kenshin con mucha calma y guiándolo al sofá.-… porque yo tengo un invitado de mi país y desearía poder hablar tranquila con él, en este, el recibidor de mi casa.- Kenshin tuvo que reconocer que los británicos tenían mucho estilo para despedir a quienes les caían mal. Porque la mirada de la señora le indicaba que el tal Albert no era de su agrado.

-Kaoru, salgamos.- dijo el joven.

-No voy a salir contigo hoy. Ni mañana. Ni nunca. Ya te lo he dejado muy en claro y si no quieres entender, es tu problema. Adiós.- respondió enfadada Kaoru, cerrando la puerta en las narices del joven. Kenshin contuvo una risa, pero Ayako no pudo hacer eso.

-Jajaja, espero que no vuelva ese maleducado.-

-Mami, dime, por favor… ¿qué le vi yo a Albert? Es tan pedante… insistente… -

-Era guapo… y tú eras una chica popular. El joven no es malo, pero está dolido en este momento y por eso no razona… en fin… señor Himura hijo, que agrado verlo por aquí.-

-También es un placer verla, señora Smith.-

-Usted ayer me sorprendió. Baila realmente bien, tiene usted mucho ritmo. Con mi esposo no podíamos dejar de mirarlo.-

Kenshin rió.

-Cuando yo era joven, mi padre me obligó a tomar clases de bailes de salón. Decía que eso me ayudaría a moverme de modo elegante cuando quisiera conquistar chicas. No lo entendí en su momento, pero ahora me siento agradecido.-

Kaoru llegó hasta ellos y Ayako los miró de reojo.

-Como supongo que viene usted a ver a mi hija, los dejo solos. Iré a terminar mi quehacer. Espero que se quede para tomar el té con nosotras.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Kenshin levantándose del sofá cuando Ayako salió. Luego miró a Kaoru.- Hola.-

La joven, ruborizada, lo saludó a su vez.

-Hola.-

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose.

-Hem… ¿quieres tomar algo caliente? ¿Leche tal vez, o té?-

-Dentro de un rato. Gracias. Y… te ves muy bonita hoy. Ten, por favor.-

Kaoru recibió las flores, acariciando sus bellos pétalos. En eso reparó en el peluche de león.

-¡Oh, Kenshin, es precioso! ¡Y su melena se parece a la tuya! Bueno… a la que tenías.- exclamó, abrazando el leoncito.- ¡Qué cosa más dulce!-

Satisfecho, Kenshin hizo ademán de sentarse, y Kaoru lo siguió en cuanto puso sus flores en agua, con el peluche entre los brazos.

-Kaoru… yo… deseo continuar la conversación de anoche. Quiero que me perdones y que empecemos de nuevo.-

La joven movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Pero no era un gesto de asentimiento, sino de que ella comprendía lo que él le decía.

-Hay un joven.- comenzó a decir Kaoru.- Albert, a quien viste recién. Él era mi novio.-

Kenshin no entendió a dónde quería llegar Kaoru con eso.

-Ya veo.-

-Yo no lo recuerdo, pero sé que fue bueno conmigo, que estábamos enamorados y que quizá hasta nos casaríamos algún día. Pero me fui a Japón a estar con mi padre a pesar de sus ruegos. Luego lo del accidente y esta maldita amnesia que tiene mi vida partida en dos. Albert me ha dicho que debo hacerme cargo de mi pasado y quizá tenga razón y tal vez… si yo no te hubiera conocido entre medio, podría hacer eso.-

-Comprendo.-

-Casi todos los aspectos de mi vida anterior los he podido retomar. Mis amigas, mi familia, incluso algunas costumbres y gustos. Pero mi corazón se quedó en Japón. Contigo. Por otra parte… las cosas han cambiado y por eso estoy más segura que nunca que no volveré con Albert. Y sobre ti… sobre nosotros… tengo un problema. Y no sé si quiera resolverlo.-

-Dime.- dijo Kenshin preparándose para lo peor.

Kaoru lo miró con cierta desconfianza, hasta que cerró los ojos.

-Mi memoria ha mejorado considerablemente en estos días. Estar en casa me ha hecho bien aunque antes del accidente esté todo borrado. Pero hay cosas que sucedieron en Japón de las que no me puedo acordar. Por ejemplo… realmente no recuerdo por qué discutimos antes de mi regreso a Londres.-

Kenshin se quedó de una pieza.

-Sé que tuvo que ser algo grave porque sentí mi rabia aún el día que nos despedimos, pero no pude encontrar la causa. Y a pesar de que yo sabía que algo estaba mal, te busqué esa noche dejando el orgullo de lado. Kenshin, ¿podrías decirme por qué discutimos?-

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza un momento. ¿Decirle a Kaoru que la había manipulado, nuevamente? No le pareció una buena idea si quería recuperarla, pero por otra parte… aunque le doliera, lo mejor sería ir con la verdad.

Tomó las manos de la joven y empezó el relato que le contó alguna vez. La joven idéntica a ella de la que se enamoró, el abandono y el día en que ellos se conocieron. La seducción, la manipulación… desencajado, Kenshin acabó de hablar sintiéndose un monstruo. Kaoru ni se inmutó.

-Vaya… asi que eso era. Y ahora… ¿vienes por mí o por esa otra chica?-

-Vengo por una chica que come panqueques y patatas fritas, y bistec, y escucha brit pop. Y que juega voleibol como los dioses. Y que… que antes, aunque yo no lo merecía, me quería y se acurrucaba contra mí en el sofá. Porque extraño mucho a esa chica. Porque yo me enamoré profundamente de esa chica y tuve que venir a decírselo.- respondió Kenshin emocionado. Ayako, que acababa de terminar sus labores, se asomó a la puerta y escuchó todo ese pequeño discurso.

-Yo me enamoré de un japonés terco y egoísta. Y ahora estoy vislumbrando a un hombre nuevo. Creo que este me gusta más.- respondió Kaoru acercándose a él y buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

-Pero entonces… ¿no me odias con lo que te he contado?-

-¿Debería?-

-Sufriste mucho.-

Kaoru pensó un poco.

-Yo no olvidé esa historia. Sólo quería saber si era cierto que venías a darme todo de ti como dijiste anoche. Y me diste esa verdad que a ti no te convenía. Cumpliste tu promesa. Además… todo lo malo quedó en Japón. Esto es Londres y aquí podemos comenzar de cero. Porque tú pareces un hombre nuevo y yo estoy en casa y podrás verme en mi hábitat.-

-Kaoru… mi Kaoru… -dijo Kenshin feliz, abrazándola fuerte y besándola entre los cabellos.-Mi cielo… ahora haré todo bien. ¿Con quién debo hablar para cortejarte? Porque quiero que seas mi novia, y quiero salir por ahí contigo, y que me enseñes tu mundo… y…-

-Señor Himura hijo.- dijo Ayako dejándose ver.- Yo no tengo inconveniente en que corteje a mi hija. Pero… me temo que las cosas van a tener que apresurarse.-

-¿Oro?-

Ayako intercambió una mirada con Kaoru, quien asintió. Luego la joven miró a Kenshin nuevamente.

-Tendremos que… apresurar esos pasos.- comentó nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que Albert te siga molestando?-

Kaoru tomó aire.

-¿Estás dispuesto a vivir aquí para siempre y casarte conmigo?-dijo apresuradamente.

-Desde luego.- respondió Kenshin seguro y con calma. Kaoru lo miró unos segundos y volvió a tomar aire.

-Yo… no era algo que hubiera planeado… en verdad no lo fue y si te quieres echar para atrás y regresar a tu país, lo entenderé pero… estoy embarazada. Lo supe anoche.-

Kenshin se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. ¿Un hijo? ¿Kaoru iba a tener un hijo de él?

-¿Ya viste a un médico?- preguntó impaciente.

-Mami me llevó a su doctor. Confirmó que tengo casi dos meses y que el bebé nacerá a mediados de Julio si todo sale bien. Me harán una ecografía para ver si todo va bien dentro de unas semanas y el doctor recomendó algunos suplementos porque… -

Kenshin no siguió escuchando, porque levantó a Kaoru del sofá, tomándola en brazos y moviéndose así por el cuarto con ella.

-Un hijo… un hijo… o una niña, tal vez… Kaoru, Kaoru… mi vida, mi amor… dime… ¿qué tengo que hacer en tu país para casarme contigo? Ya que invertiremos los pasos, prometo cortejarte el resto de mi vida.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Adam insistió en que Kenshin y Kaoru vivieran con ellos hasta que pudieran adquirir un hogar propio, porque estar en un hotel era caro y necesitaban ahorrar para el futuro. Había un cuarto de invitados que el pelirrojo ocupó hasta que, dos meses después pudo casarse con Kaoru por el civil y al día siguiente por la iglesia.

La ceremonia religiosa fue por la iglesia anglicana y Kenshin tuvo que reconocer que Kaoru se veía preciosa con su vestido blanco y que la panza casi ni se le notaba. Recordó, mientras veía a la joven avanzar hacia él, por el pasillo, que siempre soñó con casarse a la usanza japonesa, cosa que no pudo hacer con Tomoe porque su trabajo de modelo no le dejó tiempo. Pero ahora eso no le importaba porque Kaoru se acomodó a su lado para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Sanosuke y la familia de Kenshin no se quisieron perder de estar allí. Misao se encargó de "entregar" a Kenshin por ser su hermana y Adam hizo lo propio con Kaoru. Por la noche se hizo una gran fiesta y todos lo disfrutaron enormemente.

Fue una semana después, cuando la familia Himura y Sanosuke quisieron volver a Japón, que se evidenció un problema. Kenshin los había ido a dejar al aeropuerto y al abrazar a su padre para despedirse, el pelirrojo no lo quiso soltar.

-Papá… -

-Hijo, ¿qué sucede?-

Sakura, Misao y Sanosuke ya se habían ido para abordar el avión.

-Cómo quisiera que te quedaras.-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

Kenshin no podía mentirle a su padre. Asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Extraño mi país, mi gente. Mis costumbres… -

-Sabías que iba a pasar.-

-Pero no sabía que el dolor iba a ser tan fuerte. El primer mes lo soporté bien, pero éste último se me ha hecho cuesta arriba.-

-Pero dime… Kaoru… -

-Ella no quiere saber nada con irse de Inglaterra. Es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, papá, la más linda, la más buena… pero la pasó tan mal en Japón que no quiere regresar. Y yo en cambio… daría lo que fuera por ver mi viejo dojo.-

-Si te consuela un poco, puedes ir para las vacaciones.-

Kenshin suspiró.

-Hijo, no pierdas la fe. Recién estás conociendo este lugar y estoy seguro de que verás el modo de ver un verdadero hogar en él.

Se despidieron y Kenshin regresó a la casa. El edificio de dos pisos, de estilo clásico era bonito y acogedor en su interior, pero echó de menos la madera de la que fue su casa. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado irse con su padre, pero ya no podía! Ocultó la cara entre sus manos, cuando llegó a su cuarto matrimonial y se sentó en la cama.

Kaoru, que dormía, despertó y notó lo abatido que venía su esposo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Oro?… no, nada.- mintió Kenshin, secándose apresurado cierta humedad en torno a sus ojos. Luego se volvió a Kaoru. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien.- dijo ella.-Muy bien. ¿Tu familia ya se fue?-

-Si.-

Kenshin se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a la joven, posando una mano sobre su panza, y se sintió más tranquilo.

-Te preparé un kuchen.- comentó el pelirrojo.- Creo que me ha quedado bueno.-

-Mi amor… - dijo Kaoru dándole un beso en la mejilla.- No tienes que aprender cocina occidental si no quieres.-

-Pero yo quiero aprender para demostrarte… -

-Con que estés aquí me demuestras demasiado. Hey, Kenshin, te invito a comer para que se te pase la pena.-

-¿Pena, yo? Cómo crees que… -

-Vamos, a mí no me engañas.- dijo la joven levantándose.- Vamos a salir.-

Kenshin la obedeció, algo desanimado. Caminaron unas cuadras y llegaron hasta un restaurante japonés. Kaoru entró, se sentó en una mesa y pidió bolitas de arroz. Kenshin, agradecido del gesto de sus esposa, pidió ramen… y otro montón de cosas que le parecieron apetitosas, incluyendo algunas para llevar. El restaurante era pequeño, pero tan bien decorado, que cuando salieron a la calle, Kenshin se sorprendió al ver Londres. Y abrazó a Kaoru.

-Gracias, mi amor. Gracias, gracias… -

Los meses pasaron y con desazón Kenshin veía que, por lo avanzado del semestre universitario, lo rechazaban como profesor de historia. Con cada día que pasaba aumentaba su frustración porque aunque tenía dinero para vivir un año más sin hacer nada, estar de ocioso no era su estilo. Además, venía un bebé. En Japón en cambio, él seguiría dando sus clases, y sin poder evitarlo, cada día extrañaba más su patria. Pero aunque fingía una sonrisa frente a todos, a Kaoru no la convencía de que estaba tan feliz.

-No te sientes a gusto aquí.- le dijo ella al acostarse, una noche.

Kenshin suspiró.

-No pensé que sería tan difícil.- contestó. Kaoru lo miró unos momentos.

-¿Extrañas mucho tu vida de allá?-

-Demasiado.-

-Kenshin… aunque como tú digas, soy una joven occidental… nací en Japón. Me trajeron siendo una niña y mami me ha contado que me costó mucho adaptarme. Que lloraba mucho por que extrañaba a mi papito y nunca dejé de echarlo de menos porque siempre le escribía cartas. Aunque puedas pensar lo contrario, yo no te reprocharía el que sintieras añoranza, porque sé que yo también la tuve. Y el año pasado, cuando vivía contigo en tu casa, aunque no lo sabía, extrañaba Londres. ¡Me sentía tan bien cuando escuchaba el disco de Robie William, o comía un panqueque a escondidas!-

-Yo te quité eso… -

-No, mi amor… no te quiero hablar de eso. Te quiero decir que tú, por demostrarme que vienes a darme todo de ti… te estás olvidando de ti mismo. Y eso no es bueno. Con excepción del día que fuimos al restaurante japonés, no te he vuelto a ver comiendo algo típico de allá. Te vistes como un inglés e incluso has adoptado muy bien nuestro acento. Eso no cualquiera lo hace pero… Kenshin… mi vida… tú eres japonés, no británico, y no puedes negarte eso. Que te guste tu cultura no es malo. Lo malo es que reniegues de ella para darme en gusto a mí. Porque yo me enamoré de ese pelirrojo come sushi… -

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga?-

-Que si extrañas tanto Japón… o te devuelvas, o hagas un Japón pequeño aquí, para nosotros.-

-Yo no volveré… no puedo dejarte.-

-Entonces… hagamos un Japón para que te sientas mejor.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Escucha… - Kaoru sacó un block de apuntes de debajo de la almohada sorprendiendo a Kenshin.- Lo tengo todo planeado. Pero debemos arriesgarnos. ¿Te atreverías?-

-Desde luego.-

-Hace unos días, cuando veníamos de la última ecografía, me llamó la atención un salón de eventos. El dueño lo vende… anoté mentalmente el número de teléfono y llamé. El caballero tiene un apuro, debe mudarse a la costa por problemas de salud y el precio del salón es conveniente, tomando en cuenta que además, tiene una casa contigua que es muy bonita. Creo que deberíamos comprar ese lugar para vivir ahí. Tiene unos jardines… no es muy grande pero… -

-¿Y para qué queremos un salón de eventos? ¿Quieres ser banquetera?-

-No, tonto, no… pero el salón es de un piso, es bonito… y tal vez… es que, cuando lo vi por dentro me acordé de tu dojo. Y de el del maestro Hiko. Tú practicas kendo… eras el mejor y ya eras ayudante de maestro. Creo que puedes abrir un dojo y dar clases. Mi padre Kojiro me dejó una herencia y ya que aún no estudiaré este año, puedo prestarte ese dinero para la compra y los arreglos necesarios.-

-No estoy muy seguro.-

-Vamos a verlo mañana. Es cerca de aquí y el barrio es tranquilo. Además… como el manga de tu país ha pegado fuerte, muchos jóvenes quieren practicar kendo. Entonces… ¿me acompañarás?-

Kenshin sonrió, aún con poco ánimo.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando visitó la propiedad, se enamoró del sitio. Sin embargo, había un problema.

-Es muy caro. Ni con mis ahorros… -

-Yo te presto, Kenshin. También será mi casa.-

-Pero hay mucho que arreglar si queremos que funcione. Un dojo tiene piso de madera y… -

-No te desanimes… yo te apoyaré mientras mi embarazo me lo permita.-

Adam y Ayako se sorprendieron con la noticia, pero dieron su venia para la compra de la propiedad. Incluso Adam puso también sus ahorros a disposición de la pareja para lo que necesitaran. El trato se cerró una semana después y la entrega del inmueble fue de inmediato.

La casa era todo un sueño. No era muy grande, pero tenía tres habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, cocina, comedor y living, todo en un solo piso. Luego hubo que hacer los trámites legales necesarios para abrir la escuela de kendo. Y poner un anuncio de su apertura. Kenshin se ocupó de los arreglos de su nuevo dojo y Kaoru de decorar la casa y el jardín al estilo japonés, y quedaron tan bonitos que cada vez que Kenshin entraba pensaba "estoy en mi hogar".

Era, como ella le había prometido, un pequeño Japón.

Pero el dinero se acababa y con preocupación, Kenshin notaba que ya estaban en Junio y el bebé nacería luego.

-Esto debe funcionar. Por Kami, que debe funcionar. El tiempo se agota.- pensaba el pelirrojo en la entrada del dojo, esperando a que llegaran los primeros estudiantes a inscribirse. Más atrás, sentada y con una mesita, Kaoru estaba lista para anotar a los jóvenes.

Una chica rubia y pecosa entró tímidamente, saludando a Kenshin en japonés. Gratamente asombrado, el pelirrojo respondió a la reverencia y saludó en el mismo idioma.

-Quiero aprender kendo.- dijo la chica. Kenshin la guió hasta Kaoru, que le explicó lo de las tarifas, horarios y ropa. -Está bien. Tenga. Acá está el pago de mi inscripción. Yo estudiaba kendo, pero muy lejos de mi casa. Ustedes están a dos cuadras de donde vivo. Le diré a mis amigos.-

Al parecer la chica cumplió, porque más tarde aparecieron tres jóvenes vestidos de escolar, listos para inscribirse. Todos alucinaron al ver a dos japoneses originales. Y ni hablar del jardín que rodeaba al dojo. ¡Cómo sacado de un manga!

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente y para motivarlos, Kenshin les enseñó lo que él podía hacer. Britany comentó:

-Eso es fácil para usted porque es hombre.-

Kaoru, que miraba la escena sentada en un sitial y vestida con un lindo kimono, se levantó y tomó un boken. Miró a Kenshin.

-Atácame!.-

Kenshin la miró espantado.

-No puedo. Tu embarazo… ocho meses.-

-Sólo hazlo. No pasa nada. No me moveré mucho, lo prometo.-

El pelirrojo la atacó y Kaoru, sin moverse de su sitio, bloqueó el ataque poniendo el boken en un sitio estratégico. Por más que Kenshin lo intentó, no pudo tocarla. Britany quedó encantada.

-Kenshin fue mi maestro.-dijo la joven.- Por eso no dudes de su capacidad para enseñar. Él es el mejor.- agregó, regresando a su sitial. Los jóvenes se entregaron desde ese día, con entusiasmo al aprendizaje.

Tras dos semanas los estudiantes aumentaron a diez y Kenshin, feliz, los instruía. Una noche, ya en Julio, Kaoru le comentó a Kenshin cuando se acostó:

-Te tengo una noticia.-

-Dime.-

-Hablé con la Embajada de Japón. Les hablé de ti y me han dicho que necesitan un profesor de historia como tú para que haga dos tipos de clases. Una, a la comunidad japonesa, a sus niños, sobre la historia de su país. Otra… a los jóvenes británicos interesados en tu cultura. Creo… y no es por sobrecargarte de trabajo… que como haces clases en el dojo dos veces por semana, tienes tiempo para enseñar lo que más te gusta. Te esperan mañana para una entrevista.-

Kenshin miró a su esposa emocionado, y la abrazó.

-Me equivoqué tanto, Kaoru. Venía a darte todo de mí y ha sido al revés. Una vez más, me has sorprendido.-

-Eres mi esposo, y te amo, y te apoyaré siempre. ¡Auch!-

Kenshin se puso alerta.

-¿Qué…?-

-La panza… siento algo raro y duele… -Kaoru gimió.- ¿Será esta una contracción?

Kenshin buscó la maleta en el fondo del ropero con las cosas que Kaoru debía llevar al hospital.

-No lo sé, pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo.-

Al llegar al hospital, Kaoru fue ingresada prontamente. La examinaron.

-Tiene dilatación siete. Debemos esperar un poco.- le dijo un enfermera. Kaoru trató de respirar y en eso miró a la camilla del lado.

-¡Mamá!-

Ayako, tranquila, respiraba para aguantar las contracciones.

-Hijita… -

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Shinta Himura ya tenía tres meses cuando el abuelo Kenjiro lo vino a conocer.

-Es igual a mi hijo. Si hasta tiene sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo. Oh… cómo quisiera llevármelo conmigo.- comentó.

Kaoru, muy repuesta, recibió al bebé en brazos para cambiarle el pañal. Misao y Sakura la acompañaron, junto con Ayako y el pequeño Gregory Smith, que apenas heredó rasgos orientales. Kenjiro en cambio siguió a su hijo al dojo, con un paquete largo en las manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

Kenshin, feliz, suspiró.

-No sé si esto es lo que quería para mi vida, pero es mucho más de lo que pedí.-

Kenjiro sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Ya no extrañas Japón?-

-A veces, pero… Japón está en mi corazón… y mi corazón es de Kaoru. Y no importa si ella está en Londres o América o en los Himalayas… porque donde esté Kaoru será mi hogar. Donde pueda ella amarme será mi hogar, con mi pequeño Shinta.-

-Le pusiste a tu hijo el nombre de mi bisabuelo.-

Kenshin sonrió. Y Kenjiro le tocó un hombro.

-Hagamos algo divertido. Tengamos un duelo de espadas.

-¿Oro?-

-Vamos. Hace más de veinte años que no practico algo, pero el talento si bien se oxida, no se pierde.

Kenshin tomó un boken y Kenjiro descubrió una reluciente espada con el filo invertido. En eso llegó Kaoru con los demás a ver en qué andaban esos dos.

-No te asustes con la espada… no te hará daño. Será un duelo de un punto, ¿te parece?-

-Está bien, papá.-

Kaoru dio la partida y Kenshin y Kenjiro se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Con absoluta sorpresa, todos notaron que Kenshin no pudo tocar a su padre y en cambio, recibió de lleno, en el hombro, un espadazo que no rasgó su piel. Asombrado, el hijo se puso de pie como pudo.

-Tú… yo no sabía que tú… -

Kenjiro sonrió y le alargó la espada.

-Yo sé que es un "sepukku" muy atrasado, pero, me honraría mucho, hijo, que ahora tú llevaras la espada de la familia. Porque esta espada simboliza los más nobles sentimientos que puede albergar un hombre. Y la fuerza para seguir adelante. Esta es la primera vez que la espada se mueve tanto de lugar pero… es que es la primera vez que un Himura también da un paso más allá. Por lo demás… fue todo un jaleo traerla de Japón, con esto de las Torres Gemelas el mundo cambió mucho.-

Kenshin reconoció la espada. ¡Era la misma que le había visto a Kenshin en Meiji!

-Gracias, papá.-

Kaoru llegó al lado de Kenshin, mientras los demás se iban al interior de la casa a celebrar con pasteles. El pelirrojo, cuyo cabello ya estaba a la altura de los hombros, seguía absorto mirando su espada. Su valiosa espada.

-He completado mi camino como hombre. Ya no soy un ser estéril… he aprendido a dar más de lo que pueda recibir, a dejar mi egoísmo de lado y pensar en el bien común. He aprendido a ignorar la forma y amar la esencia de cada persona… a tener la valentía de reconocer mis errores y aprender de ellos. Y de recibir ayuda aún cuando pensaba que no la necesitaba. Kaoru… mi Kaoru… me siento tan ligero estando contigo. Y tan feliz, aún con las dificultades. Siempre me has apoyado.-

La joven lo besó, guiándolo lentamente hacia la casa.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, mi amor. Por lo demás, cuando estaba cambiando los pañales de Shinta, te llamaron de una de las universidades de las que esperabas respuesta. Te quieren ver el jueves, a las nueve de la mañana.-

Kenshin sonrió, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Kaoru. Shinta estaba quieto, mirando a sus papás con curiosidad.

-Me vendría bien ese empleo, aunque el de la embajada cada día me gusta más. Los jóvenes de aquí están realmente muy interesados en la historia. Más incluso que los de allá. Y el entusiasmo me motiva.-

Pero a pesar de todo su entusiasmo, Kenshin no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Kaoru lo miró.

-Kenshin… estas semanas has trabajado sin parar y hoy has ido al aeropuerto en vez de dormir una siesta. No sé tú, pero creo que te tienes muy merecido un descanso.-

-¿Descanso?-

-Ya lo verás. En cuanto se vayan nuestras visitas, haré dormir a Shinta y entonces te abrazaré sobre nuestra cama hasta que cierres tus ojos.-

-Hum… no se me ocurre un panorama mejor. Pero hagamos otra cosa. En vez de abrazarme tú a mi, yo te abrazaré a ti. Y te veré dormir. Te mereces eso más que nadie. -

-Pero… ¿y no descansarás?.-

-Lo hará mi corazón cuando vea tu cara de ángel dormido. Y la de mi hijo con sus ojitos cerrados. Entonces me sentiré ligero y tranquilo y también podré dormir.-

Kaoru besó a Kenshin emocionada, en medio de su lindo jardín. Se acurrucó contra su cuello, como siempre hacía, y cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando ese contacto, antes de retomar su camino hacia la casa, para estar con sus seres queridos compartiendo un pastel.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_Fin Acto Catorce_

_Fin "Donde puedas Amarme"_

_Diciembre 6, 2008._

Notas de autora.

Dos cositas. Habrá un epílogo la próxima semana de este cuento, hablando de 1882.

Y… ¡¡¡Hoy es mi primer aniversario de matrimonio!!! Me pondré muy linda esta noche. Realmente me siento emocionada. Un año ya casada con mi Robi. Hum... parece un sueño y un final feliz. O mejor aún, un buen comienzo. Ojalá que con los años no se pierda la emoción de celebrar un aniversario. Yo pediré por eso.

Gracias, gracias a todas por su apoyo. De verdad… ahora estoy mejor, iniciando un camino un poco duro, pero del que espero salir bien. Mi doctora me ha dicho, luego de hablar con ella, que en verdad no estoy "más enferma" de mi trastorno bipolar y que no alucino, y que en efecto, lo que vi fue un recuerdo en el que trabajaremos para que me vuelva a sentir bien. Es horrible cuando miro mis fotos de niña y me pregunto como alguien le pudo hacer eso a la Carolita (mi segundo nombre) cuando era pequeña. Pero bueno, no hay nada que hacer, salvo plantarle cara a esos horribles recuerdos y seguir la guía de mi doctora. Me ha dado al menos unos consejos muy buenos.

Por cierto, estoy muy entretenida con una página que se llama Poupee Girl. Tengo una muñeca virtual y la paso bien comprándole vestidos. Estoy inscrita como Blankaoru por si quieren visitarme.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo de larga duración. Alguien me comentó que Kenshin se merecía sufrir más pero yo no estaba tan segura de eso, porque lo que él hizo no lo hizo de malo ni a propósito, sino porque estaba desorientado y dolido. De todos modos, creo que no la pasó muy bien en Londres. Me di cuenta que cambiar de país no era llegar y largarse, porque un amigo mío viajó a Miami y me contó que a los dos meses de estar allá, encontró un paquete de fideos chilenos en una tienda... ¡y se largó a llorar!

Retomando el tema de Kenshin y Kaoru, espero, desde luego, que el final de su historia les haya gustado. Yo quedé satisfecha, pensando que él al menos cambió y con el tiempo hizo feliz a su Kaoru y a su hijo. E incluso se ganó una espada (lo siento, la tenía que incluír, no me pude aguantar). También quedé satisfecha con el desarrollo de Kenjiro, Sanosuke aunque salió poco, y lo del embarazo de Ayako.

El final... hum... yo creo que notaron de dónde lo saqué. En fin... les dejo besitos, abrazos y buenos deseos. ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!

Por cierto, no tengo ningún proyecto nuevo de fanfic, asi que retomaremos Prisionera.

Ahora sí, adiosín.

Blankiss.


	15. Epílogo

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Epílogo.**_

**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**

**Julio, 1883**

-Kaoru… -dijo Kenshin esa mañana, después que Yahiko se fue a trabajar, dejándolos solos.- Me gustaría hablar algo con usted. Se trata de algo… muy importante para mí.-

Kaoru, que acababa de acomodar a su bebé de un mes para que durmiera luego de darle de comer, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Hacía cuatro años, una vez, escuchó esas mismas palabras, esperando la concreción de un sueño. Y en vez de eso, al día siguiente, se había quedado sola.

-Oh… no… - murmuró por lo bajo, sin querer mirar a su esposo. Éste se tomaba un tecito apaciblemente en el mismo cuarto.

-¿Kaoru?…- la llamó al notar su tensión. La joven cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-Dime, Kenshin.- respondió en un tono suave, concentrándose en limpiar sus doloridos pezones. Al mirarla, el pelirrojo pensó que era maravilloso compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella. Además de otros que por la cuarentena, le estaban vedados unos días más.

-Lo he pensado mucho. Y créame, creo que es lo mejor para los tres.-

Kaoru sintió que un vacío se abría bajo ella y que comenzaría a caer en cualquier momento. Eran las palabras de aquella vez. ¡Por kami! ¿Acaso le diría que iniciaría un nuevo viaje? Respiró hondo nuevamente. Debía mantener la calma. Quizá era sólo su imaginación.

-¿De qué hablas, Kenshin?- no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Detectando su emoción, él buscó su mirada, para sostenerle el mentón y sonreírle con dulzura. No estaba muy seguro de cómo decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Últimamente me he sentido muy inquieto y… existe la posibilidad de un viaje y… -

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Kaoru se largó a llorar.

-Pero… Kaoru… -

La joven se agarró de las mangas de su ropa y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

-Por lo que más quieras… no te vayas de nuevo, no me dejes sola ahora… Kenshin, ahora tengo a tu hijo y no sé si seré una buena madre o si lo podré educar… tengo mucho miedo y te necesito a mi lado… oh, por Kami… - estaba verdaderamente aterrada.

Reaccionando a esas palabras y comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa, Kenshin la abrazó con cuidado de no aplastarla demasiado contra él por lo delicada que estaba, y le besó la cabeza.

-Mi amor… -comentó con una dulzura que apaciguó la tormenta de emociones de Kaoru.- … mi preciosa instructora de kendo… ¿podría al menos dejarme terminar lo que te quiero decir? No es nada malo. No me voy a alejar de mi familia, no es eso lo que quiero. No es eso lo que me tiene inquieto. -

-Pero quieres viajar… - comentó la joven aún llorando, muy asustada.

-Claro que quiero viajar, pero con usted, y con nuestro bebé. Misao me ha escrito, insistiendo en que nos traslademos a Kyoto. Será por un tiempo… ella también ha tenido a su hijo hace poco tiempo atrás… y pensándolo bien, será más fácil para ustedes dos si se apoyan mutuamente en esto de ser madre. Por otra parte, dice que en esta época la ciudad está especialmente bella y que la podríamos disfrutar todos juntos. La invitación ha sido extendida a Yahiko. No sabía si aceptar o no porque la he notado muy sensible y cansada. Kenji casi no nos ha dejado dormir y creo que después de este año de mucho trabajo, nos vendría bien un descanso. Pero en especial a usted.-

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso se trataba de eso? ¿De tomarse unas vacaciones en Kyoto con sus amigos? Kenshin siguió hablando.

-… y Sanosuke se apareció por allí. Al parecer Megumi lo echó de su casa nuevamente y ha ido a buscar asilo con ellos. ¿Kaoru? ¿Está bien?-

La joven asintió, sin separarse de él. Aún lo aferraba fuertemente y Kenshin comprendió que realmente le había hecho mucho daño al marcharse en aquella ocasión. Tomándola por los brazos, la apartó lentamente de su pecho. Ella no se dejaba hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

-No me voy a separar nunca más de usted.- Le dijo Kenshin mirándola fijo a los ojos.- Nunca lo haré. Kaoru… yo tendría que arrancarme el corazón si quisiera marcharme, porque no podría de otro modo. Menos ahora que tenemos un hijo. Los días de vagabundo terminaron el día que llegué a esta casa y usted me ofreció quedar. ¿Lo recuerda?

La joven asintió.

-Yo pensé… -

-Lo sé.- dijo Kenshin.- Pero no se trataba de eso. Mi pequeña… - la llamó, sorprendiéndola al usar por primera vez aquél apelativo que en otro mundo, otro pelirrojo usó muchas veces con ella.- Mi Kaoru… yo la amo. Más que antes, mucho más. Mucho más.-

Kaoru se dejó abrazar y disimuladamente se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano. En verdad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se acordaba de su viaje al 2008. Kenshin se acomodó de tal modo que acabó arrullándola y ella, adormecida entre sus brazos, pensó que en verdad el Kenshin del futuro tenía todo lo que ella siempre quiso en un hombre. Incluso tenía cosas que ella en su momento, hubiera querido que tuviera su Kenshin. Pero al sacar cuentas… al reflexionar… cuando tuvo al Kenshin ideal… ella no se pudo enamorar de él. Porque quizá, el que era ideal, perfecto para ella, era ese vagabundo que llegó a su casa un día, con su sonrisa tierna y su interior culposo.

Tal vez un Kenshin que no era lo que ella quería, pero si el que necesitaba para complementarse.

Restregó su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo de Kenshin y éste comprendió que ella había despertado de su breve siesta.

-Entonces… ¿iremos a Kyoto?-

Un poco descolocada, Kaoru recordó la conversación que habían tenido.

-¿Cuándo quieres partir?-

-Mañana.-

-¿No te parece un poco pronto?- dijo la joven sorprendida.

-No. Me parece perfecto.-

Kaoru asintió.

-Está bien. Como tú digas.-

Kenshin sonrió y la joven de pronto, quiso hacerle una pregunta.

-Oye Kenshin… -

-Dígame.-

-¿Cómo era tu mujer ideal antes de conocerme?-

Esta vez fue el turno de Kenshin para sentirse perdido con la pregunta. Pero luego de un minuto, respondió:

-Quería, si la vida me lo permitía, una mujer como Tomoe, mi primera esposa.-

-Oh… ya veo.- Tuvo que haberlo imaginado.

Kenshin se animó.

-Claro. Quería una mujer callada, educada, hermosa, de un cabello negro como la noche. En vez de eso me encontré con una joven parlanchina y temperamental, que constantemente me hacía reír aunque no fuera la ocasión y yo tuviera que disimularlo. No era una chica refinada, pero cuando yo la abrazaba, cabía perfecto entre mis brazos y era sumamente cariñosa conmigo… tanto que muchas veces creí no merecerla. Yo quería una mujer hermosa… pero me topé con una joven que despierta cada mañana a mi lado, y me quita el aliento cuando abre sus ojos y me sonríe. Quería una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y piel como el marfil. Pero mi esposa tiene el cabello castaño, que refleja en cada hebra la luz del sol y espanta incluso las sombras que habitan en mi corazón y su piel tiene el tono de un melocotón maduro. Yo quería una mujer ideal… pero me topé con la mejor.-

-Oh… Kenshin… -

**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**

Llegaron por la tarde a la que fue alguna vez la ciudad capital del archipiélago que es Japón. Y mientras Kaoru cargaba a Kenji, Kenshin transportaba todo lo demás, bastante fatigado bajo el sol.

-Son unos desconsiderados, dejarnos tirados.- dijo Yahiko, que los acompañaba, cargando también un montón de cosas.

-Quizá tenían cosas que hacer y por eso no nos han venido a buscar a la estación.- reflexionó Kaoru. Kenji hizo unos ruiditos que anunciaban que tenía hambre, pero que pronto se apagaron. Para alivio de sus padres, decidió seguir durmiendo.

-Tal vez…- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Caminaron por espacio de media hora más hasta que llegaron al restaurante de los Oniwabanshu. Estaba abierto, pero por alguna razón no había ningún cliente dentro. Extrañada, Kaoru entró llamando a todos, seguida de su esposo.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaoru!!- dijeron sus amigos saliendo de debajo de las mesas. A Kuro no le fue muy bien porque no calculó y se golpeó la cabeza con la suya. Por su parte, con el barullo, Kenji se asustó y se largó a llorar.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Kaoru con total asombro. ¿Su cumpleaños?… ¿Acaso ese día era su cumpleaños?.

-Lo había olvidado por completo.- dijo atónita aún, mirando a sus amigos emerger de los más diversos lugares. Incluso Sanosuke, de alguna manera misteriosa, se había metido dentro de un enorme jarrón del que con trabajo intentaba salir. Kaoru arrulló a Kenji, calmándolo de a poco.

-Kaoru, felicidades.- dijo Misao, cargando a una enérgica pequeña de tres meses y algo con los ojos azules de Aoshi.- No sabes cuánto nos alegra tenerte aquí. Himura, qué bueno que pudiste traerla. -

Kenshin sonrió.

-Kenji es igual a ti… - comentó Misao mirando atentamente al bebé que tenía una suave pelusilla rojiza sobre la cabeza.-

-Hey, que yo también quiero ver.- vociferó Sanosuke aún metido en el jarrón, saltando para llegar hasta donde Kaoru.- Mou… realmente es igual al padre. Kenshin… veo que no perdiste el tiempo. En cuanto te casaste tú… -

-Misao… muchas gracias por la fiesta.- interrumpió Kaoru.- Eres un ángel.

-Hem…- dijo la joven algo nerviosa.- Yo no me puedo llevar todo el crédito. A Himura se le ocurrió la idea de hacerte una fiesta aquí. Aunque, claro, yo puse el local y Sanosuke vino a ayudarnos a pesar de que hizo entre poco y nada.-

-¿Kenshin?… ¿a ti se te ocurrió todo esto?-

El pelirrojo asintió.

**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**

**2009, Londres**

Después de terminar la limpieza de su nuevo comedor, Kaoru se entretenía leyendo un viejo libro que encontró entre las cosas de Kenshin. Le llamaba mucho la atención que la autora tuviera su mismo nombre, y que el pelirrojo al que amaba y con quien se casó tuviera el nombre de su esposo. Y le llamaba aún más la atención de que el nombre original de ese hombre fuera Shinta. Al parecer, se trataba de un hombre muy bueno y Kaoru pensó que sería genial que en honor a ese antepasado de su esposo, su hijito, que nacería en tres meses más, llevara su nombre.

-Te llamarás Shinta Himura. ¿No te parece un buen nombre?-

El nonato respondió con una vigorosa patada. Kaoru se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Eso me pareció un sí. Haber… te seguiré leyendo. "Julio nueve de 1883. Hace unos días viajamos a Kyoto y a llegar a casa de Misao… -

El episodio del cumpleaños número veintiuno era muy entretenido. Un amigo al parecer acabó metido dentro de un jarrón que tuvieron que romper para liberarlo a la mañana siguiente. Lo más divertido fue que al salir del jarrón, por efectos de la borrachera que aún se traía, el mismo amigo acabó dentro de un pozo, del que lo sacaron con muchos esfuerzos.

Kenshin entró al cuarto y se encontró con Kaoru revolviéndose de la risa.

-¿Qué tanto lees, niña?-

-El diario de tu tatarabuela. ¡Ella era muy divertida!-

Sonriendo, Kenshin se acercó a ella y le quitó con suavidad el libro de las manos.

-Ella era una mujer muy alegre, aunque sufrió mucho. Pero ahora… no hablemos de ella. Mejor abrázame y hazme cariñito. Estoy muy cansado.-

Kaoru obedeció, tendiéndose en la cama y recibiendo en su regazo al pelirrojo. Le hizo cariños entre medio del cabello y lo arrulló unos momentos con una canción que escuchó esa mañana.

-Oye Kenshin… me pregunto… el diario de vida de tu tatarabuela es muy bueno y a Shinta le gusta mucho que se lo lea… -

-¿A quién?- Kenshin estaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

Kaoru lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Shinta. Nuestro hijo. Dado que no nos podemos decidir por un nombre que nos guste a los dos, decidí que se llamara como el héroe del libro que le gusta tanto. Le habría puesto "Kenshin" pero… hum… será complicado cuando lo llame estando tú en casa. ¡Kenshin, ven acá! Se confundirán. En la casa de mi amiga Sidonie…-

Kenshin suspiró. ¿Otra vez la historia de la amiga Sidonie? Kaoru era parlanchina por naturaleza y él quería saber qué era lo que le iba a decir sobre el diario de Kaoru.

-¿Qué me decías sobre el diario… ?-

-Oh, si… hem… ¿por qué no lo entregas a alguna editorial para que lo publique? Quizá se haga famoso como otros diarios de vida, como el de Ana Frank.-

-Mi amor… el libro completo está en japonés. Incluso hay en él kanjis que hoy en día poca gente comprende… un traductor no podría… -

-Entonces tradúcelo tú.-

-No tengo tiempo. Entre acabar de arreglar el dojo para abrir y los permisos no tengo tiempo.-

-Yo… yo sé hablar japonés, pero no comprendo del todo los kanjis porque no completé mi educación allá. En la universidad, constantemente escribía cosas en inglés… yo lo traduciría pero no estoy segura de hacerlo bien. -

Kenshin suspiró y se le ocurrió algo.

-Kaoru, hagamos algo. No es necesario que lo traduzcas al inglés. Traspásalo simplemente al computador. Mi computador tiene todos los kanjis que te complican, asi que, aunque no comprendas un kanji, búscalo y ponlo ahí. Cuando mi familia venga a conocer al bebé, le encargaré las copias que haremos a mi padre para que lo entregue a alguna editorial en Japón. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Genial! ¿Oh… Shinta, oíste a tu papá? ¡¡Seremos escritores!!

Al día siguiente Kaoru abrió el notebook de Kenshin y buscó el procesador de texto. Encontró los kanjis y todo eso que a pesar de ser japonesa, le era desconocido, y de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

Claro que si a veces reía a mares, otras veces Kenshin la encontraba con una profunda depresión porque aún a esa Kaoru le pasaban cosas fuertes.

-Oye Kenshin… hice algunos dibujos. Como Kenshin era tu tatarabuelo, lo he dibujado como tú. Y como Kaoru se llama como yo… -

El pelirrojo sonrió, aunque por un secreto que jamás podría compartir con su esposa.

-Me parecen fantásticos. Aunque no pudiste retomar artes este año, tienes un talento innato para estas cosas. Yo creo que, si se publica el libro, pondrán tus dibujos.

Kaoru feliz se llevó una mano a la panza nuevamente.

-Shinta, a tu papá le han gustado mis dibujos. Y creo que más le gustará saber que ya he terminado de traspasar el diario de vida. -

-¿Hablas en serio?… pero… ¿tan rápido?-

-Tenía que hacerlo rápido. El bebé nacerá dentro de poco y ya no podré seguir trabajando en eso. Quizá sería bueno que ahora tú lo leyeras y vieras si hay algún error ortográfico.-

-Prometo que lo haré. Pero no hoy. Mis alumnos me dejaron destruído… -

Kenshin no revisó el diario ese día, ni el siguiente. Y así nació Shinta y pasaron los meses. Kaoru lo miraba y ya no le insistía porque el bebé los tenía un poco vueltos locos y Kenshin se esforzaba mucho cada día por rendir en sus trabajos para que el presupuesto familiar pudiera ser holgado.

Tiempo después, cuando Shinta ya tenía un año y las cosas estaban más estables, Kenshin se topó con el proyecto en un documento de su notebook.

-Es cierto… el trabajo de Kaoru. Bueno… de las dos. -

Kenshin se quedó pensando en esas dos mujeres. Dos mujeres idénticas en épocas diferentes. Y sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en una: Su esposa.

Él nunca había querido leer el diario de vida completo porque no estaba seguro de querer enterarse de lo feliz que era Kaoru de Meiji con ese otro Kenshin de Meiji. Después de todo sus sentimientos por ella habían sido muy intensos y no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente. A veces aún soñaba por las noches que se despertaba en Japón, y que Kaoru, vestida en kimono, le preguntaba por cada cosa nueva que veía. Y tenía una frescura y una sonrisa de inocencia que ni siquiera en su esposa actual había encontrado.

Pero ya habían pasado casi dos años desde esos días, y aunque su vida no era lo que él soñó, estaba muy contento. Incluso ya tenía algunos amigos a pesar de que ninguno era como Sanosuke. Ni lo sería.

-Muy bien, Kaoru. Estoy listo para leer lo que escribiste para mí.-

La revisión del diario de vida tardó un par de meses. Además, Kenshin escaneó los dibujos de su esposa y con mucho cuidado, los que había en el diario y que ayudaban a contar la historia. Luego escribió, a modo de prólogo, una reseña histórica sobre la época en que había vivido esa mujer y en eso recordó la maravillosa historia de su tatarabuelo Himura. Buscó lo poco que había de ese proyecto en su notebook.

-Sería bueno retomar esta idea. Después de todo, se trata de mis raíces… -

Miró su espada envainada en una hermosa funda que algún antepasado artesano le fabricó, en un sitial a buena altura del suelo para que Shinta no la tomara por error. Si esa espada hablara, ¿qué cosas le contaría?

-¿Qué? ¿Una foto?…-

Kenshin se acercó a la pantalla del notebook para leer mejor esa parte.

"La foto de todos nosotros se mantuvo por muchos años en el restaurante Akabeko de Tokio. Estoy segura de que nuestros sucesores la podrán encontrar"

-Akabeko… - Kenshin recordó que Kaoru había ido a ese local a buscar un consejo. ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera visto esa fotografía?

Esa idea le dio nuevos bríos a Kenshin para continuar aquellos proyectos dejados de lado. Una vez estuvo listo el diario de vida pensó un poco y luego contactó con su padre. Le explicó lo del diario de vida que descubrió en su armario, lo de la idea de Kaoru de traspasarlo y exhibirlo a la gente por lo bonita de la historia y de que ya lo tenía listo.

-Te enviaré el documento por internet. Quiero que lo lleves a algún editor.-

Kenjiro no podía creer que existiera un documento de la familia del que él no estaba enterado y de inmediato aceptó la propuesta de su hijo. A inicios del 2011 recibió la respuesta de la editorial y se la comunicó a Kenshin.

-Ha sido algo muy rápido porque les ha gustado el escrito, pero dicen que les gustaría ver el original. De todos modos… es posible que tengas que viajar para hacer algunos trámites legales y ver lo del lanzamiento del libro. Dejo eso a tu criterio. Sobre las fechas… -

Pero Kenshin no se podía llevar el crédito de un trabajo que él no había hecho. Después de todo, Kaoru de Meiji había escrito sus memorias, cumpliéndole una promesa, y su Kaoru actual se había dado el trabajo de leer el libro y creer en él. Con cierto esfuerzo la convenció de viajar al Japón y suspirando, la joven aceptó.

**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**

**2011, Tokio.**

Tae se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo entrar a su local. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente aunque no recordaba de dónde.

-Buenos días, señora.

-Buenos días.

-Yo… he venido a pedirle un favor. Me llamo Kenshin Himura y estoy escribiendo un libro histórico sobre la era Meiji. Y sé que usted tiene una fotografía de esa época. Si es posible, quisiera obtener una copia de ella.

Tae lo miró de reojo. ¿De dónde lo conocía?

-Asi que historiador.-

Kenshin sonrió y le extendió un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en una hermosa tela.

-Este es el trabajo de mi esposa. En él se menciona muchas veces este restaurante y su interesante dueña. Tal vez a usted le interese conservarlo.

-¡Ya lo recordé! A usted lo vi en la televisión, acompañando a Kaoru… Oh, nunca me pude olvidar de esa niña. Veo que mis consejos le sirvieron.-

Kenshin ni se podía imaginar qué consejo le había dado Tae a Kaoru, pero daba lo mismo, a esas alturas.

-Estamos casados, pero radicados en el extranjero. Hemos venido para lo del libro y para ver a la familia. Tenemos un hijo y estamos muy felices.-

Tae ojeó el libro y descubrió un dibujo muy bueno del antiguo Akabeko. Sonriendo por las noticias que tenía de Kaoru y por el regalo que acababa de recibir, guió a Kenshin a su despacho. Buscó luego dentro de una carpeta.

-Hace poco mandé restaurar esa fotografía de la que usted me habla. Y desde luego me dieron unas copias. Una se la cedí a un museo y la otra… me alegrará mucho si usted puede darle un buen uso.-

Contento, Kenshin se despidió de Tae al cabo de un rato. Al salir, ella le preguntó:

-¿Cómo está su hermano gemelo? ¿Regresó alguna vez?-

¿Hermano gemelo? Kenshin no entendía ni jota. Él sólo tenía a Misao.

-Mi hermano… -

-Ese del cual su esposa se enamoró primero y que la abandonó para salvar el mundo. Luego apareció usted y ella estaba muy confundida porque… -

-Ahh… mi hermano… - dijo Kenshin comprendiendo.- Hem… si, mi hermano… pues él ahora vive en otro lugar y encontró a una mujer realmente buena para él. Todos estamos muy felices. Y sin rencores.

-Me alegro mucho.- dijo la mujer al despedirse de él.

Al irse, Kenshin sonrió al pensar que Kaoru había sido alguien muy real en su mundo, que a pesar del poco tiempo había dejado huellas a su paso. Se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba porque su viejo dojo ya no existía más. Hacía un año Kenjiro lo había vendido para un proyecto inmobiliario y en el terreno se levantaba un bonito edificio a punto de inaugurar.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le dijo Kaoru al recibirlo.

Kenshin al mirarla se sorprendió. No entendió por qué de pronto la joven le pareció tan bonita. Incluso por un momento, se quedó sin respirar.

-¿Kenshin?-

¿Hacía cuánto la conocía? ¿Tres años?…

-¿Y Shinta?-

Kaoru hizo una mueca.

-Tu papá vino a buscarlo con Sakura y lo llevaron al parque de diversiones… -

La joven no terminó de hablar porque Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó a la cama, riendo.

-Genial.-

-Pero… ¡Kenshin!-

-Shhh… cállate. Verás que la pasaremos bien… -

-Pero… ahh… - Kaoru sintió que le sacaban la blusa por encima de la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Kenshin la aplastó un poco con su peso para que no se escapara y la besó antes de buscar el broche del sujetador para quitárselo.

-Pasa que te amo. Y te traigo ganas.- contestó feliz de tener a esa Kaoru en especial con él. -Te amo desde que descubrí tus lindos ojos azules. A ti y solo a ti.-

Kaoru sonrió coqueta y se dejó desnudar si poner mayor objeción. Mucho rato después, exhausta, se acurrucó como hacía siempre junto a su esposo y éste la acarició el cabello, apartándole algunos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara.

-Los de la editorial han mostrado interés en mi nuevo proyecto y ya hemos firmado contrato por eso. Se conocerá la historia de mi tatarabuelo y sus aventuras, y de cómo conoció a mi tatarabuela y se enamoraron.-

-Hum…- murmuró Kaoru besando el pecho del pelirrojo.

Kenshin la abrazó, suspirando y sintiéndose feliz.

-Te amo, Kaoru. Te amo… -

Rato después, cuando Kaoru vio la fotografía de Akabeko y distinguió a Kaoru Kamiya, se sorprendió del parecido físico que tenían. Miró a Kenshin de reojo.

-¿Tú y yo no seremos parientes?-

-No creo.- dijo él sonriendo.- O quizá si, pero parientes muy lejanos.-

Estaban en un sofá, acurrucados el uno contra el otro mirando la fotografía.

- Y pensar que yo tuve que viajar de Londres y tener un accidente para encontrarme contigo. El destino tiene modos misteriosos de unir a la gente.-

-Tú llegaste a mi dojo. Y Kenshin llegó al dojo de mi tatarabuela. Él tampoco imaginó que allí encontraría el amor.-

-Y tu tatarabuelo era igual a ti… y tenían nuestros nombres. Hum… - Kaoru se acomodó sobre Kenshin y comenzó a besarlo.- Es lindo saber que fueron muy felices hasta el final.-

Kenshin sonrió y besó la frente de Kaoru al tiempo que la sentía deslizarse sobre él.

-Y nosotros también lo seremos, mi vida. Lo prometo.-

**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**

**1900, Tokio**

Kenji salió a dar una vuelta con su novia y Kaoru lo miró atravesar el umbral de la puerta con cierta nostalgia. Sus hombros estaban anchos, sus brazos presentaban una buena musculatura y se veía muy guapo.

-Regresa temprano, hijo.-

El joven hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció. Suspirando, Kaoru regresó al interior de la casa donde se encontró con Kenshin que se tomaba un te caliente.

-Está tan grande. Oh, Kenshin, ya no queda nada de mi niño.-

-Los hijos son prestados, Kaoru. Siempre supimos que este día llegaría. Le pedirá matrimonio a su novia y nosotros debemos prepararnos para volver a quedar solos.-

Kaoru suspiró y se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Kenshin sonrió de esa forma humilde que siempre tenía.

-Como un hombre de cuarenta y nueve años que está cansado. Y a la vez feliz. He completado mi vida al lado tuyo y me siento muy bien por eso. Muy tranquilo. Muy en paz… -

Kaoru lo besó en la mejilla y lo miró unos momentos.

Gracias a la dieta especial que les dio Megumi, Kenshin se encontraba muy bien de salud. Si bien su fuerza estaba disminuida, no así su resistencia física y todos los días daba largas caminatas, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, alrededor de Tokio que crecía y crecía.

Kaoru fue a buscar su abultado diario de vida, al que aún le quedaban páginas por llenar, pero muy pocas, y pensó un poco antes de escribir en él.

-¿Qué pones?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Hum… que me acabo de dar cuenta de lo grande que está mi hijo, y que de hoy en adelante debo prepararme para dejarlo ir.-

Kenshin la miró con benevolencia. Él se encontraba delgado, como siempre, el cabello corto y con algunas arrugas pasando por su cara. Afortunadamente tenía varias cerca de las comisuras de los labios debido a lo mucho que rió a lado de su esposa en esos años.

-Estaremos solos de nuevo.- dijo Kenshin.- Pero eso no es tan malo. Podrás mimarme sólo a mí.-

-Tonto… nunca he dejado de mimarte.- respondió ella coqueta, acercándose a él y acariciándole el cabello. Se encontraba algo gordita, con los senos más plenos para acoger a su hombre, y las caderas más redondas. Estaba hermosa y Kenshin la abrazó.

-Me pregunto hasta cuándo escribirás tus aventuras.-

Kaoru no respondió, porque de pronto recordó las muchas cosas que habían vivido juntos, como la muerte de algunos amigos, incluso de una hija que murió siendo pequeña y mientras Ayako, que nació dos años después de Kenji, ahora estaba viviendo en Aizu, aprendiendo de la medicina de Megumi que le enseñaba encantada.

En realidad eran muchas cosas. Muchas épocas. Contenidas, resumidas, en un diario de vida cuyas historias estaban espaciadas incluso por meses.

-Entonces, Kaoru… - insistió Kenshin con un hablar suave y pausado.

La mujer lo miró. A su compañero de vida e indiscutido (aunque él no lo supiera) protagonista de su diario. Lo besó largamente antes de contestar.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe, naturalmente, mi amor.-

**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**

Fin epílogo

Diciembre 23, 2008

Notas de autora.

Se acerca el día de Dar y Recibir Objetos (para los más nostálgicos, llamémosle Navidad) y el tiempo escasea. Por acá por Chile hace un calor que ni les cuento y discuto con mi padre que quiere que le ponga nieve artificial a mi pino decorado. Y desde luego le reclamo que no porque acá es pleno verano y esas cosas son imposibles. Y que las celebraciones y sus imágenes o decorados se adaptan según la localidad. En Norteamérica cae nieve y acá, los pajaritos asados. Por eso, a los más, mi pino tendrá bolitas de colores y luces mágicas.

En fin… este es el final final de la historia y ya no hay más que esto. En verdad, me quedé un poco… hum… impresionada cuando noté que mi Kaoru de "Por Siempre Mía" también era una excelente dibujante y Keishi un escritor. Bueno, acá Kenshin se podría decir que es historiador… no sé… pondré más atención en sus profesiones para la próxima vez que escriba una historia en la época actual.

Quiero agradecer a todas y todos su apoyo a este fanfic. Porque aún cuando no las convencía mucho la vuelta de tuerca (o sea, cuando apareció una Kaoru amnésica) igual creyeron en la historia y la siguieron. En verdad que ustedes son lo máximo.

Creo que lo comenté antes, no tengo ideas nuevas para un fanfic aún (en realidad hay una muy vaga, como un esbozo) pero estoy más entusiasmada con Prisionera de la que tendremos noticias esta semana que viene.

Pero, de todos modos, les deseo a todos que tengan una feliz Navidad junto a sus seres más queridos y, si es que no alcanzo a actualizar Prisionera, una feliz celebración de Año Nuevo.

Me voy. Me falta comprar unos regalos Navideños.

Besitos, abrazos y hasta prontos a…

_A. KaoruHimura_

_Alisse_

_Dana Zuster_

_Dark Any_

_DarkCam_

_Etterna Fanel_

_Gabyhyatt_

_Haro Kzoids_

_Hina_19_

_Hit chan_

_Jegar Sahaduta_

_Justary_

_Kagome Kaoru_

_Kanke-chan_

_Kaoru chan 17_

_Kaoru layer_

_Kaoru _sanz_

_Kaoru Uchiba_

_Katha_

_Lagrima 12_

_Lápiz_

_Lauri_

_Lola 1655_

_Lorena_

_Mei Fanel_

_Misaki_kafrin_

_Nairelena_

_Nyachan_

_Okashira Janet_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_One_

_Patri Himura_

_Pauli_

_Rose_

_Sakura K. de Shinomori_

_Silvi chan_

_Syren 888_

_The Hawk Eye_

_Yessica_

_White Lady EF_

_Margo Chaning_

_¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por TODO!!!!_


End file.
